L'opposition de l'amour affronte l'amitié
by Gouline971
Summary: Septième année à Poudlard, Hermione et Drago préfet en chef, comment va se passer la cohabitation. Nouvelle élève à Poudlard, un cœur va chavirer, d’autres vont saigner, mais seront cicatrisés. Certains pourraient même s’arrêter. En période de guerre...
1. La nouvelle

Bonjour, bonjour, me voilà donc de retour de vacances avec une fic en poche. Vous allez sûrement dire « encore un _HG/DM_ ! » mais pas que… Mais que voulez-vous, j'adore ce couple et certain cliché qu'on peut y attribuer. Vous allez peut-être la trouver barbante mais j'espère quand même que la fic vaut le coup d'être lue.

_Disclaimer_ : Rien ne m'appartient, excepter la fic, tout revient à JKR.

_**Résumé**_ : Septième année à Poudlard, Hermione et Drago préfet en chef, comment va se passer la cohabitation. Nouvelle élève à Poudlard, un cœur va chavirer, d'autres vont saigner, mais seront cicatrisés. Certains pourraient même s'arrêter. En période de guerre, il faut être prudent.

_Titre _: _**L'opposition de l'amour affronte l'amitié.**_

_**Chapitre 1 : La Nouvelle.**_

C'était le premier Septembre 1997, une nouvelle année scolaire allait commencer et pour certain, c'était la dernière. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils allaient passer leur ultime année à Poudlard et étaient très pressés d'y être malgré cette période hostile qu'il y avait avec cette guerre. Les vacances qu'ils avaient passées au Terrier leur avaient permit d'oublier toute cette agitation et Harry s'était promis de ne voir que le bon côté des choses, ce qui allait être extrêmement difficile. Mais il avait réussit en quittant définitivement le 4 Privet Drive ce qui pouvait lui donner un sourire totalement niais. Adieu les Dursley, bonjour à la nouvelle vie.

Mais comment voir le bon côté des choses quand nous avons deux amis, qui sont la plupart du temps en conflits ?

-Aller Hermione, tu pourras nous faire une petite faveur.

-Tu plaisantes Ron ! J'ai des responsabilités à présent.

-Mais nous sommes tes amis !

-Et alors ? J'ai un devoir de préfet en chef maintenant. Je dois m'y tenir.

-On n'est même pas à Poudlard. Harry, dis quelque chose !

-Si tu y tiens. Ron, arrête d'être aussi têtu et réalise que tu parles à Hermione Granger, la fille la plus droite que nous connaissions. Et jamais, jamais, elle ne fera d'impasse pour ses amis.

-Merci de prendre ma défense Harry, mais tu me fais passer pour une fille sans cœur.

-Mais je ne prenais pas ta défense.

Hermione se tut tout comme Ron et Harry pu apprécier l'ambiance quai de la voix 9 ¾. Tous ces élèves qui couraient dans tout les sens pour retrouver leurs amis et qui riaient de bon cœur. Harry aimait ce moment précis de la rentrée. L'insouciance de tous les élèves avant les rappels de Dumbledore et du choixpeau magique.

-Il n'est vraiment pas possible que…

-N'y pense même pas Ron !

-Eh les gars, regardez la fille là-bas, dit Ginny qui venait de se joindre à eux. Elle a l'air complètement perdue. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ici.

-Une nouvelle élève, dit Ron. A votre avis en quelle année elle peut bien être ? Cinquième, sixième ou septième ?

-Non, elle ne peut pas être en cinquième année. Moi je dirais sixième, j'espère qu'elle sera à Gryffondor, s'empressa de dire sa sœur.

-La seule façon de savoir, c'est d'aller la voir.

Hermione se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui tournait sur elle-même, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Elle sursauta quand Hermione lui tapota l'épaule.

-Salut. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, tu es nouvelle ?

-Oui.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Et toi ?

-Je… Je m'appelle…

-Christie !

La jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à Drago Malefoy, qui avança élégamment dans son costume noir. Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle sentait les reproches venir.

-Drago…

-Christie, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec… eux ?! Tu ne dois pas t'en approcher. Ils ne sont pas de notre espèce.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, Malefoy. Nous sommes des espèces de la race humaine alors que toi tu fais parti de l'espèce « Regardez-moi, je suis un crétin fini ». Ah oui, et tu fais partie de la race animal puisque que tu es maintenant qualifié de fouine.

-Savoure bien cet instant Granger, parce qu'une fois dans le château, que dis-je, dans ce train, tu ne pourras plus dire que je ne suis pas supérieur à toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, quand on sera à l'intérieur du train, j'aurai autant de pourvoir que toi. Non mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais Malefoy, que Dumbledore allait passer outre sa meilleure élève ? Tu as prit tes désirs pour la réalité mon pauvre.

Malefoy s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il entendit Christie pouffer de rire à côté de lui.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves marrant, toi ? C'est la dernière fois que je te vois parler avec cette sang de bourbe et les autres ? On a des principes !

-Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un chien. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il y a certaines vérités dans ce qu'elle a dit.

-Je… viens, on a des comptes à régler !

Malefoy lui prit la main et la fit monter dans le train. Les Gryffondor étaient toujours à quai, à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas loupé quelque chose dans la conversation. Récapitulons, Drago était l'homologue d'Hermione et cette Christie connaissait, apparemment bien, le jeune Serpentard.

-Il ne faut pas s'approcher de cette fille, en conclut Ron en ouvrant la marche pour monter dans le train.

-Arrête Ron, on ne peut pas faire de conclusions aussi hâtivement.

-Si Hermione, on peut. Elle connaît Malefoy, donc elle n'est pas fréquentable et en plus de ça, elle doit être sa première conquête de l'année.

-Attends, mais tu as entendu comment il lui parlait ?

-Et alors, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, Malefoy se dirigea vers son compartiment toujours en tenant la main de Christie. S'y trouvait Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami et Pansy Parkinson. La nouvelle fronça les sourcils à son tour et regarda Drago.

-Au lieu de me tenir la main comme un bourreau tu aurais au moins pu prendre ma valise comme le ferait un parfait gentleman.

-Ouais c'est ça, dans une autre vie.

-Autrement dit, lâche-moi tu me fais mal !

-Je ne te savais pas aussi douillette, dit-il en s'exécutant, mais elle ne l'écouta pas et se précipita dans les bras de Blaise qui la serra très fort contre lui.

-Bon sang Blaise, que tu perdes une chaussette, je veux bien, mais ta cousine, il y a quand même des limites.

-Excuse-moi Tina, je pensais que tu étais derrière moi, dit le jeune noir.

-T'es loin d'être pardonné j'ai juste besoin de réconfort, c'est tout.

Au même moment, Pansy tenta une approche vers Drago. Tous les ans, Drago se tuait à lui dire de façon relativement calme, qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le draguer de façon plus ou moins grotesque.

-Drago, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des appartements privés pour les préfets en chef.

-Et alors, soupira-t-il.

-Et bien, je me suis dit que tu pourrais me faire visiter personnellement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Une laisse règlerait le problème, dit-il soudainement.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu parles de laisse ? Lui demanda son meilleur ami, alors que Pansy soupira en s'éloignant de lui, comprenant, qu'il se fichait de ce que qu'elle pouvait bien dire.

-Tu achètes une laisse, comme ça tu n'auras plus d'excuse pour avoir perdu ta très chère cousine.

-Oh le le…

-Oui… ?

-Rien, fini par dire Christie, je ne m'abaisse pas répondre au crétin dans ton genre.

Drago la regarda avec un sourire et coin que Christie défia du regard. Christie, que l'on pouvait appeler également Tina, se présentait plus communément sous le nom de Christina Zabini, la cousine de Blaise Zabini par son père. Elle va entrer, tout comme son cousin dans sa septième et dernière année, et il a été décidé, par son père, qu'elle la ferait à Poudlard.

-C'est bon, j'abandonne. Tu es trop fort à ce jeu-là, dit-elle en déviant son regard de Drago.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il en se levant. Sans rancune ?

-Et puis quoi encore.

Drago ouvrit le compartiment quand il reçu en objet derrière la tête. Il se retourna et regarda la nouvelle qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. A ce moment-là Blaise leva les yeux au ciel en essayant de relativiser sur le comportement de Drago et sa cousine.

-Petite peste, dit le blond.

-Pestiféré toi-même !

Pour toute réponse Drago claqua la porte du compartiment et s'en alla. Il devait aller dans le compartiment du professeur McGonagall pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il espérait juste que cette vieille chouette n'allait pas le barber trop longtemps. Mais cela semblait être mal partie vu que Granger était déjà dans le bureau.

-Mr Malefoy. Nous n'attendions plus que vous. Comme vous l'avez appris pendant les vacances vous avez tous les deux étés promus au poste de préfet en chef. C'est un rôle très important que vous avez tout les deux. Vous allez devoir avant toute chose montrer l'exemple, punir ceux qui doivent l'être, faire des rondes dans le château, préparer des bals quand cela vous est demandé et participer à certaine réunion de conseil. Ne vous croyez pas tout permit, bien au contraire, l'appartement privé est votre seul privilège. A part ça, vous êtes des élèves comme les autres. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

-Oui professeur.

-Des questions ?

-Non, professeur.

-Vous pouvez donc y aller.

Le professeur McGonagall rangea ses affaires et tranplana du bureau.

-Je te mènerai la vie dure, sois-en sûre.

-Oh lala Malefoy, c'est fou ce que tu me fais peur. Sérieusement, tes menaces ne me font aucun effet et si tu étais intelligent deux secondes, tu comprendrais que m'adresser la parole serait la dernière des choses à faire pour ne pas souiller ton sang qui est si pur…

Hermione s'en alla rejoindre ses amis sur cette dernière parole. Une année de cohabitation avec Malefoy, elle savait que ça n'allait pas être la joie tout les jours.

-Alors ? S'empressa de lui demander Ginny.

-Alors ? Imagine-toi vivre dans le même appartement que Malefoy pendant une année entière.

-Oh, ouais, je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de dormir là-bas, tu sais, lui dit Ron.

-Et lui laisser le privilège d'avoir l'appartement pour lui seul ?! Certainement pas !

-C'est toi qui vois. Mais tu pourrais laisser ta place à la nouvelle, je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir.

-Ne sois si pas mauvaise langue Ron. Il faut juste qu'elle ne se fasse pas manipuler par Malefoy, c'est tout.

-Il me semble que ce soit déjà trop tard, ajouta Harry.

-On verra bien dans quelle maison elle sera.

Hermione souhaitait que cette fille soit chez les Gryffondor pour mieux apprendre à la connaître ou au pire, qu'elle ne soit pas à Serpentard tout simplement. La nouvelle ne lui paraissait pas méprisante au premier regard. Juste perdue. Dans l'autre compartiment, le sujet de la maison était au cœur de la conversation.

-Non !

-Si !

-J'ai dit non !

-Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres Blaise, tu es mon cousin, pas mon père ! Je veux être à Serpentard et j'y serai, c'est clair ?

-Tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'une Serpentard, plaça Drago d'une voix traînante.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires Malefoy. Je veux aller à Serpentard pour être avec vous.

-Christie, Drago a raison. Tu n'es pas faite pour être dans cette maison. Tu es trop douce, trop gentille et trop lunatique. Aïe ! Mais arrête, tu me fais mal !

-Tu appelles ça de la douceur toi, peut-être ? Lui demanda-t-elle de façon rhétorique alors qu'elle lui pinçait une oreille. Bref, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour être une vraie Serpantard ?

-Il n'y a qu'un exemple à suivre.

-Moi, dit Drago fièrement.

-Mais non, Pansy.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent dans les yeux pour la première fois. Christie ne dit rien. Etre une Parkinson ? Après tout ce que Drago et Blaise ont pu lui dire à son sujet, elle préférait rester elle-même. Une gentille petite fille emmerdant son cousin et son meilleur ami, quand l'occasion se présentait. Elle était une Zabini et fière de l'être, malgré la tache que sa tante, la mère de Blaise, avait mit sur la famille.

-J'ai que ça à faire, dit-elle toujours en regardant Pansy qui la fusilla du regard avant de s'en aller pour aller voir ses amies qui était ailleurs.

-A part ça, dit Blaise pour changer de sujet, que t'a dit McGonagall ?

-En gros que je vais avoir une année minable dans les mêmes appartements qu'une sang de bourbe.

Christie grimaça à la phrase qu'il venait de dire. Elle n'aimait pas cette expression pour désigner les enfants de moldu.

-Sang de bourbe ? Pourquoi vous l'insulter comme ça. C'est tellement… mauvais.

-Ecoute, commença Drago agacé, si tu veux être à Serpentard, il faudra t'y faire. C'est comme ça et pas autrement.

-Dans ce cas j'irai à Gryffondor.

-NON ! Lui crièrent les eux garçons. La pauvre adolescente crue devenir sourde l'espace d'un instant.

-Nos pires ennemis sont dans cette maison. Il ne faut absolument pas leur adresser la parole, sauf pour les insulter.

-Ce sont ceux qu'on a vus sur le quai ?

-Oui.

-Mais ils ont l'air sympa. J'aimerai bien les connaître.

-C'est simple, il y a la belette, le balafré et la sang de bourbe, termina Drago.

-En clair ça veut dire ?

-Harry Potter, Ron Wesaley, Hermione Granger et parfois il y a Ginny Weasley avec eux, rectifia Blaise.

-C'est Harry Potter ! C'est pour ça qu'il me disait quelque chose.

-Ecoute, soit tu fais partie de notre bande et tu les méprises, soit… on t'ignore jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Dure est la loi, mais c'est la loi.

Christie regarda Blaise pour avoir son soutient mais il ne dit rien. Elle comprit qu'elle n'avait donc pas le choix.

-Ok, mais si le choixpeau m'envoie à Gryffondor ?

-Ça c'est pas notre problème.

-Je te déteste Malefoy.

-Arrête, tu es vraiment laide quand tu mens.

-Tu sauras ce qu'est la laideur quand je t'aurai refais le portrait !

-Pitié, l'année n'a même pas encore commencé, supplia Blaise.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Comme toujours, donnez-moi vos impressions et peut-être à la semaine prochaine.


	2. Dure rentrée

Chapitre 2 : Dure rentrée

_**Fanaplume**_ : Ne t'inquiète pas il y aura des titres aux prochains chapitres. En ce qui concerne le résumé, j'ai beau chercher, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. Ça fait des mois que j'ai finit cette fiction et que je suis en pleine réflexion sur le sujet et malheureusement, il n'y a que ça qui soit sortit. En tout cas, merci pour la review.

_**Chapitre 2 : Dure rentrée.**_

Le train s'arrêta à Pré-au-Lard. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent pour descendre de la machine. Hermione fut tout de suite appelée par Hagrid qui lui demanda d'aller dans la calèche réservée aux deux préfets en chef. En s'éloignant de ses amis, elle vit Harry se faire bousculer par Malefoy suivit par Parkinson, qui l'avait rejoint et les deux Zabini.

-Fais attention où tu vas Potter. Tes binocles de te servent donc à rien ?

Christina resta bouche bée face à l'attitude de Drago. Blaise dût la pousser pour qu'elle avance. Alors que les Serpentard s'éloignaient, elle jeta un regard presque désolé au Gryffondor et fixa ensuite Drago avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

-Tu es pitoyable Malefoy. C'est toi qui l'as bousculé.

-Et alors, on ne va pas le plaindre le balafré.

-Toi, je ne t'ai pas parlé, dit-elle à l'adresse de Pansy. Christina s'immobilisa ensuite en voyant le regard que lui lançaient Blaise et Drago.

-Va à Gryffondor et fiche-nous la paix, lui lança Drago avant de monter dans sa calèche. Christina se sentit grandement vexée et suivit Blaise tête baissée.

-Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit, tu sais comment il est.

-Bien sûr que oui il le pensait.

-Toi, la ferme Pansy.

Le silence régna dans la calèche des préfets en chef. Ils ne faisaient que se toiser l'un en face de l'autre, en diagonale, histoire de bien être séparé.

-Je me demande quels sont tes talents cachés pour que Dumbledore te nomme préfet en chef avec moi. C'est vrai tu n'es pas moi. J'ai beaucoup plus de mérite.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais qu'on s'adresse la parole ?

-Tu ne dois pas m'adresser la parole, moi je peux parler autant que je le souhaite. Tu as du verser une certaine somme pour que Rogue face ton éloge auprès du directeur, je ne vois que ça.

-On m'a dit que j'étais pitoyable, mais je vois que je ne suis pas le seul. Sang de bourbe et pitoyable, tu en as d'autre des défauts ?

-Je ne suis pas pitoyable.

Drago ne répondit pas et regarda à l'extérieur. Il pensa à ce qu'il avait dit à Christina. Il avait sûrement dû la blesser dans ses paroles. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il lui avait demandé de lui ficher la paix. A tous les coups, elle irait à Gryffondor et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

Tout le monde était à présent dans la grande salle et regardait la jeune fille qui avait le Choixpeau magique sur la tête. Elle n'avait qu'un mot en tête : Serpentard. Christina demanda au Choixpeau magique de la mettre à Serpentard. Le Choixpeau hésita un peu voulant la mettre soit à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor et bizarrement, exécuta son souhait. Ce n'était pas l'intensité de l'élève qui était en cause, mais le mot « noirceur » que le choixpeau avait dit. Elle était remplit de noirceur malgré-elle. Christina fut applaudit pas les Serpentard alors que nos Gryffondor se regardaient en se disant « trop tard ». Christina était bien sûr heureuse d'être dans la maison qu'elle espérait, mais perdit son sourire quand elle vit Drago se décaler pour lui faire une place. Elle s'assit entre Blaise et lui mais ne le regarda.

-Je ne m'excuserai pas.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

-Cousine, tu ne sais pas dans quelle maison tu viens d'entrer.

-Je m'en fiche, je voulais être avec vous, même si ça ne semble pas réciproque pour certain, ajouta t-elle en regardant Drago

La répartition prit fin et la dîner pu enfin commencer.

-Zabini a une sœur, dit Ron. J'ai un peu de mal à y croire. C'est peut-être sa jumelle.

-Et depuis quand on a des jumelle qui sortent de nulle part, Ron ? Elle fait tout simplement partie de sa famille, c'est tout.

-En tout cas elle est mal tombée. Elle s'appelle Zabini et s'entends bien avec Malefoy. Une mangemort dans l'âme.

-Ron, arrête deux minutes tu veux, demanda Hermione.

-Hermione, elle est à Serpentard. Qui dit Serpentard, dit mangemort. Et en plus elle est « remplie de noirceur ».

-Malgré-elle.

-On ne peut pas changer de sujet ? Harry n'avait pas vraiment envi de parler de mangemort en ce premier jour à Poudlard. Il voulait positiver et ses amis ne l'aidaient pas vraiment.

A la fin du dîner, les élèves furent invités à rejoindre leur dortoir. Hermione attendait que la directrice de sa maison l'emmène elle et son homologue dans leurs appartements. Elle aperçut les Serpentard passer devant elle.

-Je vous laisse, annonça Drago.

-Où tu vas, lui demanda Christina.

-Je suis préfet en chef tu te souviens, j'ai mes propres appartements.

-On peut visiter ?

-Christina arrête un peu, viens. Salut Drago.

-Salut, leur dit-il alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione qui avait assisté à leur échange sans le vouloir. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, lui dit-il.

-J'ai des yeux, c'est fait pour voir, non ?

C'est à ce moment là que McGonagall arriva. Elle les dirigea vers le tableau d'une jolie fée assise sur une branche en plein cœur de la forêt.

-Votre mot de passe est « Espoir ». Vous affaires sont déjà installé, profitez de cette nuit pour faire un bon somme. Les cours reprennent demain. Bonne nuit, finit la directrice adjointe avant de s'en aller.

Hermione et Drago entrèrent dans leur salle commune qui était aussi grande que les autres salles communes. Hermione se sentait vraiment toute petite dans cette pièce. Il y avait un canapé et deux fauteuils en face d'une cheminé avec sa table basse. Un coin bibliothèque et trois portes qui indiquaient les chambres et la salle de bain. Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers leur chambre respective.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Blaise faisaient quelques recommandations à sa cousine qui commençait à en avoir marre.

-Ça y est, c'est finit.

-Enfin ! J'ai cru que ça ne terminerait jamais. Tu sais Blaise, il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je serais un vrai Serpent.

-Et toi, il faut que tu comprennes que Drago ne te donnera pas ce que tu souhaites.

-Je demande juste des excuses. C'est comme s'il m'avait prise pour une traîtresse. Je n'ai pas apprécié.

-Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

-Blaise, il a changé. Il n'est plus le Drago que j'ai connu. Ça devient de plus en plus flagrant.

-Beaucoup de choses ce sont passées pendant ton absence, Christie. Son attitude est justifiée, la mienne aussi. Bref, s'il y a un problème tu viens me voir.

-J'ai le droit ?

-Bien sûr.

Blaise lui fit la bise et attendit qu'elle monte dans son dortoir pour aller dans le sien. Là-bas, il se retrouva avec ses camarades de chambre, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle.

-Eh, pas mal ta frangine Zabini.

-C'est ma cousine, Nott et pas touche, compris ?

-Ça va, je n'ai rien dis.

-Mais je sais très bien ce que tu penses.

-Tu devrais plutôt te méfier de Malefoy.

Du côté des filles, l'atmosphère était tout aussi tendue et Christie se sentait totalement rejeté par ses camardes. Elles étaient toute les trois, Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass et Millicent Bulstrot entrain de rire et de glousser alors que la nouvelle était sur son lit, lisant. Christina n'aimait pas être ignorée.

-Salut les filles, je m'appelle Christina et vous ?

Mais aucune réponse ne fut prononcée. Tout ce qu'elles faisaient c'était de la regarder et de reprendre leur conversation.

-Vous savez, je suis là pour toute l'année, il faudra bien que vous m'adressiez la parole.

-Pourquoi ? répondit Millicent. Si on ne le fait pas tu vas le dire à ton chers cousin ?

-Si tu veux qu'on t'adresse la parole, arrête de tourner autour de Drago.

Christina arqua ses sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce ce que Pansy lui racontait. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'a jamais tourné autour de Drago.

-Je ne vais pas arrêter de tourner autour de lui puisque je ne l'ai jamais fait.

-Alors ne nous parle pas.

-De toute façon, je me ferai bien des amis ailleurs.

-En étant à Setpentard ma petite Zabini, tu es totalement coupé du monde. Personne ne voudra de toi comme amie, lui dit Daphné en riant.

Christina soupira et préféra se coucher. Ces filles étaient tout ce qu'elle détestait.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla en pleine forme et de bonne humeur. Un appartement pour elle seule. Le rêve. Enfin seule, c'était une façon de parler. Elle ne devait pas oublier que Malefoy n'était pas loin. Quand elle voulu aller prendre sa douche, elle se retrouva face à une porte fermer à clé.

-Attends ton tour Granger.

-Grouille-toi ! A tout les coup, ça doit faire deux heures que tu dois être là-dedans.

-Faux. Ça fait trois heures !

-Sors de là, hurla-t-elle.

-Ouais, dans une heure.

-Malefoy !

Hermione donna un coup dans la porte. Malefoy ouvrit la porte avec un sourire en coin.

-Quoi ?

-Bonjour Granger, bien dormit ? Lui dit-il en la narguant. A ton avis que dirait Dumbledore, s'il voyait que tu esquintais le matériel du château.

Il se décala et la laissa entrer dans la salle de bain. La journée de Malefoy commençait à merveille alors que celle d'Hermione venait déjà d'être gâchée par sa faute. Hermione se consolait en se disant qu'elle avait passé une très bonne nuit contrairement à Harry qui n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, en particulier à cause des ronflements incessants de Ron.

-Je déteste Malefoy, dit Hermione en s'asseyent près de ses amis.

-Ça tombe bien parce que nous aussi.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir toute l'année si on fait la guerre tous les matins pour la salle de bain. Bon les cours. On commence par quoi ?

-Enchantement puis potion et devine avec qui.

-Non, pas eux.

-Et si.

-Oh non.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ce chapitre là vous a également plu. A la semaine prochaine.


	3. Souviens toi

Chapitre 3 :

Bonjour à vous, me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre de cette fiction. Je tiens à préciser que les mises à jour se feront tous les samedis. Merci pour le reviews envoyé et bonne lecture à vous.

_**Chapitre 3 : Souviens-toi.**_

Le petit déjeuner fut terminé et les élèves allèrent à leur premier cours de l'année. Les Gryffondor et les Serpantard se retrouvèrent devant la salle d'enchantement. Christie voyait les élèves former des petits groupes, discuter entre eux et d'autres la regardaient. Elle était entre Blaise et Drago, presque protégée par des gardes du corps. Pansy ne faisait que la toiser. Drago était à elle et ce n'était pas cette Zabini qui allait en dire le contraire (peut-être Drago lui-même). Le professeur ouvrit la porte pour faire entrer les élèves. La jeune Serpentard remarqua que les élèves avaient leur repère et se dirigeaient vers des places bien précises. Elle fut un peu perdue et bousculée pas les filles de sa maison. Puis elle remarqua que Blaise et Drago qui lui avaient fait une petite place. Christina eut un sourire timide et se mit entre eux deux.

-Bonjour à vous chers élèves. Nous allons faire, durant cette petite heure, un test d'évaluation pour savoir si vous n'avez pas oublié certaines théories.

Les feuilles volèrent jusqu'aux élèves. Ils sortirent leurs plumes et au top du professeur, ils commencèrent le test. Il devait durer une heure et au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, Christina posa sa plume et tourna sa feuille. Elle avait terminé. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tous les autres étaient entrain de plancher, d'autre étaient en réflexion instance. Son regard posa ensuite sur Hermione qui la dévisageait tout autant. Elles ne laissaient rien paraître dans leur regard jusqu'à ce que la Gryffondor se risque à faire un sourire que Christina rendit. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaise et Drago ne voulaient qu'elle s'approche d'elle. Elles pourraient très bien s'entendre, Christina en était persuadée. Malgré son blason, ça pourrait se faire selon elle.

Le prochain cours fut celui de potion. Alors que tout le monde s'assoit dans la salle de classe.

-Levez-vous ! Tonna le professeur Rogue. Je ne vais pas faire de chichi à propos de la rentrée. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire, ASPIC. Si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, je ne pourrais rien pour vous. Nous allons nous mettre tout de suite au travail pour la première potion. Malefoy, Granger, ensemble.

Hermione s'immobilisa tout de suite. Elle détestait les cours de potion mais là, ça allait devenir un véritable enfer avec Malefoy comme partenaire.

-Seriez-vous devenue sourde durant cet été ? Miss Granger, allez rejoindre Mr Malefoy. Elle s'exécuta tête baissée pendant que Rogue annonçait les autres partenaires.

-Quelle joie de t'avoir auprès de moi Granger.

-La ferme.

De son côté, Christina poussa un petit cri en apprenant qu'elle serait partenaire avec Harry et Blaise avec Ron. C'était la poisse. Elle s'assit près du Gryffondor en regardant ses deux amis d'un air désolé.

-Potion explosive. Vous avez deux heures. Allez chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoire, les consignes sont données pages 265.

Harry était déjà entrain d'allumer les chaudrons. Christina en conclut donc qu'elle devait aller chercher les ingrédients. En allant vers l'armoire, elle fut bousculée volontairement par Pansy. Elle ne dit rien. C'était le premier jour et elle encaissait, mais elle savait que ça risquerait d'exploser un jour ou l'autre. Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant la préparation de la potion, mais une erreur de la part d'Harry la fit prononcer quelque mot.

-Tu t'es trompé, dit-elle d'une voix basse.

-Quoi ?

-Les pousses de bambous. Tu ne les as pas coupé comme il faut.

-Ah bon ? fit Harry intrigué.

-Oui. C'est écrit, « couper les bambous de façon horizontal » et tu l'as fais à la verticale.

-Oh, désolé.

-C'est pas grave, mais on va raté la potion. A moins que…

Harry fut assez étonné du ton de sa voix. Elle était douce mais en même temps elle avait une certaine fermeté dans sa voix. En tout cas ça n'avait rien avoir avec le ton que pouvait employer les autres Serpentard. Pendant qu'Harry pensait à ça, Christie se pencha vers l'avant et donna un coup à l'épaule de son cousin.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'aurais pas une pousse de bambou de secours ?

-Pourquoi je te ferai ce cadeau ?

-Parce que je suis ta cousine et que tu m'adores.

-Non.

-Allez, si tu nous donnes un pousse de bambou je te promets d'agir comme je le dois.

-Tu ne le feras pas.

-C'est vrai.

Blaise lui donna quand même la pousse de bambou, sans se retourner. Christie la prise en le remerciant et la montra à Harry en souriant. Mais il disparut très vite lorsque Drago la rappela à l'ordre avec un toussotement. Hermione la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu te sens bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Pourquoi, tu t'inquiètes de ma santé ?

-J'aurai plutôt peur d'être contaminée.

Midi arriva très vite. Christina fut contente d'avoir limité la casse en coupant elle-même le bambou. Elle apporta fièrement dans l'armoire de Rogue et sortit de la classe. Là, elle y rencontra Hermione et un autre sourire fut échangé très discrètement.

-Bon, on va manger, dit-elle aux deux garçons. C'est que j'ai faim, moi.

-En tant que Serpentard…

-En tant qu'être humain, mon estomac crie famine Malefoy, alors on va manger.

Elle poussa les garçons jusqu'à la grande salle. Une fois à table, son appétit n'était pourtant pas au rendez-vous. Elle avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et avait peur de la réaction de l'intéressé si elle la lui posait.

-Drago, tu es sortie avec Parkinson ?

Le pauvre faillit se coincer un morceau de viande dans la gorge.

-Ça t'amuse de vouloir essayer de me tuer ?!

-C'était juste une question.

-Question stupide.

-Tu insinues que je suis stupide ?

-Exactement.

-Très bien.

Christina se leva, fit le tour de la table et se mit à côté de son cousin. Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'elle pouvait être gamine quand elle s'y mettait.

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Elle croit que je te tourne autour.

-Ah… ah oui ?

Drago sentit une boule au niveau de sa gorge. Il se sentit comme paniqué, son cœur se mit battre irrégulièrement et il commença à avoir chaud. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. La phrase de Christina lui fit se rappeler de drôle de chose.

-Drago, Drago tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Blaise.

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois, lui dit-il de façon un peu trop brutal, chose dont Blaise avait l'habitude. Ecoute, laisse-la croire ce qu'elle veut. Elle est tellement butée que je ne cherche plus à lui dire qu'il ne se passera rien.

-Mais rassure-moi, tu ne tournes pas autour de Drago ?

-Non mais t'es malade Blaise. Drago est trop blond pour me plaire et bien trop prétentieux.

-Et toi trop gamine, répliqua le concerné.

-Pauvre petit Malefoy, je t'ai vexé ?

-Pas du tout. On ne vexe pas un Malefoy.

-Par pitié, arrête-moi ce culte de la personnalité, c'est agaçant à la fin. Franchement. Les Malefoy ceci, les Malefoy cela. Et Drago, il en pense quoi ?

Drago ferma son visage et se contenta de manger de la plus hautaine des façons, ce qui exaspéra la jeune Zabini.

-Et toi tu ne dis rien ?

-J'en ai l'habitude, répondit Blaise. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit hier.

Du côté des Gryffondor, la conversation tournait autour de la nouvelle arrivée.

-Je vous le promet, dit Hermione, elle m'a sourit. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait mais c'est la vérité.

-Je te crois, lui dit Harry. Elle m'a aussi sourit quand Zabini lui a donné la pousse de bambou. Mais elle a changé de visage quand Malefoy a toussé.

-Elle traîne avec, insista Ron. Il doit la conditionner pour Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est une de ses conquêtes en plus, ne l'oubliez pas.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dit. Mais franchement, je ne pense pas que Zabini l'accepterai si c'est sa sœur.

-Ce n'est pas sa sœur, c'est sa cousine, dit Harry.

-Ah oui ? Bref, elle est de la famille, c'est pareil. En fait, vous pouvez venir dans l'appartement ce soir pour une visite de curieux.

-Enfin, soupira Ron.

La journée continua. Les professeurs, n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche. « ASPIC, ASPIC, ASPIC » C'était l'enjeu de cette année, mais ça en stressait certain comme Hermione et d'autre s'en fichait presque comme Ron, ce qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas.

-Franchement Ron, il ne faudra pas venir pleurer quand tu auras raté tes épreuves.

-Mais je ne les raterais pas et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ma meilleure amie Hermione est là.

-Tu rêves Ronald, dit-elle en riant. Tu rêves. Ça y est, on y est. Je peux dire le mot de passe en votre présence, vous ne direz rien ?

Ils confirmèrent. Hermione dit le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune suivit des garçons. Ils furent assez surpris de voir les trois Serpentard dans la salle commune.

-Ça y est, il ne manquait plus que ça. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, demanda grossièrement Drago. Alors que Christie la regardait. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait.

-Je peux dire la même chose d'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-C'est pareil pour toi.

-Non mais regardez-vous. Une belette, un balafré et une sang de bourbe.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite sale fouine, prévint Ron.

Christine rit de bon cœur, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle entendait ce surnom. Tout le monde la regarda. Elle arrêta quand Drago la fusilla du regard ce qu'elle lui rendit.

-Alors la fouine, on ne dit rien ?

-Je n'ai pas envi de gaspiller ma salive pour toi.

Hermione préféra ne pas faire attention aux hostilités et s'avança vers Christina.

-Salut, moi c'est Hermione, dit-elle pour la seconde fois.

-Moi c'est Christina.

-Christina !

-Mais quoi ? On se présente, c'est tout. Je suis polie moi, pas comme certain.

-Tu es à Serpentard, je te rappelle.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne risque pas d'oublier, Blaise. Bon je pense qu'on devrait y aller avant qu'il y ait un mort. Salut petite fouine, passe une bonne nuit dans ta tanière.

-Christina vient arrête un peu. Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez les Serpents, cousine. Je te jure.

-Mais j'aime les serpents, c'est vicieux comme Malefoy.

Le trio se regarda. Ron trouvait la fille complètement folle alors qu'Harry et Hermione avaient envi de rire et Drago, n'aimait pas trop comment lui parlait la cousine de son meilleur ami.

-Tu sais Christina, je pensais ce que je disais hier. Mais ce que je pense surtout, c'est que tu aurais dû rester là où tu étais, parce que pour ma part, j'avais pratiquement oublié ton existence.

Christina s'arrêta devant le portrait de l'entrée et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Drago savait la blesser.

-Tina…

-Laisse Blaise. Il faut qu'on parle Drago.

-Et si je n'en ai pas envi ?

-Je me fiche de ton avis. Blaise, vas-y, je te rejoins.

Christina entra dans la chambre de Drago qui fut contraint d'y entrer. Les trois Gryffondor avaient l'impression d'avoir louper quelque chose.

-Waw. Quelle histoire.

-En attendant, ils sont dans la même chambre si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Ron, arrête. Tu radotes ! Bon, les garçons, ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à vous faire visiter.

-Ne t'en fait pas, voir la salle commune c'est suffisant, la rassura Harry. Passe une bonne nuit.

Dans la chambre de Drago, c'était plutôt tendu. Christina n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas alors que Drago regardait par la fenêtre.

-Ça m'a fait mal ce que tu as dit.

-Objectif atteint. Tu n'avais pas à me parler comme ça.

-Je plaisantais Drago. Où est passé ton sens de l'humour ?

-Je n'en ai jamais au.

-Ce n'est pas dans mes souvenirs.

-Mais souviens-toi d'il y a six ans.

Christina savais très bien où il voulait en venir et elle ne voyait pas ce que ça venait faire dans la conversation.

-Tu ne peux rien me reprocher. On avait à peine onze ans et on n'a aucune responsabilité à cet age. Surtout dans ce cas là.

-Quel cas?

-Je ne pouvais pas te le dire et je n'avais pas mon mot à dire.

-Toujours les mêmes arguments.

-C'est normal, je n'allais quand même pas me rebeller.

-Mais explique-moi, insista Drago.

-Je t'avais déjà dit pourquoi.

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais cru et je ne crois toujours pas.

-Pourtant il le fallait, j'avais dit la vérité.

-Tu caches quelque chose et je veux savoir que c'est !

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu ne me croiserais pas ! Et ce qui me ferai le plus mal, c'est que Blaise ne me croisera pas.

Hermione avait sursauté en entendant la voix de Christina s'élever. Mais elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus quand elle n'entendit plus rien.

Ils se regardaient sans dire un mot. Beaucoup de souvenir revenait.

-En tout les cas, je suis revenue et je ne te reconnais plus. Qui es-tu devenu ? dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- C'est toujours moi, Drago Malefoy.

-Pas celui que j'ai connu dans ce cas. Où est-il passé ?

-Il est mort quand tu es partie. Il n'existe plus.

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu changes autant ? J'ai rarement vu trois visages sur la même personne. Je te trouvais bizarre quand je suis revenue cet été mais à Poudlard tu es encore plus étrange.

-Les gens changent Christina.

-Je le sais, mais pas à ce point. Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai changé ?

Drago se retourna vers Christina et la regarda de la tête au pied en arquant les sourcils. Elle voyant très bien ceux à quoi il pensait.

-Je suis sérieuse Drago.

Drago se mit à rire et alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Tu vois c'est ça. Ce sourire là, je l'ai attendu tout l'été. Il m'a beaucoup manqué. J'aimerai revoir le Drago d'avant.

-Le Drago que tu veux voir est un gamin de onze ans et il ne reviendra pas. Beaucoup de chose se sont passées et…

-Mais je le sais ça. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées pour moi aussi. De toi à moi, la personne qui devrait être la plus renfermée, la plus exécrable, c'est moi et pourtant je ne m'empêche pas de sourire devant les autres, vraiment sourire. Je ne me cache pas.

Drago ne dit rien. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil. Ce que Christina lui demandait, c'était d'être plus humain, qu'il ne l'était déjà et ça lui était impossible de revenir en arrière dans son comportement devant tout les autres. Il avait une réputation. Il était comme le seigneur des Serpentard et le tombeur de ces filles quoi que ça, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé depuis qu'il était arrivé. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la jeune fille s'était rapprochée de lui et l'avait embrassé. Au début, Drago se demandait ce qu'elle faisait mais il prit très vite goût au baiser et fut même déçu qu'elle y mette un terme.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça, demanda-t-il d'un voix basse.

- C'est un électrochoc. Je veux que tu te souviennes comment c'était avant. Pas seulement toi et moi. On était petit. Mais surtout comment tu étais. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

Christina se leva pour sortir mais elle avait encore autre chose à dire.

-Et ne prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités parce ce que je disais ce matin c'était vrai. Tu es vraiment trop blond pour moi. Mes goûts ont changé. Et au fait, si tu en parles à Blaise, non seulement il te tuera, mais je te ressusciterai pour te tuer à mon tour. A part ça, bonne nuit.

Elle sortit de la chambre, salua Hermione qui lisait sur le canapé et sortit définitivement de l'appartement. Drago, après s'être remit de ses émotions, sortit de sa chambre et se posta juste à la porte en étant totalement ailleurs. Bizarrement, Hermione s'inquiéta de son état.

-Tout va bien Malefoy ?

-Quoi ? Oui…

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui…

Drago alla dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur la tête. Ce simple baiser lui a rappelé de nombreuse choses, joyeuse mais triste aussi. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se mit à rire nerveusement. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

_Quelque part loin des adultes…_

_-Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?_

_-Je n'ai pas le choix. Mon père a été muté dans un autre pays._

_-Mais où ? _

_-Je ne peux pas te dire… je suis désolée._

_-Mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ? Et ta rentrée à Poudlard ?_

_-J'irai ailleurs, c'est pas grave._

_-Mais moi, je ne veux pas que tu partes. Moi je suis amoureux de toi._

_-Moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi, mais on a onze ans et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire et…_

_-Attends, je vais parler à ma mère, peut-être que tu pourras rester avec Blaise et sa mère._

_-Non, surtout pas ! Mon père ne l'acceptera jamais. Ce serait de la folie._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Je ne peux pas te dire. Il faut que j'y aille ou papa va avoir peur qu'il me soit arrivé quelque chose. Au revoir Drago._

_Un baiser s'échangea._

_-Christina attends ! Ne pars pas… reviens…_

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A la semaine prochaine.


	4. Ce ne sera pas moi

Chapitre 4

Hello, merci pour les reviews envoyés. Voilà le chapitre suivant, espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 4 : Ce ne sera pas moi.**_

Drago se réveilla. Il était six heures. Il avait rêvé de ça tout l'été. Depuis que Christina était revenue et le baiser de la veille n'avait rien arrangé. Il avait essayé de refouler ce moment de sa vie et y était parvenu jusqu'à ce qu'il la revoit devant lui en début Juillet.

-_Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait ici, Blaise ?_

_-Tu verras après. Mais tu me promets que tu n'en parleras à personne._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Je ne sais pas moi non plus, mais j'ai fait cette promesse, alors toi aussi. Promets-le._

_-Pas t'en que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'on fait ici._

_-Promets-le !_

_-Je le promets..._

_Blaise frappe contre une porte blindée et s'ouvrit pour faire place à un homme auquel Blaise sourit._

_-Mon Dieu, vous n'avez pas changé. Blaise, Drago Malefoy._

_-Oncle Karl._

_A ce moment là, Drago compris ce qui se passait et eut un mouvement de recule._

_-Entrez, Drago n'ait pas peur. Elle sera tellement contente. Ma puce, tu viens deux minutes !_

Et elle est apparu devant lui, plus grande, plus femme et plus jolie. Et tout lui était revenu en tête. Ce qui lui était aussi revenu en tête, c'était le jour où son père l'avait vu pleurer parce qu'elle était partie. Il lui avait lancé un _Doloris_ en lui disant « Les hommes ne pleurent pas pour les femmes, les femmes pleurent pour les hommes et doivent souffrir d'eux ».

-Malefoy, t'as finit ? Hurla Hermione derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Christie était sur le canapé entrain de dormit. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce qu'il y avait une des filles de son dortoir qui ronflait horriblement fort. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cousine ?

-Elles ronflent comme des porcs.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir ?

-Je n'y ai pas pensé à vrai dire.

-Aller va te préparer. Je t'attends. En fait, ça s'est bien passé avec Drago ? Vous avez pu parler ?

-Oui.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle vit les trois filles se maquiller devant leur miroir. Christina prit son sac et s'apprêta à partir quand Pansy lui posa une question.

-On peut savoir où tu as passé la nuit ?

-Pourquoi tu t'en soucis ?

-On est de la même maison, il faut bien qu'on discute, répondit Millicent.

-Si vous voulez tous savoir… j'ai… j'ai passé la nuit avec Drago. Toute la nuit et c'était… waw.

Les trois filles la regardèrent et Christie fit un petit clin d'œil à Pansy. Ça lui apprendra à être trop curieuse. En arrivant dans la grande salle avec Blaise, elle se mit devant Drago avec un large sourire. Il aurait bien voulu faire pareil mais il connaissait ce sourire et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas voir.

Peu après, Pansy et ses deux copines arrivèrent le visage complètement déformé par la rage.

-Comment as-tu osé Drago ?!

-Quoi ? Osé quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? dit-il d'un ton las.

-T'as pas perdu ton temps, hein ? On est à peine rentrée et toi… toi… tu couches avec la nouvelle !

Tout le monde regarda la table des Serpentard à ce moment. Blaise et Drago regardèrent Christina alors qu'elle était prête à exploser de rire.

-Moi ça fait des années et des années que j'attends ça et tu ne me vois même pas !

-Des année, répéta Christie. Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Pansy ? Je n'ai jamais couché avec Christina et je préfère ne pas y penser.

-Mais ne le nie pas Drago. Toi et moi, cette nuit. C'était fabuleux.

-Quoi mais…

Christina lui pinça la cuisse pour qu'il comprenne son petit jeu. Blaise tentait de cacher son rire. Sa cousine était vraiment un cas par moment.

-Comme quoi j'avais raison, dit Ron.

-Parce que tu la crois ? Elle raconte des bobards juste pour faire rager Parkinson. Et ça marche.

-Mais elle était bien dans sa chambre hier ?

-Oui, et elle en est très vite sortie. Par contre Malefoy, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais depuis hier soir il est bizarre.

Du côté des Serpentard, Drago essayait de se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à effacer ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, alors, ça il n'allait pas l'oublier. Surtout venant de Christina. Mais bien sûr, il ne le montra pas.

-Non mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? Tout le monde va croire que je me tape la cousine de mon meilleur ami.

-C'est si joliment dit. Je m'en fiche, du moment que Parkinson y croit. Elle est tellement bête.

-Mais pourquoi t'as dit ça ?

-Elles m'ont demandé où j'ai passé la nuit.

-Et pourquoi tu n'as pas passé la nuit dans le dortoir des filles ?

-Parce qu'il y en a une qui ronfle à en réveiller les morts.

-T'es pas croyable, lui dit Blaise.

-Je les déteste.

-Ça fait à peine deux jours que t'es là.

-Et alors, je les déteste.

Christina regarda la table des Gryffondor et sourit à Hermione qui lui rendit son sourire.

-Hermione a l'air sympa.

-Granger.

-Quoi ?

-Elle s'appelle Granger, ou alors sang de bourbe si tu veux, compléta Drago.

-Je n'aime pas ce mot.

-Blaise fait quelque chose, demanda-t-il désespéré.

-Je n'ai pas envi d'avoir des hématomes.

Hermione ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi cette fille était à Serpentard. Elle était souriante et semblait avoir la joie vivre pas comme les autres. Même si elle traînait avec Zabini et Malefoy, elle était différente.

-Je pense qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre toutes les deux, finit-elle par dire.

-Ah non Hermione, ça va pas ?

-Si très bien. Elle a l'air plus chaleureuse que les autre.

-Plus folle surtout, insista Ron. Je te signal qu'elle n'est pas Serpentard pour rien Elle est « remplie de noirceur ». Harry t'en pense quoi ?

-Malgré-elle, Ron !

-Moi ? Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas aller vers elle mais la laisser venir vers nous, si elle veut vraiment être notre amie. Enfin « ami », c'est un grand mot.

-Bon, j'ai compris, dit Hermione en se levant. Elle avait l'intention d'aller devant sa salle de cours.

-Hermione est têtue. Elle va chercher à lui parler.

-Je le sais bien.

Le trio des Serpentard était entrain de faire la même chose qu'Hermione et ils la trouvèrent devant la salle de cours.

-Alors Granger, on est toute seule ? Où sont tes gardes du corps ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour me déplacer, Malefoy. Dis donc, sacré scandale avec Parkinson tout à l'heure. On saura toujours avec qui tu couches. Que ce soit vrai ou faux, finit-elle en regardant Christie. Salut ça va ?

-Ouais et toi ?

-Christie, ferme-la un peu.

-Eh Malefoy, je t'interdis de ma parler comme ça, c'est clair ? Blaise dit quelque chose, je suis ta cousine !

-Oui, tu es ma cousine, dit-il en souriant. Mais bon sang Christie, tu es à Serpentard, agit en tant que telle !

-Mais arrête Zabini ! Tu es complètement malade de la secouer comme ça. C'est ta cousine !

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires Granger.

Ils arrêtèrent leur discussion car des élèves arrivèrent vers eux pour le cours de métamorphose.

Pendant le reste de la journée, Christie n'avait pas parlé aux deux garçons. Le fait que Drago lui ait dit de la fermer et que Blaise l'ait secouer ne lui avait pas du tout plu. Elle était à la bibliothèque entrain de faire une dissertation pour l'histoire de la magie. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle y était quand elle vit Hermione s'installer en face d'elle.

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Tu t'en sors, lui demanda la Gryffondor.

-Pas vraiment. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

-Je connais ça. Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Ne te vexe pas mais je préfère me débrouiller toute seule. Je n'aime pas quand on m'aide pour un devoir.

-Je te comprends.

-D'après Blaise et Drago, tu es la meilleure élève du château. Ils t'admirent tu sais.

-Ils… ils m'admirent ?

-Oui. Durant tout l'été ils n'ont pas arrêté de me parler de toi. Surtout Drago. Ça dépendait des jours. Parfois c'était assez élogieux, en disant que tu étais super intelligente, mais ça enchaînait par sale sang de bourbe et tout le tralala.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais bizarrement, ça me flatte.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, dit soudainement la Serpentard.

-Pourquoi ?

-Même si je n'ai pas vraiment de les voir, Drago et Blaise vont venir me parler et puis, ils ont raison. Je suis à Serpentard et en tant que telle, on n'est pas censé se parler.

-Non ils ont tort ! On pourrait s'entendre toute les deux. Je ne te demande pas d'être mon amie mais qu'on discute comme ça, c'est tout.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne peux pas, ils m'ont bien fait comprendre que si je te parlais à toi à Potter ou à Weasley, ils ne m'adresseraient plus la parole.

-Même ton cousin ?

-Oui.

-Mais ils sont…

-… à Serpentard. C'est dur mais je les adore tout les deux et ne pas leur parler me fait mal. Sauf pour aujourd'hui. C'est l'exception, dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires. J'aimerais beaucoup être amie avec toi, vraiment. Mais tout compte fait, mon amitié pour Drago et mes liens avec Blaise sont trop forts et je n'ai pas envi de briser les chaînes. Je suis désolée Hermione.

-C'est Granger.

-Heu… oui si… si tu veux. La Serpentard s'en alla et croisa Harry et Ron qui allèrent voir Hermione.

-Vous avez parlé ?

-Oui.

-Et ?

-Elle préfère être amie avec des êtres totalement abjects plutôt que moi.

-C'est vrai, demanda Harry totalement étonné.

-Je ne vaux pas l'amitié qu'elle a avec Malefoy.

-Tu vois, Serpentard dans l'âme. Laisse-la Hermione, elle ne vaut pas mieux que les autres filles de cette maison. Une Serpentard reste à Serpentard et une Gryffondor…

-… reste à Gryffondor, dit-elle en soupirant, déçue de sa conversation avec Christina.

Justement, le jeune Serpentard était dans le couloir et se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour finir son devoir. Quand elle entendit qu'on l'interpellait, elle pressa le pas en reconnaissant la voix de Drago. Elle n'avait pas envi de lui parler. Mais il en avait décidé autrement et se plaça devant elle.

-Où est Blaise, il n'est pas avec toi ? Vous êtes tout le temps collé l'un à l'autre pourtant. Un vrai petit couple.

-Arrête d'être de mauvaise foie.

-Je suis de mauvaise foie maintenant. Salut.

-Attends. Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir dit de la fermer. J'ai remarqué que je te parlais très mal, mais je suis comme ça, c'est dans mes habitudes.

-Tu t'excuses, c'est nouveau. Je croyais que les Malefoy ne s'excusaient pas.

-Tu ne m'aides pas là.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai. Elle s'éloigna de lui commençant à en avoir assez.

-Attends j'ai pas finit.

-Quoi encore !

-Je… euh… écoute… je…

-Drago, tu vas bien ? T'as l'air bizarre.

-Euh… je…

Et sans prévenir, il l'embrassa devant quelques élèves qui passaient par là dont les trois Gryffondor qui en restèrent bouche bée, sauf Ron bien évidemment, qui l'avait vu venir. Christina prise de panique se recula et se retint de ne pas lui donner une gifle.

-Non mais t'es malade Drago ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? J'étais sérieuse hier quand je disais que mes goûts ont changé.

-Je me teindrais les cheveux, dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

-Quoi ? Mais t'as bu ou quoi ? Ressaisis-toi mon vieux.

-Tu m'as demandé de me souvenir. Je l'ai fait et je me suis dit que ça serai pas si mal de…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ce n'était pas le but de mon baiser d'hier.

-Je m'en fiche…

-Malefoy reprends-toi ou je te jure que tu vas t'en prendre une et une belle. Oh non non non, dit-elle en le prenant par le bras pour l'emmener à l'extérieur.

-Je vous l'avais dit, ajouta Ron. J'en connais qui vont avoir des problèmes. Regardez.

Dans un coin du couloir il y avait Blaise totalement pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir. Dans le parc, Christie força Drago à s'asseoir et comme la veille, elle faisait les cent pas.

-Mais t'as vraiment rien comprit toi ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te rappeler de nous mais de toi, petit ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ?!

Drago prit sa tête dans ses mains et réalisa la gourde qu'il venait de faire. Lui qui disait savoir ce que voulaient les filles, il avait vraiment mal interprété que voulais lui dire Christina. Il s'en voulait terriblement.

-Pardon. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Toi qui reviens, les souvenirs, Tu-Sais-Qui qui prends du pouvoir et mon père qui…

-Quoi ? Ton père quoi ?

-Mon père qui… qui est en prison. En fait, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire mais ses ennuies de la concernait pas. Christina se sentit coupable de s'être énervée contre lui et s'assit prêt de lui. Les élèves qui passaient étaient presque en était de choc. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Drago comme ça.

-Déguerpissez !

Quoique non. C'était normal après tout.

-Bon, j'ai compris que même si tu te souviens du petit Drago tu ne changera pas comme ça. Mais que les choses soient bien claires, je ne suis pas faîte pour toi et je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Je ne le suis plus, du moins.

-Moi non plus, avoua-t-il, mais que veux-tu, l'erreur est humaine.

-Tu es entrain de dire que je suis une erreur. Fait attention à tes paroles. Ecoute, je voulais te dire aussi, à propos des filles, ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec elles comme ça. Je veux dire, je sais qu'on est jeune et qu'il faut parfois profiter de la vie mais, trouve-toi quelqu'un de bien. Ces filles ne cherchent qu'une chose, un regard, une parole, une nuit. Mais en fait, c'est plus elles qui jouent avec toi que le contraire. Elles savent que tu ne cherches rien de sérieux, que tu veux t'amuser, alors elles en profitent. Mais arrête ça, cherche une relation stable avec une fille qui te plaira vraiment.

-Il n'y a pas de fille faîte pour moi ici.

-Bien sûr que oui, il y en a. Il y a une fille faite pour toi comme il y en a une faite pour Blaise et un garçon fait pour moi. Qui sont-il ? On n'en sait rien, mais quand ils se présenteront, on comprendra.

-Tu en connais un rayon dit donc, dit Drago en plaisantant pour cacher son malaise.

-Tu es en manque d'amour Drago.

-N'importe quoi, je suis pas en manque d'amour. Toutes les filles m'adorent.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a au fond de toi qu'elles aiment et tu le sais. C'est pour ça que tu agis comme un Casanova. Même Parkinson, après tout ce qu'elle dit, elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi. En parlant d'elle, je pourrais toujours dire qu'on couche ensemble, j'adore quand elle est dans une rage folle, ajouta Christina d'un ton léger.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

-Tu trouveras une fille faite pour toi.

-Peut-être.

Christina le prit dans ses bras comme pour le réconforter d'un mal qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Blaise arriva avec le visage déformé par la colère.

-Enlève tes pattes de ma cousine !

-Blaise attend, on va tout t'expliquer.

Et le petit récit commença pour Blaise qui écoutait attentivement ce que lui disait son meilleur ami et sa cousine préférée. Il semblait se calmer au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

Il faisait nuit, Drago était dans son lit et pensait à cette folle journée. Il se demandait ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Il n'était pas amoureux de Christina, c'était ridicule et il le savait. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'être amoureux. Il était juste en état de choc depuis cet été et avait fait ce qu'il avait voulu faire depuis qu'il avait revu, c'est-à-dire l'embrasser. Comme la première fois. C'était en 1989, pour l'anniversaire de Christina. Pour ses 9 ans. Drago lui avait offert un cadeau.

_Quelque part, loin des adultes…_

_-Tiens, c'est pour toi._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Christina ouvre le paquet, et vois un joli collier avec son nom dessus._

_-Oh merci Drago, il est super beau. Merci beaucoup. Mais je savais pas que t'avais autant d'argent à ton âge._

_-C'est… c'est maman qui ma l'a acheté, mais c'est moi qui l'ai choisit._

_Elle l'embrasse. Drago fait semblant de mourir et s'écroule sur l'herbe. Christina éclate de rire._

_-Drago ? Drago t'es mort ? _

_Il ne répond pas._

_-J'ai compris. Tu es le Prince au Bois Dormant, moi je suis la Princesse Charmante et je dois t'embrasser pour te réveiller._

_Elle le fait et Drago se réveille enfin._

_-Je suis amoureux de toi._

_-Moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi. On s'embrasse encore ?_

_-D'accord._

C'était de bons souvenirs, mais maintenant, il devait plutôt penser au présent, maintenant que son problème était résolu. D'ailleurs il pensait, il n'avait pas vu Christina avec son collier autour du cou. C'était donc une page qui se tournait pour en laisser apparaître une autre… encore blanche : Le vraie raison de son départ.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Dîtes-m'en des nouvelles. A la semaine prochaines.


	5. Je suis différente

Chapitre 5 : Je suis différente

Aujourd'hui c'est samedi et me voilà avec le cinquième chapitre de cette fiction.

_Bonne lecture…_

_**Chapitre 5 : Je suis différente.**_

La première semaine de cours s'était terminée et les tracas entre Drago et Christina avec. Tout était redevenu comme avant, c'est-à-dire, les pics et coups dans le dos et les noms d'oiseaux ce qui soulageait énormément Blaise. Comme d'habitude, la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année aurait lieu. Pendant cette semaine, Hermione jetait des regards à Christina mais celle-ci ne faisait rien. Elle l'ignorait totalement ou sinon, elle avait un regard triste envers elle. Elle ne souriait plus ce qui satisfaisaient son cousin et son meilleur ami. Mais ces deux garçons ne comprenaient pas que personne à part eux ne lui adressait la parole, personne. Les filles la regardaient de travers et parlaient dans son dos. Cela expliquait sûrement pourquoi son moral n'était pas au beau fixe.

-Ben alors Christie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, laisse-moi tranquille.

-Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, lui dit son cousin.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir.

-Non, mais tu peux essayer.

Le sourire de Christina disparu tout de suite et elle s'acharna contre son porridge.

-Tu es dans ta mauvaise période ?

-La ferme Malefoy, je ne t'ai pas parlé.

-Bon, on va aller à Pré-au-Lard ça te changera les idée, cousine.

-Ça m'étonnerait.

Ce fut l'heure du courrier. Christie reçu une enveloppe avec un petit colis. Elle sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture.

-T'as un mec ? Ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose.

-Arrête crétin, c'est mon père.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a envoyé, demanda Blaise avec impatience.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

En fait, son père lui avait envoyé de l'argent et des gâteaux avec un petit mot _« Passe le bonjour aux garçons pour moi. Papa._ » Ça la mit en rogne et elle les regarda avec des yeux noir de colère.

-Quoi ?

-Je vous déteste !

Elle se leva et sortit de la grande salle furieuse.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'obstina son cousin.

-Que veux-tu que j'en sache. C'est une fille et comme toutes les fille elle est un peu siphonnée.

-Je te signal que tu parles de ma cousine. On n'arrête pas de se confondre en excuse depuis une semaine.

-Je sais, je n'en reviens pas.

Durant l'après midi, Christie avait décidé d'aller au village toute seule. Elle l'avait toujours été. Seule. Que ce soit en France, aux Etats-Unis, en Bulgarie ou dans un autre pays. Son père était un homme d'affaire qui avait l'opportunité de beaucoup voyager et il n'avait pas envisagé de laisser sa fille en Angleterre avec Blaise et sa mère, sachant comment elle était. Christina ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir fait parcourir des tas de pays, bien au contraire. Elle le comprenait et savait pourquoi il lui avait fait subir ça. Mais elle n'avait eu aucun ami. Quand son père lui avait annoncé qu'ils resteraient un an en Angleterre et qu'elle irait à Poudlard, elle avait sauté de joie et pensait pouvoir se faire des amis mais elle avait très mal pensé. Christina était seule, comme avant.

-En allant à Serpentard, tu t'es privée de toute sociabilité Christie. Grossière erreur, se dit-elle pour elle-même.

Alors qu'elle marchait sans se soucier de personne, elle fut bousculé d'un telle force qu'elle en tombé à terre.

-Alors Zabini, on ne tient plus sur ses deux jambes ? dit bien fort Pansy avec un rire strident.

Hermione qui était présente se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

-Ça va ?

-Laisse-moi, ils sont sûrement dans les parages.

-Mais c'est qu'elle traîne avec les lions la traîtresse.

-La ferme Pansy ! Toi Granger, lâche-la immédiatement !

-Malefoy, ne lui parle pas comme ça, c'est clair ? Intervint Harry.

-Ou sinon quoi, tu vas me frapper ?

-Tu crois peut-être que je n'en suis pas capable ?

Alors que Drago et Harry était sur le point de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, Hermione et Christina s'interposèrent ainsi que Ron et Blaise. Ça donnait un assez beau tableau. Blaise menaçait Ron qui menaçait Christie, qui elle-même menaçait Harry. Seuls Hermione et Drago se menaçaient.

-Je te préviens, salle sang de bourbe si tu oses…

-Toi, casse-toi !

Christie propulsa Pansy assez loin d'un coup de baguette avec un sort informulé. Elle reporta ensuite son regard sur Harry qui fut quand même assez étonné de voir une baguette devant lui.

-Tu as toujours envi de t'en prendre à Drago ?

-Oh c'est vrai, il ne faut pas l'amocher ton petit copain.

-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi stupide Potter.

-La ferme Drago on t'a pas sonné.

-Weasley, baisse ta baguette, prévint Blaise.

-Uniquement si ta cousine le fait.

-Alors Granger, tu veux m'attaquer ? Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes.

-Tu crois vraiment me faire peur ?

-Non mais je t'intimide.

-Et toi tu m'admires.

-Quoi ?

Tout fut assez déconcerté. Ron, Harry Blaise et Drago surtout. Seule Christie savait de quoi parlait Hermione.

-D'où tu sors que…

-Ne fait pas l'innocent Malefoy. Je sais que tu admires mon intelligence, pas vrai Zabini ?

-Je confirme Granger, mais à l'avenir, garde ce que je te dis pour toi.

Christina baissa sa baguette et tout le monde fit de même sauf Hermione. Elle avait vraiment envi de lui lancer un petit sort.

-Zabini, tu m'autorises à…

-Non.

-Dommage.

Hermione baissa sa baguette à son tour.

-Je ne t'épargne pas pour toi Malefoy. Venez les garçons.

Hermione partit, suivit de Ron et Harry qui les suivit après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la Serpentard. Drago posa une main sur l'épaule de Christina mais elle la repoussa.

-Merci.

-Merci ? Mais merci de quoi ? De t'avoir épargner - parce que crois-moi qu'elle l'aurait fait si j'avais dit oui - ou de me sacrifier pour garder votre amitié ? En venant ici, je pensais pourvoir me faire des amis et je suis seule, seule comme jamais. Et tout ça pour vos tête de… tête de con. Vous êtes des têtes de con !

-Tu as choisis ton camps, lui dit Blaise.

-Non, j'ai choisis une maison et c'est Serpentard ! Si je l'ai choisis c'est pour être près de vous parce que je vous adore, mais vous n'êtes plus les même. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de me faire des amies.

-Pas Granger, insista Drago.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce c'est une sang-de-bourbe !

-Et moi je suis une sang-mêlée !

En un instant, elle vit le regard de Drago et de Blaise changer à son égard et ça lui fit terriblement mal. Blaise, qui était son cousin, ne savait même pas que sa cousine avait eu une mère moldue.

-J'en étais sûre, dit-elle au bout d'un moment alors que les larmes coulait déjà.

-Christina…

-Laissez-moi tranquille !

Christina retourna au château en pleurant, dépassant même les Gryffondor. Hermione réussit à lui prendre le bras.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Laisse-moi Granger !

Elle courut jusqu'au château et alla s'enfermer dans les toilette.

-Qu'est qu'ils lui ont dit ?

-Tu ne vas quand même pas avoir pitié d'elle ! Hermione, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérité.

-Mais on ne sait même pas ce qui s'est passé.

-Et alors, ce n'est pas notre problème.

-Tu as déjà vu une Serpentard pleurer, à part les lamentations de Parkinson ? demanda Harry.

-Non, admit Ron.

Au même moment Drago et Blaise courraient après Christie mais une fois au château, il ne savait pas où elle était. A l'heure du dîner, elle fut encore seule, mais cette fois, c'était volontairement. Christina était en bout de table et avait la tête baissée. Elle remarqua les garçons qui se levèrent et Drago lui donna un bout de papier. Elle savait bien que cette histoire n'était pas finit_. « Viens nous voir dans la salle commune des préfet en chef. Il faut qu'on parle. Le mot de passe : espoir. »_ Elle attendit un bon quart d'heure avant d'y aller et elle ne se rendit pas comte qu'Hermione la suivait.

-Zabini attends ! Zabini ! Christina !

-Laisse-moi Granger !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Bon sang mais tu ne comprends pas quand je te parle ?! Fiche-moi la paix !

-Comment veux-tu que je te laisse tranquille quand je vois que tu vas dans la direction de ma salle commune.

Christina se sentit bête soudainement. Elle avait raison. Elle avait l'intention de se retourna, mais la Serpentard continua sa route et dit le mot de passe pour entrer. Elle trouva Drago et Blaise sur le canapé. Ils furent soulagés de voir qu'elle était venue, par contre, le visage de Christina ne laissait rien paraître. Ni haire, ni tristesse ou autre. Ça les perturbait. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça. Hermione les regarda.

-Ah ben d'accord. Vous avez fait un meeting de Serpent. Tu sais que tu as un homologue à prévenir Malefoy.

-La ferme Granger, tu veux.

-Moi je me tire.

-Non attends cousine. Viens, il faut vraiment qu'on discute.

Ils regardèrent tous Hermione qui comprit qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là. Elle alla donc dans sa chambre et pour la première fois et elle décida qu'il était grand temps de commencer à écouter aux portes.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A la semaine prochaine.


	6. Espoir

Chapitre 6 :

Hello, me voilà avec le chapitre six. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 6 : Espoir**_

Hermione était maintenant dans sa chambre et écoutais ce que les Serpentard avaient à se dire. Christie était sur un fauteuil face aux deux garçons. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de la dévisager.

-Alors, tu nous expliques, demanda Drago.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois une sang-mêlée et que je n'en sois pas au courant.

-Je… il faut savoir que ce ne sont pas les Zabini qui sont des fanatiques de sang pur, mais ta mère Blaise. Papa a rencontré ma mère en faisant des études dans le monde des moldus. C'était à la même période que la rencontre de tes parents et sachant que ta mère hait les moldus et leur dérivé, mes parents se sont cachés pendant plusieurs années. Quand on se voyait en famille, je te disais que ma mère était morte alors qu'elle était dans sa propre famille. Il n'y avait que ton père qui était au courant à l'époque.

-Elle est toujours en vie ?

-Non. Elle est vraiment morte, commença Christina les larmes aux yeux. Il y a sept ans. Je… je ne veux pas que tu te fâches contre moi Blaise mais c'est… c'est ta mère qui a tué la mienne. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, comme je te vois. Elle a su, je ne sais pas comment que j'étais une sang-mêlée et… elle a tué ma mère.

-Sept ans…, dit-il. Ça fait six ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

-Papa ne voulait pas que je reste ici, pensant que je serais en danger, alors on voyageait. Et maintenant, on est de retour parce qu'il pense qu'à dix-sept, je suis… « prête », comme il dit. Je peux me défendre.

Elle s'arrêta là et laissa couler les larmes. Hermione de son côté n'en revenait pas. Une descendante de moldu à Serpentard. En même temps. Rogue était un sang-mêlé aussi. Mais qu'une sang-mêlée soit ami avec Malefoy, ça c'était bizarre.

-Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? demanda son cousin.

-Parce que vous êtes conditionnés pour détester tout ce qui se réfère aux moldus. Regardez-vous, votre regard a tout de suite changé quand je vous aie dit que j'étais différente de vous. Vous ne me voyez pas comme une sorcière mais comme une moldue. Je suis les deux et je veux que me respectiez en tant que telle. Je n'ai pas changé, c'est toujours moi, Christina Zabini, chiante et emmerdante.

Blaise se décala pour faire une place à sa cousine sur le canapé.

-Je suis prêt à revoir mon jugement. C'est vrai, t'es ma cousine après tout et puis, je te touche et je ne suis pas mort.

-Si tu revois ton jugement, ça veut dire que…

-Non.

Drago ne parlait toujours pas. Cette nouvelle lui faisait un choc. Une fille qu'il considérait comme une sorcière de sang pur n'était en fait qu'une sang-mêlée. Le pire dans tout ça ? Il ne lui en voulait pas. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que les sentiments s'en mêlait malgré eux, Il avait été amoureux petit. Rien en elle ne laissait supposer qu'elle avait du sang moldu dans les veines. Il la connaissait, elle était une brillante sorcière. Il connaissait enfin la raison de son départ. La vie. Son père voulait tout simplement la protéger de sa propre tante.

-Je vais aussi revoir mon jugement, finit-il par dire.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je fais ça pour toi. Je ne te dis pas que j'y arriverai du jour au lendemain, mais je ferai des efforts.

-Merci, merci, merci.

Christina serra Blaise et Drago dans ses bras alors qu'Hermione pratiquement en état de choc. Drago Malefoy, revoir son jugement sur les moldus ?

-J'ai… j'ai quelque chose à vous demander, dit la Serpentard en baissant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Si vous revoyez votre jugement pour moi, vous pouvez le faire pour Granger et les autres enfants de moldus ?

-Ok.

-Oh non, tu m'en demandes trop, s'emporta Drago. Pas Granger !

-Je ne te demande pas d'être ami avec elle, je te demande juste de la respecter en tant que sorcière et de ne pas la mépriser. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera contente de partager des appartements avec quelqu'un de sociable.

-Non !

-Aller Drago, s'il te plait.

-Laisse Christie. Tu sais à quel point Drago peut être borné exécrable et j'en passe…

-Oui, prétentieux, hautain, égocentrique et d'autre. Je suis déçue.

-Ça va ça va. Pas la peine de faire un portrait de moi. C'est d'accord.

-Promit ?

-Promit, soupira-t-il.

Blaise et Christie retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Hermione était toujours collée à sa porte. Malefoy prêt à faire des efforts pour ne plus dire sang de bourbe ? Elle avait hâte de voir ça.

Dès le lendemain, elle croisa Malefoy en sortant de sa chambre. Ils se regardèrent. Elle vit son regard méprisant qui changea tout de suite. Drago soupira bruyamment et sortit de la salle commune. Ça commençait et ça fit sourire Hermione. Cette fille devait vraiment être chère à son cœur pour qu'il mette tout de suite des promesses à exécution.

Dans la grande salle, elle rejoignit Harry qui était déjà présent. Celui-ci leva les yeux juste après pour voir qui était derrière Hermione.

-Salut.

C'était Christina, qui était arrivée avec un sourire.

-Salut, ça va mieux, lui demanda la Gryffondor.

-Oui, un peu. Je… je peux te parler un moment.

-Eh bien…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ? Vociféra Ron en arrivant. Aller va t-en, va cacher ton venin ailleurs.

Prise de cours, Christina ne dit rien et s'en alla. Hermione sentit la colère lui monter jusqu'au oreilles.

-Non mais de quoi je me mêle Ron ! Elle est venue elle-même me voir pour me parler à moi ! Et toi tu la fais fuir comme la peste !

-Elle fricote avec Malefoy, c'est la peste.

Harry préféra se lever et sortir de là. C'était mauvais pour son optimisme. Il croisa Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Hermione et Ron.

-Encore ?

-Ouais. Un conseil, ne t'en mêle pas.

-Ça va être dur.

En sortant de la grande salle, Harry vit Christina.

-Eh ! Eh ! Euh… Zabini !

Il couru vers elle, quand elle se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

-Rien.

-Ben laisse-moi.

-Eh attends !

-Quoi !

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être une fille qui se laisse faire, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas dit une réplique cinglante à Ron.

-Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec des personnes bornées comme lui, des gens remplis de préjugés.

-Excuse-moi, mais tu traînes avec Malefoy, si tu ne fais que traîner…

Elle resta bouche bée face à la dernière phrase qu'Harry venait de dire.

-Il suffit qu'on dise une parole pour que tout le monde y croie. Drago a raison. Tu es plus stupide qu'on pourrait le penser, Potter. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'une fille pouvait traîner avec Drago sans qu'elle puisse passer dans son lit ?

-Franchement… non.

-Donc tu es stupide. De tout façon, j'en ai rien à faire de toi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est parler à Granger. Je n'ai pas besoin de te parler à toi ou à Weasley.

-En fait, je pensais que tu étais sympa mais tu es un vrai serpent. Ron a raison.

-Alors tu vois Potter, c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on ne m'aie jamais fait. Merci.

Harry ne comprit pas trop pourquoi elle lui disait merci. C'était censé la mettre en rogne. Elle lui tapa l'épaule avant de sortir prendre l'air. Harry resta en plein milieu du couloir. Il voulait la défendre et la pousser à aller voir Hermione et lui justement, la traite de Serpent, ce que Ron n'arrêtait pas de dire.

-Alors tu l'as vu ? Lui demanda Hermione, qui venait le voir.

-Oui.

-Et ?

-Je suis pire que Ron.

-Vous êtes bêtes des fois. Elle est partie vers où ?

-Dehors.

Hermione alla dans le parc et elle trouva Christine assis sur un banc, lisant un livre.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Oui. En fait je… je voulais te dire qu'on pouvais… se parler.

-J'avais deviné.

-Ah oui ?

-J'ai… écouté votre conversation. La promesse et tout ça… et je peux te dire que Malefoy commence à la tenir.

-Drago.

-Pardon ?

-Il s'appelle Drago. Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas par son prénom.

-Nous ne sommes pas amis. Je ne me vois pas l'appeler Drago. Tu… tu sais, j'ai aussi écouté ce que tu disais au début. Le fait que tu sois une sang-mêlée.

-Oh…

-Ta place n'est pas à Serpentard. Si l'un d'entre eux l'apprenait, tu risquerais d'avoir des problèmes.

-Je sais, mais j'ai fait ça pour être avec Blaise et Drago. Hormis le fait que Blaise soit mon cousin, Drago est mon seul ami.

-Un vrai ami ?

-Disons qu'il peut-être très énervant et qu'il y a des baffes qui se perdent, mais je l'adore et pour rien au monde je ne briserais ça. Et puis, confidence pour confidence, que ce soit clair, coucher avec Drago serait comme embrasser un hyppogriffe.

-Pourtant on pourrait prêter à confusion, par rapport à ce qui s'est passé dans la semaine.

-Oui, je sais. Tu es la première à qui je dis ça. Quand on avait entre neuf et onze ans, Drago et moi on a eu… une petite amourette.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Et je suis partie avec mon père. Pendant six ans on ne s'est pas revu. Et je dois dire que j'ai fait une erreur en l'embrassant.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai fait ça pour qu'il se souvienne du gentil Drago qu'il était et il a prit ça pour un « je t'aime toujours » alors que je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui.

-Et lui, il t'aime toujours ?

-Non. Il a juste pété les plombs. C'est un mec tu sais. Un mec rempli d'hormone…

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle n'avait pas tort sur ce coup là.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi le choixpeau a dit que tu étais remplie de noirceur malgré-toi.

-Je… je préfère ne pas le dire. Tu changerais tout de suite d'avis à mon sujet. Et j'ai vraiment envi qu'on s'entende bien.

-Je te propose d'être ton amie fille, alors. Ça te va ? Lui dit Hermione.

-Ça me va. Mais… moi à Serpentard et toi à Gryffondor…

-… notre entente sera discrète, je te le promets. Le mot de passe est…

-… espoir.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Passez un bon week-end.


	7. Jamais de la vie!

Chapitre7 :

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le nouveau chapitre avancé.

_**Chapitre7 : Jamais de la vie !**_

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Hermione et Christie se parlaient de façon discrète. Elles se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque assez souvent et quelque fois dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Ça ne plaisait pas forcément à Drago mais il lui arrivait de partager leur conversation, comme ce soir là. Leur sujet de conversation était le projet de soirée que les préfets devaient préparer pour Halloween.

-Pourquoi pas les contes de fées, proposa Christina.

-Ah oui, les contes c'est chouette, approuva Hermione.

-Les contes ? Pitié les filles, on n'est pas des moldus ! Dit Drago avant de se rendre compte qu'il parlait à deux filles d'ascendance moldu. Sérieusement, reprit-il, trouvez une autre idée. Je ne veux pas être déguisé en loup et Granger en chaperon rouge.

-Pourquoi ? Vous irez au bal ensemble ?

-On est obligé, soupira Hermione. Les préfets en chef sont obligés d'aller ensemble au bal et de danser au moins une fois ensemble.

-Oh, ma pauvre, dit la Serpentard compatissante.

-Comment ça ma pauvre ? Et moi alors ? Je te signale que je vais être à plaindre.

-Toi ? Mais toutes les croqueuses d'homme de ce château vont se jeter sur toi.

-Tu seras là pour t'interposer et dire qu'on couche ensemble.

-Ah non, pas cette fois. Je te laisserai te débrouiller. Bon, je dois vous laisser avec votre projet. Blaise risque de s'inquiéter. Je vous promets d'y réfléchir.

Christie se leva et regarda Drago avec un large sourire. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça.

-Un jour, j'arriverai à te décoiffer et ce sera une victoire personnelle.

-Même pas en rêve.

-Dommage. Salut Hermione.

-Salut.

-Bonne nuit mon loup.

-Ouais, c'est ça, sort d'ici.

Christina s'en alla en chantonnant. Les deux préfets en chef étaient à présent seuls.

-Cette fille est géniale, commenta Hermione.

-Ouais, quand elle n'est pas dans ses délires. Parfois qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être…

-…emmerdante ?

-C'est toi qui le dit.

-C'est ce que tu penses de ta seule amie fille ?

-Non. Justement, c'est la cousine de Blaise et maintenant quand il n'est pas là, je me donne une mission, c'est de la protéger.

-Et avant ?

Drago regarda Hermione en se demandant où elle voulait en venir et il réalisa très vite, ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Elle t'a parlé. Elle t'a tout raconté ? La… mais c'est pas vrai. Ben vas-y, marre-toi. Ce sera la dernière fois que tu pourras.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de me moquer de toi, rassure-toi. C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de savoir que dans une vie antérieure tu as été amoureux.

-Ce n'était pas une vie antérieure Granger, c'était la vie passée. J'ai tout simplement pété les plombs à la rentrée, c'est tout.

-C'est exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit. Ça me laisse quand même sans voix.

-Je t'explique. Imagine-toi petite, avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Tu tombes amoureuse d'un garçon. Un jour il t'annonce qu'il doit partir et il ne te dis pas pourquoi. Du moins, il ne te donne pas la vraie raison. Vous ne vous voyez pas pendant des années et six ans plus tard, il débarque avec un sourire te dit « salut ça va ? » et fait comme si de rien n'était. Comment tu réagis ?

-Me connaissant, j'attends des explications, et je ne lui pardonne pas facilement.

-Je ne pardonne pas facilement et j'essayais de me convaincre, qu'elle avait dit la vérité.

-Mais elle avait dit la vérité.

-Pas toute.

-A t'entendre, on dirait que t'es encore amoureux d'elle.

-Non, je ne le suis pas. J'ai tourné la page. C'est juste que… J'étais rongé par un mal et… je savais qu'un truc clochait dans son départ, mais maintenant, je suis soulagé de savoir ce que c'est et… je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça.

-Parce que t'as besoin de parler petite fouine.

-A un rat des bibliothèque ? Oh non.

-Eh, tu as une promesse envers Christie !

-Il n'est pas spéculé dedans que je n'ai pas le droit de t'appeler rat des bibliothèques, ce que tu es.

-Et sang de bourbe ?

Drago retrouva un visage sérieux. Ça faisait deux semaine qu'il n'avait pas dit ou entendu ce mot et ça lui faisait bizarre de l'entendre à nouveau. En fait Hermione le testait. Ne plus dire un mot, c'est une chose, mais ne plus de penser en est une autre.

-Tu sais Granger, l'avantage d'avoir une amie sang-mêlé, c'est qu'on se rend très vite compte qu'on a pu être un idiot pendant plusieurs années.

-Waw, serai-je devant un nouveau Malefoy, tout neuf et repentit ?

-Peut-être pas non. Il ne faudrait pas pousser non plus.

-Dommage. Et mangemort ?

-J'ai beau avoir 17 ans. Ça ne dépend pas de moi.

-On est maître de soi Malefoy. J'ai un autre truc à te demander.

-Tant qu'à faire...

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi le choixpeau magique a dit que Christie était remplie de noirceur malgré-elle.

-Honnêtement non. Et je ne me suis pas posé la question.

C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient une conversation assez agréable et sans véritables insultes. Hermione avait trouvé ça plaisant. Ils avaient ensuite repris la conversation sur un sujet de bal et ils se résignèrent sur une soirée gala. Robe de soirée exigée, être tiré à quatre épingles était obligatoire et petite plus, avoir un cavalier ne l'était pas. Ils donnèrent leur avis au directeur qui approuva et l'annonça à tous ses élèves.

-Soirée Gala, répéta Ginny. Avec des robes de princesse ? Ça va être génial. Je me demande avec qui je vais y aller, dit-elle en regardant Harry.

-Au moins tu pourras te poser la question. Moi je suis obligée d'y aller avec Malefoy.

-Tu plaisantes, lui demanda Ron.

-J'en ai l'air ? C'est obligatoire.

Plusieurs élèves avaient la même question que Ginny en tête. Avec qui iraient-ils au bal. Christie se voyait être accosté par plusieurs garçons à qui elle refusait d'être la cavalière.

-Continue comme ça cousine et tu vas finir toute seule.

-Ne parle pas de malheur. Tiens, quand on parle de malheur…

-Drago ça te dirait de…

-Non.

Christie pouffa de rire en cet instant.

-Tu arrives trop tard Parkinson, dit-elle. Drago va au bal avec moi, officieusement. Et divine qui se passera ensuite…

-Espèce de…

-Oui ? Vas-y insulte-moi, mais tu risquerais d'avoir des problèmes.

-Evidemment, tu as deux gardes du corps pour te protéger.

-Oh mais je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour me défendre. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je suis capable. Ça dépasserait l'entendement.

Le restant de la journée fut consacré à la recherche d'un ou d'une cavalière. Accord, refus, harcèlement. Tout y passait. La pauvre Christina était tombée sur un garçon un peu trop lourd à qui elle répondit un _Expelliarmus_ bien puissant, en plein cours de DCFM.

-A ce que j'ai compris, tu n'as pas de cavalier, lui demanda Hermione alors qu'elles étaient dans la bibliothèque.

-Non, mais je m'en fiche. J'irai seule, ce n'est pas un drame.

-Tu es sûre ?

-NON ! C'est un drame, c'est affreux. Tous les mecs qui m'ont demandé d'y aller avec eux sont bizarres. Il n'y a pas un garçon normal qui soit venu me voir. Tu es vraiment obligée d'y aller avec Drago.

-Si seulement je pouvais te le donner, je l'aurais fait.

-Je vais y aller en pauvre fille désespérée.

-Vas-y avec ton cousin.

-Blaise ? Non, je serais pire qu'une fille désespérée. Je serais vieille fille, dit Christina en terminant des les aiguës.

-J'ai une idée, mais tu risques de ne pas apprécier. Harry est comme toi. Il refuse toute proposition de fille un peu farfelu et peut-être que… ou avec Ron…

-Potter et Weasley ?! Non mais t'es folle !!

-Chut ! On est dans une bibliothèque ici, avertit Mrs Pince.

-Il n'est pas question que j'aille au bal avec l'un de tes amis. Drago et Blaise en feraient une attaque. Non, j'irai avec Blaise. Il ne voudra sûrement pas, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis quand même tout excitée par le bal.

-C'est la première fois ?

-Oui.

-Hermione tu viens, pressa un peu Ron.

-J'arrive. Réfléchit quand même à ce que je t'aie dit.

-C'est tout réfléchit. Ça va créer des problèmes.

-Dommage. Salut.

-Salut.

Les Trio s'en alla laissant Christina toute seule.

-De quoi vous avez parlé ?

-Du bal. Elle n'a pas de cavalier.

-Avec tout les garçons qui lui ont demandé, elle n'a personne ? S'étonna Harry.

-En même temps, on a encore une semaine, dit Ron.

-Vous avez quelqu'un, vous ?

-Non.

-Non.

-Eh bien, vous n'avez qu'à y aller ensemble.

-On est censé rire ? demanda Harry.

-C'est vous qui voyez.

De son côté, Christina décida d'aller rejoindre les deux garçons de Serpentard. Même si elle savait qu'il allait refuser, il fallait qu'elle lui pose la question.

-Salut les garçons.

-Salut toi. Alors, la chasse au cavalier avance ?

-Justement… j'aimerai te poser une question Blaise.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-il suspicieux.

-Eh bien, comme je n'arrête pas de me faire harceler depuis ce matin et que je suis seule est-ce que…

-Non.

-Non ? Mais je ne t'ai pas dit ce que je voulais.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne au bal. C'est non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne me vois pas aller au bal avec toi ! Ça ferait bizarre.

-S'il te plait. Je ne te demande pas de rester à côté de moi et de faire comme si j'étais ta vraie cavalière, mais juste de m'accompagner au début, c'est tout. Après je te laisse draguer. Regarde, Drago va au bal avec Hermione et c'est pas pour autant qu'ils vont rester scotchés l'un à l'autre.

-Ça c'est sûr, renchérit Drago.

Blaise soupira. Un fois de plus, il se faisait berner par sa cousine, comme avant.

-Je t'accompagne, c'est tout.

-Plus une danse…

-Plus une danse.

-Je t'adore cousin.

-Je crois plutôt que je suis un serpent avec une tête de pigeon.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Passez un bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine.


	8. Le bal des miracles

Chapitre 8 :

_**Chapitre 8: Le bal des miracles.**_

Ça y est, on y était. C'était le jour du bal d'Halloween. Soirée gala, non mais quelle idée. Hermione regardait sa robe qui était sur le lit. C'était sa mère qui la lui avait envoyé. C'était l'une des siennes. Une robe noire à strass très longue. Elle trouvait cette robe bien trop belle pour elle.

-Hermione dépêche-toi! J'ai un cavalier qui m'attend!

-Je ne veux pas te vexer Ginny mais les bals et Harry ça fait deux. Alors plus tu prendras ton temps pour aller le rejoindre et plus ça l'arrange.

-Ouais, ben ça me vexe quand même.

-Désolée.

-Bon, habille-toi.

-D'accord…

Hermione enfila sa robe avec l'aide de son amie. Elle avait passé toute l'après-midi dans cette chambre juste pour arriver à faire quelque chose de ses cheveux et Ginny fut ravie de voir qu'elle avait réussit.

-Ta robe te va à merveille.

-Elle est trop belle pour moi.

-Tu es magnifique. Ça y est, tu es prête? On y va.

-Tu as l'air pressé, Ginny.

-C'est la première fois que je vais à un bal avec Harry, alors oui, je suis pressée. Il doit m'attendre. Allez, viens! dit la jeune rouquine en prenant la main de son amie.

Elles descendirent tous les escaliers tournants pour se retrouver dans le hall. Au même moment, Christina sortit de la salle commune pas très rassurée. Blaise ne l'avait pas attendu et elle avait l'impression de se retrouver au milieu de fauves prêts à se jeter sur un morceau de viande, ici, elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur le quai de la gare le jour de la rentrée. Elle regarda autour d'elle sans faire attention où elle se dirigeait, si bien qu'elle bouscula un élève et pas n'importe qui.

-Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas…

Le reste de la phrase resta dans la gorge d'Harry alors qu'il regardait Christina qui se trouvait devant elle. Il se retrouvait devant la fille complètement perdue du début du mois de Septembre. Celle qu'il trouvait sympa au premier abord.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un, demanda-t-il.

-Je… je cherche…, mais Christina s'interrompit quand on lui prit le bars. Blaise, enfin. Il lui demanda de le suivre sans oublier de lancer un regard méprisant à Harry. C'est là que Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent. La jeune rousse alla directement vers Harry alors qu'Hermione descendait les dernières marches tout doucement et de façon mal assuré. Drago eut un peu de mal à réagir en la voyant car c'était la première fois, non la deuxième fois qu'il ne pouvait pas se cacher qu'Hermione était magnifique, belle, jolie ou autre. Christie, dut le pousser pour qu'il réagisse. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui tendit le bras qu'elle accepta avec hésitation. Elle était très gênée et encore plus quand Drago se pencha vers elle.

-Tu es beaucoup mieux sans ta tignasse Granger.

Bizarrement ce semblant de compliment typiquement Malefoy la détendit un peu. Ils devaient être les premiers à entrer dans la grande salle.

-Ils forment un beau couple, dit Christie à son cousin.

-Ouais, comme le paradis et l'enfer. Non mais Christina tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-Ah regardez, Zabini va au bal avec Zabini. Tu es tellement désespérée que tu vas au bal avec ton cousin?

-Moi au moins j'ai un cavalier, Pansy.

C'était mesquin mais elle assumait. A présent tout le monde était dans la grande salle. Un orchestre avait été convié pour le bal et les préfets en chef attendaient que celui-ci commence pour danser.

-J'espère au moins que tu sais danser Granger.

-Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends?

Une valse se fit entendre et le couple ouvrit le bal. Ils dansèrent environ trente secondes ensembles avant que les autres les rejoignent. Certains professeurs allèrent aussi sur la piste.

-Albus, êtes-vous sûr que ce bal va changer les mentalités de certains?

-Je l'espère.

-Ça relèverait du miracle.

Christina avait de la chance. Blaise lui avait promit juste une danse et pourtant, c'était à présent la troisième qu'il dansait avec sa cousine. Mais cette troisième danse fut interrompue par notre chers Pansy Parkinson, qui la poussait volontairement pendant la danse pour la faire tomber. Christina en eut plus que marre et incita son cousin à aller danser avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-J'ai fais fuir ton cousin?

-Tu peux arrêter de me chercher des noises, deux secondes! Tu vois bien que je ne dansais pas avec Drago.

-Encore heureux. Tu danses tellement mal. Il ne t'aurait pas supporté plus de dix secondes.

-Tu crois ça?

Christie se dirigea vers Hermione et Drago qui dansait ensemble pour la seconde fois. Ils avaient quand même l'air de s'amuser.

-Tu vois, je sais tellement bien danser que tu en redemandes.

-C'est plutôt qu'en ce moment même, il y en a qui paierait chers pour être à ma place et j'aime avoir un certain contrôle.

-Qui paieraient chers pour être à ta place? C'est-à-dire?

Drago se rendit compte qu'il avait assez mal formulé sa phrase et pour la première fois de sa vie il ne trouvait pas de quoi répondre mais heureusement, Christina arriva. Sauvé pas le gong.

-Salut Hermione, je peux te piquer ton cavalier deux minutes? Ce ne sera pas long.

-Fais ce que tu veux.

-Merci.

Hermione se décala un peu et les regarda danser d'une drôle de façon.

-Ecoute Drago, je ne danse pas avec toi par pur plaisir alors mets tes mains là, les miennes ici…

-Hey!

-… et je fais semblant de rire à une de tes blagues foireuses.

-T'es complètement dingue. Il faut vraiment que Blaise te surveille.

-Non. Je veux que Parkinson crève sur place. Oh Drago, c'est fou ce que tu as de l'humour!

Certains élèves les regardaient et Drago eut ce qu'on appelle un grand moment de solitude. Pansy était rouge prête à exploser. Christina la regarda un sourire en coin et dit à Hermione qu'elle pouvait reprendre son cavalier.

-Merci pour ta collaboration involontaire.

-J'appelle ça un viol!

-Il faut toujours que tu exagères. Bonne soirée, tout les deux, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

-Pourquoi elle a fait ça? demanda Hermione.

-Pour que Pansy crève sur place. C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

-Ça nécessitait qu'elle mette ses mains sur tes fesses?

-Je préfère ne pas me poser la question. Mais elle ne se rend vraiment pas compte que ce qu'elle fait par moment.

-Pourquoi?

-Regarde.

Drago vit Nott s'approcher de Christie et appela Blaise. Mais celui-ci était plutôt occupé avec une jolie Serdaigle. Nott invita Christie à danser, elle accepta aussitôt mais s'aperçut qu'elle aurait mieux fait de refuser.

-Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais tes mains sont beaucoup trop basses pour un slow.

-Et alors?

-Et alors, il faut que tu les retires.

-Et si je n'ai pas envi.

-Je le ferai moi-même mais pas de façon délicate.

-J'attends de voir ça.

Ni une ni deux, on ne se moque pas d'elle comme ça. Christie ne cherche pas à comprendre elle lui tordit l'un des poignet et le gifla.

-Quand je dis qu'il faut que tu retires tes mains, c'est qu'il faut que tu les retires.

-Tu vas me payer cette humiliation Zabini.

-J'attends de voir ça.

-Ça va Tina? demanda Blaise qui arriva vers elle.

-Oui. Laisse Blaise, va t'amuser. Ne t'occupe pas de moi.

Christina alla s'asseoir seule. C'était un retour à la case départ. Elle était encore seule.

-Ben dis donc, elle ne fait pas dans la discrétion la Zabini, commenta Ginny.

-Ouais, on peut dire…

-Ça va Harry? T'as l'air ailleurs.

-Ça va, ça va.

-Je vais me chercher une bierraubeurre. T'en veux une?

-Oui pourquoi pas.

Ginny alla vers le buffet alors qu'Harry alla s'asseoir non loin de Christina.

-Sacré démonstration avec Malefoy. Je crois que tu devrais revoir tes termes à mon sujet. Je ne suis pas stupide bien au contraire.

-Tu connais l'expression « les apparences sont trompeuses»?

-Je ne crois que ce que je vois.

-Alors tu es stupide. On est dans le monde des sorciers. La magie règne en tout point.

-Tu as été très expressive pourtant.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Potter? Et puis, pourquoi tu m'adresses la parole? Ne suis-je pas un serpent?

-Tu es une couleuvre, inoffensive.

-Sous cette jolie et belle couleuvre inoffensive se cache un véritable python.

Voyant que cette conversation ne mènerait nul part, ils décidèrent de ne plus parler. Puis Christina se tourna vers Harry et le regarda comme elle pouvait regarder Drago parfois.

-On danse?

Harry resta incertain quelques instant en se demandant pourquoi une Setrpentard lui demandait de danser avec lui puis il semblerait que sa bouche se mit à fonctionner avant son cerveau car il accepta. Ils allèrent sur la piste au moment où une valse commença. Ils commencèrent à danser et très vite, Christina se rendit compte, qu'Harry n'était pas un expert.

-Mon Dieu, mais tu as deux pieds gauches.

-Oui je sais, merci de me le faire remarquer.

-Non, attends. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. C'était juste une constatation. J'ai une idée: apprendre la valse en trente secondes. Prêt?

-Prêt.

-Ferme les yeux. Maintenant, imagine que je sois morte.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup et se mit rire à se disant que cette fille était vraiment bizarre.

-Tu improvises?

-Eh, je fais ce que je peux pour t'apprendre la valse, tu pourrais au moins me dire merci. Bon, on reprend. Imagine que je sois évanouie dans tes bras. Tu dois me transporter jusqu'au milieu de la piste mais de façon particulière. Tu dois m'accompagner au milieu de la piste tout les trois temps. Un deux trois, un deux trois. Un temps en vaut trois. Un deux trois, deux deux trois, trois deux trois. Tu comprends?

-Tu es sûre que tu sais compter?

-Chut, concentre-toi. Ces trois temps doivent être dans ta tête. Un deux trois, un deux trois, un deux trois. Maintenant ils sont dans tes pieds. Un deux trois, un deux trois. Tu ressens la valse, tu la vis.

Harry remarqua pour la première fois le tempo de cette danse.

-Alors, prêt?

-Prêt.

Ils commencèrent à danser et Harry fut étonné de la fluidité de la danse.

-C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça non?

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Au même moment, Ginny avait enfin réussi à obtenir deux bierraubeurre. Elle sentit l'un des deux verres lui échapper des mains. C'était Blaise qui la lui avait prise pour boire dedans.

-Ce n'était pas pour toi Zabini.

-Je sais mais tu vois, ton cavalier à l'air bien occupé avec ma cousine, ce que je ne conçois pas, mais elle a l'air de s'amuser. Alors ça me va.

Ginny regarda la piste et vit effectivement Harry danser avec Christina. Elle sentit son cœur se briser. Son premier bal avec Harry et lui dansait avec une autre et même mieux qu'avec elle.

-Tu sais Weasley, change de cible. Il est clair que Potter est totalement indifférent et crois-moi, ce n'est pas ma cousine qui le prendra. On danse?

La jeune rouquine soupira et se laissa entraîner sur la piste. C'est là que le fameux slow s'annonça. Certains couples s'arrêtèrent mais les trois couples mixtes restèrent sur la piste. Ginny dût avouer que Blaise dansait beaucoup qu'Harry.

-Malefoy, est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'on a passé pratiquement toute la soirée à danser ensemble.

-Ouais, c'est vrai et bizarrement, ça m'a plutôt plu. C'est chouette d'avoir une seule cavalière, sans compter le petit spectacle de Christina qui… danse avec Potter. Punaise, elle danse avec Potter! Et Blaise danse avec Weasley! Mais où on est là?!

-Calme-toi, tu danses bien avec moi.

-Ouais, ben peut-être que je ne devrais pas.

Drago devint tout à coup plus froid et s'éloigna d'Hermione. Il sortit de la grande salle en la laissant sur la piste, seule. Hermione soupira et alla s'asseoir. Elle avait passé une bonne soirée et il venait de tout gâcher.

-C'est vraiment dommage, c'était un miracle Albus.

-Il y en aura d'autre.

Alors que Ron était en conversation avec Dean et Seamus, il remarqua avec horreur que sa petite sœur dansait avec un Serpentard. Il vit rouge dans l'instant. Il se leva pour alla séparer le couple.

-Ne t'approche plus de ma sœur c'est clair!

-Du calme Weasley, on ne faisait que danser.

-Ouais c'est ça. T'as pas arrêté de draguer toutes les filles de la soirée et il faut que tu te jettes que ma sœur! Allez casse-toi.

-Ron, calme-toi, on ne faisait que danser, c'est vrai.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ton cavalier?!

-Parce qu'Harry danse avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Ron regarda Harry qui était avec Christina toujours entrain de danser le slow.

-T'invite ma sœur et tu danses avec un serpent?! Bravo Harry je ne te félicite pas.

-Ron calme-toi, lui dit Hermione. Pas la peine de faire un scandale.

Suite à ça Dumbledore invita tout le monde à aller se coucher. Le bal était terminé.

-Eh Weasley, ça sera peut-être pour une prochaine fois.

-Ne compte pas là-dessus, répondit Ginny.

Ginny retourna vers Harry et croisa le regard de Christina qui allait vers Blaise. Hermione rentra seule à ses appartements. Elle y trouva Drago sur le canapé les yeux fermés. Elle fut remplie de déception et s'enferma dans da chambre. Drago ouvrit les yeux à ce moment. Il se traita d'imbécile. Pourquoi était-il partit comme ça. La soirée s'était bien passée et pour la première fois il l'avait considéré non pas comme une sang de bourbe mais une jeune femme. Une très jolie jeune sorcière. A Gryffondor certes, mais jolie. Il était parti comme un lâche et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir fait.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A la semaine prochaine et bonnes vacances pour les personnes qui le sont.


	9. Croix et cercles

_**Pauline**_ : merci. Voici la suite.

_**Nini **_: ben oui, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi bien que ça, ça aurait paru louche de la part de Drago. Je ne dirais pas que Blaise est délicat avec Ginny, il se cherche une fille pour danser c'est tout.

_**Chapitre 9 : Cercles et croix.**_

Au lendemain du bal, Hermione repensa encore à ce qui s'était passé en fin de soirée. Le fait que Drago l'aie laissé comme ça au milieu de la piste, lui avait quand même fait quelque chose. Elle ne saurait dire quoi, mais le fait était là. En sortant de la salle de bain, elle croisa son homologue qui avait l'intention d'y entrer et ceci en l'ignorant. Vexée. Elle était vexée par ce qu'il avait fait. Elle alla dans la grande salle où il y avait ses deux amis qui mangeaient l'un en face de l'autre.

-Salut les gars. Vous avez bien dormit ?

Aucun ne répondit, ne levant même pas la tête de leur plat.

-Oh non, ne me dîtes pas que vous faîtes encore la tête par rapport à hier ?

-Ron a du mal à comprendre que ce n'était pas un drame.

-Tu étais censé être avec ma sœur ! Tu n'as pas à danser avec une autre fille quand tu es avec ma sœur, surtout si c'est une Serpentard.

-J'abandonne, soupira Harry. Je ne dis plus rien. Il est complètement buté.

-En plus, elle m'a dit qu'elle était partie chercher à boire quand tu étais avec cette Zabini.

-C'est vrai ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui c'est vrai, répondit Harry tête baissée. Mais je me suis excusé.

-Ça ne suffit pas.

-Oh Ron, je te signal que j'ai dansé avec un Serpentard aussi, alors laisse-le tranquille, dit Ginny.

Pris au dépourvu par la réplique de sa sœur, Ron se tut immédiatement.

-Et toi Hermione avec Malefoy, comment c'était ?

-C'était… comme être avec un Serpentard, voilà tout. Dit-elle en jetant un regard à la table des serpents, où il y avait le trio opposé.

-Tu étais où à la fin de la soirée, Drago ? Tu as raté Weasley en colère parce que je dansais avec se sœur. Trop hilarant.

-Non mais quelle idée de danser avec ae sœur ? Et toi, qu'elle idée stupide de danser avec Potter ! On a des principes je vous rappelle.

-Tu as bien dansé avec Hermione toute la soirée.

-Et alors, ce n'est pas une raison pour faire pareil ! Rétorqua Drago en lançant un regard noir à Hermione avant de s'en aller. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il avait arrêté de l'insulté, ils parlaient de mieux en mieux ensemble et maintenant, le fait qu'il ce soit rendu compte qu'il dansait avec elle pour la quatrième fois de la soirée l'avait totalement perturbé. La voir, belle, femme et sous un autre jour qu'un rat de bibliothèque de Gryffondor et sang de… et fille de moldu, l'avait quelque peu effrayé. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? C'est ça qui l'énervait, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Durant le reste de la journée, l'ambiance entre les personnages principaux fut assez tendue. Drago ne sortait plus un mot ne faisant que lancer des regards noirs à Hermione, ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup. Ron ne parlait pas à Harry alors qu'il essayait de lui décrocher une parole. Christie, elle, pensait faire un meurtre à cause de tout les bisutages que lui faisait subir Pansy et les autres filles. A chaque fois, elle serrait sa baguette très fort dans sa main trop tentée de lui lancer un petit sort. Mais trop bonne enfant, elle ne fut rien.

Nous étions en fin de soirée. Christie était seule à la bibliothèque plongée dans un devoir d'histoire de la vie des moldus et ne se rendit pas compte que les élèves s'en allaientau fur et à mesure. Elle était à présent seule dans les lieux et Mrs Pince l'invita à quitter la bibliothèque en disant qu'elle allait bientôt fermer et que le couvre feu n'allait pas tarder. Christie rangea ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque. A peine fut-elle dans le couloir qu'elle vit Nott et deux Serpentard de sixième année sur son chemin. Elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la veille et ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle leur tourna le dos mais sursauta en le voyant devant elle à nouveau. Elle était encerclée.

-Hey, Zabini. Etre comme ça dans le couloir à cette heure-ci, c'est dangereux. On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver.

On la prit par la taille et l'empêcha de parler pendant qu'on l'emmenait dans un placard à balais. Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle pu mais paniqua quand…

-Je t'ai dit que tu allais me le payer.

Remontons un peu en arrière. Hermione arriva dans la salle commune et alla poser ses affaires dans sa chambre. Quand elle en ressortit, elle vit Drago la regarder avec cette air froid qui l'exaspérait. Elle aurait bien voulu l'ignorer mais elle commençait à en avoir marre.

-Je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème ?! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me regardes comme ça ?! On s'entendait bien, du moins on avait des conversations intéressantes et civilisées. Mais depuis hier tu as complètement changé de comportement et j'ai horreur de ça !

-Laisse tomber Granger, ok.

-Non, je ne laisserais pas tomber ! Je ne suis pas le genre de fille docile qui fait tout ce que tu demandes. Il y a bien une raison pour que tu sois partie comme ça hier, et ne me dit pas que c'est parce que je suis à Gryffondor !

-Tu savoir pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu n'es qu'une sale sang de bourbe, que te me répugnes et qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envi de vomir !

Hermione reçut la réponse comme une gifle et Drago voulu s'arracher la langue dans l'instant. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il disait et il sentit très mal en la voyant les larmes aux yeux.

-Ok, j'ai compris. Tu sais Malefoy, tout ce que je voulais c'était des explications. Je n'attendais pas d'excuse comme les petites groupies qui te tournent autour parce que je n'ai rien à attendre de toi. Rien. Mais cette promesse que tu as faite à Christina, j'étais plutôt contente de constater que tu la tenais, que tu me respectais mais en fait, tu ne disais rien mais ça devait y aller dans tes pensées. Alors je préfère que tu m'insultes comme avant plutôt que tu sois hypocrite avec moi.

-Granger je…

-Maintenant toi laisse tomber. Tu sais, je ne suis pas en colère, je suis déçue. On ne m'avait jamais autant déçu. J'avais passé une bonne soirée hier, et tu as tout gâché.

Hermione allait dans la salle de bain quand elle entendit une « excuse-moi » à peine audible. Elle essaya ses larmes, se retourna et c'est là qu'on entendit la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Christina qui se laissa glisser au sol en regardant droit devant elle.

-Christie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Drago.

-…

-Christina ?

Une larme coula, mais elle essayait de se retenir et de ne pas regarder les deux préfets en chef. La jeune Serpentard tenta de rester digne et dit d'une voix impassible.

-On a essayé de me violer.

-Quoi ? Mais… qui…

-Nott et… et deux sixième année. Mais à la fin de la phrase, Christina éclata en sanglot et Hermione la prit dans ses bras, pour la consoler. Drago se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

-Où sont-il ?

-Je… je les ai stupéfixé dans le placard à balais près de la bibliothèque. Enfin, je crois que je les ai stupéfixé. Où tu vas ?

-Chercher ton incapable de cousin et faire ce que tu n'as pas fait : les castrer.

-Drago ne fait pas ça… vous allez avoir des problème.

-Non, t'en fait pas. Reste ici. Granger tu peux…

-Oui.

Drago la remercia et sortit de la salle commune, baguette en main. Il prit des passages secrets pour arriver jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard et il réveilla Blaise qui dormait déjà. Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Blaise saura du lit se rhabilla et voulu aller voir sa cousine.

-Laisse-la, elle est avec Granger. Viens.

Il l'emmena à l'étage de la bibliothèque. Ils trouvèrent les trois criminels dans le placard à balais. Ils firent une grimace en les voyant.

-A ce que je vois, elle n'a pas fait que les stupéfixé.

-Oui et c'est ça qui me fait peur.

Effectivement, peut-être dans un moment de panique incompréhensible, Christina les avaient déshabillé et avait tracé des croix et des cercles au niveau de leur nombril qui semblait être cicatrisé.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Oui et elle nous a mâché le travail. J'en connais qui vont avoir des problèmes dans leur vie privée.

-C'est pas ça Drago, on n'apprend pas ça avec n'importe qui.

-Arrête Blaise, c'est juste un sort de rien du tout.

-Et ça découle sur quoi après ?

-Arrête je te dis, on parle de ta cousine. Jamais elle ne ferait ce que tu penses. Allez, viens, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

Ils transportèrent les corps dans la grande salle. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la salle commune des préfets en chef et Christina alla dans les bras de Blaise.

-Excuse-moi cousine, excuse-moi de ne jamais être là.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, demanda Hermione.

-Pas grand-chose. Disons que Christina s'était déjà bien débrouillée. Bref, tu verras demain. Bonne nuit.

-Faites attention pour ne pas vous faire prendre par Rusard.

-Granger, il n'y a pas plus futé que les Serpentard, répliqua Blaise.

Il s'en alla avec sa cousine. Ils n'étaient plus que deux. Drago et Hermione se regardèrent un moment et la Gryffondor se leva du fauteuil pour aller dans sa chambre.

-Je suis désolé Granger. Je… je ne voulais pas te dire ça tout à l'heure et… je suis désolé d'être partit comme ça hier, alors qu'on dansait. Ce n'était pas… cool.

-Je te l'ai dit Malefoy, je n'attends pas d'excuse de ta part. Tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir quelqu'un de franc en face de moi, mais je crois que j'en demande trop, dit-elle avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, un brouhaha se fit entendre dans le grande salle. Hermione y entra et vit avec stupeur trois Serpentard dans les air, entièrement nus avec les cercles et les ronds bien distinctifs. Tout le monde éclata de rire, tout le monde sauf Christina. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et regardait leur nombril.

-C'est… c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Je n'ai pas pu faire ça ?

-Dans la panique, peut-être.

-Mais je n'ai pas le droit. Je ne devais pas.

- Eh, Tina ne panique pas. C'est rien, d'accord.

-Il… il faut que j'écrive à papa.

Christina sortit de la grande salle elle devait absolument, écrire une lettre à son père, c'était urgent.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Passez un bon week-end et une bonne fin de vacances pour ceux qui le sont.


	10. Les étoiles ont des oreilles

_**Nini : **_oui, c'est vraiment une toute toute petite ouverture.

_**Rachel : **_je t'en remercie et voici la suite.

_**Chapitre 10 : Les étoiles ont des oreilles.**_

Christie s'était empressée d'écrire à son père et de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait sans pour autant lui raconter le passage de la tentative d'agression. Le lendemain à l'heure du courrier, son père lui avait écrit. _« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est même normal, néanmoins ce livre t'aidera à te maîtriser. Papa. » _Le livre qu'il lui avait envoyé, était _**Comment contrôler sa magie**_. Elle était plutôt soulagée de constater que son père ne lui en voulait pas.

Ça faisait une semaine que le bal d'Halloween était à présent passé. Christine tentait de ne pas se trouver dans le même endroit que Nott et les autres mais il faut dire que c'était réciproque car Nott et les autres pensaient que c'était elle qui, en plus d'avoir fait ces signe qui resterait à vie, les avait percher dans les airs dans le grande salle.

Du côté des préfets en chef, après les excuses que Drago avait faites, Hermione ne lui demandait qu'une chose, de la franchise. Mais elle ne lui adressait pratiquement pas la parole et pour la faire réagir et ne supportant pas le silence, Drago l'embêtait de façon puéril. Il lui lançait des boulettes de papiers, faisait des soupirs expressifs et parfois tapait le bout de sa plume contre la table et la seule chose qu'il avait réussit à lui soutirer était un sourire et un « Tu es ridicule ». A ça, il répondit que le ridicule ne tuait pas.

Il faisait nuit à présent et Hermione venait d'entrer dans sa salle commune. Elle trouva Drago couché sur le canapé entrain de dormir avec un livre de DCFM expérimental sur lui. Elle s'assit sur la table basse et le regarda. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait bien le voir comme ça, calme, serein mais surtout silencieux. Mais bizarrement, sa voix lui manquait, elle ne l'avait pas entendu de la journée. Alors, elle lui prit délicatement le bras et le secoua vigoureusement.

-Malefoy réveille-toi.

-Hein, quoi ? Granger, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Tu dors sur le canapé.

-Et alors ? C'est très confortable, dit-il en lui tournant le dos pour se rendormir. Mais ce fut impossible car il sentait le regard de la Gryffondor sur lui. Il se retourna et la regarda.

-Quoi ? T'as jamais vu un mec dormir sur un canapé ?

-Tu sais que t'es drôle. Ridiculement drôle, mais drôle.

-Ah oui ? Ben tu sais ce qu'on dit, femme qui rit…

A ce moment là, Hermione éclata de rire et s'arrêta net.

-Tu vois, j'ai rit et il n'y a même pas le quart de mon corps dans ton lit. Je suis l'exception.

Drago ne répondit pas pensant qu'elle avait raison. Elle était l'exception. Mais l'exception des exceptions à son goût.

-Bon, je te laisse avec tes pensées. Bonne nuit Malefoy.

Hermione le laissa donc seul. Drago se leva du canapé et se posta la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage. Son regard s'arrêta sur le terrain de Quiddich, où il vit une personne courir. Il sut tout de suite qui c'était en la voyant monter sur le balais de cette façon. Elle avait dit qu'elle le ferait et qu'elle irait sur le terrain.

Dehors, Christina regardait les étoiles sur son balais et laissant une larme couler. Elle espérait que son père faisait la même chose. Alors qu'elle était dans son passé, elle ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière elle.

-Salut.

-Salut, dit-elle sans se retourner.

-Tu… tu pleures ?

-C'est… c'est rien.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu sais que…

-J'ai rien à te dire Potter, alors fiche-moi la paix !

-Comme tu veux, dit-il en s'éloignant, mais il fit très vite demi-tour en entendant ses paroles.

-Ça fait sept ans que ma mère est morte et en étant ici, près des étoiles, j'ai l'impression d'être près d'elle.

Harry se rapprocha d'elle. Christie continua à pleurer.

-C'était une moldue et elle a été assassinée.

-Assassinée ? Par Voldemort ?

-Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas responsable de tous les crimes de cette terre. Non, ma mère a été assassinée par la mère de Blaise.

-Ta… ta tante ?

-Non, un monstre. Elle hait les moldus et ses dérivés du plus profond de son âme, si elle en a une. Mon père et moi avons fait des tas de voyages pour la fuir mais il voulait que je sois dans un endroit plus stable pour ma dernière année et avec les gens que j'aime.

-Ton cousin et Malefoy.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Ils savent que tu es une sang-mêlée ?

-Oui, depuis peu et ils l'acceptent mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. Ils ont même arrêté d'insulter les enfants de moldus pour moi.

-Ça m'étonne de Malefoy.

-Il est beaucoup plus sympa que tu ne peux le croire.

Un ange passa. Harry l'observa. Cette fille n'avait rien d'une Serpentard, du moins sur les traits de son visage. Il était chaleureux et quand on la voyait on avait envi de discuter avec elle. C'est vrai qu'il avait un peu de mal à la cerner par rapport à son comportement, mais Harry pensa que c'était parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Ensuite, il fronça le sourcil en remarquant la façon dont elle était sur le balai. Ses deux jambes étaient du même côté.

-Tu ne pourrais pas jouer au Quiddich assise comme ça.

-Je sais, mais c'est comme ça qu'une sorcière est sensée s'asseoir sur un balai.

-Si tu le dis.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, quand je joue au Quiddich je m'assois comme toi, en pose viril.

Harry rit un peu et Christina se permit de sourire.

-Qui es-tu, dit-il soudainement. Un jour tu es paumée, l'autre tu me menaces, l'instant d'après tu pleures et là tu es… normale. Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis moi. Seuls mon père, Blaise et Drago me connaissent réellement.

-Toujours Malefoy, soupira Harry.

-Eh oui, c'est mon seul vrai ami, sans compter Blaise. Je l'ai déjà dit à Hermione.

-C'est la première fois que j'entends ça. Malefoy a une amie.

-J'ai encore plus de mérite parce que j'ai été sa première petite amie.

-Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes.

-Je devrais m'arracher la langue parfois. Je devrais en être plutôt fière, vu comment il est devenu après. Je suis heureuse de ne pas être l'une d'entre elle. Pour moi, c'est finit Drago Malefoy et depuis très longtemps.

-J'en apprends de belle, moi. Je suis devant la première petite amie de Drago Malefoy, qui n'a pas été pervertie par ce mec. Ça fait quoi de faire partit de son tableau de chasse ?

-Je ne fait pas partit de son tableau de chasse, pour n'avoir jamais fait avec lui ce que tu penses. Tu es aussi crétin que lui.

-Tu me vexes.

-C'était le but.

Il se regardèrent en souriant et finirent par éclater de rire.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?

-Je m'isole, répondit Harry. J'en ai besoin. Il faut parfois que je me vide la tête.

-Trop de poids sur les épaules.

-Ouais…

Christina regarda une dernière fois les détails en pensant très fort à sa mère et elle se remit à pleurer. Harry se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main de façon maladroite. Trop fière, elle tourna la tête pour qu'il ne la voie pas ainsi.

-Je me suis promise de me venger. De la réduire en miette, et peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je le ferai. Je la tuerai, même si c'est la mère de Blaise et que je dois mourir pour ça. C'était bien de discuter avec toi. Je… je vais rentrer maintenant.

-Je te raccompagne ?

-Si tu veux.

Ils descendirent de leurs balais et regagnèrent le château. Avant d'y entrer, Harry l'invita sous la cape d'invisibilité.

-Au moins là on ne risque rien.

Christina y alla et ils allèrent à l'entrée des cachots sous encombre, ne croisant même pas Rusard.

-Et voilà, tu es arrivée.

-Merci.

Il se regardèrent dans les yeux un petit moment et firent surpris pas un petit bruit provoqué par Miss Teigne.

-Il faut que j'y aille, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Christina sortit de la cape et retourna dans sa salle commune. Harry retourna dans la sienne en toute discrétion. Arrivée dans son dortoir, il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec cette Serpentard très spéciale.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione qui avait très bien dormit émergea tout doucement de son sommeil. Elle tourna sur elle-même et se mit à hurler.

-Bonjour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre, Malefoy ?! Dégage de là !!

-Je ne fais que ce que tu m'as fait.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait peur, moi !

-Mon Dieu mais qu'elle touffe de cheveux, dit Drago en touchant sa tête. Tu étais quand même plus belle au bal.

-Dehors, ok ?! J'étais… j'étais plus belle au bal ? Tu me trouvais belle ?

Drago se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer et pour la première fois, il rougit.

-Il faut… il faut que j'y aille, dit-il confus.

-Eh, non attends, Malefoy ! Ah !

Dans la précipitation, Hermione tomba de son lit. Drago arriva dans la grande salle et alla s'asseoir près de Blaise.

-Tu vas bien, lui demanda-t-il.

-Ouais, super. Je crois que je suis malade.

-On est bientôt en hiver.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont parlait Drago, mais ce n'était pas grave. Christina arriva une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Elle croisa Harry à l'entrée de la grande salle.

-Salut.

-Salut.

Plusieurs personnes les regardaient. Ron en colère, Ginny peinée, Drago pas dans son assiette, Blaise attendant la faille pour agir et Hermione les zappa. Ils essayèrent de passé mais se bloquait le passage à chaque fois. Ils durent faire angle de 180° pour trouver leur chemin. Harry la regarda se diriger vers les Serpentard, en particulier vers Drago. Elle se mit derrière lui en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Mon Drago !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ça tombe bien que tu me demandes ça parce que j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait entraînement de Quiddich cet après-midi et qu'il te manquait quelques joueurs…

-N'y pense même pas, la coupa Blaise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tina tu n'as pas vu comment tu montes sur un balai ?

-Je sais monter sur un balai, Blaise ! Ne me sous-estime pas !

-Ça t'est venu d'un coup, comme ça ? Du jour au lendemain ?

-Oui. Je sais jouer au Quiddich, tu le sais Drago, non ?

-Non.

-Allez…, en plus ça me changera les idées.

Drago réfléchit un instant et regarda son meilleur ami.

-Moi aussi je suis un serpent avec une tête de pigeon ?

-Je crois bien, oui.

-Ça veut dire oui ?

-Oui, 15h, sur le terrain.

-Oh, merci Drago. Tu ne vas pas le regretter.

Christina embrassa la joue de Drago. En voyant ça, Harry resta septique. Malefoy et elle amis ? Hermione se surprit à penser ça en les voyant.

-Et moi tu ne m'embrasses pas ? demanda Blaise.

-C'est pas toi le capitaine, t'as aucun mérite.

-Ben merci, c'est sympa.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour les personnes qui étaient en vacances, pour ma part, je n'ai pas eu de rentrée, et je vous souhaite un très bon week-end, à la semaine prochaine.


	11. Premier entrainement, mauvais bisutage

_**Rachel : **_merci pour ta review, voici la suite.

_**Nini **_: ben oui, Hermione a un certain pouvoir sur les hommes, lol. Franchement, Drgao n'a pas fini de perdre ses moyens. Il y aura d'autre conversation en Harry et Christina, peut-être pas aussi longue, mais il y en aura d'autres. En tout cas merci.

_**Chapitre 11 : Premier entraînement, mauvais bisutage.**_

Drago sortit de sa chambre avec son balai et croisa Hermione. Ils se regardèrent un instant et Drago se dirigea vers la porte.

-Malefoy ?

-Quoi ?

-Merci pour… pour le compliment. C'est la première fois qu'un garçon me dit que… que je suis belle même si ce n'est que pour un cas exceptionnel.

Il ne répondit pas et s'en alla sur le terrain. Il vit une longue file d'attente au milieu de stade. Ses camarades n'étaient pas au complet. Il manquait Blaise et Christina. Justement, ils étaient entrain de courir dans le couloir à cause de leur retard.

-Dépêche-toi, Tina !

-C'est bon j'arrive !

Dans la précipitation, Blaise bouscule Ginny assez violemment.

-Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! Pas possible d'être aussi maladroit !

-Désolé, dit-il sans faire attention à elle.

-Blaise, tu pourrais l'aider, non ?

-Tu veux faire partie de l'équipe oui ou non.

-Oui !

-Alors amène-toi !

Christina regarda Ginny d'un air désolée et s'en alla. Mais au moment de sortir du château, elle se retourna et lança un petit sort pour que ses livres se rangent automatiquement dans son sac. Elle repartit très vite derrière son cousin et arriva au terrain où Drago les attendait de pied ferme.

-Désolée.

-Bon, on peut commencer. Je ne suis pas là pour perdre mon temps alors j'espère que vous n'êtes pas là pour plaisanter. Tout d'abord, j'impose une règle, tout ceux qui sont entre la première et troisième année, dégagez. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous !

Les petits furent déçus et s'en allèrent, la tête baissée. Christie fut presque choquée de la dureté de Drago. Ils étaient à présent, un septième année, deux sixièmes années, un cinquième année et trois quatrièmes années. Ils firent un match assez long uniquement avec des poursuiveurs et Drago observait le jeu des joueurs. Il dût avouer que Christina se débrouillait plutôt bien et il en avait un certaine fierté en se rappelant la difficulté que lui et Blaise avaient eu à la faire monter sur un balai quand ils étaient petits. De temps en temps, Christina regardaient ses deux amis pour savoir si elle jouait bien. Tout dépendait des signes qu'ils lui donnaient, c'était plus ou moins bien. Au bout d'un moment Drago alla près d'elle.

-Tu veux être une bonne pourssuiveuse.

-Oui.

-Anticipe ton adversaire.

-D'accord.

Drago repartit et le match reprit. Au bout de deux bonnes heures, il cessa toute activité. Tout le monde descendit sur la terre ferme.

-Pas mal, pas mal. Il y a un match dans une semaine. Demain je vous annonce qui fera partit de l'équipe. Tout le monde aux vestiaires.

Tout le monde obéit. Christie était entrain de prendre une douche quand elle entendit qu'on lui adressait la parole.

-Ne te berce pas d'illusion. Drago ne te prendra pas. Tu es la plus nulle de tout ceux que j'ai vu jouer.

-Tu crois ça ? J'ai satisfait ses désirs avant le début de l'entraînement, je ne peux que faire partie de l'équipe. Ce qui me dépasse, c'est que toi tu en fasses toujours partie.

Elle n'entendit plus Parkinson et fut contente de constater qu'elle lui avait encore fermé le bec à cette bécasse. Christina pu apprécier cette bonne douche. En y sortant, elle s'entoura d'un serviette et alla s'habiller mais là où il était sensé y avoir ses affaires, il ne restait que ses sous-vêtement. Elle commença à paniquer et à chercher partout mais il n'y avait rien.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Les garces !

Elle mit ses sous-vêtements et demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un. On lui avait même prit sa baguette. Christie vu à un cauchemar et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire en ce moment là c'était de pleurer. Elle n'avait pas le courage de faire autre chose. Elle voulait se faire passer pour une fille forte, mais un rien la faisait pleurer. Un trop plein d'émotion.

Environ une heure plus tard, les Gryffondor décidèrent d'aller s'entraîner. Ils restèrent à peu près deux heures sur le terrain. Un fois l'entraînement terminé, ils allèrent dans les vestiaires opposés, n'aimant pas passer derrière les Serpentard. En entendant du monde, Christina demanda de l'aide. Mais personne ne l'entendit. Le froid ne lui donnait pas la force de crier. Au bout d'un moment, elle vit une ombre et dit d'une voix fébrile :

-S'il… vous plait. S'il… vous plaît.

Elle vit l'ombre s'arrêter et entrer dans les vestiaires. Les yeux brouiller de larmes, elle ne vit pas qui c'était.

-Zabini ? Mon Dieu Christina qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça ?

Christina fut plutôt soulager d'entendre Harry.

-On… on m'a pris mes… mes affaires.

-Qui ?

-Les… les filles de… de ma maison. Elles m'ont pris ma… ma baguette.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

-J'ai… j'ai froid.

Harry lui mit sa veste sur les épaules et mit ses bras autour d'elle tentant de la réchauffer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Tout le monde était déjà parti. Ils n'étaient plus que tout les deux et ça faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il tentait de la réchauffer. Harry voulu se lever mais Christina le retenait.

-Non, pars pas… s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas long. Je vais prévenir ton cousin. Je ne pourrais rien faire si je reste ici.

Harry couru jusqu'à l'entrée de château et alla dans la grande salle qui commençait à se peupler pour le dîner. Il alla vers Hermione, lui chuchoter l'histoire. Elle se leva et couru immédiatement sur le terrain. Il alla ensuite vers les Serpentard.

-Potter ? Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

-Avez-vous la moindre petite idée d'où peut-être votre protégée ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Christina, demanda Blaise sur la défensive.

-Moi rien mais les trois cruche-là, elles ont quelque chose contre elle, ça c'est certain. Ça doit bien faire trois heures qu'elle est dans les vestiaires des filles en sous-vêtements et sans baguette.

-Arrête ton délire.

-Je vous répète parce que vous n'avez pas bien l'air de comprendre, elle est en sous-vêtement dans les vestiaires des filles et sans baguette ! Hermione vient d'aller la rejoindre. Vous voulez qu'elle crève de froid ou quoi ?!

Blaise se leva précipitamment pour aller la voir alors que Drago regardait Pansy la baguette en main. Il la menaça en plein visage.

-Va lui chercher ses affaires. Grouille-toi !

Dans des cas commença, Pansy savait qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier Drago et préféra obéir. Elle partit chercher prendre sa baguette et ses affaires.

-Tu as vraiment de la chance d'être une fille, lui dit Drgao en lui arrachant les vêtements des mains. Sur le terrain, il y avait Blaise et Hermione qui l'attendait.

-Ça va aller cousine, ça va aller.

-Elle… elle va me le payer.

-Tiens, habille-toi.

Les garçons sortirent des vestiaires. Christina donna la veste d'Harry à Hermione. Elle prit sa baguette et se dirigea vers le château d'un pas un peu trop assuré au goût des deux garçons. Ils arrivèrent très vite dans la grande salle. Hermione se dirigea vers Harry avec sa veste et ils regardèrent Christie avec la colère sur le visage. Elle se mit devant Pansy et la gifle partie toute seule.

-Sale garce ! Tu vas me le payer, _levicorpus _!

Pansy s'éleva dans les airs. Un petit _recurvite_ fut aussi lancé et elle lui balança son dîner sur la tête.

-Recommence un truc pareil, et tu ne seras pas en sous-vêtements mais à poil et ce ne sera pas dans les vestiaires, menaça la petite Zabini avant d'aller dans sa salle commune. Elle put quand même entendre qu'elle serait collée pendant deux heures.

-Heureusement que tu étais là Harry. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment on l'aurait retrouvé si elle avait passé la soirée dehors.

-C'est toi qui la trouvé ? demanda Dean.

-Oui.

A la fin du repas, Blaise qui guettait le moment où Ginny allait sortir, la suivit dans le couloir.

-Eh Weasley ?!

-Quoi ?

-Je… je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir bousculer et de ne pas avoir ramasser des affaires.

-Je m'en fiche de tes excuses, il fallait le faire.

-Ah. Bon, désolé.

-Depuis quand les Serpentard s'excusent ?

-…

-Ecoute, au lieu de m'adresser la parole, occupe-toi de ta cousine, ok ?

-Et toi, pas la peine d'être sur la défensive. Mets-toi ça dans la tête, Potter n'en a rien à faire de toi. Il n'a pas envi de se coltiner une fille comme toi.

Ginny allait le gifler mais Blaise attrapa sa main à la volée et l'embrassa sur une pulsion. Ginny le repoussa et réussit à le gifler.

-Mais t'es complètement malade Zabini ! Il faut te faire soigner mon pauvre !

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

-Si c'était ce que je voulais ? Mais va prendre une douche froide et arrête de prendre tes désirs pour la réalité et… et laisse-moi tranquille.

-Non, lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille avant de s'en aller.

Chez les préfets en chef, Hermione sortait de la salle de bain. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et commença à lire un bouquin. Drago qui était assit sur l'un des fauteuils, la regarda lire sereinement. Il se remémora ensuite ce qu'il lui avait dit le matin. Qu'elle avait été belle au bal. Il n'y a pas qu'au bal, d'ailleurs qu'elle avait été belle. Elle l'était naturellement, c'était juste que se l'avouer était bizarre.

-C'est vrai que t'étais belle au bal d'Halloween, lui dit-il.

-C'est gentil, dit-elle en rougissant, tu étais beau aussi et très élégant. Quoi que tu dois le savoir déjà.

-Et euh… si… si tu crois qu'il n'y a qu'au bal que tu étais belle c'est… et bien c'est… tu es comme tu es et euh… je préfère te voir comme ça que… que comme Pansy ou un autre pimbêche. Bonne nuit.

-Malefoy attends !

Mais Drago s'était précipité dans sa chambre. Il se demandait à ce moment là ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver depuis une semaine.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine.


	12. Une colle pas banale

_**Cha' : **_Je te remercie pour la review, pour une fois qui semble que je fasse de bonne description. Lol. Voici la suite.

_**Nini : **_Pansy est une stupide bécasse, voilà ce qu'elle est. Harry ce héro. Ça lui collera toujours à la peau, même quand il voudra s'es passer, tu verras. Je dois avouer qu'au début le passage entre Blaise et Ginny devait combler un vide et ça m'a bien inspiré par la suite. Pour Hermione et Drago, t'en fait son attitude ne risque pas de s'améliorer.

_**Rachel : **_merci pour la review.__

_**Chapitre12 : Une colle pas banale.**_

Le lendemain en se réveillant, Christie se souvint de la dernière parole de McGonagall : deux heures de colle. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait être collée de toute sa vie alors que c'était elle la victime dans l'histoire. Elle avait plutôt passé une bonne journée mais savoir qu'elle était collée et l'autre non la mettait en rogne alors elle s'amusait à lui faire peur quand elle la croisait en lui montrant sa baguette. C'était minable, mais ça lui faisait du bien.

Ça y est, c'était l'heure. Les cours étaient finis, le dîner était passé et elle devait être collée pour deux heures. Christina entra dans la classe et referma la porte derrière elle. Pendant ce temps dans les couloirs on put voir Drago et Hermione débarquer.

-Mais pourquoi on nous punit, dit le jeune Serpentard. On a rien fait !

-On ne nous punit pas on va surveiller une colle. C'est un devoir de préfet. Tu le saurais si tu ne te défilais pas.

-Je ne me suis jamais défilé. Et puis c'est nul. C'est comme si nous on était collé. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Granger ?

-Eh, j'ai rien fait !

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de colle et virent, McGonagall, Rogue, Christina avec Blaise, Harry, Ron et Ginny. Là ils crurent à un cirque.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione.

-Vous êtes là. On vous laisse. A dans deux heure, dit la directrice adjointe.

-Mais… mais professeur, quelle est la corvée à accomplir ?

-Eh bien… restez-là et on reviendra dans deux heures.

Les deux professeurs refermèrent la porte en soupirant.

-Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée de les laisser là pendant deux heures, demanda Rogue.

-Non, mais vous savez ce qu'en pense le professeur Dumbledore.

-Oui, malheureusement.

Ils allèrent au bureau du directeur. Dans la salle de colle, seul Drago tournait comme un lion en cage.

-Pas une punition Granger, pas un punition, hein ? Me coller Potter et Weasley pendant deux heures, ce n'est pas un calvaire peut-être ? Et puis comment ça se fait que vous soyez collés en même temps ?

-Si tu crois qu'on va te le dire.

-Tant mieux, parce que je ne veux rien savoir de toi Weasley. Les belettes dans ton genre ne m'intéressent pas.

-Je t'interdis d'appeler mon frère comme ça, c'est clair ?

-Ou quoi ? Tu vas me lancer un sort _chauve furie_ ?

-Tu crois que je suis collée pour avoir volé une pomme en cuisine ?

-On se calme ! Tonna Harry. Pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça. On se sépare en deux camps et tout ira bien.

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se séparèrent en deux endroits bien distincts. Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant environ un petit quart d'heure.

-Elle est où Parkinson, demanda Christina. C'est à cause d'elle si je suis là.

-Tu aurais pu me dire merci pour la veste, lui dit Harry. Si je ne t'avais pas trouvé, tu serais morte de froid.

-J'ai du mal à être polie avec certaine personne.

-Vraiment ? Et bien la prochaine fois je te laisserai crever !!

-Eh ? Retire ce que tu viens de dire Potter, prévient Blaise.

-Pourquoi ? Tu vas lui donner un coup de poing, intervint Ginny. Harry a raison, elle devrait crever. C'est ce que tout le monde pense de celle qui se tape Malefoy.

-Quoi ? Répète un peu Weasley ? Tu te crois maligne, c'est ça ? Sale gamine, répondit Blaise à la place de Christina.

-Surveille ton langage en parlant de ma sœur !

-Pourquoi ? Ta sœur n'est qu'une sale petite gamine qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut.

-Et toi ta cousine, elle se tape tout les mecs du château !

Une bagarre éclata entre Ron et Blaise. Ginny et Christina qui voulaient défendre le membre de leur famille commencèrent à se disputer. Harry resta statique alors que Drago et Hermione savaient que ça allaient finir pas dégénérer.

-STOP !

Tout le monde s'arrêta au temps mort d'Hermione.

-Il nous reste une heure et quarante-cinq minutes alors je propose qu'on fasse une trêve ou qu'on s'impose un jeu qui nous évite de nous gueuler dessus toutes les dix secondes.

-Tu n'as pas d'autres idées plus brillante Granger ?

-Au lieu de critiquer, trouves-en une, toi.

Drago ne dit rien et s'assit. Il n'avait pas de meilleure idée.

-En parlant de jeu, commença Christina, Drago, je suis prise dans l'équipe ?

-Oui.

-C'est vrai ! Oh, merci, merci, merci ! Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promets ! dit-elle en serrant Drago dans ses bras et un lui faisant un bise. Blaise la força à le lâcher.

-Tina, on est des Serpentard, pas de démonstration affective en public.

-Oh, lâche-moi un peu ! Tu vois Potter, je peux être une joueuse de Quiddich.

-Comme quoi, se taper de capitaine ça aide, dit Ginny.

-Quoi, tu es jalouse Weasley ? Tu voudrais être à ma place ? A moins que tu voulais te taper Potter pour avoir ton poste et qu'il ait refusé.

Ginny et Christina étaient sur le point de se cracher à la figure quand Hermione s'interposa.

-Temps mort ! Une heure et quarante minutes. On ne va quand même pas en mourir.

Hermione rejoignit les tables et fit apparaître un jeu de carte.

-Qui connaît le huit américain ?

Harry et Christina levèrent la main. Ça n'allait pas être simple.

-Tu connais ça ? demanda Blaise à sa cousine.

-C'est moldu, évidemment que je connais.

-Une Serpentard qui fréquente les moldus, on aura tout vu, dit Ron.

-Je suis moldue espèce d'imbécile.

-Je…

-Ron assis !

Il s'exécuta sans broncher. Drago prit le jeu de carte des mains d'Hermione et commença à les battre.

-Si tu veux faire un jeu de carte Granger, autant que ce soit un jeu universel. Un petit poker.

-Je suis partant, dit Harry.

-Ok, fit Blaise.

-On ne va pas parier de l'argent tout de même, dit Hermione.

-Oh non, pas un streap, s'emporta Christina.

-Qui vous parle d'un streap ou de parier de l'argent. On va parier de la bouffe.

En un coup de baguette, un table fut remplit de chocogrenouille et autre sucrerie Dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue.

-D'où tu sors ça ?

-Des cuisines, tiens.

Ils prirent chacun des parts égales et commencèrent à jouer. Christie fit apparaître un baladeur CD qui émit de la musique au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes de jeu. Tout le monde la regardait.

-Quoi ? Ça mettra de l'ambiance puisque personne ne parle.

-Depuis quand tu as ça, lui demanda son cousin.

-C'est papa qui me l'a acheté dans un magasin moldu à Paris. Je l'ai trafiqué pour qu'il fonctionne ici parce que je dors avec.

-Tu dors avec de la musique, fit Hermione. Pourquoi ?

-Entre Millicent qui ronfle à en réveiller les morts, Pansy qui rêve tout les soirs qu'elle couche avec Drago et Daphné qui a des crises de spasmophilie nocturne, il faut que je dorme.

Et là, tout le monde éclata de rire sur les calvaire de la pauvre Serpentard.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle, c'est un vrai cauchemar. Bon je mise des sucres d'orge.

-Encore ?! Tu veux tout perdre ?

-Tu veux parier Potter ?

-Je me couche, dit Hermione.

-Déjà, fit Ginny.

-Sage décision Granger. Moi je mise deux paquets de chocogrenouille et de la gelée sous vide.

Là, Blaise et Ginny se couchèrent, Harry misa desDragée surprises. Ron abandonna la partie malgré les chocogrenouilles qui le narguaient. Il ne restait plus qu'Harry, Christie et Drago.

-Tu ne mises pas Tina ?

-T'en fait pas cousin, j'ai gagné.

-Tu crois ça, dit Drago.

-Oh oui.

-Carré de Roi, t'en dis quoi ?

Harry abandonna, pas besoin de montrer son jeu. Christie sourit et montra son jeu. Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux, c'était une quinte flush.

-Par ici la bouffe !

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à Rogue, McGonagall et Dumbledore.

-Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette nourriture !

-On… on…

-Deux heures ne vous suffisent pas, il faut que vous fassiez des jeu de parie de… de nourriture ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

-Minerva, je pense qu'il ne fait pas s'emporter pour si peu.

-Pour si peu ? Pour si peu ?! Albus, ils…

-Jouaient ensemble…

Là McGonagall se rendit compte de ce que le directeur voulut dire. Elle ordonna aux élèves de mettre la pièce en état et elle fit disparaître toute la nourriture au plus grand malheur de Christina.

-Retournez dans vos dortoir immédiatement !

Ils s'éloignèrent des professeur se de séparèrent sur une dernière parole de Ron et Drago.

-Que les chose soient claires face de Serpent, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a joué au poker ensemble qu'on va devenir amis, pigé ?!

-T'en fait pas Weasley, jouer avec une belette comme toi a été un véritable calvaire.

Ils se séparèrent en trois groupes. En allant vers la salle commune Hermione se mit à chantonner une des musiques qu'il y avait eu sur le baladeur de Christina.

-Avoue que c'était plutôt chouette. On s'est bien amusé, dit-elle à son homologue.

-Ouais, mais quelque chose ne va pas. Comment ça se fait qu'on se soit tous retrouvés en colle en même temps.

-Mystère. Mais franchement, je m'en fiche. Eh, tu deviens galant, remarqua Hermione en voyant Drago la laisser passer.

-Disons que je suis de bonne humeur.

Dans les couloirs du château, les trois professeurs étaient toujours entrain de discuter.

-Vous croyez que ce sera le début de…

-Je n'y crois pas, coupa Rogue. Ce sont des adolescents, jamais ils ne s'allieront.

-Ils le feront. Avec le temps ils le feront, répondit Dumbledore.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà, voilà, à la semaine prochaine et passez un bon week-end


	13. Invasion spéciale

_**Nini : **_Coucou, c'est normal que ça parte vite entre eux, ils se détestent. Pourquoi rester tranquille quand on peut se cracher à la figure ? C'est vrai qu'il y a pour qui ça passe mieux que ça ne casse. Merci pour le review.

_**Chapitre 13 : Invasion spéciale.**_

Une semaine était passée depuis la colle de deux heures, et les Serpentard ainsi que les Gryffondor ne se parlaient plus. On pouvait aussi dire que les hostilités étaient moins présentes entre eux.

Il faisait nuit, Hermione venait de rentrer de la bibliothèque. Elle sentit le froid la parcourir. La fenêtre de la grande salle était grande ouverte. Hermione y alla et regarda à travers la fenêtre et vit Drago voler sur le terrain de Quiddich. Il ne faisait que se promener. Hermione commença à réfléchir, à repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis quelque temps. Depuis le bal en fait. Son compliment bizarre, le fait qu'ils aient dansé ensemble, qu'il soit parti brutalement, qu'il ait intentionnellement dit qu'elle était belle et pas qu'au bal. Le savoir maladroit quand il était sincère la faisait sourire. Elle ne le vit pas arriver.

-Alors, on rêve du prince charmant ?

-Jolie référence pour un sorcier qui se dit anti-conte de fée… Si seulement il existait. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci.

-J'essaie de me détendre. Je suis… je suis nerveux avant chaque match. Tu gardes ça pour toi, hein ?

-Promit.

Ils restèrent immobiles, à regarder ailleurs qu'eux-mêmes jusqu'à ce que Drago ait une idée. Il se rapprocha un peu plus et la regarda avec le genre de sourire qu'Hermione ne supportait pas.

-Ça te dit de faire un tour.

-Quoi ? Non, non Malefoy. Je… j'ai le vertige.

-Allez, viens. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

-Encore heureux. Non, je… je ne peux pas.

-Juste un petit tour. S'il te plait…

Hermione ne pu résister à la supplication de Drago et accepta sa requête. Elle monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se positionna sur le balai. Elle eut le malheur de regarder en bas et eut pour réflexe de se rapprocher de Drago et de mettre sa tête contre son torse. A ce contact, le Serpentard sentit son cœur manquer un battement et en profita pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne te laisserai pas tomber, lui chuchota-t-il encore une fois.

-J'espère bien, parce que sinon, je te hanterai toute ta vie, une fois morte.

Drago eut un petit rire. Il lui demanda de s'accrocher et démarra. Hermione garda les yeux fermés et les rouvrit quand elle sentit que le balai ralentissait. Elle vit alors une vue splendide que Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

-Je trouve ça magnifique. Tu viens souvent ici ?

-Quelque fois.

Ils restèrent là à discuter et regarder devant eux le paysage qui s'y présentait pendant une bonne demi-heure. Hermione sentit bien contre Drago et lui aimait la serrer contre lui. La sentant trembler il décida de retourner à la salle commune. Ils se retrouvaient devant la fenêtre à présent.

-Alors cette escapade ?

-C'était très beau, mais je ne me vois pas faire ça tout les jours. Tu ne me feras pas oublier ma phobie du vide.

-Dommage.

Une question trottait dans la tête de Drago à présent, une question simple. « Je me lance ou pas ? » A force de se le répéter il ne remarqua pas que son corps y avait déjà répondu et que leurs lèvres finirent par se toucher. Mais Hermione se rendit compte de qui elle était entrain d'embrasser et se recula à contre cœur. Drago ne comprit pas pourquoi.

-Je… je ne peux pas.

-Attends…

-Désolée… bonne nuit.

Hermione retourna dans sa chambre et se laissa glisser contre la porte en se traitant d'imbécile. Drago soupira en refermant la fenêtre. Cette fille semblait lui plaire maintenant, ce qu'il trouvait assez étrange. Mais ce qui l'était encore plus, c'est qui ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé. Il se laissa penser qu ce n'était pas réciproque.

Le lendemain matin, le match allait avoir lieu. Christie était très stressée mais aussi toute excitée de faire son premier vrai match en tant que pourssuiveuse. Elle sortit de la salle commune pour aller sur le terrain quand elle croisa Harry, lui aussi en tenue.

-Premier match. Pas trop stressée, lui demanda-t-il.

-Si un peu, mais je sais une chose : les Serpents vont laminer vos petites têtes de Lions.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça.

Christina alla rejoindre Blaise et Drago et elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas chez ce dernier.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, je suis juste…

-Ne me dis pas stressé parce si c'est le cas, je ne joue pas. Tu es en pleine forme d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Super !

Ils croisèrent Hermione. Un regard s'échangea entre les deux préfets avant qu'elle n'aille rejoindre les tribunes. Les deux équipes se préparèrent à voler sur le terrain. Les deux capitaines, Harry et Drago, échangèrent aussi quelque parole.

-Te voir pleurer serait la plus belle des victoires, sortit Drago.

-Il y en aura bien un pleurera, mais ce ne sera pas moi.

Les équipes volèrent, ils firent le tour du terrain avant de se positionner. Drago lança un petit regard à Blaise et Christina en articulant « anticipation ». Le sourire qu'adressa la jeune fille à Drago ne plu ni à Hermione et bizarrement ni à Harry. De simples amis ? Mais bien sûr. Mrs Bibine lança le souaffle et le match put commencer. Neville était au commentaire.

-Les Gryffondor ont le souaffle et c'est Ginny qui mène la danse. Elle fait cavalier seul, fonce vers les anneaux lance le souaffle qui est dévié par le gardien Zabini et est rattrapé par la pourssuiveuse Zabini. Elle évite un cognard, lance le souaffle se voyant prise au piège par équipe adverse. Parkinson tente de rattraper le souaffle mais le perd au dernier centimètre, c'est Demelza qui le reprend…

Le match garda ce suspense. Christie jouait les observatrices et quand elle se voyait agir, elle agissait et ça portait ses fruits. Elle avait déjà marqué vingt point applaudit par Drago et Blaise. Sa stratégie était simple : jouer, sans passer la balle à Parkinson car elle n'arrêtait pas de la perdre. Drago songea qu'il devrait la virer de l'équipe. Il posa soudainement son regard sur Hermione qui était dans les tribunes des lions. Il fut totalement hypnotisé par elle, si bien que Blaise dût lui hurler que le vif était à côté de lui. Il s'en rendit compte quand Harry passa à côté de lui en lui disant « merci vieux ». Il suivit Harry dans une chasse au vif d'or infernale quand tout le monde s'immobilisa pour regarder au loin. Le temps devint glacial et une quinzaine de détraqueurs arriva sur le terrain en l'encerclant. Certains élèves prirent peur, d'autre s'évanouir.

-Qu'est-ce que des détraqueurs viennent faire ici ? dit Harry.

-Aucune idée. Tu connais le sort ?

-Pourquoi tu me prends Malefoy ?!

Plusieurs élèves expérimentés sortirent leur baguette et lancèrent le sortilège du _Patronus _pour les faire fuir. Ils réussirent au bout de quelques minutes et le temps s'éclaircit enfin. Certains élèves étaient en état de choc. Le professeur Dumbledoe ordonna aux joueurs de retourner sur la terre ferme et c'est à ce moment là, alors que Christie était sur le point de rejoindre Blaise et Drago qu'un cognard fonça sur elle si violemment que son balai se cassa et qu'elle chuta. Le premier qui eut un bon réflexe fut Harry qui la rattrapa de justesse. Il était suivit des deux Serpentard. Christina tremblait de peur dans les bras d'Harry.

-Ça va ?

-Ma cheville… elle me fait mal…

-On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Lâche-la Potter.

Blaise récupéra sa cousine et l'emmena lui-même à l'infirmerie. Le match était maintenant annulé.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Hermione à Harry.

-J'aimerai bien le savoir. Professeur Dumbledore ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Comment ça se fait quel es détraqueurs ont débarqué ici.

-C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dût renforcer la sécurité du château. Tu sais qu'ils sont à présent alliés à Voldemort.

-Oui. Ils étaient là comme avertissement, c'est ça ?

-Oui, je pense.

-Mais…

Mais le directeur était déjà retourné au château. A l'infirmerie, Christie était assis sur un lit et regarda Mrs Pomfrech lui faire un bandage.

-Voilà, c'est fait. Vous prendrez cette potion tous les soirs pendant une semaine pour que votre cheville guérisse. Voici des béquilles. Vous pouvez y aller.

Drago et Blaise l'aidèrent à se redresser et sortirent de l'infirmerie. Ils tombèrent sur Harry et Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ? demanda Blaise.

-On veut prendre des nouvelles.

-Reste loin d'elle Potter, c'est clair ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai rattrapé. Tu aurais peut-être eu le prestige de le faire si tu avais de bon réflexe Zabini, mais tu es tellement mollasson.

-Répète un peu ?

-Tu es mollasson, ça ne doit pas être la première fois qu'on te le dit.

-Je…

-Oh, arrêtez deux minutes, intervint Hermione. Vous pouvez arrêter de vous comporter comme de vrais gamins ! Christina a fait une chute de trente mètre de haut ! Il y avait des détraqueurs l'enceinte du collège et vous… et puis pourquoi je perds mon temps avec vous, moi.

Hermione les laissa en plan ; Harry défia Blaise du regard et s'adressa à Christina.

-Ça va ?

-Dégage ! répondit son cousin en se mettant face au Gryffondor.

Harry n'insista pas. De toute façon il aurait d'autres occasions de lui parler. Il s'éloigna en lançant une dernière parole à Drago.

-T'as l'air bizarre, toi. Fais-toi soigner.

Drago ne répliqua pas. Il avait raison, il était bizarre. Sans dire un mot il accompagna Christina et Blaise à leur salle commune.

-J'étais bien au moins, s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-Tu as été superbe !

-Merci. Ça me rassure. Mais maintenant, comment je vais faire pour m'entraîner, j'ai plus de balai.

-Tu as surtout une entorse à la cheville.

-Ça, c'est juste un détail… Eh ! Rend-moi ma béquille je ne peux pas marcher !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu car je vais vous demander un petit service.

J'avais précisé au début de la fic que _**Que d'opposition**_ était un titre provisoire. Malheureusement, je n'ai toujours de nouveau titre en tête. C'est pourquoi, je vous demande, avec ceux que vous avez déjà lu, si une idée de titre vous vient à l'esprit, juste pour savoir. Peut-être que ça m'aiderait à avoir mon propre titre définitivement.

Merci à vous et à la semaine prochaine.


	14. La politesse a du bon

Coucou tout le monde, me voici avec le Chapitre 14.

Je voulais ensuite remercier toute les personnes qui m'ont donné leurs idées de titre. Comme je l'ai dit, ça m'aidera peut-être à me faire ma propre idée sur un meilleur choix de titre que_** « Que d'opposition. »**_

Encore merci et bonne lecture.

_**Nini : **_Je te remercie pour la review, il y aura un autre épisode Potter/ Zabini. Lol.

_**Tiifaniie : **_En fait je suis comme les lecteurs, à ce stade de la fic, pour la relation entre Blaise et Ginny. Si tu trouves que c'est flou entre eux c'est parce que pour moi-même c'est floue. Ça s'éclaircira un peu plus tard. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry et Christina « tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. » Ca l'air d'être mal parti, mais c'est normal. Merci pour ta review.

_**Chapitre 14 : La politesse a du bon.**_

On était le lendemain du match, le matin. Hermione était devant la porte de sa chambre à se demander si elle allait pouvoir sortir de là. Drago et elle ne s'étaient pas revues de la journée après le match et elle hésitait à sortir de sa chambre de peur de le croiser. Pourtant ce matin elle s'était levée sans se préoccuper lui mais quand elle était sortie de la salle de bain, Hermione avait entendu la porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvrir et tout lui était revenu en mémoire et surtout, au lieu de sortir de la salle commune, elle s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre. Pendant cette attente, Hermione se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. Rien, et c'était ça le problème. Rien ne lui était passé par la tête. Elle avait été comme déconnectée de la réalité. Qu'en dirait Ginny ? Harry et Ron ? Elle osait à peine l'imaginer. Et Christina ? Sans s'en rendre compte elle était enfin sortie de sa chambre et comme elle le craignait, tomba sur Drago. Sans dire un mot elle fonça jusqu'au portrait mais…

-Attends.

Hermione s'immobilisa tout de suite en se maudissant et se retourna. Elle prit sa respiration et le regarda en rougissant ce que Drago remarqua et ce qui lui faisait sourire. **Le** sourire que Christina voulait voir. Il se rapprocha d'elle avec hésitation. Qu'allait-il lui dire ou faire ?

-J'aimerai qu'on parle de… de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir.

-Je… écoute je… non.

-Non ? Répéta Drago interloqué. Pourquoi ?

C'était vrai ça, pourquoi ? Elle savait qu'ils aillaient de toute façon en parler alors pourquoi se défiler. Le…

-Le contraire d'une Gryffondor, dit Drago avec un sourire taquin.

-Quoi ? Je ne te permets pas.

-Alors parlons Granger.

Elle aurait bien voulu, mais les mots restaient coincés dans le fond de sa gorge et son corps n'obéissaient pas à son cerveau qui lui disait _« pour une fois, sois trouillarde et fuis-le !! » _N'aimant pas trop le silence qui régnait dans la pièce Drago décida de l'embrasser. Peut-être que là, elle allait enfin lui dire quel que chose. Effectivement ce baiser fut un électrochoc pour Hermione qui le repoussa, à contre cœur.

-Non… je… il faut… aller en cours et euh… ne pas arriver en retard.

-C'est si important, demanda-t-il alors qu'il allait un fois de plus l'embrasser.

-Oui, d'indigna Hermione en tournant la tête.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais je veux une conversation, ce soir. Ne te défile pas.

-C'est pas mon genre.

-On verra bien.

Drago lui donna quand même un baiser avant de sortir de la salle commune en la laissant en plan. Hermione soupira de frustration. Elle adorait ses baisés et elle en voulait encore. Comment Christina avait-elle pu le repousser aussi violemment au début de l'année ? Sur le chemin de la grande salle, elle croisa d'ailleurs cette dernière avec ses béquilles.

-Ça va ?

-Oh, tu sais, déjà que je dors mal avec les pouffes, ma cheville n'arrange rien. Elle me lance sans arrêt.

-Ma pauvre.

Elles se séparèrent à l'entrer de la salle. Hermione se permit de regarder Drago. Mon Dieu, elle en voulait encore. Le courrier arriva. Christina reçu un très beau cadeau. Un nouveau balai flambant neuf de la part de son père avec de la guimauve et des tablettes de chocolat. Tout ça était accompagné d'une lettre. _« Je t'embrasse fort, repose-toi, tu en as vraiment besoin. Dis bonjour à Blaise et Drago de ma part. J'espère qu'ils prennent soin de toi. Faîtes tout de même attention à vous. Papa qui t'aime. »_

-La chance, s'exclama Blaise. Pourquoi j'en ai pas un comme ça moi ?

-Casse-toi une jambe et on verra.

La Gazette des sorciers arriva également et l'invasion des détraqueurs était à la une des journaux. Le journal disait de ne pas s'inquiéter et que cela était tout a fait normal, les détraqueurs protégeait le château. Ça mettait Harry dans une rage folle.

-Ils savent très bien qu'ils sont du mauvais côté. Ils sont sous la coupe de Voldemort. Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent mentir à ce point.

-Ils ne veulent pas inquiéter les parents.

-C'est pas une raison pour nous mettre dans l'ignorance. La prochaine fois on dira qu'il y aura un mort, mais c'est normal, le ministère nous protège. Ouais, c'est ça.

-Ne dramatise pas Harry, dit Hermione. Il n'y a eu aucun mort hier, juste une cheville foulée.

-C'est pas à cause des détraqueurs ça, dit Ron, c'est parce qu'elle est nulle, c'est tout.

-Tu es d'une mauvaise foi Ron, c'est hallucinant.

-Je dis la vérité, Hermione.

-Tu ne serais pas plutôt en colère parce qu'elle t'a marqué vingt points.

-N'importe quoi…

Il était huit heures trente, l'heure du premier cours. Potion. Hermione et Drago étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. La jeune Gryffondor sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand il s'approcha d'elle et qu'il la regardait.

-On peut parler, là ?

-On est en cours Malefoy. Je ne parle pas en cours.

-Granger, taisez-vous, tonna Rogue.

-Je confirme, dit Drago en pouffant de rire.

-La ferme Malefoy, laisse-moi tranquille.

Pendant l'après midi, Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient l'intention de faire quelque révisons dans la grande salle qui était vide à certaines heures. Ils allaient y pénétrer quand ils entendirent une interpellation pour Harry.

-Eh ! Eh, Potter !

C'était Christina. Ron fronça les sourcils en la voyant.

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, s'emporta Ron. Laisse-nous tranquille !

-Ron, tais-toi et arrête d'être aussi agressif.

-Potter je… je peux te parler un moment… en privée ? demanda la Serpentard en regardant Hermione et Ron. La Gryffondor traîna son ami dans la grande salle. Il n'était plus que deux maintenant.

-Je… je vais à la bibliothèque, tu m'accompagnes ? Proposa Christina.

-Oui, d'accord.

Harry la suivit. Voyant sa difficulté à porter son sac avec les béquilles, il le lui prit et fut, à sa surprise, remercié par un sourire. Leur trajet fut silencieux jusqu'au point d'arriver.

-Tu… tu ne m'as toujours rien dit.

-Oui, c'est vrai. En fait je voulais te dire que… ben… que je trouvais que tu jouais super bien au Quiddich.

-Merci, toi aussi tu te débrouilles pas mal. C'est tout ?

-Non. Je voulais aussi te remercier de m'avoir rattraper avant que je ne m'étale comme une crêpe.

-Oh tu sais, ce n'est rien.

-Rien ? Potter, j'ai fait une chute de trente mètres de haut. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. C'était un acte héroïque.

-Parfois j'aimerai arrêter de passer pour un héros ou de sauver des vies.

Christina écarquilla les yeux à la phrase d'Harry. Elle le prit de façon péjorative et contre elle.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Quoi ?

-Alors si tu t'étais écouté, tu m'aurais laissé mourir là sur le terrain sans rien faire ?! S'emporta la Serpentard.

-Bien sûr que non. Malefoy et Zabini aurait été là pour te sauver la vie. Quoi que ça aurait été trop tard.

-Oh ! Oh ! Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu dis ! Espèce de… de prétentieux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me suis cassée là tête à venir te voir. Salut !

Christina entra dans la bibliothèque en claquant la porte au nez d'Harry. Puis elle la rouvrit en prenant son sac des mains du Gryffondor et en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

-Comme quoi tu vois, je peux être polie quand je veux !

Et elle claqua la porte une autre fois. Harry porta sa main là où il y avait eu le baisé de Christina et se retint pour ne pas avoir un stupide sourire au visage. Il se mit à courir pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Ginny qui avait vu la scène sentit son cœur se briser… encore une fois.

-Alors Weasley on rêvasse ?

-Zabini, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Tu me suis ?

-Oui et j'aime te voir aussi désespérée. Quand te rendras-tu compte que Potter n'en a rien à faire de toi.

-Zabini, comme je te l'ai déjà dis occupe-toi de ta cousine au lieu de me faire chier.

-Non.

-Non ? Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Tu es mon bouc émissaire de l'année. Il y a toujours une fille que j'ai dans le collimateur et là, c'est toi.

-C'est pour mieux t'amuse avec moi, c'est ça ?

-Tu es mon bouc émissaire, pas une future conquête. Potter s'en fiche de toi, dit Blaise après un temps de silence.

-Va te faire voir !

-Mais c'est qu'elle pourrait mordre la petite lionne, lui chuchota-t-il avant de s'en aller non sans un sourire en coin. Ginny entra dans la bibliothèque en colère et le fut encore plus quand elle croisa Christina qu'elle fusilla du regard.

-Un problème Weasley ?

-Dis à ton cousin de me laisser tranquille.

-Fais-le toi-même rouquine.

Le soir venu, Hermione appréhendait beaucoup le moment de sa conversation avec Drago. Elle se demandait ce que ça allait bien pouvoir donner. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle dirait. Elle entra dans ses appartements et trouva Drago allongé sur le canapé, regardant au plafond. Hermione s'avança doucement vers lui et s'assit près de lui quand il se redressa.

-Tu… tu as passé une bonne journée ? Moi oui et… tu sais quoi…

-Faisons court Granger, tu ne penses pas ?

-Euh… si… si tu veux.

-Tu sais… ce que je t'ai dis quand je bégayais comme… comme maintenant… c'était sincère et euh… tu es belle naturellement et… je suis désolé de m'en être aperçu avant. Je… bon sang je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait être aussi dur…

-Malefoy, je trouve ça très gentil ce que tu viens de me dire. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive mais… ça m'effraie, enfin je veux dire…

Mais pensant avoir trop attendu, Drago l'embrassa. La tentation était trop forte et c'était d'autant plus agréable qu'Hermione ne le repoussait pas, au contraire, elle se serrait contre lui.

-J'ai attendu ça toute la journée, laissa échappé Drago.

-Moi aussi mais… je ne veux pas être comme les autres.

-Tu ne l'es pas, tu es différentes, à part, exceptionnelle, dit Drago en continuant ses baisés.

-Aussi exceptionnelle que Christina ?

Drago s'arrêta et regarda Hermione sans comprendre.

-Je sais que toi et elle ça date d'y il a des années, que ce n'est pas sensé être important mais avec ce qui s'est passé en Septembre et toi et moi maintenant, je m'interroge.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire. Christina et moi c'était il y a des années comme tu l'as dit. En Septembre, c'est une énorme erreur. Crois-moi, on est ami tout les deux et je n'ai pas envi de briser ça. Je te le promets.

-Que diront les autres ?

-Ils n'en sauront rien, ça reste entre nous. Je crois qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. Je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu te faire ou dire avant. C'était stupide de ma part et mesquin.

-Ce sont des maux que je ne pourrais pas oublier, tu sais.

Drago consentit en baissant la tête. Hermione lui prit le menton pour qu'il lève la tête et l'embrassa langoureusement.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. A la semaine prochaine.


	15. Un baiser pas si romantique

_**Tiifaniie **_: merci pour la review.

_**Nini**_ : Moi sadique ? Je n'avais même pas pensé à ce genre de suspense. Tu verras tu n'en aura pas fini avec es conversations entre Harry et Christina. Entre Blaise et Ginny ça suit son chemin.

_**Chapitre 15 : Un baiser pas si romantique.**_

Le temps frais et pluvieux de mois de Novembre laissa place au temps froid et enneigé de Décembre. Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà que Drago et Hermione entamaient une relation assez spéciale. Ils ne laissaient rien paraître à l'extérieur mais une fois dans leurs apparentements, ils se lâchaient un peu. C'était nouveau pour eux et ils avaient eu, au début, du mal à s'appeler par leur prénom. Ils avaient aussi parfois du mal à décrocher leur regard l'un de l'autre. Personne ne s'en apercevait sauf une personne qui ne pouvait que sourire en les voyants. L'alliance commençait.

Nous étions dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Hermione retournait dans ses appartements pour se reposer un peu. Une fois rentrée dans les lieux, elle fut tout de suite embrassée.

-Eh, arrête de me faire des frayeurs pareilles !

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit, l'interrogea Drago. Tu me trompes, déjà ?

-Ah, ah. Très drôle Malefoy. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, c'est tout.

Drago n'en demanda pas plus l'embrassa à nouveau. Sur le coup Hermione laissa tomber son sac à terre pour mettre ses bras autour de son cou.

-J'avais l'intention de me reposer.

-On se reposera à deux.

-Malefoy…

-Oui, je sais. Un temps d'adaptation.

Hermione lui donna un dernier baiser avant de s'allonger sur le canapé.

-Ça en devient épuisant.

-Miss rat des Bibliothèque se plaint du temps de travail ? C'est nouveau ça.

-Oui.

-Je te signal qu'on est en vacances, que demain c'est Noël. Trop de travail tue le travail. Mais heureusement, après l'effort le réconfort.

-Pour qui ? Pour toi ou pour moi ?

-Là on parle de toi, mais si je fais parti du réconfort, je veux bien.

C'est alors qu'ils allaient encore s'embrasser que la porte s'ouvrit. Sur le coup Hermione poussa Drago qui était au dessus d'elle. Le pauvre Serpentard tomba à la renverse.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

-T'es complètement cinglée Granger !!

-Oh toi ça va Zabini ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je fuis, répondit Blaise.

-Qui ?

-Tina. Elle… elle me soule. Je l'adore mais à cette période de l'année elle est toujours aussi mielleuse, c'est le genre de chose que je ne supporte pas.

-Elle n'a pas changé sur ce plan là, dit Drago en se relevant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, demanda le jeune noir.

-On… on…

-On discutait, coupa Drago.

-Vous discutiez ?

-Oui. Tu crois qu'on faisait quoi ?

-Rien.

Nous étions le 25 Décembre. La grande salle fut peuplée de quelques élèves. Tous recevant des cadeaux tombés du ciel. Certains beaucoup, d'autre non. Drago avait pour habitude de recevoir des tas de lettres enflammés, ainsi qu'Harry, ce qui le mettait drôlement mal alaise. Les filles qui envoyaient ces lettres étaient des filles non intéressantes mais très intéressées qui ne valaient donc pas la peine d'être remarquées. Hermione reçut un mot très embarrassant pour elle. Il y était écrit _« Hermione je t'aime veux-tu être ma petite amie ? »_ et elle savait très bien de qui elle venait. Elle regarda le concerné et lui demanda de la suivre pour être un peu isolé du groupe. Il fallait qu'elle règle ça au plus vite.

-Ecoute Ron. Ça risque de te faire mal, mais je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi.

-Mais…

-Je ne te dis pas que je ne t'aime pas. Je t'aime, mais comme une sœur aime son frère, tu comprends. Je préfère qu'on garde cette relation là. Je suis désolée. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir, ça ne serait pas honnête.

-Oh, bon. D'accord, mais…est-ce qu'il y a un autre garçon ?

-Un autre garçon ?

-Oui.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Y avait-il un autre garçon. Oui, si on considérait que Drago était l'autre. La réponse était donc simple.

-Non. Non, il n'y a pas d'autre garçon. Et puis tu sais, avec tout ce qu'on a à faire cette année, je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça.

-Bon, ben tant mieux alors. Qui sait, peut-être plus tard.

-Ouais…

Ron retourna vers le groupe et Hermione vit Harry poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami. Elle regarda ensuite Drago furtivement avant d'aller les rejoindre. Elle n'avait pas été la seule à regarder la table des Serpentard. Harry l'avait fait également. Il avait plutôt regardé Christina. Il aurait bien voulu qu'elle lui embrasse l'autre joue. Rien d'y repenser, son cœur s'emballa. Christina ouvrit ses cadeaux. Elle reçut des boucles d'oreille de la part de son père, un CD pour aller dans son lecteur de la part de Blaise. Elle s'arrêta ensuite sur un autre cadeau de la part de Drago et un cadeau mystère. Une petite boite.

-Ça vient de qui?

-Ouvre, tu verras sûrement.

Christina le fit prudemment et découvrit Poudlard enneigé dans une boule de cristal avec pour mot « _J'espère que ça te plait._ »

-C'est pas de vous ?

-Non, je trouve ça pathétique comme cadeau, lui dit son cousin.

-Moi je trouve ça mignon.

Elle rangea ses trésors dans sa valise. Elle ne voulait pas les exposer dans le dortoir de peur de se les faire voler. Ensuite, dans l'après-midi, Christina décida d'aller faire un tour dehors. Alors qu'elle s'amusait sous la neige, un certain jeune homme dont le cerveau ne contrôlait plus le corps alla la rejoindre sous la surveillance de six pairs d'yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ? Pourquoi il ne la laisse pas tranquille ?

-T'es drôle toi, alors que tu n'arrêtes pas d'emmerder Ginny.

-C'est mon bouc émissaire Granger, c'est normal.

-Ben là aussi, c'est normal. Harry n'est pas comme Ron. Il a comprit qu'elle était sympa.

-Et c'est moi qu'on traite de fouine…

-La ferme.

Harry était maintenant juste à côté de Christina qui sautait dans la neige.

-Tu t'amuses ?

-Tu me suis Potter ?

-Non.

-Menteur.

Il ne répondit pas et préféra regarder au loin.

-Elle te plait ?

-Quoi ?

-La boule de cristal.

-Oui beaucoup mer… Attends, c'est toi qui me la offerte ?

-Oui.

Christina sourit et lui embrassa l'autre joue. Miracle !

-Merci Harry, c'était très gentil. Mais maintenant je me sens mal à l'aise. Je ne t'ai rien offert.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'en mourrais pas. On se promène ?

Christina accepta et ils disparurent du champ de vision de Blaise.

-Zut, ils sont passés où ?

-Oh mais arrête un peu Zabini !

-Franchement Blaise, tu crois vraiment que Christie tombera sous le charme de Potter ? Elle est folle mais pas à ce point là.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Bon, je m'en vais, c'est Noël alors je pars en chasse.

Blaise sortit de la salle commune. De retour dehors, Harry et Christina avaient marché sans échanger un mot.

-Elle est jolie ton écharpe, dit soudainement Harry pour faire la conversation.

-Tu trouves aussi ? C'est Drago qui me l'a offerte avec le bonnet et les gants. C'est fait main et c'est anti-allergène. Les autres me démangent.

-Encore Malefoy, soupira Harry.

-Quoi Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Drago ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus qu'un autre ? C'est vrai, il n'a rien pour plaire, il est arrogant. Mais j'oubliais, tu as été sa première petite amie et qui sais peut-être que tu es toujours amoureuse de lui.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Drago !

-Tu peux l'avouer tu sais. Tu ne seras que le 200e à le dire et la 200e à passer dans son lit, vu que ça n'a pas été fait quoi que…

Le sang de Christina ne fit qu'un tout. Alors qu'Harry s'éloignait fier de son coup, il reçut une boule de neige sur la tête. Il retourna et en reçut une autre en pleine figure.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire !

-Mais de quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Drago et n'ai jamais couché avec lui et je ne le ferai jamais !

-Tu l'as avoué toi-même, tu n'arrêtes pas de te vanter !

-Ce sont des cracs Potter ! Des bobards !

-C'est Potter maintenant. Je croyais que j'étais Harry ! Eh, mais arrête !

-Pas tant que tu n'auras pas retiré ce que tu as dis !

-Pourquoi dire que c'est faux alors que c'est la vérité. Tu aimes Malefoy !

-Non ! Ah !

Christina venait de recevoir une boule à son tour. Une bataille de neige éclata pendant un petit moment. Trop en colère par ce que venait dire Harry, la jeune Serpentard lança un sort qui le fit trébucher. Harry tomba dans la neige. Christina fit plutôt contente de son coup mais perdit le sourire quand elle remarqua qu'il ne bougeait plus.

-Eh Potter ! Potter ? Ça va, ce n'est qu'un sort de rien du tout. Allez, lève-toi.

Mais celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle commença à paniquer.

-Potter ? Oh mon Dieu, Harry, Harry réveille-toi ! Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…, mais elle s'interrompit en voyant un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de ce dernier qui se transforma en rire. Elle se sentit soudainement ridicule.

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin.

-Oh, ça va, je plaisantais.

Christina se leva pour retourner au château mais Harry en avait décidé autrement et chargea sur elle. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la neige, Harry en position de force.

-Retire ce que tu as dit, ordonna-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-Pourquoi je le ferais ?

-Parce que je te le demande.

-Mais je ne le ferai pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas en position de négocier et puis je trouve ça drôle de t'embêter. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'on communique. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais nos conversations finissent presque tout le temps en crescendo.

-Ça n'a rien de drôle.

-J'ai bien rit, moi.

-C'est toi qui me cherche ! Tu es comme les autres et même pire ! Tu es prétentieux, arrogant et tu es…

Mais elle fut interrompue par Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser sous la neige qui tombait à gros flocon. On aurait pu trouver ça romantique, un nouveau couple qui se forme le jour de Noël, mais pourtant…

-Non mais t'es malade ! Qui t'as permit de m'embrasser ?! Pas moi, alors la prochaine fois, va poser tes lèvres ailleurs ! Ou même, réfléchit avant d'agir, ça t'évitera de faire de grosses conneries !

Christina retourna au château complètement rageuse non pas contre Harry mais contre elle-même. Pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé comme ça ?! Par peur. Mais par peur de quoi ? Peur des représailles de Blaise et de Drago. Harry lui, se leva et retourna également au château tout penaud.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.


	16. Pose les ailleurs

Merci à_** Lorise**_ _**fantasia-49 **_et à_** swetty-girl-35**_.

_**Nini **_: Je suis contente su ça te plaise. C'est vrai que Drago a du avoir mal, mais j'ai voulu mettre un peu de comique, ce que n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Oui, il fallait absolument que Ron se prenne ce râteau. C'est… comment dire…. Ça a sa petite importance. En ce qui concerne Harry et Christina, je ne pouvais pas la laissé en dominée, il fallait qu'elle domine un peu. Ça a donné ce râteau.

_**Tiifaniie**_ : Christina est un peu effrayé. Drago et Blaise lui on interdit de s'entendre avec des Gryffondor, non seulement elle n'a pas respecté ça, mais en plus, un Gryffodor et en plus Harry Potter, en pince pour elle, c'est presque la catastrophe. Surtout qu'elle ne sait pas que Drago est avec Hermione.

_**Chapitre 16 : Tes lèvres, pose-les ailleurs.**_

Après ce petit échange sous la neige, Christie prenait soin d'éviter Harry. Elle se maudissait d'avoir été en colère contre lui, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se faire des amis, pas avoir le béguin pour un Gryffondor. Blaise et Drago en feraient une attaque s'ils apprenaient ça. Elle était sur son lit et regardait la belle boule de cristal qu'elle secouait de temps en temps pour voir Poudlard sous la neige.

-Oh mais c'est laid ! Celui qui t'a offert ça n'a pas de goût, lui balança Pansy.

-Celui que tu te tapes n'a pas de goût.

-Tu dois être désespérée, personne ne t'a demandé d'aller à la soirée avec toi.

-Comme tu l'as dit, c'est une soirée pas un bal.

-En tout cas, au moment de souhaiter la bonne année, je me mettrai sous un gui avec Drago et là, il ne pourra que m'embrasser.

Christina éclata de rire à ce moment là, imaginant plutôt la tête de Drago s'il avait le malheur de se retrouver à côté d'elle.

-Continue de rêver.

Pansy s'en alla sans prêter attention à sa camarade de chambre. Christina rangea sa boule soigneusement et sortit également du dortoir. Elle alla dans la grande salle qui était redécorée de Branche de gui suspendu dans le ciel. La salle était quasiment vide, il n'y avait qu'une trentaine d'élèves.

-Où est Drago, demanda la Serpentard à son cousin.

-J'en sais rien, je ne vis pas avec lui. Tu veux du jus de citrouille ?

-Oui.

Drago et Hermione traînassaient dans le couloir. Ils s'embrassaient tous les dix mètres.

-Ils vont finir par se poser des questions, chuchota Hermione.

-Laissons-les parler.

-Malefoy, je suis sérieuse ! Allez, on y va. Le prochain sera sous une branche de gui.

-Je pourrais te prendre au mot et le faire dans la grande salle.

-Mais bien sûr. Si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Hermione le poussa délicatement et se dirigea seule vers la salle. Ils pensaient tout les deux avoir été discrets pourtant un jeune homme venait de les apercevoir en sortant des toilettes. Arrivée dans la grande salle Ginny le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu es toute rouge. Tu as couru ?

-Non, je… je vais bien.

Hermione se servit en plat et mangea en tentant ne pas regarder un certain Serpentard. Peu après le dîner, les élèves pouvaient discuter entre aux, entre maison, jouer aux échecs où aux cartes pour se détendre.

-Echec et mat.

-C'est pas vrai, s'écria Harry. Je ne gagnerai jamais contre toi.

-Adresse-toi à un adversaire à ta taille, lui dit Ron.

-Je veux une revanche.

-Si tu tiens à perdre…

Hermione et Ginny étaient entrain de discuter, parfois il y avait Luna qui les rejoignait mais ayant la bougeotte, elle ne suivait jamais les conversations. Ginny non plus d'ailleurs. Elle était très distraite et lançait sans arrêt des regards à Blaise qui la regardait la narguant.

-Il t'embête toujours ?

-Oui. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait ça pour m'énerver. Je suis son « bouc émissaire. » S'il croit qu'il va pouvoir me mettre dans son lit, il peut toujours aller se rhabiller.

-C'est peut-être plus profond que ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Luna ?

-Il dit que tu es son bouc émissaire, mais peut-être qu'il fait ça juste pour être près de toi et pour avoir le courage de t'adresser la parole. Peut-être qu'il veut sortir avec toi et qu'il n'ose pas te le dire. Tu sais, les Serpentards ne montrent rien mais ce sont de vrais sentimentaux.

Un blanc s'installa entre les trois filles. Hermione et Ginny se demandaient ce que pouvait bien être le charabia de Luna.

-Tu as trop bu ma Luna, tu devrais aller dans ta salle commune te reposer. Serpentard sentimental ? Ah ! Et puis de toute façon…

-… tu n'as d'yeux que pour Harry, termina Hermione.

-Il ne me regarde pas. Il ne fait pas attention à moi. Je… je désespère.

-Ecoute, il va y avoir la scène de la branche de gui. Fais en sorte de te trouver sous la même que la sienne.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Je vais essayer. Dis Hermione, tu… tu crois qu'Harry pourrait… qu'il pourrait avoir le béguin pour … la Serpentard ?

-Christina ? Non, je ne pense pas. Je pense qu'Harry tient à certains principes comme Ron. Même s'il n'est pas aussi agressif que lui.

Ce qui fut assez étrange pour Hermione, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'impression de croire à ce qu'elle-même disait à Ginny.

-Echec.

-Ah non, j'abandonne !

-Ok.

-Je vais me prendre à boire.

Harry se dirigea vers le buffet et vit Christina se servir un verre. A peine s'était-il approché d'elle, que la Serpentard avait fait un pas en arrière.

-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

-Je ne t'ai rien dit, répondit Harry.

-J'imagine déjà ce que tu vas dire et je vais te répondre : va poser tes lèvres ailleurs que sur les miennes, c'est clair comme ça ?

_Dix… Neuf… Huit… Sept…_

-C'est ce que tu souhaites ?

…_Six… Cinq… Quatre… Trois…_

-Tu me ferais le plus beau des cadeaux Potter.

…_Deux… Un… Zéro… Bonn année !_

-Très bien. Regarde ça !

Harry but son verre cul sec et embrassa la première fille qui se trouvait sous une branche de gui. Ça aurait pu être Ginny, mais ce fut Parvati qui profita de ce moment. Tout le monde en avait la bouche grande ouverte. Ginny sentit quelque chose de briser en elle et Christina de la rage l'envahir. Harry lui jeta un regard de défie. La Serpentard posa son verre, regarda la salle et embrassa Zacarias Smith. Blaise et Drago en tombèrent presque à la renverse. Après ça, Christie s'en alla et Harry retourna à sa place.

-T'es malade ! Harry, elle ne va pas te lâcher maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?

-J'en sais rien, Ron.

Hermione regarda la table des Serpentards et vit Drago lui faire un petit clin d'œil et une fraction de seconde, Drago se trouva au sol avec un Parkinson prêtre à l'embrasser.

-Mais t'es dingue, pousse-toi !

-Juste un baiser Drago !

-Mais non, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Blaise la souleva pour dégager son ami. C'est qu'elle en avait de la force. Il prit ensuite une branche de gui de sortit de la grande salle en courrant. Il avait une petite idée derrière la tête.

-Eh Wesaley !

-Fiche-moi la paix, dit-elle sans se retourner.

-Non…

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que je ne veux pas. Allez, c'est la nouvelle année. Parlons sans agressivité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, dit-elle en se retournant enfin.

-Ce que je veux ? Un baiser.

-Un baiser ? Dans tes rêves !

-Juste… un baiser, répéta Blaise en faisant voler le gui au dessus de leurs têtes. Ginny le regarda et commença à rougir. On ne se désistait pas face à une branche de gui. Du moins en théorie.

-Juste un ?

-C'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Après… tu me laisses tranquille ?

-Après je te laisse tranquille.

Ginny resta immobile et Blaise se dévoua pour faire le premier pas. La jeune rousse se surprit à apprécier ce baiser plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que ça s'arrête. Luna avait peut-être raison après tout.

-Je… je ne suis plus ton bouc émissaire ?

-Non…

-Donc je suis une future conquête.

-Non, répondit Blaise en la regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

-Oh et bien…

Ils reprirent leur baiser et en entendant des gens sortir de la grande salle, ils se cachèrent derrière une large statue.

-Harry si tu ne veux pas qu'elle te coure après dépêche-toi ! Lui ordonna Hermione. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? Ginny était là et toi, tu fonces sur Parvati.

-Harry ! Harry attends-moi !

Hermione Ron et Harry coururent le plus vite possible. Une fois le couloir vide, Ginny et Blaise s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se séparer.

Blaise rentra seul et en s'asseyant sur son lit, il trouva une lettre à l'accusé assez spécial. Il savait ce que c'était et ça lui faisait peur.

-Je te conseille de l'ouvrir. Moi, j'ai reçu la mienne il y a deux jours, lui dit Nott.

Voilà ce que contenait la lettre.

_Blaise,_

_Tu dois sûrement savoir pourquoi je t'écris. Tu as 17 ans et tu n'es pas sensé ignorer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prend de plus en plus de pouvoir. Tu as dû le deviner le jour où les détraqueurs sont venus au château. Le Lord veut que tu portes la marque. Je lui ai bien évidemment dit que tu en serais ravi et que se serait un honneur pour toi. Il veut néanmoins une lettre de ta part le lui confirmant. Tu as deux semaines pour lui envoyer cette lettre. Je te fais confiance, ne me déçois pas. Nous aurons un raison d'éradique tous les moldus de cette terre et tous les dérivés comme __elle__._

Il soupira. Blaise savait très de qui venait cette lettre. C'était l'écriture de sa mère. Pas un « Joyeux Noël », pas une « Bonne Année », juste une nouvelle et pas des meilleures qui soient. Il ne voulait pas faire partit de cette confrérie. Elle. Ça désignait Christina, et elle était l'une des raisons de son refus. Son oncle et elle lui en voudraient s'il confirmait son accord. Il rangea cette lettre. Blaise avait deux semaines pour donner sa réponse. Au moment où il pensait que tout se passait bien, qu'il était enfin susceptible d'avoir une vraie petite amie, il fallait que sa mère vienne gâcher sa joie.

-Alors Zabini, tu vas confirmer ?

-Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!

Mais Blaise n'en pensait pas un mot. Il en parlerait à Drago. Peut-être que lui aussi avait reçu sa lettre. Il verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait penser à quelque chose de joyeux. Son baiser avec Ginny….

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà voilà.

Etant donné que ce sont les vacances de Noël (_enfin_), il y aura double ration de chapitre par semaine. Donc je ne vous dis pas à Samedi mais à Mercredi prochain.


	17. En plein désordre

Merci à _**fantasia-49**_ et à _**Rebecca-Black.**_

_**Harrylovedrago **_: Merci. J'ai été voir ton blog en express donc je n'ai mis aucun commentaire, désolée. Mais je ne l'ai aps regarder en entier puisque je n'ai pas vu ta fic. J'y referai un tour, promit. En tout cas merci.

_**Nini**_ : Qui a surpris Hermione et dRgao ? Mystère, tu le sauras plus tard par déduction. Ce n'est pas Ron en tout cas. Quelque part, c'est Christina qui a commencé Harry n'a fait que répondre comme un idiot. Blaise change certes, mais il reste un idiot, tu verras.

_**Sarah**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis flattée si tu laisse rarement des review.

_**Blacklighter **_: J'aime bien le couple Harry/ Ginny aussi, mais j'ai du mal à faire un fic rien que pour eux.

_**Chapitre 17 : En plein désordre.**_

Deux jours plus tard, c'était la rentrée des classes. Drago et Hermione n'avaient aucune envie de se lever. Ils avaient passé de très bonnes vacances à faire la grasse matinée l'un à côté de l'autre. Ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils dorment ensemble. Hermione voulait procéder par étape et ils avaient franchit celle-là assez vite, vivant tout les deux le même appartement. Il était six heures du matin passé de quinze minutes et cela faisait déjà un petit bout de temps que le jeune couple s'embrassait.

-Drago… Drago il faut se lever…

-J'en ai pas vraiment envi.

-Et bien reste là, mais moi, je me lève.

-Et si je te bloque ?

-Tu ne me bloqueras que ce matin parce que les jours suivants je passerai mes nuits dans ma chambre.

-Je viendrai te rejoindre.

-Je mettrai un mot de passe.

Drago soupira et laissa Hermione se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain. Sous la douche la jeune fille réfléchit à sa relation avec Drago. Ça faisait quelques semaines pour ne pas dire un mois et elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il serait aussi tendre et affectueux avec elle. Lui, qui avait pour habitude de jouer franc jeu avec les filles. Hermione avait la conviction qu'avec elle c'était différent. Elle sursauta quand Drago frappa à la porte pour qu'elle puisse se dépêcher pour qu'il la succède. Tiens, les rôles s'inversaient…

Alors que maintenant elle se dirigeait vers la grande salle, Ginny lui couru après et fut attiré dans un coin pour se faire embrasser. Elle se laissa faire avec joie.

-Pressée de rejoindre Potter ?

-Eh ! Tu casses l'ambiance ! J'allais voir Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux lui dire pour nous deux ?

-Parce qu'il y a un nous deux ? Je n'étais pas au courrant.

Pour toute réponse Blaise l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

-Alors ?

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question et je n'allais rien dire à Hermione. Bon, tu permets que j'y aille ?

Blaise lâcha sa taille et la laissa y aller. Il vit ensuite Harry suivit par Parvati de loin. Le Gyffondor alla s'asseoir entre Hermione Ron en leur demandant de l'aide. La veille, il était resté toute la journée dans son dortoir enfermé dans la salle de bain. Mais là, il ne pouvait rien faire. Parvati se jeta presque sur lui pour l'embrasser. Christina qui regarda la scène réduit le toast, qui était entre ses doigts, en miette.

-Ça va cousine ?

-Ouais.

Harry avait les yeux ouverts et était tout rouge. La bouche fermée, il manquait presque d'air et agitait ses bras en alerte. Hermione retira violemment Parvati au dessus d'Harry qui put enfin reprendre se respiration.

-Je suis tellement contente d'être avec toi Harry. Franchement, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu m'embrasserais…

-Moi non plus. A propos de ça Parvati…

-Je vais en faire des jalouses !

Harry regarda Christina qui dévia le regard et tomba sur Smith qui arriva avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur. Elle leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Salut…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite. N'imagine même pas sortir avec moi. Tu étais juste au bon endroit au bon moment. Ça a été toi comme ça aurait pu être un autre alors maintenant va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Pris au dépourvu, Smith se retourna s'en alla alors que Drago et Blaise pouffèrent de rire.

-Ma parole, tu as un manuel pour râteau, ou quoi ?

-Je dis ce que je pense, c'est tout.

Durant l'après midi, la Serpentard se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait pas forcément de travail à faire mais le silence l'apaisait. Pourtant ce silence qu'elle voulait tant ne dura pas longtemps quand elle vit Harry débarquer en courrant pour se cacher près de l'étagère qui était à côté d'elle. Le voyant aussi paniqué, Christie pouffa de rire.

-On fuit, Potter ?

-C'est… c'est le seul endroit où elle ne vient pas.

-Il faut assumer. Tu vois moi, je l'ai tout de suite envoyé balader, Smith. Franchement tu aurais pu choisir une autre fille.

-Qui ça, toi ? Je te rappelle que tu m'as demandé d'embrasser d'autres lèvres, ce que j'ai fait. Mon cadeau t'a plut ?

-Enormément. Maintenant laisse-moi.

-C'est toi qui m'as adressé la parole.

-Je m'en fiche.

Harry en avait marre. C'était vraiment impossible de discuter avec elle. Pourtant il voulait lui faire comprendre.

-Tu es toujours là ?

-Ecoute, tu as raison. Tu vois, si je t'ai embrassé au début, c'est parce que tu me plais et pour ainsi dire beaucoup, mais comme ça ne semble pas être réciproque, autant que je me jette dans la gueule du loup et j'aille voir Parvati. Je suis sûr au moins qu'avec elle, je ne serai pas déçu. Salut !

Christina avait les yeux grands ouverts et regarda le Gryffondor s'en aller. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il aille rejoindre Parvati. En entendent la porte se fermer, elle rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque en courrant pour partir à la recherche d'Harry.

-Harry !

-Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que je cherche mon actuelle petite amie pour qu'elle se jette sur moi comme si j'étais un morceau de viande !

-Attend je…

-Attendre ?! T'attendre ?!! Et puis quoi encore ? De toute façon, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! Ah si peut-être une chose. Malefoy, Malefoy, MALEFOY ! C'est peut-être ce que je devrais faire, être dégueulasse avec les filles, sortir avec Parvati et Ginny vu que ça fait des années qu'elle attend ça elle aussi ! Me mettre des lentilles bleues et me teindre les cheveux en blond, peut-être que là enfin tu me remarqueras ! Encore, c'est pas dit…

-Harry arrête… t'es… t'es l'un des premiers garçons que j'ai remarqué…

-Ah oui vraiment ? Ben, on ne dirait pas ! Parce que c'est peut-être pas clair dans ta tête mais moi tout ce que veux c'est… c'est toi. Te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser, être avec toi, mais ça… et puis tu sais quoi, laisse tomber…

En ayant prit plein la figure pour pas un rond, Christina pensa « Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ». Elle prit Harry par le bras, l'emmena dans un placard à balais pour être tranquille. Ensuite, elle le tira par la cravate et l'embrassa de toute la fougue et la passion qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Harry fit plus que surpris, même agréablement surpris et n'allait certainement pas faire comme elle et bien profiter de ce moment. Parce que peut-être que dans son délire, elle allait encore lui crier qu'il était un malade. Pourtant…

-Si t'as pas comprit que c'était réciproque, alors là je peux plus rien pour toi ! Salut !

Christina ouvrit la porte du placard mais le Gryffondor la referma et l'embrassa à son tour. Christina ne pouvait que sourire. C'était ce qu'elle voulait depuis Noël, mais se retenait de ne pas se jeter sur lui à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle interrompit le baiser pour lui dire un drôle de compliment.

-J'en ai croisé des crétins, mais toi, toi t'es le plus beau des crétins.

-Et toi la plus jolie des folles hystériques.

-C'est toi qui était fou tout à l'heure.

-C'est toi qui m'a rendu comme ça.

Ils n'avaient vraiment pas envi de se séparer maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés… dans un placard à balai. Charmant.

La soirée arriva. Hermione et Drago étaient dans leur salle commune en train de faire un devoir d'Histoire et le jeune Serpentard était complètement largué. L'histoire n'était pas son truc mais Hermione tentait de lui expliquer la leçon du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

-Tu as compris ?

-Non.

-C'est pas possible. Mais ce n'est pas la mer à boire !

-La mer à boire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette expression ?

-C'est moldu.

-Oh. Bon et si on arrêtait ?

-Arrêter ? Mais on a rien fait Malefoy ! Tiens, on va faire de la Métamorphose. Ça au moins ce n'est pas compliqué.

-Si tu veux. Attends, je vais chercher du parchemin.

-Ne te défile pas.

-Tu me connais, Granger.

-Justement.

Drago entra dans sa chambre prendre du parchemin et trouva une enveloppe sur son lit. La même que celle qu'avait reçu Blaise il y a deux jours. Il l'ouvrit avec réticence. Elle venait également de sa mère.

_Drago mon chéri,_

_Il y a du mouvement de notre côté et je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Je suis perdue dans tout ça. Si je t'envoie cette lettre, c'est parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbre veut de toi parmi ses fidèles. Normalement Blaise a reçu la lettre de sa mère, je ne sais pas s'il t'en a parlé. Le Lord veut une réponse de vous pas avant deux semaines. Je ne t'oblige à rien. Ton père est en prison, tu fais ce que tu veux. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu fasses le choix qui te semble le meilleur, que tu ne regrettes pas et que tu puisses avoir, suite à ça, une vie relativement normal. Drago mon chéri, je ne te cache pas que j'ai peur pour toi. Fais le bon choix._

_J'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël et un bon réveillon._

_Maman._

Drago froissa la feuille. Le retour à la réalité était brutal. Il avait fait son choix et ceux depuis longtemps. Il mit la feuille froissée dans son tiroir et sortit de la chambre avec du parchemin, le visage complètement fermé.

-Tu en as mi du temps.

-Ma chambre n'est pas très bien rangée.

Hermione constata que quelque chose avait changé entre le moment où il était entré et sorti de la chambre.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Hum ? Euh… oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste… fatigué, c'est tout.

-On peut arrêter si tu veux. C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard. On va se coucher.

-Ouais. Hermione ça… ça ne te dérange pas si on dort dans ta chambre ce soir ?

-Non pas du tout. Ta chambre doit vraiment être en désordre alors… si c'est vraiment ça, pensa-t-elle.

Ce n'était effectivement pas la chambre de Drago qui était en désordre mais sa tête et son cœur. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre pour ne pas être dans cette ambiance austère et froide qui lui rappelait tout ce qui se référait au mal. Dans la chambre d'Hermione, Drago ressentit de la chaleur, de la douceur et la jeune fille contre lui l'apaisait. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Blaise. Qu'en dirait Hermione ? Et Christina ? Il s'endormit avec ses pensées.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A samedi et je vous souhaite un **Joyeux Noël** !!!


	18. C'est sans moi !

_**Caelle **_: merci.

_**Kimlovetom **_: merci.

_**Nini**_ : Il fallait bien qu'il arrive ce baiser et ils se sont quand même pris la tête juste avant. Les imbécillités vont bientôt commencer, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est vrai Narcissa montre tout l'amour qu'elle a pour sont fils dans cette lettre, paraît moins dramatique que celle de Blaise.

_**Chapitre18 : C'est sans moi !**_

C'était le lendemain matin. Harry et Christina étaient dans le même placard à balai vacant à la même occupation.

-Il faut…, commença Christina.

-Oui ?

-Il faut que tu parles à Patil. Que… que tu lui cloues le bec.

-Je le ferai quand on aura fini notre entretien, dit Harry avant de reprendre le baiser passionnément mais Christina le repoussa délicatement.

-Tu lui dis ou je lui fais comprendre à ma façon. Si je le fais, ça va se savoir et toi comme moi on sera …comment dire… mort.

-Je vois que tu as des arguments.

-Oui, j'en ai.

La jeune Serpentard sortit du placard et alla voir ses amis. Sa bonne humeur fut telle qu'elle les serra très fort dans ses bras, même un peu trop fort, mais elle remarqua que sa joie n'était pas partagé car il n'y avait rien, pas un bonjour, pas un « lâche-nous », ou « tu nous soules ». Rien.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent et se regardèrent. Ils se comprirent tout de suite. Harry arriva et Parvati courut tout de suite vers lui pour l'embrasser mais le Gryffondor se recula et mit sa main en distance.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ?

-Je… écoute, tu as… Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

-Bien sûr que oui, tu m'as embrassé !

-Je t'ai embrassé parce que tu étais sous une branche de gui mais ce n était pas parce tu me plais. En fait tu… tu ne m'intéresses pas et tu ne m'as jamais intéressé.

-Tu t'es moqué de moi ?!

La gifle partit toute seule. Christie eut vraiment mal pour lui et s'en voulut presque de lui avoir demandé de « rompre » avec elle. Harry de son côté se remit de ses émotions et alla vers ses amis.

-Sacrée gifle, dit Ron en compatissant.

-Au moins elle me lâchera. C'est un mal pour un bien.

-Je confirme.

Harry risqua un regard sur Christie qui lui adressa un sourire distrait. Elle était plutôt préoccupée par l'état de Blaise et Drago.

-Dîtes-moi ce qui ne va pas les garçons.

-T'en fait pas cousine, on a simplement mal dormit.

-Si tu le dis cousin, répondit-elle septique.

A la fin du petit-déjeuner alors que tout le monde allait vers sa salle de classe, Drago prit Blaise par le bras et l'emmena dans un couloir désert.

-Tu l'as reçu, commença Drago.

-Oui. Ma mère m'a envoyé la lettre.

-Tu… tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Franchement, avant j'aurai dit oui sans hésiter mais là… Nott a reçu la sienne et si j'ai bien compris il a confirmé. Je lui ai dit que je confirmerai pour ne pas perdre la face mais…

-Pourquoi on a autant changé ?

-Christina. Il faut lui en parler.

-Quoi, mais t'es dingue, s'emporta Drago. Elle ne nous le pardonnera jamais !

-Peut-être que si on lui en parle avant elle comprendra.

Blaise ne croyait pas vraiment ses paroles, mais il voulait à tout prix lui en parler. Les deux Serpentards sursautèrent entendant du bruit dans le couloir. Ils décidèrent d'aller en cours de métamorphose alors qu'un élève sortait de l'ombre. Pendant le cours, Blaise se pencha vers sa cousine pour lui donner rendez-vous dans la salle commune des préfets en chef durant leur pause déjeunée. Christina fronça les sourcils et accepta. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle en était sûre. Elle se demanda toute la matinée ce qu'ils voulaient lui dire. Ça m'inquiétait beaucoup.

A la pause déjeunée, elle prit un bout de pain et alla au lieu du rendez-vous. Elle y trouva Blaise et Drago assit sur le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Assieds-toi, tu veux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dit-elle tout en s'asseyant. Vous m'inquiétez.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et lui donnèrent les deux lettres. Christina les lu toute les deux avec une boule dans la gorge en lisant celle de sa tante et le mot « elle ». Elle regarda ses amis qui avaient la tête baisée.

-C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais ils n'avaient pas la force de répondre. Ça n'avait rien d'une blague et elle le savait très bien.

-Vous comptez faire quoi ?

Là encore, pas de réponse, mais Christina en attendait vraiment une et ce silence ne présageait rien de bon. Elle sentit donc la colère monter en elle.

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous irez! Ne me dîtes pas que vous allez devenir des mangemorts !

-Christie…

-Tais-toi Blaise… Les garçons, on est lié tout les trois. Si vous confirmez votre réponse vous… vous me montrez que vous me détestez et que vous voulez tuer les gens comme moi !

-C'est pas le cas Tina…

-Ah oui ? Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! Que comptez-vous faire ?

Mais les garçons n'en savaient rien. Ils ne pouvaient toujours pas donner de réponses et Christina se leva rageuse et les larmes aux yeux.

-Je vous préviens tout le deux, si vous y aller, si vous devenez l'un de ses sbires, il n'y a plus de Christie, il n'y a plus de Tina, il n'y a plus rien ! Oubliez-moi, parce que moi je vous oublierais !

-Christina tu… tu ne peux pas dire ça…

-Ne t'approche pas de moi Blaise, prévient-elle en le menaçant de sa baguette. Il recula tout de suite. Si vous devenez mangemorts, non seulement je tue ta mère Blaise, mais je te tuerai et je finirai par toi Drago. Je le ferai et sans regret et pas avec un simple sort impardonnable. Vous voulez tuer les moldus ? C'est moi qui vous tuerai de façon moldu, pour que vous souffriez, comme moi j'ai souffert… quand elle est morte.

-Christie attend !

Elle s'en alla alors qu'Hermione arrivait. Blaise les regarda et décida d'aller à la recherche de sa cousine. Hermione regarda Drago qui sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle avait entendu les mots « mangemort » et « sbires ». La Gryffondor vit le parchemin et le prit avant que Drago en ait eut l'occasion. Elle le lit et regarda Drago qui n'osait plus bouger.

-Alors ?

-Je t'ai dis que même à dix-sept ans, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire.

-Donc tu vas devenir mangemort. C'est ce que tu essais de me dire, c'est ça ?

-C'est… ce n'est pas aussi simple Hermione.

-Oh mais si c'est simple. Soit tu deviens mangemort, soit tu te désistes. Tu vas devenir mangemort, oui ou non ?

-Hermione…

-Je veux une réponse Malefoy ! Une réponse claire, nette et précise !

Mais comme avec Christina, Drago ne dit rien. Hermione conclut donc, mais refusa quand même de l'admettre.

-Tu sais, ta mère a raison. Il va falloir que tu fasses un choix Drago parce que tu ne peux pas être neutre dans toute cette histoire. C'est donc simple, c'est Voldemort ou moi.

-C'est… c'est un ultimatum ? Hermione te ne peux pas me demander ça !

-Je le fais pourtant.

-Arrête, ce n'est pas un jeu.

-Mais je sais ça ! C'est pour ça que je te le demande ! Parce que tu ne peux pas être mangemort et sortir avec moi, je ne cautionne pas alors je te répète : c'est Voldemort ou moi !... Bon sang Malefoy parle ! Dis quelque chose ! Je ne te demande pas la Lune, s'emporta Hermione après son manque de réponse.

-Je… je ne sais pas Hermione…

-Tu ne sais pas ? Bon, je vois. D'après la lettre tu as deux semaines pour réfléchir. Je te les laisse mais durant ce temps, toi et moi ça n'existe pas.

-Quoi mais…

-Tu as bien entendu. Les semaines passées ensemble ont été super et je ne te cache que j'aurai voulu que ça dure, mais là, je ne peux pas. Alors fais un choix et le bon. La balle est dans ton camp, mais ne me parle pas durant les jours qui vont suivre.

Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre. Drago ramassa la lettre et resta immobile. Il avait l'impression d'être dans la quatrième dimension. Il avait un choix à faire. Le Seigneur des ténèbre ou Hermione. Le choix semblait pourtant simple, mais Drago avait été conditionné et tout ça le hantait.

Dans le château, Christina faisait une crise de larme à terre et tous ceux qui passait par là, la prenait pour une folle. Harry qui était parti à la recherche d'Hermione la trouva à terre. Il lui demanda de se lever et ils allèrent dans un placard pour être plus tranquille.

-Christina qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ils… ils… je les ais laissé tomber Harry, je les ais laissé tomber !

-Qui ?

-Blaise et Drago.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils ont… ils ont reçu une lettre de leurs mères disant que Voldemort voulait qu'ils fassent partis de leur fidèle et moi j'ai… j'ai dis que s'ils le rejoignaient je les rayais de ma mémoire. Je les ai menacé je les tuer et le pire c'est que je pensais ce que je disais mais… je les laisse tomber alors qu'ils ont besoin de moi. Je suis mauvaise, je suis mauvaise, je suis mauvaise…

-Chut… calme-toi, tu n'es pas mauvaise. Ils… ils ne veulent pas…

-Ils m'ont dis non mais… ils ont peur et moi je ne les soutiens pas. Je pense qu'à moi, je suis égoïste.

-Je pense que t'as peur aussi pour eux, c'est normal après tout.

Christina se blottit un peu plus dans les bras d'Harry.

-Mais est-ce qu'ils voudront me parler après ce que j'ai dis…

-S'ils t'aiment et se mettent à ta place, je pense que oui.

-Tu ne diras rien à personnes, hein ? Tu gardes ça pour toi ? Promets-le-moi.

-Je te le promets.

Ils s'embrassèrent ce qui calma un peu Christina. Elle le regarda en caressant sa joue qui était encore rouge.

-Elle n'y a pas été de main morte. J'ai cru que ta mâchoire allait s'en aller.

- Moi, aussi, je l'espace d'un instant.

Toute cette histoire concernait Harry et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait promit de se taire mais devait-il le faire ? En même temps, s'il en parlait, ça risquerai de précipiter les choses, et lui n'était pas encore prêt, loin de là.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous dis à mercredi.


	19. Prise de conscience

**Chapitre remanié.**

Merci à**Vava**et à**kimlovetom. **

_**Caelle**__ : _non ce n'est pas joyeux et ça le sera de moins en moins.

_**Nini **__: _les placards à balai sont les seuls endroits où on peut être tranquille. C'est vrai que leur choix n'est pas simple mais pour Blaise, quoiqu'il fasse il trahira une partie de sa famille, Drago c'est la raison ou le cœur.

_**Chapitre 19 : Prise de conscience.**_

Ça faisait trois jours. Trois jours que Drago se réveillait seul dans sa chambre de Serpentard. Trois jours qu'il dormait très mal parce qu'Hermione n'était pas auprès de lui. Elle avait dit qu'eux deux ça n'existait pas, elle s'y tenait. Elle ne lui parlait pas, l'ignorait presque. Pourtant le soir, il l'entendait pleurer dans sa chambre ou dans la salle de bain et s'en voulait beaucoup. Drago s'en voulait de la faire souffrir, il s'en voulait d'hésiter pour rien, il s'en voulait d'être ce qu'il était, fils de mangemort. Ses amours n'étaient pas au beau fixe et son amitié avec Christina non plus. Elle ne lui parlait plus tout comme à Blaise et tout ça, ça le tuait.

Le Serpentard sortit de sa chambre et il croisa enfin Hermione qui était sur le point de sortir de l'appartement.

-Hermione attend…

Elle s'arrêta et se maudit de l'avoir fait. Tant qu'elle ne le croisait pas et l'ignorait tout allait bien mais là, ça devenait dur.

-Tu as fait un choix, demanda-t-elle dans se retourner.

-Je… Hermione…

-Ne me parle pas.

Elle s'en alla en essuyant ses larmes. Hermione croisa Ginny et tenta d'être présentable pour qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de rien. Mais Ginny voyait bien que qu'un truc la tracassait.

-Tu as pleuré ?

-Quoi ? Non je suis juste… fatiguée.

-Tu es sûre ? Si tu as un problème tu me le dis, d'accord ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ginny détourna sa trajectoire en voyant Blaise et l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide.

-Tu m'évites, demanda-t-elle. On se voit à peine.

-Non pas du tout, c'est que… j'ai quelques petits soucis.

-Rien de grave au moins ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

-Pourquoi ? On est ensemble, non ?

-Justement à propos de ça je… je crois qu'on ne devrait pas sortir ensemble toi et moi.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Ça ne marcherait pas.

-Ça ne marcherait pas ?! Tu te fous moi là ? C'est toi qui n'arrêtais pas de me tourner autour, c'est toi qui affirmes qu'il y a un nous deux et toi tu… tu me jettes !

-Non, ce n'est pas ça…

-Si tu me jettes ! Alors qu'on a rien vécu de concret ! Tu as été voir ailleurs c'est ça ?! Tu as déjà trouvé une pouffe qui est dans ton lit en ce moment même !

-Non !

-Ouais, ça c'est ! Mais quelle imbécile ! Et moi qui pensais que tu n'étais pas comme les autres de ta maison !

-Ginny…

-Pauvre type !

Ginny le bouscula et sortit de la salle de classe. Ça au moins, c'était une chose de faite pensa Blaise. Il ne voulait pas avoir une petite amie dans ces circonstances, surtout si c'était elle. Le Serpentard alla dans la grande salle. Il y trouva sa cousine qui n'osait pas le regarder. Drago arriva ensuite. Il alla justement voir Christina. Il s'assit à côté d'elle mais elle ne le regardait pas.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne leur en voulait plus mais ne pouvait pas leur parler, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

-Tina, lui supplia presque Drago en lui prenant la main. Christina la retira, mais ce ne fut pas assez tôt car Hermione vit cette petite scène et ça lui brisa le cœur en mille morceaux. Elle voyait Drago triste de ne pas pouvoir parler à Christina, pas à elle. Ce fut le coup de grâce quand Hermione le vit lui caresser le visage alors qu'elle tournait la tête comme une enfant.

Drago soupira et alla voir Blaise.

-Blaise, c'est important, il faut que je te parle. Viens !

Blaise se leva et caressa affectueusement, les cheveux de sa cousine.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai fait mon choix.

-Ton choix ?

-Oui. Mon choix. Je ne peux pas. Je ne le ferai pas, je me désiste. Je ne veux pas être mangemort.

-Tu… tu veux mourir ou quoi ?! Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui le défient.

-Je m'en fou. Je ne veux pas. C'est mon choix et tu devrais en faire autant.

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas, mais je ne veux pas mourir.

-Ouvre les yeux Blaise. Si on devient mangemort on aura deux issus, la mort ou la prison. Et puis pense à Christina et…

-Granger ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu penses à Granger n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Drago en tournant la tête.

-Arrête Drago. Je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai compris qui se passait un truc entre vous l'autre jour. Je ne suis pas parti pour rien. Tu sors avec elle ?

-Pas… plus maintenant. Elle… elle ne veut pas me parler tant que je n'ai pas fais mon choix et je veux… je veux…

-T'en es amoureux ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Il n'avait jamais réfléchit à ça. Il savait juste qu'elle lui manquait énormément, qu'il aimait l'avoir dans ses bras, ses manies, son rire, leur chamaillerie, son regard et…bon sang, Drago venait de se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger ! Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis… depuis Christina quand il était petit ! Il se sentit très bizarre.

-Je ne te blâmerais pas si tu es amoureux d'elle, tu sais. Parce qu'elle n'est vraiment pas comme les autres. C'est une fille comme elle qu'il te fallait.

-Je ne veux pas être mangemort, répéta Drago à court de parole.

-Ok. Je te suis, vieux. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Je vais annoncer la nouvelle à Tina.

-Ouais.

De retour dans la grande salle, Drago croisa le regard d'Hermione qui dévia son regard en faisant semblant d'écouter Ron.

Dans l'après midi, Drago finissait d'écrire sa lettre. Voldemort voulait une réponse ? Il allait l'avoir. Il la relut et signa. Il sortit de sa chambre pour prendre une enveloppe dans la salle commune quand il vit Hermione sur le canapé les larmes coulantes. Quand elle l'entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle essuya ses larmes mais c'était trop tard, ils les avaient vu. Tout ce que Drago voulait, c'était la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

-Hermione j'ai… tiens, dit-il en lui donnant le lettre. Hermione le regarda les yeux rouges et la pris. Elle lut la lettre et sa réaction ne fut pas vraiment celle qu'il espérait.

-T'es malade ou quoi ? Il va te tuer !

-Et bien qu'il me tue. Tu m'as dit de faire un choix, je l'ai fait et c'est toi.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te jeter dans la gueule du loup, Malefoy !

-Je m'en fiche Hermione ! Je ne veux pas vivre comme un lâche, je ne veux pas avoir du sang d'innocent sur les mains. Je veux être avec toi. Tu es précieuse à mes yeux et je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Drago…

-Et puis Christina…

-Evidemment, Christina, qui d'autre…, tu ne pensais pas qu'à moi. Ste Christina, il ne faut surtout pas la contrarier.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Excuse-moi d'en douter par moment. Il y aura toujours cette vérité au fond de moi, cette vérité qui reflette et que les autres voient aussi.

-Mais quelle vérité ? Le fait que Christina soit devenue ma meilleure amie ? Tes deux meilleurs amis sont des mecs Hermione, et je ne fait aucune allusion à une certaine ambiguïté qu'il pourrait y avoir.

-Parce qu'il n'y a aucune ambiguïté ! Je ne suis jamais sortie avec Ron ou Harry. Contrairement à toi.

-Mais il y a prescription, Hermione ! On avait dix ans. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait de l'amour à cet âge ?

-T'as voulu ressortir avec elle en Septembre.

-Ne me rejette pas ça à la figure.

-Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si elle s'était laissée faire ? Si elle avait cédé ? Tu serais sortie avec elle. Tu… tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin ?! Lui prendre la main, lui caresser le visage ?! J'ai bien cru que tu allais lui faire une déclaration en plein milieu de la grande salle ! C'est moi ta petite-amie, c'est moi que tu devrais supplier mais c'est elle que tu vas voir, c'est elle que tu approches ! Tu ne m'as même pas retenu ce matin ! Tu n'as même pas essayé de me convaincre ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait mal de voir ça, finit Hermione les larmes aux yeux. Heureusement que notre relation était un secret, j'aurais pu devenir la cocu du château !

-Il va falloir que tu comprennes ça une bonne fois pour toute Hermione, ce que je vais te dire est la vérité. La petite différence entre Christina et toi, c'est que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, de toi oui. Mais… je la connais depuis plus longtemps que toi. Même si il y a eu un passage à vide, il y a des choses que…

-Tu l'aimes encore et je suis sûre que tu as déjà couché avec elle.

-Non Hermione, je te promets que non ! Crois-moi, fais-moi boire du _véritaserum_ si ça te chante, mais ce que je dis est vrai ! Que veux-tu que je te dise ?! Tu veux vraiment connaître la vérité ? Quitte à ce qu'elle te fasse mal et à moi aussi ?!

-Oui, pour une fois !

-Bien ! Oui, j'ai horriblement souffert quand Christina a dû partir avec son père, quand on avait dix ans. Oui, j'ai toujours été amoureux d'elle, même quand je sortais avec des tas d'autres filles ! Oui, quand je l'ai revu cette été j'étais encore plus amoureux d'elle qu'avant et oui en Septembre je voulais sortir avec elle, aussi ridicule que ça puisse paraître ! Mais ça ne s'est pas fait ! Elle m'a rejeté, j'ai encaissé et je suis passé à autre chose !

-Arrête, je ne veux plus rien entendre, dit Hermione au bord de la crise.

- Je n'ai pas finit ! Merlin sait ce qui s'est passé mais il a voulu que je sois amoureux d'une autre fille : toi. Et crois-moi, ces trois jours sans te parler, te toucher, t'embrasser m'ont rendu malade. Tu es plus importe pour moi, Hermione. Alors oui, tu n'es pas la seule, Christina a aussi influencé mon choix, mais c'est en parti grâce à toi, si j'ai réussit à écrire ça. Ça, c'est pour toi !

-Arrête, dit Hermione sans le croire.

-Je t'aime Hermione.

Hermione venait de se rendre compte d'une chose, pas qu'elle l'aimait parce que ça elle le savait depuis qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer mais que Drago venait de lui ouvrir son cœur et c'est une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre de sa bouche.

-Je dois aller à la volière. Blaise m'attend. Je reviens. Attends-moi.

Hermione ne put qu'acquiescer. Drago lui embrassa le front avant sortir. Une fois à la volière Christina le serra très fort dans ses bras.

-Pardon, pardon, pardon. Plus jamais je ne vous laisserais tomber, plus jamais. Je vous adore tellement tout les deux.

-T'en fait pas Christie, on te comprend.

-Je vous ai menacé de vous tuer.

-C'est pas grave.

-Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir le faire ? Je veux dire, vous risquerez d'avoir des ennuis et pas qu'un peu.

-T'inquiète pas pour nous.

Blaise et Drago mirent leurs enveloppes sur la patte de leur chouette et les lâchèrent en même temps. Ils restèrent à la volière jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir leur volatile.

-Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, soupira Drago.

-Cette histoire est loin d'être terminée.

-Je serai là pour vous quoi qu'il arrive. Je vous le promets.

-Nous aussi on sera là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ils sortirent enfin de la volière et retournèrent au château. Drago les laissa en plan et partit en courrant. Blaise savait très bien où il allait.

-Où il court comme ça ?

-Réparer ses erreurs. Moi aussi, je devrais repérer mes erreurs.

Blaise fit une bise à Christina et partit en courant également. Drago arriva dans la salle commune. Il trouva Hermione sur le canapé, toujours immobile.

-Ça y est. On a envoyé nos lettres.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça. Vous risquez vos vies tout les deux.

-Je préfère avoir une vie honnête avec toi, que d'être un lâche.

Hermione se leva du canapé et l'embrassa. Ça l'avait tellement manqué. Drago la serra dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime aussi Drago. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Leur baiser les emmena un peu plus loin que ce qu'ils auraient pensé cet après-midi là. Ne réfléchissant à rien, oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour ils firent l'amour passionnément.

Ils étaient à présent dans la chambre de la Gryffondor, celle-ci dans les bras de Drago. Elle lui caressait son torse alors qu'il n'avait qu'une obsession, démêler ses cheveux broussailleux, qu'après réflexion il aimait énormément, mais ce fut en vain.

-Tu sais quand ma mère me disait de faire le bon choix, elle me demandait de ne pas être mangemort. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai hésité alors qu'il n'y avait pas matière à. Je crois que j'avais peur et… je crois que j'ai encore peur.

-C'est normal d'avoir peur, tu sais. Mais je suis là et je ne te laisserai plus. Je te le promets, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-J'ai besoin de toi Hermione.

-Je suis là. Je… je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit à propos de toi et Christina. Je crois que même si j'apprécie beaucoup Christina, je suis un peu… jalouse…

-Jalouse de quoi ?

-De vous. De la relation que vous entretenez tout les deux. Elle est la seule fille qui n'a aucune arrière pensée qui t'aime vraiment pour ce que tu es et depuis toujours. Moi… je viens de débarquer. J'avoue parfois que quand elle te prend dans ses bras ça… ça me fait mal. Alors quand c'est toi qui t'y mets…

-Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse, aucune raison. Je l'adore mais je t'aime, toi. Dis-toi qu'elle est comme une sœur pour moi.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui.

-En fait, Blaise est au courant pour nous deux.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, mais il ne m'en veut pas. Ça me soulage un peu.

-Tu en as de la chance. Je ne pense pas que Ron et Harry seraient plus compréhensibles avec moi.

-Ce sont des abrutis.

-Eh ! Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mes amis.

-Weasley n'arrête pas de dire qu'on est de vil serpent et que Christie est une vipère. J'ai le droit de les insulter.

-Non.

-Ah oui, c'est ce qu'on va voir.

Drago commença à chatouiller Hermione qui éclatait de rire.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous dis à samedi et surtout : _BONNE ANNEE 2009 !!!_

Tachez de prendre de bonnes résolutions, mais si ce sont les mêmes que l'année précédente, ça ne sert à rien. Lol.


	20. Des secrets, des secrets et encore

Merci à _**Kimlovetom, Harrylovedrago**_ et à _**Caella**_.

_**Nini**_ : Cette fic est d'abord un HG/DM. En ce qui concerne Blaise, il parle bien de Ginny. Drago a préféré écouter son cœur plutôt que sa tête même si la réaction d'Hermione n'était aussi joyeuse au premier abord.

_**Fantasia-49**_ : les ennuies ne font que commencer.

_**Chapitre 20 : Des secrets, des secrets et encore des secrets.**_

Au même moment, Ginny discutait avec des amis dans la grande salle quand elle reçut un aigle en origami. Elle le déplia et pu y lire _« Je veux qu'on parle_ ». Elle regarda les portes et vit Blaise qui la regardait. Elle congédia ses amies et alla le voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

-Je… je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas que toi et moi ça s'arrête.

-Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit ce matin. Non, tu disais que toi et moi ça ne marcherait pas. Qu'est-ce que tu manigances, la pouffe t'a largué ?

-Il n'y a jamais eu d'autres filles, Ginny. C'est juste que j'avais des soucis, que c'est réglé et…

-Ecoute Zabini, quand on est avec quelqu'un, on lui fais confiance et on partage ses angoisses. Si à chaque fois que tu as des problèmes tu me largues, c'est sûr que toi et moi ça ne pourra pas marcher.

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-Bien sûr que non je ne comprends pas ! Tu ne me dis rien. Je sais qu'on n'est pas dans la même maison, qu'elles sont rivales, mais tu m'as provoqué Blaise et maintenant je veux être avec toi, alors assume. Je ne veux pas être avec une ombre. Je ne veux pas être une des ces filles qui ne demandent qu'à être dans ton lit, sans plus d'explication. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je veux être une vraie petite amie pour un vrai petit ami.

-Tu sais que je fais parti de ceux qui ont un peu de mal avec les relations sérieuses.

-Et alors, ce n'est pas grave. Avec moi tu y prendras goût. Maintenant explique-moi pourquoi tu me largues ce matin et là, tu rampes presque à mes pieds pour me récupérer.

Blaise fut scotché face à la réplique de Ginny. Il ne rampait pas à ses pieds, il lui demandait juste de… le reprendre. Il lui raconta tout. La lettre, ses hésitations la colère de Christina, le choix de Drago, l'incitant à faire pareil, l'envoi du message il y avait quelques minutes. Il ne dit évidemment rien de la relation entre Hermione et Drago.

-Tu voulais devenir mangemort ? Lui demanda Ginny.

-Non. Mais… la peur tu comprends. Je ne veux pas décevoir ma mère mais je ne veux surtout pas faire souffrir Christina et… et elle a menacé de me tuer et de tuer Drago. Elle l'aurait fait.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire là dedans ?

-Je ne voulais pas sortir avec toi en sachant que j'étais dans les oppositions de tes conventions. Ça n'aurait pas été honnête

Ginny ne dit rien. Cette situation était bizarre pour elle. Un petit ami Serpentard qui veut la préserver. Elle trouvait ça incroyable.

-Comment je peux te croire ?

Blaise lui donna la lettre de sa mère qui était maintenant dans un sal état. Avec ça, Ginny ne pouvait que le croire.

-Il… il faut en parler à quelqu'un ! Il faut en parler à Harry et Dumbledore !

-Non ! Si d'autres personnes sont au courant, c'est le château tout entier qui risque d'avoir des problèmes. Et si tu as des problèmes, je ne me le pardonnerais pas, enfin je veux dire…

Ginny sourit à cette révélation. Blaise voulut l'embrasser, mais elle se recula.

-Ça serait un peu trop facile, tu ne trouves pas ?

-C'est… c'est une question ?

-Je te signal que tu veux sortir avec Ginny Weasley, pas une pimbêche. Tu ne m'embrasseras pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé…

-Mais…

-Et si tu tiens vraiment à moi, tu accepteras sans broncher, alors ?

-On sort toujours ensemble, demanda Blaise.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Je te le répète, tu veux sortir avec Ginny Weasley.

Ils entendirent des voix assez commune. C'était Ron et Harry qui passèrent sans les voir. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement, mais ce n'était pas d'eux qu'ils devaient avoir peur. Le jeune couple finit par se séparer, sans baiser, au grand malheur de Blaise. Il voulait sortir avec Ginny Weasley. La jeune rousse salua les garçons avant de retourner dans la grande salle alors que Blaise partait de son côté.

-Dis-moi Harry, je peux te poser une question, demanda Ron.

-Oui.

-Je… je trouve qu'Hermione et toi vous êtes bizarres depuis quelque temps. Je vous trouve distant avec moi. Pour Hermione j'ai peur que ce soit à cause de ce que je lui ai dit à Noël et pour toi, j'ai peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

-Pas du tout.

-Tu… tu me le dirais s'il y avait un problème quelconque, hein ?

-Oui bien sûr. Tu sais, Hermione a des petits devoirs de préfets et moi… ben moi j'aime bien rester seul, tu le sais bien. Ce n'est pas contre toi.

-Je suis soulagé, alors.

En allant dans le parc, Harry croisa Christina qui se dirigeait vers l'une des serres. Il s'immobilisa.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ?

-Je… je me souviens avoir oublier… oublier ma baguette dans la serre. Je reviens.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Non ! Je fais vite.

Harry couru jusqu'à la serre. Se sentant suivit, Christina sortit sa baguette pour menacer l'individu et soupira en voyant que c'était Harry.

-Tu m'as fait peur.

-Désolé. Je t'ai vu et je t'ai suivi. Qu'est-ce tu fais-là ?

-Je m'isole.

-Tu ne parles toujours pas à Malefoy et ton cousin ?

-Si ! Ils se sont désistés. Ils ont envoyé une lettre pour dire qu'ils ne veulent pas être mangemort.

-C'est vrai ? Ça m'étonne et ça me soulage en même temps.

-Pourquoi ça t'étonne ? Tu pensais qu'ils me trahiraient ?

-Non, mais Malefoy et Zabini ne sont pas des enfants de cœurs et je crois que mangemorts étaient presque une raison de vivre.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Tu ne les connais même pas, s'emporta Christina.

-Oui, je le sais. C'est pour ça que je me rends compte que j'avais peut-être tort.

-Je confirme Potter, tu as tort.

La Serpentard desserra son étreinte, mais Harry parvient quand même à l'embrasser, ce qui la fit capituler.

-Je pensais à un truc, dit-il, comme on ne peut pas se voir comme on veut, on peut communiquer à l'aide d'un journal de farce et attrape.

-Tu as ça en stock ?

-Les frères de Ron ont ça dans leur boutique. Il suffit que je passe commande et voilà.

-Ok, mais je préfère quand même t'embrasser.

-Ben qu'est-ce que t'attends.

Christina ne s'en priva pas pour le faire.

-En fait, il y a un truc qui ne m'a pas vraiment plu ce matin. Malefoy, je n'aime pas la façon qu'il a de te toucher.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Qu'il s'en veuille d'accord, mais qu'il te caresse le visage pour se faire pardonner, je pose mon véto.

-Potter, t'es pas croyable. Tu m'as presque forcé à te dire que j'avais couché avec Drago et que j'étais amoureuse de lui et là te me fais presque une scène de jalousie ?! Drago est mon meilleur ami au même titre qu'Hermione est ta meilleure amie.

-D'accord… il… il n'est pas amoureux de toi ?

-Harry !

-D'accord, d'accord. Je vais te laisser, je vais aller voir Hermione. Il faut qu'on parle.

-Tu ne lui diras rien de ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Promit.

Harry sortit de la serre non sans un dernier baiser et couru jusqu'au château sans prévenir Ron qui se sentit délaissé. Au même moment, Drago et Hermione était toujours dans la chambre de la Gryffondor, discutant. Hermione parlait beaucoup de sa vie avant de découvrir qu'elle était une sorcière. Ils interrompirent leur discussion quand ils entendirent du bruit dans leur salle commune.

-C'était quoi ?

-Ça doit être Blaise.

-Hermione ?!

-Non, c'est Harry.

-Hermione, t'es là ?

-Oui, ne bouge pas, j'arrive !

Hermione sauta du lit se leva en quatrième vitesse et sortit de la chambre en y laissant Drago s'habiller.

-Salut Harry. Tu vas bien ?

Il ne répondit pas et l'invita à s'asseoir. La jeune fille s'inquiéta.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Et bien, Ron trouve qu'on est bizarre tout les deux, qu'on s'éloigne de lui et qu'on lui cache des choses.

-Et alors ?

-Je lui cache des choses. Bien sûr je ne lui ai rien dit parce qu'il risquerait de m'en vouloir. Et toi, tu lui caches des choses ?

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il le saurait. Tant pis, elle tenta le coup.

-Non, je… je ne lui cache rien. Tu sais… les devoirs de préfets en chef et… c'est fatiguant. Tu vois là j'étais entrain de me reposer.

-Hermione…

Décidément, elle ne savait pas mentir, pensa Drago derrière la porte.

-Je ne te demande pas de me le dire, la rassura Harry. On a tous droit à ses secrets. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si ce que tu caches est grave.

-Non. Ce n'est rien de grave. C'est juste que Ron n'apprécieraient pas non plus.

-Tu me le dirais si c'était grave, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Harry, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ok. On se voit au dîner. Je te laisse te… reposer.

Harry lui embrassa le front et sortit enfin de la salle commune. Elle mentait et il en était sûr, tout comme lui mentait. Hermione soupira et Drago sortit de la chambre.

-Vous êtes trop fort. Même quand vous voulez vous dire la vérité, vous vous mentez ouvertement. Vous auriez fait de bon Serpentard.

-Je m'en veux. Je lui mens, il le sait et ne me dit rien.

-Parce qu'il n'est pas bête comme Weasley et qu'il sait que tu as de bonne raison de lui mentir.

-Sûrement.

Drago s'assit près d'elle sur le canapé. Il avait passé un week-end assez spécial entre désespoir et amour. La journée se terminait sur la note de l'amour. Il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger et se demandait encore comment il en était arrivé là. Alors qu'Hermione avait été dans la salle de bain, le Serpentard s'était endormit sur le canapé.

Quelque part dans un lieu où la malfaisance régnait, un homme, si on pouvait dire, lisait deux bouts de parchemin de ses yeux rouges. A la fin de la lecture, il regarda les deux femmes en face de lui.

-Eh bien, je vois qu'ils ont répondu bien vite. Ce n'est pas forcément ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais ce n'est pas grave.

-Maître, je suis désolée…

-Etre désolée ne suffit pas. Ils seront à moi de n'importe quelle façon qu'elle soit. Ils ont été très imprudents de m'envoyer ce genre d'ineptie !

-Maître !

-Quoi encore !

-L'action a commencé, annonça un mangemort bien connu de nos héros.

-Bien très bien. Après ça ils ne se désisteront pas. Le temps qu'ils s'en rendent compte, il sera trop tard.

-Maître, si je puis me permettre, j'ai des choses très intéressantes à dire à propos de Malefoy et Zabini.

-Fait donc jeune homme, fait donc.

Ce jeune homme raconta tout ce qu'il savait sur Blaise Zabini et Drago. Malefoy

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

C'est la fin des vacances qui s'annonce et donc la mise à jour habituelle revient. Je ne vous dis pas à mercredi mais à samedi prochain.


	21. Révélations

_**Nini :**_ Oui les choses commence et non je ne dirais pas qui est ce mystérieux élève qui sait tout sur tout. A savoir si c'est Ron… tu le sauras plus tard.

_**Harrylovedrago**_ : merci.

_**Chapitre 21 : Révélation.**_

_Au petit matin…_

_-Albus, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?!_

_-Oh que oui, je le suis. Recommencez. Trouvez n'importe quelle excuse mais ce soir, ils doivent tous y êtes._

_Le soir même…_

_-Vous vous foutez de moi ! Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille !_

Vous n'avez rien comprit ? Pas grave. On rembobine. Deux semaines sont passées depuis le chapitre précédent ; Deux semaines sans conflits, sans lettres suspectes, sans rien. Sauf peut-être la Gazette. Là une du quotidien annonçait une évasion de mangemorts à Azkaban… encore. Blaise et Drago se regardèrent. Harry de son côté déchira le journal comme un malade.

-Calme-toi Harry.

-Que je me calme ?! Des mangemorts évadé Hermione ! Evadé, et ils ne font rien ?!

Il regarda Dumbledore qui lui fit comprendre d'un geste de la tête de se calmer.

-S'il y a encore une évasion ça veut dire…

-… que mon père est de nouveau en liberté.

-Génial, soupira Christina.

Christina reçut une lettre de son père disant de ne pas sortir du château de rester près de Blaise et de Drago quoiqu'il arriverait et de surtout faire des révisions. Dit comme ça, pouvait paraître un peu bizarre mais Christina savait ce que le mot « révision » voulait dire. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. Quand Nott s'approcha d'eux, elle rangea sa lettre.

- Dans quelques jours tout va changer, vous ne trouvez pas ça super ?

-Ouais super, dit Blaise. On pourra enfin recevoir la marque.

Christina tenta de ne rien laisser paraître en entendant cette phrase sortir de la bouche de son cousin.

-Chut, ne dis rien, lui dit-il. On sera torturé si tout le monde sait ce qu'on a fait.

-Ok. Oh non pas elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Pansy ?

-Je t'ai parlé à toi ? Drago, maintenant que ton père est… libre, tu pourras lui dire que je veux t'épouser. Dans cette période, il faut être rapide.

-Drago… humph…

-Tais-toi Tina. A partir de maintenant, tu es considérée comme une future mangemort à leurs yeux, alors chut.

Blaise regardait Ginny, Harry en faisait de même avec Christina et Drago put faire pareil avec Hermione quand il réussit à se débarrasser de Pansy. Le premier cours allait avoir lieu et c'était le cours de potion. Le cours était théorique donc il n'y a avait pas de binôme. Tout le monde se mit là où il le voulait. Ron avec Harry, Blaise avec Drago et Christina avec Hermione pour la première fois, mais elles faisaient comme si elles n'en avaient pas eu le choix, faute de place. Durant le cours, alors que les élèves écrivaient la leçon, Rogue n'arrêtait pas de marmonner des _« mais c'est pas vrai_ » ou encore « _il est devenu fou_ » et des « _mais pourquoi_ ». Les élèves se disaient plutôt que c'était lui le fou.

-Il a un problème Rogue, chuchota Ron à Harry. On dirait qu'il s'est levé du mauvais pied.

-Oui, oui…

-Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? Ce n'est pas la leçon…

-Rien.

Mais au bout de la classe, une jeune fille du nom de Christina n'écrivait pas non plus la leçon.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda discrètement Hermione.

-Rien, c'est personnel. Chut…

-Taisez-vous ! Tonna Rogue. Il regarda la classe d'un œil de lynx et vit Harry refermer ce qui était un journal. Il se leva et alla le voir.

-Alors Mr Potter qu'écrivez-vous ?

-La leçon.

-Vraiment ? Voyons ça.

Le professeur de potion prit le journal le scruta et vit une phrase toute simple qui le fit sourire de façon malsaine.

-« Moi aussi je m'ennuie, si seulement on pouvait être tout les deux, l'heure passerait deux fois plus vite » Eh bien Potter, amoureux ?

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire alors que Christina écarquillait les yeux.

-A qui cette phrase était-elle adressée, Potter ? A qui ?

-A vous bien sûr.

-Bien, tant que je ne saurais pas à qui vous parliez, je garde le journal.

-Non !

Tout le monde regarda la personne qui venait de parler. C'était Hermione. Christina l'incita à s'asseoir, mais elle n'en fit rien.

-Oui Miss Granger ?

-C'est avec moi… qu'Harry correspondait.

Il y eut un silence de mort dans la pièce. Rogue la regarda aussi étonnée que les autres. Ron bouillonnait de rage, ainsi que Drago.

-Très bien. Vous êtes collés. Ce soir, 20h à 22h.

-Non !

Cette fois ce fut Drago qui se leva.

-Un problème Mr Malefoy ?

-Si je puis me permettre professeur, en les collant vous leur donné satisfaction. Seuls pendant deux heures, seul Merlin sait ce qui pourrait arriver.

Les Serpentard rirent une fois de plus. Drago regarda Harry d'un air mauvais et se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait. A ce moment là, les yeux de Rogue s'illuminèrent.

-Vous avez raison Mr Malefoy. Vous serez collé, avec eux.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Professeur ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ?!

-Je n'en ai pas le droit ? On va voir ça. Miss Zabini, vous êtes également collée.

-Mr, ma cousine n'a rien fait ! Elle n'a pas à être collée. C'est le première que vous collé sans raison.

-Et ce ne sera pas la dernière. Vous serez de la partie Mr Zabini.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche en grand. Le maître des potions en devenait dingue. Il regarda ensuite la classe et se retourna. En s'asseyant il dit :

-Etant donné que la manigance de Mr Potter et Miss Granger n'aurait pas eu lieu sans vous, vous être aussi collé Mr Weasley.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Cette mascarade s'est faite sans moi.

-Vous voulez être collé trois heures de plus ? Non, alors taisez-vous et dîtes à votre sœur qu'elle est aussi collée pour dégradation du matérie au cours de la veille. Maintenant dégagez, dit-il alors que la fin du cours s'annonçait.

Tous les élèves s'en allèrent et Rogue soupira en se disant que son directeur était un être complètement fou. En sortant du cours, Harry voulu parler à Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Il est complètement dingue, Rogue.

-Toi, ne me parles pas !

Harry resta en plan. Il regarda Hermione. Ils devaient parler. En lisant dans ses pensées Hermione lui dit :

-Je pense que la colle sera plus propice à ça.

-Tu as raison.

Ils attendirent le soir avec réticence. Pendant l'après-midi, Hermione fut attiré dans une salle de classe vide. C'était Drago et il n'avait pas l'air très content.

-Je n'ai pas envi de m'énerver et d'imaginer des choses qui ne te ressembleraient pas, alors tu vas tout m'expliquer.

-Je ne sors pas avec Harry.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'es dénoncée ?

-Pour protéger sa copine. Si toute la classe apprenait qui elle était, on l'aurait lynché.

-C'est qui ?

-Tu aurais fait parti de ceux qui l'auraient lynché. A moins que ce ne soit Harry tu aurais lynché…

Là le visage de Drago eu une expression d'honneur en comprenant de qui Hermione parlait.

-Ne me dit pas que… Potter et … Christina ?

-Je crois bien.

-Oh non, non mais c'est pas vrai !

-Chut…

-Quoi chut ! On est dans une classe vide Hermione ! Depuis quand tu sais ça ?

-A la minute même où Rogue a lu la phrase, j'ai compris. Je sais Drago que ça peut te faire un choc, mais ne dit rien à personne, laisse Harry tranquille et puis, regarde le bon côté des choses, je ne te trompe pas.

- Non mais elle n'a pas pu faire ça. Elle veut nous tuer, elle veut nous achever !

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème Drago. Christina n'est pas votre propriété.

-Encore moins celle de Potter !

-Arrête de dramatiser, Drago. Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hermione…

-Désolée, c'est sortit tout seul.

Le soir arriva. Tout le monde se retrouva dans la salle. Quatre Gryffondors d'un côté, trois Serpentards de l'autre.

-Rogue a pété un câble, dit Blaise pour faire la conversation.

-Il nous colle pour rien, ajouta sa cousine.

-Pour rien, dit Ron. Pas pour certain, ajouta-t-il en regardant les deux autres Gryffondors. C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi. Parce que tu étais avec Harry. Et dire que quand je t'ai demandais si t'avais quelqu'un tu m'as dit non.

-Ron…

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Harry. Tu savais mes sentiments pour Hermione et toi tu… tu couches avec elle. J'espère que tu t'amuses bien au moins.

Hermione gifla Ron mais regretta très vite son geste même si elle ne laisse rien paraître.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça, c'est clair ?

-Pourquoi, puisque c'est la vérité.

-C'est faux ! Je ne sors pas avec Harry ! J'ai fait ça pour… pour le protéger et protéger sa copine.

-Les protéger de qui, Voldemort ? Ah laisse-moi rire.

-Les protéger de toi, de Malefoy et Zabini.

-Alors, si ce n'est pas toi, à qui il a envoyé ce message aussi… romantique.

-Moi. Le message était pour moi. Harry et moi sortons ensemble.

-Quoi ?

Sur le coup, Drago fut plutôt content de l'avoir appris avant Ron et Blaise, vu la tête qu'ils étaient entrain de faire.

-T'as pas fais ça, Tina ? Tu n'as pas fait ça !

-Tu sors avec un serpent, dit Ron. Et ma sœur ?! Tu as pensé à ma sœur ?!

-Oh, ça va Ron, je ne vais pas en mourir.

-Je ne pourrais plus t'adresser la parole Harry, plus jamais.

Hermione se sentit rongée par la culpabilité. Elle regarda Drago qui comprit tout de suite.

-Ne fait pas ça.

-Il le faut. Ron… n'en veut pas à Harry parce que ce que je vais te dire risque d'être pire à tes yeux. Je sors avec Drago.

-Je le savais, s'exclama Harry. Je n'ai pas voulu y croire mais je le savais. Il était là, quand je suis venu te voir la dernière fois. Il était… il était dans ta chambre !

-Tu me fais marcher là ? Dis-moi que tu me fais marcher, Hermione.

-Je suis désolée que tu l'apprennes comme ça.

-Vous me trahissez là ! Avec tous les élèves qu'il y a dans ce château, il a fallu que ce soit eux ! Je rêve, je rêve. Il n'y a que toi qui sois aussi saine d'esprit que moi, Ginny.

Elle baissa la tête honteuse et marmonna quelque chose que personne ne comprit.

-Répète ?

-Ah bon, alors tu t'es enfin décidé… au bout de deux semaines ? Et moi qui croyais que c'était terminé depuis ce jour-là, tu ne m'as même plus parlé. Lui dit Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je n'allais quand même pas te courir après, c'est toi qui as fait la monumentale erreur de me quitter.

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi vous parlez Ginny ?

-Elle vient te dire qu'elle sort avec moi ! Balança Blaise.

-Ok, j'en ai trop entendu.

En ouvrant la porte pour s'en aller mais un champ de force l'en empêcha. Ils étaient coincés pour deux heures.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ! Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ! On s'est toujours tout dit et vous allez voir ces salopards ?! Ces mangemorts !

-Ils ne veulent pas être mangemort.

-Et tu les crois ? Je ne te savais pas aussi naïve Ginny. Purée, je n'y crois pas.

-Ron…

-Ne me parle pas, Harry ! Ne m'adressez plus la parole, c'est clair ?! Nous ne sommes plus rien.

Ron alla se mettre dans un coin de la classe, seul face à trois couples insolite. Ils restèrent dans la pièce dans un silence complet.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Verdict ? A la semaine prochaine.


	22. Début de l'angoisse

Merci à _**Vava**_ et à _**Harrylovedrago.**_

_**Kimlovetom**_ : merci mais je ne peux pas faire plus rapide qu'une chapitre par semaine.

_**Nini **_: je ne dirai pas que Ron va devenir fou mais plutôt buté.

_**Blacklighter**_ : La réaction de Ron est tout à fait justifié, je ne dis pas le contraire.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : Mr pas de bol c'est lui.

_**Chapitre 22 : Début de l'angoisse.**_

Ça faisait déjà une heure qu'ils étaient collés. Les trois couples discutaient alors que Ron, dans son coin, essayait de sortir de la pièce.

-Weasley, tu ne vois pas que les profs ont bloqué la pièce. Pas besoin d'être borné !

-Je t'ai rien demandé à toi. Non mais c'est pas vrai !

Tout à coup, une vague de froid envahit la pièce. Ils tremblèrent, les vitres se couvrirent de givre. Harry regarda dehors et vit ce qu'ils redoutaient le plus.

-Merde !

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-La marque des ténèbres au dessus, et le froid. Les détraqueurs ne sont pas loin. Poudlard va être envahit.

Ils regardèrent tous par la fenêtre et se précipitèrent sur la porte pour l'ouvrir mais le champ les en empêcha. Ils durent utiliser un _Réducto _pour faire exploser la porte.

-Les filles, allez voir McGonagall, Malefoy Zabini allez voir Rogue, Ron vient avec moi.

Tout le monde partit de leur côté mais Harry partit seul voir Dumbledore. Il entra dans le bureau et vit avec horreur que McGonagall et Rogue était dans le bureau.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Vous ne voyez pas la marque des ténèbre qui éclaire dehors ?! Il y a des mangemorts pas loin !

-Oh non.

Ils sortirent du bureau à l'exception de Rogue et se firent tout de suite attaqué par un sort impardonnable.

-_Endoloris _!

-_Protego_ !

Harry partit. Il alla vers les cachots prévenir Blaise et Drago que les professeurs étaient avec Dumbledore et que les mangemorts étaient dé jà dans le château.

-On va chercher les filles !

-Ce sera pour une autre fois.

Ils se retournèrent et virent six Serpentards avec leurs baguettes pointées vers eux.

-Un combat, ça vous dit ? _Sectusempra !_

_-Protego !_

Et un de moins pour Blaise. Ils se battirent à deux contre un pour les mauvais Serpentard.

-Où est Weasley, demanda Drago.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je pensais qu'il était derrière moi, mais il est parti. _Stupefix !_

Au même moment les trois filles courraient pour fuir des sorts. Elles se retournèrent pour contrer attaquer, mais n'y parvenait pas.

-Il faut aller rejoindre les garçons, suggéra Christina mais tout en disant cela, elle trébucha et se blessa de nouveau à la même cheville.

-Tu as mal, lui demanda Ginny.

-Oui, mais ça va aller. Partez, je vais vous rejoindre.

-Tu es folle ! On ne va pas te laisser ici ! _Reducto !_

Ginny et Hermione soutinrent Christina et essayèrent de se protéger. Tous les autres élèves étaient en sécurité, barricadés dans leur dortoir. Certains Gryffondor ont décidé de venir en aides aux autres, ce qui était plutôt bénéfique. Harry Drago et Blaise réussirent à terrasser les autres Serpentard. Ils sortirant enfin des cachots et tombèrent sur Ron.

-T'étais où ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Lâche-moi ! J'étais occupé avec un mangemort qu'est-ce que tu crois !

-_Avada Kedavra !_

Ron évita le sort de peu.

-Retournez dans vos dortoirs, ordonna la directrice des lions. Mettez-vous en sécurité.

Au même moment, les filles arrivèrent jusqu'aux appartements des préfets en chef. Elles furent toutes les trois prise d'assaut. Elles ne pouvaient pas se défendre.

- Alors, on n'accueille pas sa très chère tante, Christina ?

La jeune fille commença à paniquer. Elle tenta de crier le nom de Blaise mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Sa tante la gifla si fort qu'elle en tomba à terre.

-Si tu tiens au peu de vie qu'il va te rester, tais-toi !

Les garçons arrivèrent à ce moment et retinrent leur souffle, surtout Blaise.

-Mère ! Qu'est-ce que…

-Une sang-mêlée, une sang de bourbe et une traître à son sang. Je vais me régaler.

-Mère…

-Dîtes leur adieu.

-Non !

Elles disparurent toutes les quatre.

-Voilà ce qui se passe quand on se désiste face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Nott… où les a-t-elle emmenées.

-Au dernier endroit qu'elles verront de leur vie. J'ai un message pour vous de la part du Seigneur : Revenez sur le droit chemin, et vous serez épargnés.

-On essaye justement d'y être.

-Alors, ce que vous venez de voir, ce n'est qu'un avant goût de ce qui se passera bientôt. Commence à prier Potter. Crois-moi, tu en auras besoin.

- Où sont-elles ?

-Mais de qui tu parles, Malefoy ?

-Nott, non !

Mais ils avaient disparut. Les garçons n'entendirent plus rien. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Sur le trajet, ils remarquèrent que les tableaux étaient déserts.

-On vous a dit de retourner dans vos dortoirs, tonna Rogue.

-La mère de Zabini a prit Hermione Ginny et Christina.

-… je crois bien qu'elle… qu'elle va terminer ce qu'elle a commencé.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tuer Christina et… les deux autres.

Dumbledore regarda les quatre garçons. Il semblerait que son plan de les rapprocher ait fonctionné, mais un peu trop tard.

-Ils vont les tuer, dit Blaise désespéré.

-Ne dîtes pas ça Mr Zabini.

-Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect professeur, je dis la vérité. Ils vont les tuer et je connais ma mère. Elle ne rêve que d'une chose, tuer Christina ! Et avec Ginny et Granger… elle ne va pas y aller de main morte.

Il y eut un silence. L'heure était grave et les idées ne venaient pas. Dumbledre reçu la nouvelle comme quoi le ministère était entrain de se faire envahir.

-On va y aller, dit Drago.

-Aller où ?

-Au ministère. Je suis sûr qu'elles sont là-bas. Si on leur fait croire qu'on a fait une erreur et qu'on veut être mangemort, ils nous épargneront et on essaierait de les faire sortir de là

Ron eut à ce moment là un rire nerveux.

-C'est quoi ton problème, lui demanda Blaise agacé.

-J'en étais sûr. Tout ça c'est un piège. Vous irez là-bas pour devenir mangemort et une fois que ce sera fait, vous les tuerez vous-même.

-Arrête ta parano, Weasley.

-Je ne suis pas parano, je suis réaliste. Une fois là-bas, vous changerez de camp et vous les laisserez mourir.

Blaise sentit la colère monter. Il prit Ron pas le col et le plaqua au mur à la stupeur de tout le monde.

-Alors écoute-moi bien… tu arrêtes tes remarques à la con tout de suite et tu ouvres grand tes oreilles ! Ta sœur, ta meilleure amie et ma cousine sont en danger et risque de mourir à n'importe quel moment, alors arrête d'être borné comme un âne !

-Mr Zabini, calmez-vous.

Drago tente de calmer son ami même si l'envi de donner un coup de poing à Ron était bien présente. Harry lui demanda s'il allait bien.

-Ne me parle pas ! J'aurai préféré que tu sois avec Hermione plutôt que cette…

-Je vais me le faire…

Blaise était sur le point de se ruer sur Ron alors que Drago le retenait devant des professeurs complètement ahuris.

-Les enfants arrêtez, ce n'est pas le moment de la discorde ! Séparez-vous !

-Je crois que Mr Malefoy a raison, commença Rogue en le regardant. Ils devraient y aller. Ils seraient une sorte d'espions.

-Des espions comme vous, s'exclama Ron. Laissez-moi rire !

-La ferme Weasley.

-Toi, la ferme !

-Je pense que le professeur Rogue n'a pas tort, ajouta Dumbledore. Une infiltration ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Evidemment, vous serez protégé et les Aurors seront là.

-Je viendrai.

-Hors de question Harry, c'est trop dangereux.

-Il n'est pas question que je reste là à ne rien faire. On est tous dans l'affaire. Ces filles me sont chères.

-Ne mets pas ma sœur dans le lot.

-Weasley, tais-toi ou je te jure que tu va t'en prendre une, menaça Blaise.

-D'accord, tu iras, intervint le directeur.

Tout le monde regarda Ron comme s'ils attendaient une remarque de sa part.

-Ne comptez pas sur moi. Je ne plonge pas. Je suis convaincu qu'il y a un piège là-dedans.

-J'abandonne, soupira Blaise.

-Ron oublie un instant Zabini et Malefoy. Pense un peu à Ginny et Hermione. Pense juste à elles. Elles sont en danger, Ron !

Ron fut prit de doute l'espace d'un instant, mais quand il regarda Drago et Blaise, son mépris prit le pas sur la raison.

-C'est sans moi.

-Ron…

-Laisse tomber Potter. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Weasley est trop con pour comprendre que ce n'est pas un jeu.

Sans rien dire Ron quitta le bureau et alla dans sa salle commune.

-Bon, je vais envoyer une lettre aux QG. Les Aurors ne vont pas tarder, je pense. Nous procèderons ensuite à un plan. Mr, je vous incite à vous reposer. Nous vous appellerons plus tard. Severus, surveillez ce qu'ils font là-bas.

Les trois élèves sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore, à cran, fatigués et en colère.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.


	23. Aide moi et l'enfer t'aidera

_**Nini :**_ Je fais exprès de le faire disparaître un petit moment, pour prêter à confusion. C'est au dernier moment que je me suis dit qu'il devait revenir aider les autres, mais toujours en colère.

_**Harrylovedrago**_ : Merci. J'ai refait un passage express sur ton blog, enfin je ne sais pas vraiment si c'était vraiment le tiens. Peux-tu me dire si ton blog est un recueil de fiction HP/ DM ou s'il y a ta propre fic. Merci d'avance.

_**Vava**_ : Mais non Ron n'est pas nul, il est juste tétu.

_**Kimlovetom **_: merci.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : La mère de Blaise est une folle hystérique.

_**Chapitre 23 : Aide-moi et l'enfer t'aidera.**_

Au même moment, il y avait un combat sans merci entre la mère de Blaise et sa nièce. Des sorts impardonnables, des sorts de magie noire, tout y passait et ce qui était le plus étonnant pour Hermione et Ginny qui était pétrifiées d'horreur face à ça, c'était que Christina en lançait également et semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

-Christina ma chérie, où te caches-tu ? Il faut te soigner…

_-Endoloris !_

Mais la mère de Blaise riposta et ce fut Christina qui le reçut en se tordant de douleur.

-Espèce d'infâme sang-mêlée ! Comment oses-tu te mesurer à moi ainsi. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre _Avada…_

-Assez !

Toute activité cessa au son de la voix de Voldemort. Il se positionna face à Sylvia Zabini et enleva sa capuche pour laisser apparaître son visage complètement difforme.

-Sylvia, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je… maître je…

-Je vous ai demandé de m'apporter le jeune Malefoy et ton fils de gré ou de force, pas ces trois sorcières qui me sont inutiles!

-Mais maître ce sont des êtres qui ne méritent pas de vivre….

Voldemort regarda les trois adolescentes et fixa ses yeux sur Christina qui se remettait à peine du sort.

-Lève-toi.

Christina le fit et le Seigneur des Ténèbres tourna autour d'elle comme s'il était un prédateur observant sa proie avant de la dévorer. La jeune fille resta droite et tenta de ne pas montrer sa panique.

-Impressionnant, c'est très impressionnant. Nous avons tous une aura. Cette aura est divisée en deux. Il y a la bonne et la mauvaise partie. Tout dépend de qui nous sommes, l'une s'impose au profit de l'autre. Cependant, mon aura est noire, entièrement noire. Mais toi, la tienne est composée des deux et ni l'une ni l'autre ne s'impose dans ton esprit. C'est impressionnant. One ne peu pas vraiment savoir qi tu es une bonne ou une mauvaise sorcière. Tu dois en connaître un rayon sur la magie noire, et même peut-être plus que certains présents ici, pour avoir ce parfait équilibre.

-Cela vous étonne, demanda Christina.

-Enormément. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

-Son aide, s'indigna Sylvia, mais…

-Oui, son aide. Je veux être immortel. Avoir une immortalité infaillible et je pense que tu vas pouvoir trouver ça.

-Les horcruxes ne vous suffisent plus ? Combien vous en restent-ils ? Trois ? Deux ?

-Comment sais-tu… ?

Mais Christina ne répondit pas. Elle fut quand même prise au dépourvu. Si un jour on lui aurait dis que Voldemort aurai besoin de son aide, elle lui aurait rit au nez ou pire... Elle regarda Hermione et Ginny qui étaient tenues par des mangemorts.

-J'accepte.

-Non, Christina ne fait pas ça !

-J'accepte à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Relâchez-les. Laissez-les partir.

-Non. Elles sont là, elles restent.

-Alors dans ce cas, ne leur faîtes aucun mal. Si j'apprends que l'une d'entre elle est ne serais-ce que blessées par l'un de vos mangemorts, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre immortalité… infaillible.

-Tu me tiens tête ? C'est d'accord. Allez les enfermer, sans égratignures… tout de suite !

-Christina…

Celle-ci ne se retourna pas et croisa discrètement ses doigts dans son dos, pour leur faire comprendre, que tout allait bien se passer. Hermione et Ginny furent emmenées dans ce qui semblait être des cachots. Elles purent entendre des gens hurler de douleur ce qui leur donnait la chair de poule. Elles furent ensuite pousser dans une cellule et ont leur confisqua leurs baguettes. Sylvia les regarda baguette à la main et se retint de ne pas les tuer.

-Quand ma chère nièce aura fait ce que lui demande le maître, je me chargerai de vous personnellement. Vous avez corrompu mon fils et Drago et pour ça, vous ne méritez pas de respirer.

Elle sortit de la pièce avant de faire une erreur qui allait de toute façon se retournez contre elle. Dans une autre pièce des bruits de femme se faisait entendre. Elle y entra et vit Lucius Malefoy lancer des sorts de torture à sa femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il défie le maître comme un lâche ! Répond !

-Arrête !

Il se retourna et regarda Sylvia.

-Arrête, répéta-t-elle. Elle est tout de même ta femme !

-Tu as raison.

Narcissa se leva et partit précipitamment après une dernière recommandation de part de Sylvia.

-Va te changer. Tu es dans un état pitoyable.

Une fois que Mrs Malefoy sortit, Mrs Zabini soupira en regardant Lucius Malefoy.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Ton fils viendra et retournera sur le droit chemin.

-Je sais, il le fera de gré ou de force. Mais il s'est souillé, et nous a trahit.

-Lucius, Lucius, Lucius. Tu dois sûrement faire référence à ces… sorcières au sang impur et traître à leur sang. Tu sais, nos garçons sont encore jeunes. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font et ils ont juste voulu prendre du bon temps. Ce sont… des adolescents.

Lucius détestait ce raisonnement mielleux d'une mère aimant son fils même après une énorme bêtise, comme Narcissa. Il allait sortir de la pièce mais Sylvia ferma la porte derrière elle et se rapprocha de Lucius alors qui reculait.

-Laisse-moi sortir.

-Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu peur de moi ? On n'est bien tout les deux pourtant, non ?

Dans une pulsion Lucius embrassa fougueusement Sylvia. Il détestait ses discours qu'il savait hypocrite mais adorait son corps. Cette femme avait un pouvoir sur lui, qui le mettait par moment dans une rage folle.

-Comme nos enfants, prenons du bon temps, et comme d'habitude, Narcissa n'en saura rien.

Non, elle n'en saura rien, en théorie, car ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment, c'était pleurer dans une salle isolée du ministère.

De retour à Poudlard, les trois garçons étaient dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Ils devaient attendre qu'on vienne les chercher. Sous le poids de la fatigue, Harry s'était endormi mais ses cauchemars le firent se réveiller en sursaut.

-Eh Potter, tu te sens biens ?

-Ouais, il ne faut pas que je dorme, c'est tout. Si je dors, frappé moi.

-Avec grand plaisir, répondit Blaise en le frappant.

-Ah, j'ai dit si je dors !

-Désolé, c'était trop tentant.

Le silence retomba. Chacun regardait devant soi pensant à leur propre petite amie. A propos d'elle, ils avaient tous la même question qui leur brûlaient des lèvres.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu sors avec Hermione, demanda Harry à l'intention de Drago.

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Ça me regarde parce qu'elle est ma meilleure amie.

-Et toi alors, ça fait combien de temps que tu sors avec Christina ?

-Je t'ai posé la question en premier. Réponds. Après je répondrais et puis tu pourras passer aux aveux Zabini.

-Et moi qui pensais passer à la trappe.

Drago n'avait aucune envi d'exposer da vie privée mais il voulait en savoir autant sur Blaise et Harry. Il capitula donc.

-Ça fait environ trois mois que je suis avec Hermione.

-Sans aller voir ailleurs.

-Bien sûr que non, pour qui tu me prends ?

-A ton avis ?

-A ton tour.

-Ça fait environ un mois que je suis avec Christina.

-Et ça fait quoi de passer après moi ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Ça fait quoi de passer après moi en sachant que je suis sorti avec elle.

-Ne te vante pas trop Malefoy. Ça date d'il y a plus de six ans. Je mets ça sous le compte de la naïveté. Quand on a dix ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'on fait. Et puis vu le râteau qu'elle t'a fait au début de l'année, franchement, j'ai rien à craindre.

Drago se renferma sur lui-même et Blaise ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu l'as bien cherché vieux.

-A toi maintenant. Ça fait combien de temps Weasley et toi ?

-A peu près pareil. Un mois aussi.

Les aveux passés, le silence revint. Quoi que…

-T'as couché avec elle…

-Qui Christina ?

-Non Hermione. Pourquoi, t'as couché avec Christina aussi ?

-NON ! Et toi t'as couché avec Christie ?

-Non.

-Et ben moi, c'est le contraire, avec Hermione.

-Je le savais. Je le savais. Le jour où je suis venu… la dernière fois. Tu parles qu'elle était entrain de se reposer. T'es amoureux d'elle en moins ?

-Oh que oui, il est amoureux d'elle.

-Blaise de quoi je me mêle !

-Quoi ? Elle t'a plaqué pendant trois jours parce que tu ne savais pas ce que tu voulais.

-Blaise !

-Non, elle t'a plaqué pour de vrai ? répéta Harry complètement abasourdit.

-Ça a duré que trois jours, pas besoin d'en faire un fromage, contrairement à Blaise qui s'est fait plaqué pendant deux semaines.

-Faux ! J'ai plaqué Ginny et elle n'a pas voulu me reprendre quand je le lui ai demandé.

-C'est pire que ce que je croyais, soupira Drago.

-Drago Malefoy se fait plaquer par Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini supplie Ginny Weasley de ressortir avec lui. A mettre à la une de la Gazette.

-La ferme Potter, dirent-il en même temps.

L'atmosphère s'était détendue grâce à la conversation, mais ils reprirent très vite leur sérieux quand Rogue arriva. Il jeta un véritable froid dans la pièce.

-Suivez-moi.

Ils le firent aussitôt pour aller dans e bureau du directeur. Là-bas, il y avait une dizaine d'Aurors et un intrus, le père de Christina.

-Oncle Karl ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je m'inquiète. Ça va Drago ?

-Oui Mr.

-Harry Potter ?

-Oui Mr.

-J'étais au QG quand vous avez prévenu les Aurors. Ils ont ma Christie ? C'est ta mère je suppose.

-Oui. Désolé.

-C'est pas de ta faute. Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir y aller les garçons ?

-Sûr ?

-Rogue, tu les as vus ?

-Non. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils refusent de leur faire quoique ce soit à cause d'un marché, mais on n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus.

-Bon, Mr Zabini, Mr Malefoy, vous partirez avec Séverus. Vous leur direz que vous avez changé d'avis et que vous voulez devenir mangemort. Tom vous épargnera, en attendant, on essaiera de trouver les filles.

-Mais comment ? Le ministère est gigantesque.

-Il n'y a qu'un endroit qui intéresse Voldemort.

-Le département des mystères, dit Harry. Mais qu'y a-t-il là-bas, en plus des prophéties.

-On va bien finir par le savoir. En attendant, Harry, tu resteras avec nous, dit Lupin. Séverus, tu nous fais signe pour intervenir.

-Bien entendu. Je ne mettrai jamais la vie des mes élèves en danger.

-C'est pas l'envi qui vous manque pourtant.

-Harry je t'en prie. Allez-vous préparer les enfants.

-En fait, je précise qu'on ne veut pas être mangemort alors si vous pouviez intervenir avant qu'on nous pose la marque, ça ne serait pas du luxe, prévint Drago. Il sortit ensuite du bureau avec Blaise et Rogue, alors que Harry regardait par la fenêtre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on les ramènera.

-J'espère.

-Je viendrai avec vous, dit Karl Zabini.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, Mr Zabini, vous n'êtes Auror et vous risquez d'être en danger.

-Sans vous vous offenser Professeur, ma fille est en danger et dans ce genre d'environnement, elle peut être très fragile. Et soyons d'accord, je suis prêt à mourir pour elle.

Dumbledore ne pouvais que consentir à ça. S'il voulait sauver sa fille, libre à lui. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était rendormit et faisait un autre cauchemar. Il se réveilla en sursaut.

-Harry, tout va bien ?

-Il est avec elle. Il… il discute avec Christina.

Effectivement, Voldemort était vraiment entrain de discuter avec Christina. Elle avait été changée, portait une cape de mangemort, sa cheville avait été bandée tellement fort qu'elle pouvait marcher correctement, mais elle se promit de demandé à Mrs Pomfrech de le refaire une fois de retour au château.

-Je pense que cette bibliothèque te suffira. Il y a ici tout ce dont tu as besoin. Je te laisse, mais je prends ça.

-Vous devriez me rendre ma baguette.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-J'en aurai forcément besoin. Il se peut que sans baguette je ne puisse pas vous donner ce que vous voulez.

-Et si tu me doubles ?

-Ce serait une grossière erreur de ma part. Je n'ai pas envi de précipiter la mort de mes amies. Mais ça va dans le même sens. Ne me doubler pas, parce que c'est vous qui avez besoin de moi, et non le contraire.

-Très bien. Je te rends ta baguette, mais dépêche-toi.

-Ça prendra un certain temps. Ne me pressez pas, c'est de la magie noire, ne l'oubliez pas.

-Comme tu voudras.

Voldemort sortit de cette bibliothèque et demanda à Nott de surveillez la porte.

-Elle ne doit pas sortir d'ici, c'est clair ?

-Oui, maître.

De son côté, Christina cherchait tout sauf un moyen de rendre Voldemort immortel.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. A la semaine prochaine.


	24. Un marché fictif

Merci à _**Fantasia-49**_ et à _**Kimlovetom**_

_**Harrylovedrago**_ : ok, je vérifierai encore une fois. Merci.

_**Vava**_ : c'est sûr que Christina a intérêt à faire attention, mais elle est du genre, têtu.

_**Nini **_: Sylvia garce ? On reste polie apparemment. :p. Karl va apparaître au compte goutte maintenant. Oui Christina a un plan et on verra bientôt ce que ça donnera.

_**Chapitre 24 : Un marché fictif.**_

Nous étions encore au ministère. Hermione et Ginny étaient dans leur cachot entrain d'attendre et d'espérer. Sans baguette elles ne pouvaient rien faire et la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus présente.

-Ils viendront nous chercher, dit Hermione.

-Oui, j'espère. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Christina ait accepté de l'aider.

-Elle veut sûrement gagner du temps.

-Tu parles, il ne tiendra pas parole.

-Oui, je sais, mais ça retarde notre mort.

-Elle va utiliser de la magie noire, s'indigna Ginny. Et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas la première fois. En plus elle est au courant pour les Horcruxes.

-Ginny, Ginny j'entends du bruit.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de leur cachot. C'était Narcissa Malefoy qui venait avec un plateau. Elle avait l'intention de repartir mais ne put s'empêcher de les regarder d'un air triste.

-Je suis vraiment désolée. Vous ne devriez pas subir ça.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que vous savez où est Christina ?

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour elle. Elle va bien. Je suis contente que vous soyez passées sur le chemin de Blaise et de Drago. Ça leur évitera de faire des erreurs.

Elle se retourna et s'en alla en fermant la cellule à clé.

-Pas bavarde la mère de Malefoy.

-Pas heureuse non plus, constata Hermione.

En passant dans un couloir, Mrs Malefoy entendit une conversation entre son mari et le Seigneur des Ténèbre.

-La nièce de Sylvia est une vraie petite insolente et naïve de surcroît. Si elle croit que je vais épargner ses amies.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas la trahir, ou je n'aurai pas ce que je veux. Mais une fois qu'elle m'aura donnez ce que je désire, soit je fais d'elles des esclaves ou je laisse Sylvia se charger d'elles tout simplement et cela devant ses yeux.

Voldemort eut un rire diabolique alors que Narcisse était horrifier parce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

A Poudlard, Harry monta dans son dortoir et fouilla dans sa mallette. Ses camarades qui ne dormaient pas le regardaient s'exciter.

-Alors ? demanda Dean.

-Quoi alors ?! Vous croyez que je vais rester là les bras croisés, dit Harry en regardant Ron. Celui-ci lui avait tourné le dos pour ne pas le regarder.

-C'est un piège Harry, finit-il par dire.

-Ce que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, c'est que je n'en ai rien à faire, que ce soit un piège. Je ne vais pas les laisser mourir parce que c'est un piège. Salut !

Il redescendit du dortoir. Dean, Neville et Seamus regardèrent Ron.

-Il t'en veut, mon pote.

-Non, tu crois ?

En sortant de sa salle commune, Harry croisa Drago et Blase.

-Vous allez partir ?

-Ouais.

-Tenez. C'est le journal de farce et attrape. Une fois là-bas et que vous saurez où elles sont, écrivez-le et j'arrive de suite.

-Arrête Potter. C'est trop dangereux.

-Je m'en fous.

Ils allèrent dan le bureau du directeur pour annoncer qu'ils étaient prêts et les deux Serpentards purent s'en aller avec le maître des potions.

Christina étaient dans la bibliothèque entrain de rédiger une liste. Il fallait faire diversion un moment. Elle savait que Nott était devant la porte et il fallait qu'elle l'éloigne.

-Eh, où veux-tu aller comme ça, toi ?

-Nulle part, j'ai une entorse à la cheville. Il faut juste que t'apporte ça à ton maître.

-Pourquoi je devrais le faire ?

-Parce que ça lui permettra de gagner cette guerre.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Je suis sous ses ordres et je ne dois pas quitter mon poste.

-Je comprends Nott, mais s'il apprend que tu n'as pas fais ce que je te demande, ce n'est pas moi qu'il tuera, mais toi. Parce que ce qu'il y a sur cette liste est capital pour lui. Alors ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ?

-La vie !

Nott, la regarda, prit le papier, la poussa dans la bibliothèque et la ferma à clé. Quand Christina l'entendit s'éloigner, un sourire dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant qu'il était un vrai imbécile. Elle sortit sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte. Un simple _Alohomora _ne suffisait pas, et elle était plutôt contente d'avoir d'autre ressource. Elle était dans les couloirs et marcha jusqu'au cachot et se trouva face à un gardien. Sans chercher elle le stupafixa avec un sort informulé et se dirigea vers le cachot de Ginny et Hermione. Elle l'ouvrit sans peine.

-Christina, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-On va s'enfuir, tient.

-Non, arrête, c'est de la folie. On va se faire prendre !

-Chut. Allez, venez.

Mais elles furent très vite stoppées dans leur course par Narcissa.

-Qu'est-ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire ?

-S'en aller. Mais je suppose que Tu n'allais pas nous aider, Narcissa.

-C'est vrai. Mais j'allais vous sortir de là. Venez. Je vais vous emmenez dans un endroit un peu plus approprié, et toi Christina, retourne à la bibliothèque. Fait ce que le maître te demande, mais soit sur tes gardes. Allez, va…

Christina s'en alla alors que Narcissa prenait en charge les deux aux filles. Même si Mrs Malefoy était une partisane de Voldemort, Christina lui faisait entièrement confiance, pour protéger Hermione et Ginny. Elle les emmena dans ce qui semblait être un bureau.

-Je vous déconseille de vous enfuir. Vous risqueriez de mourir au détour d'un couloir.

-Mais Christina est seule dans les couloirs du ministère.

-Christina sait se défendre.

Narcissa referma la porte derrière elle en leur demandant de se reposer. Comment se reposer quand on sait qu'on l'on risque de mourir à n'importe qu'elle moment. C'est là que Sylvia arriva.

-Ma chérie, je suis désolée pour ce que Lucius t'a fait. Cet homme est vraiment abject.

-Ne dit pas des choses que tu ne penses pas, Syl. Ça déforme ton visage.

Narcissa passa son chemin en laissant Sylvia au milieu de couloir. _Sale garce, _pouvions-nous entendre sortir de sa bouche. Elle regarda ensuite la porte d'où venait de sortir la femme de son amant.

Dans un autre couloir, alors que sa cheville tirait un peu, Christina retournait à la bibliothèque, mais elle fut attirée par une lumière qui reflétait à travers une porte. Elle regarda devant, puis derrière elle et ouvrit discrètement la porte pour entrer. La pièce était quasiment vide. Ne flottait à l'intérieur que deux objets, une coupe et un diadème. Christina sourit en les regardant. Elle savait que c'était ça. Les horcruxes. Du moins les derniers qu'ils restaient. Elle en avait entendu parler par son père et par « des recherches » faites dans les affaires de son père et tout comme Dumbledore émettait des hypothèses, son père faisait pareil dans son coin. Christina connaissait beaucoup de chose sur Voldemort. Pour pratiquer la magie noire comme elle le faisait, elle devait connaître les conséquences de ses actes et les plus grands mages noirs qui existaient pour connaître leurs erreurs. Car la jeune fille n'utilisait pas la magie noire dans un but personnel mais dans le but de pouvoir mieux se défendre par la suite face aux mages noirs eux-mêmes. C'est ce qui expliquait la noirceur au fond d'elle malgré elle parce que Christina, n'était pas une mauvaise fille. Elle retira le sort de gravitation et détruit les deux horcruxes avant d'en faire des copies conformes pour les replacer.

-S'il y en a deux, ça vaut dire que les autres sont détruits. Excepté cette saleté de Serpent.

Elle ressortit discrètement de la pièce et retourna et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque quand elle entendit Voldemort pester contre Nott. Elle jugea bon de se presser. Dans sa hâte, elle se fit mal à la cheville de nouveau. Elle entra dans la pièce et s'assit dans le fauteuil et put entendre les hurlements de Voldemort.

-Et tu l'as laissé sans surveillance !

-Mais… mais maître, elle a la cheville…

-Je me fiche de sa cheville. Si elle a disparu, je te jure que je…

Mais sa phrase resta coincé dans sa gorge car en ouvrant la porte il vit Christina assise sur le fauteuil, le dos droit faisant mine de l'attendre.

-Alors, vous avez ce que je demande ?

-Où as-tu été ?

-Comment ça, où suis-je allée ? J'ai une cheville foulée, je ne peux pas me déplacer. Et je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous doublerai pas.

Elle vit Voldemort la fixer droit dans les yeux. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

-C'est inutile de chercher, je maîtrise l'occlumancie.

-Très bien, je te laisse. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec cette liste.

Voldemort ferma la porte alors que Christina soupira de soulagement. C'en était moins une.

Pendant ce temps, Drago Blaise et Rogue arrivèrent dans le Ministère.

-Fermez votre esprit, compris ? Il ne faut pas qu'ils se rendent compte que vous mentez.

Rogue entra dans ce qui était sensé être le bureau de Ministre. Il y avait d'autre mangemort dont la plupart des élèves de Serpentard de la sixième et septième année. Il y avait également Lucius Malefoy, Ballatrix Lestrange et d'autre. Voldemort sourit en voyant les trois arrivants.

-Severus, quelle bonne surprise. Tu nous amènes de la visite ? Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini. Approchez.

Ils obéirent et se mirant devant Voldemort avec ces mauvais rictus qu'ils avaient abandonné depuis quelque temps.

-Alors, vous voulez recevoir la marque ?

-Oui.

-Oui ?

-Oui… maître.

Voldemort sourit en cet instant.

-C'est une bien bonne nouvelle. Ce qui compte ce n'est pas que vous l'ayez, mais que vous soyez là. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai voir la réaction de ces chères demoiselles quand elles verront que vous aller devenir mangemort. J'aime voir la stupeur des gens bien. Allez me les chercher.

Un mangemort s'exécuta alors que les deux filles n'espéraient qu'une chose pourvoir sortir de là et voir Christina. Le mangemort revient voir son maître.

-Elles ne sont plus là.

-Quoi ?

-Elles ne sont plus là.

- Elles n'ont pas pu se libérer comme ça : Qui les a aidées à… La garce.

-Maître, si je puis me permettre je dois savoir qui est coupable.

-Moi aussi, apporte-la moi.

-Oui, bien sûr maître. Sylvia qui venait juste d'entrer dans le bureau en apercevant son fils en ressortit et se dirigea vers le bureau où était Narcissa entrain de lire.

-Cissa, le maître veut te parler.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Il ne me l'a pas donnée. Il veut te voir, voilà tout.

Narcissa suivit Sylvia qui l'emmena avec el sourire aux lèvres vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Voilà la coupable.

-La coupable ?

-_Endoloris._

Narcissa reçut le Doloris de la part de son mari pendant que Drago assistait à ça sans pouvoir bouger. S'il la défendait, il montrerait son vrai visage et ça mettrait le plan à l'eau.

-Qui t'as permit de les libérer ?

-Je…. Je ne les ai pas libérées. Je les ai juste mit dans un bureau où elles seront mieux. Je pense que…

-On ne t'a pas demandé de penser.

-Lucius assez ! Vous avez eu raison. Si elles sont blessées, je pourrais dire adieu à mon marché. Elles ne doivent pas être dans un état pitoyable et doivent pouvoir regarder le sacrement. Et je veux qu'Harry vienne. Il le fera, très vite et si ce n'est pas le cas. Elles mourront… toutes les trois. J'ai une idée, et si vous alliez le leur dire ? Mrs Malefoy, Séverus, allez accompagner ces jeunes garçons.

Narcissa s'empressa de les emmener les voir. Elle ouvrit la porte et quand les filles les virent, elles furent soulagées et allèrent les embrasser. Rogue était presque pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Où est Christina ? demanda Blaise.

-Dans une bibliothèque. Elle a passé un marché avec Tu-sais-Qui.

-Quoi ?

-Elle lui confectionne une potion d'immortalité infaillible et en échange, on reste en vie.

-Une potion d'immortalité infaillible ? Mais c'est de la magie noire, s'offusqua Rogue.

-Oui, et il semblerait que Christina la maîtrise parfaitement bien.

-De toute façon, vous vous êtes faites avoir. Quoi qu'il arrive, il compte vous tuer, après que vous l'ayez vu nous mettre la marque bien sûr.

-J'en étais sûre, soupira Ginny. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

-On ne peut pas, il y a au moins trois mangemorts par couloir. On ne peu pas partir comme ça.

-Et puis il y en a de plus en plus dans le ministère, renchérit Narcissa.

-Eh Drago, Drago. Le journal, lui dit Blaise.

-Ah oui, le journal.

Il prit le journal de farce et attrape et commença à écrire pour Harry.

_« On y est. Nous sommes avec les filles. Elles n'ont rien. On n'a pas vu Christina mais il semblerait qu'elle aille bien elle aussi. Il faut que tu viennes avec du renfort avant le levé du soleil où il risque d'y avoir plus de mort que prévu dont nous. Ne fais pas de conneries et ne vient pas seul ici. C'est truffé de mangemorts et de gardiens à chaque coin du département des mystères. Tu as quand même intérêt à venir à temps parce je te jure que si on meure, je te massacre depuis les enfers mon vieux. »_

Harry avait suivit les conseils de Drago et en avait parlé aux Aurors. Quand ils sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore, ils virent tout les Gryffondor de septième année dont Ron.

-On vient vous aider.

Harry leur sourit. Il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.


	25. Avant goût de l'affrontement

Hello hello, voici le chapitre 25, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Bonne lecture.

_**Nini**_ : Oui, ça va bouger et pa qu'un peu.

_**Kimlovetom**_ : merci.

_**Chapitre 25 : Avant-goût de l'affrontement.**_

Ils arrivèrent au ministère.

-Je suis content que tu ais changé d'avis, dit Harry à l'adresse de Ron.

-Qu'on soit bien clair, j'ai une conscience qui me travaille et ma sœur est en danger, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vous pardonne.

Harry redescendit très vite sur terre et Dean compatit. Sortir avec une Serpentard n'était pas une des meilleures idées qu'il avait eues, mais bon l'amour…

-Harry, tu peux dire à Malefoy qu'on est juste au dessus du ministère, dit Lupin.

-D'accord.

Harry ouvrit son journal et prévint Drago. A ce moment là, Sylvia ouvrit la porte.

-Ça va bientôt être l'heure. Vous ferez partis des nôtres. Blaise, vient un instant.

Il sortit du bureau et regarda sa mère. Elle avait le visage fermé mais la colère était bien présente.

-Tu m'as énormément déçu. As-tu un seul instant imaginé la réaction que j'ai eue quand j'ai lu ta lettre ?

-Mère je…

-Tais-toi. Le seul moyen qu'il y ait pour que je sois fière de toi, ce n'est pas la marque, mais ce que tu feras juste après. Je veux que tu tues Christina.

-Que je…

-Tu m'as bien compris. Tue-la et j'aurai à nouveau confiance en toi.

Blaise accepta, mais il se rendit compte que sa mère était vraiment la femme la plus abominable qui pouvait exister. Sylvia sourit, mais ce sourire n'avait rien de bienveillant. Rogue Narcissa Drago et les deux filles sortirent du bureau. Pour ne pas paraître trompeur, Drago et Blaise menaçaient Hermione et Ginny de leurs baguettes.

Pendant ce temps les secours avaient réussit à s'éparpiller dans la salle circulaire de Ministère.

-Ce sera impossible d'entrer sans se faire remarquer.

-Et bien qu'on se fasse remarquer, je m'en fiche. On fout le bordel et on les ramène à Poudlard.

-Harry arrête, lui dit Lupin. Tu cours à ta perte. Réfléchit avant d'agir.

Il défia son professeur du regard et capitula.

-Ce qu'il est chou quand il est amoureux, ne put s'empêcher Lavande.

-Si seulement ça pouvait être de moi, lui dit Parvati.

-Ne compte pas là-dessus, lui dit-il.

La jeune fille improvisa un sit-in, vexée par les paroles d'Harry. Son regard s'illumina en une fraction de seconde.

-J'ai une idée !

-Laquelle ?

-Tenez, dit Harry à Lupin en lui donnant le journal avant de se mettre sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Harry… mais Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais entrer dans les bureaux pour voir où ils sont.

-Harry, non !

Mais il était déjà partit. Harry stupéfixa tout les mangemort qu'il pouvait croiser. Il en croisa un autre dans le couloir. Il voulu le stupéfixer mais son sort ricocha et le dit mangemort fonça presque sur lui pour le faire entrer dans un bureau vide.

-Hey ! Harry c'est moi !

-Christina ? Mais comment t'a su que…

-J'ai vu tes pieds.

Sans en demander plus Harry l'embrasser fougueusement.

-Tu n'as rien ?

-Juste une entorse à la cheville, mais ça va.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais déguisé en mangemort ? Et puis où sont les autres ?

Christina lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis qu'elle était arrivée là-bas. Le marché, la potion, les horcruxes détruits – à ce moment là Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler de joie- et maintenant elle lui disait qu'elle cherchait les filles.

-Tu as fait la potion ?

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle est inefficace. A propos des horcruxes Harry…

Christina ne termina pas sa phrase car on ouvrit la porte de la pièce. Ils durent se cacher sous le bureau.

-Restez là, on reviendra dans un instant. Drago Blaise, surveillez-les.

Le bureau se referma. Harry et Christina sortirent de leur cachette. Les filles se sautèrent presque dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

-Tu es folles Christina, tu n'aurais pas dû t'échapper.

-Avec Nott comme gardien, c'est trop simple.

-Potter, ne me dit pas que tu es venu seul, lui demanda Drago.

-Non, les autres sont dans la salle circulaire.

-C'est vrai ? C'est là qu'on va faire le « sacrement. »

-Christina, ma mère veut que je te tue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut vous tuer quand tu lui auras donné sa potion.

-Sa potion est de la camelote, elle ne sert à rien. Par contre j'ai un truc qui va servir à quelque chose.

La Serpentard leur passa un produit sur la lèvre supérieur. Et donna une petite boule jaune dans les mains de chaque garçon.

-Qu'est-ce c'est ?

-Il y a un gaz au poivre dans les boules. Quand j'aurai lancé la mienne dans la salle, vous lancerez les votre. Ce que j'ai mit sur votre lèvre, ça va vous permettre de ne pas vous intoxiquer. Harry, prend le produit. Quand tu vas rejoindre les autres tu leur diras de passer ça, d'accord. Tu leur dis surtout de me laisser faire. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne Voldemort, essaie de le tuer ce soir.

-Quoi, mais c'est de la folie ! Harry ne peut pas le tuer, il lui reste des Horcruxes !

-Il ne lui en reste plus qu'un. J'ai détruit les deux autres. Si tu essaies de tuer Voldemort ce soir Harry, il leur faudra beaucoup de temps pour concocter une potion pour extraire le dernier bout d'âme de Voldemort pour le remettre dans son corps. Ce sera un gain de temps.

-Ok.

-En fait, est-ce que Ron est là ? demanda Ginny.

-Oui.

-C'est vrai, demanda Hermione.

-Oui mais il n'est là que pour Ginny et il campe toujours sur ses positions.

Hermione baissa la tête. Il n'était là que pour sa sœur, même pas pour sa meilleure amie. Elle laissa couler quelques larmes.

-C'est un crétin ce mec, s'indigna Christina. J'oubliais, j'ai vos baguettes les filles.

-Où tu les as trouvées ?

-Le gardien des cachots. Franchement le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne recrute pas des Lumières. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il vous voulait à tout prix.

-Tu insinue que nous sommes intelligents, lui demanda Drago.

-Par rapport à ce qui grouille dehors oui, par rapport à moi… sans commentaire.

Rogue Narcissa et Sylvia revinrent. Harry se mit sous la cape en tentant de ne pas être vu et Christina se remit sous le bureau.

-Ça va être le moment.

Harry sortit en même temps que les autres et alla rejoindre les sauveurs dont Ron en faisant passer le message que lui avait dit sa petite amie. Christina était collée à la porte et tentait de calmer son pouls. Elle regarda la potion. Même si elle était inefficace, c'était la bonne potion, faite avec les bonnes incantations de magie noire. Il ne lui manquait qu'un ingrédient pour être parfaite. A chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça, elle avait l'impression que les mauvaises âmes rodaient, prêtes à s'emparer d'elle.

Hermione et Ginny étaient retenues par des mangemorts alors que Drago et Blaise était encadrée de leurs parents.

-Malheureusement Harry n'est pas encore là et je ne compte pas l'attendre éternellement alors on va commencer. Mais… mais où est…

-Je suis là.

Christina arriva la tête haute et s'approcha de Voldemort du mieux qu'elle pu avec sa cheville qui lui faisait mal.

-Nott t'a fait sortir ?

-Non, cet imbécile m'a oublié. J'ai dû le stupéfixer.

Karl Zabini regarda sa fille avec admiration, non sans une certaine crainte. Ça allait être l'une de ces rares fois où il la verrait en action.

-As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-Oui. Mais je ne l'ai pas terminé. Il me manque un petit truc.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu ne pouvais pas me le mettre sur cette fichue liste ?!

-Je suis une fille très étourdie.

-Je perds patience, qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

-Votre sang.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux. Pour toutes les personne ici présentes et après tout ce qu'il avait fait, Voldemort n'avait pas de cœur et donc pas de sang.

-Te moques-tu de moi ?!

-Que croyiez-vous ? C'est de la magie noire, il faut toujours faire un don de soi pour que cela fonctionne.

-Je vais te…

-Ne me tuer pas sinon je lâche la fiole et là, il n'y aura plus de potion. Il vous faudra donc des mois pour la faire correctement, parce que ce n'est pas le genre de potion qu'on apprend dans les livres, ça se transmet et connaître son nom, ne suffit pas. Même si vous êtes le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.

- C'est bien ma fille, dit Karl Zabini fier de voir que ses leçons de magie noire avait bien été retenue par Christina. Harry qui était à côté trouvait ça assez effrayant et Ron resta sur ses positions, cette fille était le mal incarné.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous trouverez bien un peu de votre sang quelque part au fond de vous, mais en attendant, poursuivit Christina avec un large sourire en regardant tout les mangemorts, place au spectacle !

Et elle lâcha sa boule qui fit une énorme fumée suivit par les garçons et tout le monde sortit de sa cachette pour attaquer. Pris au dépourvu, Voldemort attrapa le premier bras qu'il vit et commença à faire apparaître la marque mais Christina ne se gêna pas pour le pousser. La malheureuse victime fut Drago, qui vit le Serpent sur son bras sans la tête de mort.

Des sorts de magie noire et impardonnable fusèrent. Tout le monde se battait alors que Voldemort et Harry se regardait.

-Tu es venu à temps il semblerait.

-Oui, il semblerait.

Harry n'avait qu'une chose en tête, atteindre son objectif, le tuer aux préalables.

-_Avada Kedavra._

Harry réussit à esquiver le sort.

Du côté de Blaise, il ne faisait pratiquement que se défendre et cessa toute activité quand il vit sa mère menacer Ginny.

-Je te préviens Blaise, soit tu me suis, soit elle meurt.

-Ne fait pas ça Sylvia.

-Karl, quelle surprise. Moi qui croyais que tu avais finis par rejoindre ta femme.

-Ça ne serait que te faire plaisir. _Avada…._

-Non, papa arrête !

Mais son père l'empêcha de s'approcher de lui. Sylvia poussa Ginny et Karl et Sylvia s'affrontèrent en duel. Du côté des Malefoy, Drago suppliait sa mère de venir avec lui.

-Non Drago. Si je pars, il me trouvera et me tuera.

-Il ne fera jamais ça.

-Je te parle de ton père.

-Je m'occupe de lui et toi vas rejoindre les Aurors.

Mais à peine avait-il dit ça, qu'il sentit des lacérations au niveau de la poitrine. Il s'effondra à terre alors qu'Hermione corrait vers lui.

-Pour qui te crois-tu pour me défier d'une telle façon. Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend. _Avada…_

-_Expélliarmus !_

La baguette de Lucius Malefoy vola grâce au sort d'Hermione. Elle le stupéfixa par la suite. Drago était à terre et saignait énormément. Elle demanda de l'aide pour qu'on puisse le soulever jusqu'à la sortit.

-Je reviens, dit-elle.

-Non. Rente avec moi, c'est trop dangereux.

Hermione embrassa Drago et retourna au combat. Elle vit Voldemort attaquer alors qu'Harry ne fait que se défendre. Elle vit ensuite Christie en difficulté fasse à un mangemort.

-Va l'emmener à l'extérieur, lui dit Blaise. Je m'occupe de lui !

-Non !

-Christina ne discute pas !

Hermione emmena Christina de force l'extérieur avec l'aide de Ginny. Certains élèves étaient carrément partis dont Drago qui devait se faire soigner d'urgence. Pendant ce temps, Harry se fit attaqué par derrière et sentit comme une flèche lui transpercer l'épaule. C'était Bellatrix Lestrange qui venait de passer à l'acte.

-Je sens que mon heure de victoire est proche.

Voldemort était sur le point de lancer le sort de non retour mais en voyant cela, le père de Christina contra le sort de Voldemort et Harry en profita pour tuer le mage noir. Celui-ci s'effondra en regardant Harry qui était tétanisé. Il l'avait tué. Il savait que ce n'était pas définitif, mais il l'avait fait. Sylvia voulu profiter de ce moment d'égarement pour abattre Karl mais Blaise l'en empêcha de justesse.

-Blaise !

-Je suis désolé mère.

-Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

-Oui.

-Blaise, vient avec moi, lui demanda son oncle.

Il regarda Karl soutenant Harry, puis sa mère et s'en alla avec le père de Christina. Ils s'enfuirent alors que les Aurors arrêtèrent une bonne partie des mangemorts qu'ils trouvèrent. La partie était loin d'être gagné, mais ils avaient maintenant une bonne longueur d'avance. De retour à Poudlard, Harry fut tout de suite pris en charge par l'infirmière. Il vit Drago avec ses bandages au torse et au poignet entrain de dormir et Christina avec un vrai bandage à la cheville. Hermione alla au chevet de Drago. Les trois blessés restèrent à l'infirmerie toute la nuit. A l'extérieur, Ginny et Hermione interpellèrent Ron.

-Merci… d'être venu.

Il se retourna. Il voulu dire quelque chose mais se résigna quand il vit Blaise prendre Ginny dans ses bras. Ron préféra retourner à la tour des Gryffondor sans un mot.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui le sont. _ La chance…_


	26. Je suis mauvais

Merci à_** Kimloveto **_et à _**fantasia-49**_

_**Nini **_: ça va être le calme avant la tempête. Je essayer de brasser de l'air et de donner un sens à tout ça.

_**Chapitre 26 : Je suis mauvais.**_

On était le lendemain. Hermione se réveilla seule dans son lit qu'elle trouva particulièrement vide sans Drago, puisqu'il était à l'infirmerie. Elle se leva et se prépara à toute vitesse pour aller le voir. Elle arriva devant l'infirmerie et entendit du chahut derrière la porte. En y entrant, elle vit Drago se disputer avec Mrs Pomfrech.

-Mr Malefoy, buvez ça !

-Non ! C'est infecte ce truc.

-Ce n'est pas censé être bon, c'est censé vous guérir.

-Ah ! Vous avez dit censé. Vous voulez m'empoisonner, je le dirai aux autorités !

-J'abandonne.

Exaspéré, Mr Pomfrech s'enferma dans son bureau. Hermione prit une chaise et s'essaya près de son petit ami.

-Tu t'es bien remis à ce que je vois.

-Non, pas tant que ça en fait. J'ai très mal tu sais, répondit-il le jeune blond en espérant qu'Hermione le réconforte.

-Eh bien prend la potion.

Christina éclata de rire. Elle était sur un lit d'en face avec son pied bandé. Harry était assis à côté d'elle avec son épaule dans le plâtre. Drago tenta de se redresser mais fut prise de violente douleur à l'abdomen. Hermione l'aida tant bien que mal et remarqua le bandage qu'il avait au poignet. Elle savait ce que c'était.

-Tu sais où est ma mère, lui demanda Drago pour qu'elle ne pose pas de question au sujet sur la pseudo marque.

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle est au QG, en sécurité. Dumbledore a renforcé la sécurité du château.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui va l'arrêter, dit Harry.

-Je sais mais comme ça on gagne encore plus de temps, surtout que tu l'as « tué », si je peux dire.

-C'est vrai t'as réussit, demanda Drago.

-Ouais.

Quelques instants plus tard, Blaise arriva avec Ginny pour prendre des nouvelles des blessés.

-Ta cheville va mieux, demanda la rouquine à Christina.

-Oui, ça va. Disons que je commence à avoir l'habitude.

-Vous vous parlez maintenant, demanda Harry.

-Il le faut. Elle sort avec mon cousin.

-Allez, faîtes-moi une petite place.

Ginny s'installa sur le même lit qu'Harry et Christina. Le jeune Gryffondor faillit tomber à terre.

-Eh vieux, il faut que tu saches que tous les sixièmes et septièmes années de notre maison sont partis, prévint Blaise.

-Tous ?

-Tous. On est plus que trois et certains n'apprécient pas trop de nous savoir de l'autre côté. J'ai dormit dans un dortoir vide et je dois dire que ça m'a fiche la chair de poule.

-Pauvre cousin.

-Merci de compatir. Ta cheville ?

-Super.

-Et moi ?! Moi on ne me demande même pas comment je vais ?! Je vous signal que mon épaule a trinquée !

Christie se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa. Ce baiser dura un peu trop longtemps au goût de Blaise et Drago.

-Elle va bien ton épaule ?

-Mieux, beaucoup mieux.

-La prochaine fois, évitez de faire ça devons nous. Ça serait sympa, ça nous évitera d'avoir envi de nous crever les yeux.

-Cousin ?

-Quoi.

-La ferme.

Mrs Pomfrech revint avec lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Mr Malefoy, avez-vous bu la potion ?

-Non.

-Bon.

Elle partit et revint tout de suite après avec des tas de bandages, une lotion et une potion. Elle donna le tout à Hermione.

-Tenez, débrouillez-vous avec ça.

-Que…que voulez-vous que je fasse avec ça ?

-Que vous le soigniez, comme Mr ne désir pas faire ce que je lui demande, je ne vois pas pourquoi il resterait ici. Mr Malefoy doit changer de bandage et panser ses blessures tous les matins et tous les soirs. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

-Oui, mais…

-Vous pouvez partir, ouste !

Drago eut beaucoup de mal à se lever et à mettre un T-shirt. Il lui fallait l'aide de Blaise et Hermione.

-Je te préviens Malefoy, je ne suis pas Mrs Pomfrech et je serai prête à te faire mal pour que tu boives cette potion. C'est clair ?

-Oui.

Hermione sourit satisfaite et l'embrassa.

Durant l'après midi, Harry et Christina en avaient profité pour faire une petite promenade assez lente à cause des béquilles de la jeune fille. Elle trouvait ça très imposant. La promenade se passa dans le silence e plus complet. Chacun attendait que l'autre prenne la parole. Christina remarquait quand même que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Harry.

-A quoi tu penses Harry ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.

-Je… je me remémorais juste ce qui s'était passé hier et… je pensais à ton père.

-Mon père ? Pourquoi ?

-Il… il a utilisé beaucoup de sorts de magie noire pour nous aider. Ça m'a troublé.

-Oh. Tu sais Harry, nous sommes des Zabini. Les Zabini ont toujours été à Serpentard et Serpentard est la maison de la magie noire. Mon père en connaît un rayon là-dessus c'est vrai, mais il ne l'utilise que lorsque que c'est nécessaire.

-Mais toi aussi tu l'as utilisé et je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu l'aurais fait. Et puis, le fait que ton père soit fier de toi parce que tu en connais les théories, c'est encore plus troublant.

-Oui, je sais.

-Je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça. Arrête.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça va te pourrir de l'intérieur et je ne veux pas ça t'arrive.

-Harry. Il faut que tu comprennes que je connais la magie noire depuis que je suis en âge de lire. Et regarde comment je suis, je n'ai rien d'une Serpentard et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que contrairement à d'autre, ma mère était une moldue et que je connaissais les deux facettes de la vie et ça me permettait de faire la part des choses. La magie noire est comme une drogue, je te l'accorde. Quand on commence, difficile de s'en défaire, mais mon père ne m'a pas appris cette magie dans ce but là. Je ne l'utilise pas pour mon plaisir. La dernière fois, hormis cette année, que j'ai utilisé cette magie, c'était il y a sept ans, quand ma mère est morte. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça et ils s'embrassèrent. Sur leur chemin, ils rencontrèrent un petit groupe de Gryffondor.

-Salut Harry, ça va ton épaule, lui demanda Dean.

-Oui, ça va.

-Et toi jolie demoiselle, ta cheville ?

-Mieux.

Harry regarda Ron qui était avec Dean et Seamus et Neville. Sa méfiance pour les Serpentard n'avait pas complètement disparu et il décida de s'en aller.

-Ron…

-Désolé. Ça lui passera, lui rassura Dean. Nous on se fait bien à l'idée.

- On n'a pas le choix, renchérit Seamus. Quand on voit la façon dont vous vous êtes battus. Bon, on va vous laisser les amoureux.

-On va quand même essayer de lui faire entendre raison, leur dit Neville.

Les trois garçons partirent et rencontrèrent Hermione qui ne semblait pas aller très bien. Elle se dirigea vers Christina et Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est… c'est Drago. Il… il est dans sa chambre et ne veut pas que je l'approche. Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il est mauvais et qu'il va finir par me tuer. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a. Il allait pourtant bien ce matin. Ton cousin est avec lui, mais il est devenu muet et s'éloigne de moi à chaque fois que je m'approche de lui.

-Ne pleure pas Hermione. Ça va aller. C'est une mauvaise passe. On va aller le voir.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les trois vers la salle commune des préfets en chef. En entendant le portrait pivoter, Blaise ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Drago pour que les trois élèves puissent entrer.

-Il ne dit rien. Je n'arrive pas à le réconforter. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir. Christina tira les rideaux. Drago était assis au bord de son lit et tenait son avant-bras. Elle s'assit près de lui

-Drago…

-Ne t'approche pas de moi. Toi aussi je vais finir par te tuer. C'est dans les gènes.

-Mais non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu n'es pas comme ton père, tu ne lui ressembles pas.

-Si.

-Non. Drago, tu m'as accepté en tant que sang-mêlée, tu as fait des efforts avec les enfants d'ascendance moldus, tu… tu es tombé amoureux d'Hermione ! La fille que tu as toujours méprisée, d'après ce que tu m'as dit. Elle est là pour toi et ne comprends pas pourquoi tu la rejettes.

-Je suis un mangemort, dit-il en montrant la marque. Harry resta stupéfait. Il n'avait pas vu que Voldemort avait réussit à lui poser la marque. Christina lui pris l'avant bras et le regarda de plus près.

-Malefoy, la marque n'est pas entière.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Ça veut tout simplement dire qu'elle n'a aucun effet sur toi. Tu n'es pas conditionné par lui, il ne te contrôle pas.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Drago à Christina.

-Je le sais c'est tout. Drago, ne reste pas replié sur toi-même. Parle, confie-toi. On est là pour toi. Hermione est là. Et en aucun cas tu ressembles à ton père, d'accord ? Tu vaux mieux que lui. Cette marque n'est qu'un vulgaire tatouage. Elle ne signifie rien. Au pire, si tu vas chez les moldus tous ce qu'ils pourront te dire c'est que c'est super beau.

-Les moldus ont de drôle de goût.

-La ferme, Blaise. Tu n'es pas mauvais Drago. Tu n'as rien de mauvais. Tu crois vraiment qu'Hermione serait tombée amoureuse de toi si tu étais maléfique ?

Drago regarda Hermione mais n'osa pas répondre. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était pourquoi c'était arrivé à lui. Christina, Blaise et Harry sortirent de la chambre. Hermione tenta une approche et s'assit près de lui. Elle lui caressa la joue.

-Je t'aime Drago, même avec ça.

-Mais moi je me déteste.

-Regarde-moi. Tu ne garderas pas ça très longtemps. Je te promets que je vais trouver un moyen pour te retirer ça du bras.

Hermione l'embrassa comme pour sceller cette promesse.

Le soir venu, Drago lui avait parlé de ses parents et surtout de sa mère. Il se confiait tout simplement.

-Je trouve ta mère courageuse d'être restée avec un homme tel que ton père. Je veux dire, comment peut-on battre sa femme ?

-Je me le demande mais… j'ai jamais pu… je n'ai jamais eu le cran de m'interposer.

-Il te faisait peur ?

-Oui et je m'en veux. Elle a tellement souffert.

-C'est finit maintenant. Elle est en sécurité. Ta mère n'a plus rien à craindre.

Drago sentit une vive douleur en inspirant et grimaça.

-Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Allez, on va changer tes bandages.

-Oh, non…

-Mais c'est moi, pas Pomfrech.

-Tu m'as fait comprendre que tu étais pire que Pomnfech. Ce n'est pas rassurant.

-Oh, arrête. Je suis tendre comme un agneau.

Hermione l'emmena dans la salle de bain et fut plutôt rassuré que l'atmosphère se soit réchauffée. Elle l'aida à enlever son T-shirt puis ses bandages. Elle vit les lacérations au niveau de côtes et des abdos.

-Ton père ne t'a pas raté.

-Oui, malheureusement. Ah !

-Je ne t'ai même pas touché !

-Je sens de mauvaises ondes provenant de toi.

-Tu veux voir ce que c'est quand j'ai des mauvaises ondes ?

-Non, non.

Hermione lui mit d'abord du désinfectant sur les plaies et essaya de faire le plus attention possible et fut plutôt satisfaite de voir que Drago ne se plaignait pas. Elle mit les bandages et là, ce fut autre chose.

-Tu veux que je meure ? Arrête de serrer ! Mais arrête !

-Eh, c'est qui l'infirmière, ici ? C'est moi, alors tu me laisses faire. Si t'es pas content Malefoy, retourne voir Mrs Pomfrech !

Drago ne dit rien et soupira. Même les soupirs lui faisaient mal. Une fois le bandage mit, Hermione lui tendit la potion.

-Boit.

-Il n'en a pas question.

-Malefoy, boit ça tout de suite !

-Non !

-Très bien.

Elle posa la potion et commença à se déshabiller et à aller sous la douche. Drago se demandait ce qu'elle fabriquait et il eut envi d'aller la rejoindre.

-Tu vois Drago moi aussi j'aimerai que tu viennes mais tu es blessé et plus tu refuseras de boire la potion, plus les blessures seront longues à cicatriser et plus tard on pourra faire l'amour.

-T'es pas sérieuse ?

-Oh que oui.

Drago savait qu'elle avait raison, ce qui l'énervait énormément. Il regarda la potion sur le lavabo. Il la prit et la but cul sec avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Hermione sourit en sachant que son argument avait fonctionné.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Petit verdict ?

C'est fou mais avec tout ce qui se passe dans l'éducation nationale, j'ai eu l'impression que cette semaine trainait en longueur.

En tout cas bonnes vacances à la Zone C… _bouh_…

Au passage, j'aurai dû être en vacances, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, alors n'y aura pas de « double ration » de chapitre cet hiver. Il faudra attendre le mois d'Avril. J'en suis navrée.

Passez une bonne semaine.

Ah oui, et bonne St Valentin pour les personnes qui ont l'occasion de le célébrer. _Bouh…_


	27. Début de soirée

Merci à _**Mayon.**_

_**Nini **_: Ron reste Ron mais Ron changera quand même un peu. Heureusement que Drago marche au chantage d'Hermione. Ça a été la seule façon du lui faire comprendre que c'était pour son bien…

_**Cha' **_: non la suite n'est pas du tout pour le mois d'Avril. Je fais une mise à jour tout les samedis. J'expliquais juste que pendant les vacances je ne pourrais pas faire de mise à jour deux fois par semaine mais qu'il faudrait attendre le mois d'Avril pour ça, tout simplement.

_**Chapitre 27 : Début de soirée.**_

On était dans un lieu inconnu fréquenté par des mangemorts. Le ministère avait été rendu au monde de la magie et les mangemorts qui ont pu se sont enfui.

-Après ce qui s'est passé, Dumbledore a dû tripler la sécurité du château. Nous n'avons plus que Rogue comme espion maintenant, dit Lucius.

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il n'était pas là pour nous aider.

-C'est normal Sylvia, il ne peut pas montrer sa vraie couverture à Dumbledore.

-On devrait faire sauter le château et la sécurité pour tout dévaster.

-Es-tu folle Bellatrix ?! Crois-tu que ce sera le genre du maître de faire une telle chose ? Non, il faut s'infiltrer dans le château en toute discrétion.

-Mais c'est impossible.

-Toute perfection a sa faille. Il suffit de la trouver. En attendant, il faut ramener le Maître à la vie. Trouvez-moi ce Serpent, ordonna Mr Malefoy.

Les mangemort s'en allèrent. Il ne resta plus que lui et Sylvia.

-Cette garce va me le payer, dit-il en parlant de sa femme. Nous trahir, ainsi que Drago et Blaise.

-Oublie tout ça. Ils mourront tout simplement. Et puis regarde le bon côté des choses, il y a toi, moi et plus de Narcissa pour nous surprendre.

Lucius fut presque hypnotisé par le regard de Sylvia qui l'embrassa. Elle avait un tel pouvoir sur elle.

Deux semaines étaient passées. Deux semaines de tranquillité au château. Drago n'avait plus de séquelle grâce au forçat d'Hermione pour qu'il boive la potion, mais gardait toujours cette marque. Il se faisait à l'idée, sachant qu'Hermione tentait de trouver une solution avec l'aide de Christina. Cette dernière n'avait plus de bandage à la cheville et l'épaule d'Harry était guérie. On était au premier cours de la journée. C'était Histoire de la magie. D'habitude, Christina s'intéressait à ce cours mais ce jour-là, la pauvre Serpentard s'était endormie sur la table près d'Hermione qui tentait de la réveiller.

-Eh, ne dors pas. Le cours n'est pas finit.

-M'en fiche, réveille-moi quand ça le sera.

-Tu es la seule qui met de l'ambiance dans ce Cours Christina, c'est grâce à toi si on arrive à suivre quelque chose dans cours. Réveille-toi !

-Pas question !

Christina ferma son livre et les yeux. Harry, Drago et Blaise regardèrent Hermione qui haussa les épaules pour dire qu'elle ne savait rien. A la fin du cours, Christina se réveilla d'elle-même. Elle rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle avec Hermione qui lui courait après.

-Christie qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien.

-Arrête, ça fait trois jours que tu es comme ça. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre que toi-même. Tu es extenuée.

-C'est… c'est juste que… je ne veux pas passer pour une petite fille mais en fait, ça fait deux jours que j'ai peur de dormir dans le dortoir des filles.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis toute seule et j'ai peur que les filles des autres années ne me tuent pendant mon sommeil et je fais des cauchemars. Je vois même mon père mourir et j'ai peur. Alors je ne dors pas.

-Tu en as parlé aux garçons ?

-Non. Je les connais, ils ne comprendraient pas.

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant et une idée germa dans son esprit.

-Ça te dit de dormir dans la salle commune des préfets en chef ce soir ? On pourra passer une soirée entre filles comme ça.

-Non, je ne veux pas vous déranger toi et Drago.

-Oublie Drago, tu as besoin de sommeil et c'est le plus important. Allez, accepte.

Christina fit non de la tête tout en baillant et finit par dire oui sous le sourire d'Hermione. Elles allèrent au cours suivant. Là encore, Christina eut une envie pesante de dormir mais étant à côté de Blaise, celui-ci la pinça pour qu'elle garde les yeux ouvert.

-Si tu dors en cours de potion, t'es morte.

-Je sais.

Christina se ressaisit et fit la potion avec son cousin. A l'heure du déjeuner, elle alla préparer ses affaires pour la nuit. En sortant de la salle commune des Serpentards, elle vit Harry qui l'attendait.

-Tu viens, lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main. On va faire un tour comme on a un peu de temps.

-D'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc du château. Ils allèrent enlacés, vers un arbre et s'assirent à son pied en s'embrassant. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils avaient juste besoin d'être ensemble. Mais ce silence eut raison de Christina qui s'endormit dans les bras d'Harry. Quand il s'en aperçut, il la réveillé en lui caressant elle visage.

-Eh, ouvre les yeux.

-Je faisais juste un somme.

-Je vois ça. Hermione m'a dit que tu dormais mal. Si tu veux, on peut dormir ensemble ce soir.

Cette phrase la réveilla d'un coup.

-Dormir avec toi ? Je n'ai pas trop envi de dormir chez les Gryffondor.

-On peut aller dans la salle sur demande, dit tu veux. Je suis sûr que tu seras mieux dans mes bras que chez les Serpents.

-C'est très tentant mais Hermione m'a déjà proposé son hospitalité et j'ai accepté.

-Ah oui ? Dommage. J'aurais voulu dormir avec toi.

-Moi aussi, mais peut-être un autre soir.

-J'y compte bien.

Christina l'embrassa et ils allèrent à leur prochain cours.

Au soir, Hermione préparait sa chambre pour accueillir Christina et Ginny qu'elle avait prévenu. Comme elle avait dit, plus on est de fou plus on rit. Drago lui, n'était pas d'accord avec ça.

-Tu plaisantes ? Et tu m'annonces ça comme ça ?! Tu prépares une soirée fille avec Weasley et Tina ?!

-Ben oui.

-Ben oui. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, ben oui. Et moi alors, je ne veux pas être entouré de trois filles qui parlent maquillage !

-Tant mieux, parce que ne t'es pas invité.

-Je… tu sais que ce soir j'avais l'intention de te faire l'amour, et ben tu n'auras rien, nada !

-Tu sais, je n'en mourrais pas, lui dit Hermione en arrangeant sa chambre.

-Mais moi oui.

-Pauvre chou, dit Hermione en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. Il faut toujours que tu exagères, ajouta-t-elle.

A ce moment-là, Ginny arriva avec un sac et son large sourire qu'elle perdit quand Drago la fusilla du regard.

-Je…

-Drago tais-toi. Ginny viens, Christina ne va pas tarder.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Christina arriva encore plus fatiguée que le matin. Elle regarda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Hermione m'a invité. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, non pas du tout. Tant mieux même.

-Tant mieux ?! Et moi ?!

-Arrête de parler de toi, toi et tout le temps toi, lui balança Christina.

Drago sortit de la salle commune d'un pas précipité.

-Où il va, demanda Ginny.

-Aucune idée, mais il a l'air vexé, le pauvre.

Drago arriva dans la salle commune des Serpentard et elle dans le dortoir des mecs où il y avait Blaise qui était posté à la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me venge.

-De qui ?

-Granger.

-Pourquoi ? Et puis pourquoi tu fouilles mes affaires ?

-Arrête de poser des questions et prend quelques affaires et amène-toi !

Blaise fit un sac et suivi Drago qui se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

-Que voulez-vous, demanda la grosse dame.

-On aimerait que vous appeliez Harry Potter.

-Pourquoi le ferai-je ?

-Parce que je vous le demande.

-Bon…

La grosse Dame alla prévenir d'autre tableau qui prévint Harry. Il arriva quelques instants plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ?

-Amènes-toi on va en escapade, lui dit Drago.

-Où ça ?

-Dans ma salle commune. Les filles font une soirée entre elle, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne ferait pas pareil.

-Tu déconnes Malefoy ?!

-J'en ai l'air ?

C'est vrai que Drago avait l'air très sérieux, même trop sérieux ce qu'Harry trouvait totalement ridicule.

-Allez, viens.

-Ok, j'arrive, soupira-t-il.

Harry retourna dans son dortoir et pris quelques affaires.

-Qu'est-ce que Malefoy te veut, lui demanda Ron.

-Rien, salut à demain.

-Où tu vas ?

-Nul part.

Harry sortit de la salle commune et suivit les deux Serpentards.

-Il l'a appelé Granger, il est vraiment en colère contre elle, chuchota Blaise à Harry qui pouffa de rire. Drago pouvait vraiment être ridicule quand il s'y mettait. Arrivé dans la salle commune, le silence régna quand des éclats de rire se firent entendre. Drago se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione et entra sans frapper.

-Non mais tu te crois où ?

-Dans ma salle commune. C'était pour te dire que moi aussi je fais une soirée entre mec.

-Et on pourrait savoir avec qui ?

-Blaise et Potter.

-Harry, répéta Christina.

-Ouais, salut.

Drago ferma la porte et ouvrit la sienne. Blaise et Harry se regardèrent.

-Vous venez !

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre avec résistance et Dargo ferma la porte derrière eux.

-Bon, on va pouvoir commencer.

Commencer quoi ?

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Petit Verdict ?

Bonne vacances à la zone B bonne rentrée à la zone A.


	28. Joli canular

_**Nini **_: Tu as raison d'avoir peur de Sylvia. Crois-moi, les garçons ne vont rien faire de spécial.

_**Luxiole**_ : tu as absolument raison, la nuit va être longue et pas forcément pour Drago.

_**Nefenti**_ : non je ne suis pas du tout sadique. Enfin je crois ;-)

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : la soirée entre gars ne va pas rester drôle très longtemps pour eux.

_**Chapitre 28 : Joli canular.**_

Dans la chambre d'Hermione, Il y avait trois matelas au sol sur lesquelles les trois filles étaient avec quelques friandises, de la musique provenant du baladeur de Christina et du nécessaire de maquillage.

-Les filles, commença Hermione, vous savez que je ne suis pas très maquillage. La dernière fois que je me suis maquillée, ça date de Décembre. Et puis si on est là, c'est pour que Christina se repose.

-Oh, mais je ne suis plus fatiguée.

-Tu sais Hermione, on ne se maquille pas beaucoup non plus. On n'est pas comme Parvati ou Lavande.

-Ou les Serpentards.

-Bon, ok, se laissait-elle convaincre, mais je ne veux pas ressembler à une voiture volée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione leur fit donc entièrement confiance.

-Dis Christina, je pensais qu'être seule dans ton dortoir était ce que tu souhaitais, lui demanda Ginny.

-Moi aussi, mais l'ambiance est tellement austère là-bas. Ça me file la chair de poule et je commence à regretter mes co-locataires.

-A ce point là ?

-Oui, les gémissements de Pansy me manquent.

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire et cela résonna dans la chambre de Drago qu i'était avec Harry et Blaise entrain de jouer aux cartes.

-Et voilà, ça recommence, soupira le jeune blond. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien se raconter.

-Surtout des choses qui ne nous regardent pas, lui lança Blaise.

-C'est dans des moments comme ça que je préfère être chez le moldus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Chez les moldus, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire, alors que chez les sorciers, il y a la magie pour résoudre nos problèmes.

-On joue au Poker, s'indigna Drago. C'est déjà bien.

-Vous ne connaissez pas autre chose que le Poker ? Rami ? Black Jack ? Vingt-et-un ?

Harry eut l'impression de parler à un mur blindé.

-Bon, vous savez quoi, je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici, moi je me tire. Salut !

Mais alors qu'Harry rassemblait ses affaires pour sortir de la chambre, des bruits très étranges se firent entendre et les garçons se regardèrent en écarquiller les yeux. A ce moment là Drago rougit comme il n'en avait pas l'habitude alors que Blaise et Harry se moquaient de lui

-On dirait qu'Hermione décrit vos ébats amoureux.

Soudain, Blaise perdit son sourire en reconnaissant la voix de la jeune fille.

-C'est pas Granger ? C'est Christie !

-Christina ?!

Les garçons sortirent de la chambre et se permirent d'écouter à la porte.

-Elle disait ça en pleine nuit, demanda Ginny interloquée.

-Je vous jure et il y avait une qui ronflait comme une malade et l'autre qui avait spasmes aigue. Franchement, elles vont me manquer. Non je rigole.

Elles éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

-Soyons sérieuse, entre nous trois, tu es la seule à avoir couché avec Malefoy. Alors ?

-Ginny !

-Quoi, tu l'as prit dans tes filets, fait profiter les autres !

Hermione rougit et se laissa aller sur le matelas. Les garçons et surtout un, était aux aguets.

-Disons que… Drago est à la hauteur de tout ce que les filles peuvent imaginer. Mais en même temps, je n'ai eut qu'une expérience sexuelle et je ne dois pas être très objective.

-L'objectivité n'existe pas, lui dit Christina.

Drago était plutôt content alors que Blaise et Harry levaient les yeux aux ciels.

-Faut pas être jaloux les gars.

-Jaloux de toi, lui dit Harry, ne rêve pas.

-Chut.

Malheureusement, les filles entendirent quelques brides de parole et virent des ombres au pied de la porte. Hermione indiqua aux filles de sa taire et parla ni trop bas, ni trop fort.

-Justement j'y pensais depuis quelque temps. J'aimerai avoir une certaine comparaison vous voyez et je me disais que vous… que vous pourriez me prêter vos petits copains. Juste histoire de me faire une idée et de savoir si Drago est vraiment indétrônable.

Les garçons se regardèrent la bouche grande ouverte. Etait-ce Hermione qui demandait un truc pareil ?

-Eh bien, si tu veux. Je ne partage pas d'habitude, mais si c'est pour faire une comparaison je veux bien. Comme ça tu me diras si Harry assure.

-Moi aussi, je te prête Blaise si tu veux.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas les filles, ce ne sera que l'histoire d'une nuit, je ne demande pas plus.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les trois garçons étaient comme fous. Leurs petites amies, faisaient du troc de leur corps sans aucun scrupule. N'en pouvant plus, Drago ouvrit la porte et les trois garçons reçurent un immense jet d'eau au visage.

-Mais vous êtes folles ! Hurla presque Drago.

-Ça vous apprendra à écouter les conversations des filles, rétorqua Hermione.

-Ah ouais ? Ben, vous allez voir !

Une bataille d'eau commença entre les trois couples. Les filles contre les garçons. Ils s'amusaient à se lancer de l'eau avec leurs baguettes, ça changeait des ballons d'eau.

-Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, c'était tordant, dit Hermione en se protégeant de Drago.

-C'est normal, tu t'es rendus compte de ce que tu disais ?

-Tu n'avais pas à nous écouter !

Au même moment, Harry avait réussit à immobiliser Christina derrière le canapé. Ils étaient trempé et éclataient rire.

-Il faut qu'on se batte pour se retrouver dans cette position, murmura Harry.

-On dirait.

Harry embrassa Christina et tout les deux ressentirent un énorme désir les envahirent. Ils se regardèrent et se comprirent tout de suite.

-On s'éclipse ?

Christina acquiesça, ne pouvant pas sortir de la salle commune, ils se dirigèrent le plus discrètement, possible vers la chambre d'Hermione qu'ils fermèrent à double tour avant de reprendre leur baiser et bien plus encore.

Les quatre autres continuèrent leur petit jeu jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'arrête.

-Ils sont où les deux autres ?

Tout le monde s'arrêta et regarda autour de soi. Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre et vit qu'elle était fermée à clé. Elle comprit tout de suite.

-Oh non ! Ils vont salir les draps !

-Pourquoi tu… oh mon Dieu ! Il est avec ma cousine en plus, eh !

-Blaise, calme-toi, lui dit Ginny. Elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait.

Le temps de la folie était à présent passé. Ils s'assirent par terre dos au canapé et discutèrent toute la soirée, finissant pas s'endormirent. Hermione dans les bras de Drago et Ginny dans les de Blaise.

Le lendemain matin, dans la chambre d'Hermione, Harry et Christina émergeait de leur courte nuit.

-Je parie que maintenant tu voudras dormir avec moi tous les soirs.

-Je ne demande que ça, répondit Christina.

-Tu ne me passeras pas à Hermione, hein ?

-Je ne partage pas Mr Potter. Tu es à moi.

Christina en profita pour l'embrasser alors qu'Harry avait les mains bien baladeuses

-On devrait libérer la chambre. On est chez Hermione ici.

-C'est vrai.

Ils se rhabillèrent, sortir de la chambre et allèrent la salle de bain en croisant les quatre élèves, qui se réveillèrent un peu plus trad.

-On devrait recommencer ce genre de soirée, suggéra Hermione.

-Ouais, mais la prochaine fois on barricade les chambres. Ça évitera à quiconque de s'y réfugier, dit Blaise.

-Mais si c'était à nous de se réfugier, lui dit Ginny.

Blaise se tut. Sa petite amie n'avait pas tort. Ça pourrait très bien leur arriver. C'est là qu'Harry et Christina sortir de la salle de bain avec quatre pairs d'yeux braqués sur eux.

-Oh pitié ! Cousine… que va dire Oncle Karl.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça le regarde et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Ce sont mes affaires.

Au petit déjeuner, Harry fut harceler pas les garçons de sa maison pour savoir où il était passé cette nuit.

-Alors, dis-nous.

-Non !

-C'est en rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui, demanda Neville.

-Non.

-Alors dis-nous. Pourquoi tu nous dis rien, lui pose Seamus.

-Parce que ça pourrais ne pas plaire à certain.

-Oh mais c'est nous et regarde, Ron te parle à nouveau. On est solidaire, loyal. On n'ira pas te cracher à la figure si t'as fait une grosse connerie, argumenta Dean.

-Franchement Harry, avec le temps, ça finira par se savoir alors autant nous le dire tout de suite.

-J'ai passé la soirée avec Malefoy et Zabini et la fin de soirée avec ma copine, finit-il par dire. Mais Harry eut envi de s'arracher la langue tout de suite après. Les garçons sifflèrent tous sauf Ron qui regardait Harry avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Alors qu'ils recommençaient à s'entendre, Ron apprenait que son meilleur ami passait des soirées avec des Serpentard et le lui cachait.

-Je ne compte pas pour toi ? Je ne suis plus ton meilleur ami alors tu vas passer la soirée avec Malefoy et Zabini ?! Et en plus tu couches avec elle !

-Ron attend, intervint Hermione, j'étais là. On a passé une soirée à six avec Christina et…

-Et moi, finit Ginny.

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule tous les trois ?! C'est ça ! Vous n'en avez rien à faire de ce je pense !

-Ron, redescend sur terre, lui dit sa petite sœur. Il n'y a plus de Gryffondor ou de Serpentard, il y a le bien ou le mal.

-Et les Gryffondor est le bien et les Serpentards le mal !

-Non ! On ne connaît pas la position des autres Serpentards du château, mais Malefoy, Zabini et Christina sont de notre côté, lui dit Harry. Rappelle-toi comment ils se sont battus.

-Avec de la magie noire pour ta copine.

-Là n'est pas la question !

-Ron, on sait que c'est dur pour toi de nous voir aimer trois personnes de notre maison rivale, mais c'est ainsi et tu ne pourras rien y faire. Tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est d'arrêter tes colères inutiles et de profiter des temps heureux qu'ils restent car crois-moi, l'affrontement est loin d'être terminé.

-Et moi tout ce que je veux, c'est revenir en arrière. Mais ça, c'est impossible.

Ron préféra s'en aller que de subir les regards de Ginny, Hermione et Harry.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ce chapitre là vous a plus. Je crois que les vacances de la Zone C prennent fin en ce moment alors bonne rentrée et que la Zone B en profite encore un peu.

A la semaine prochaine si tout va bien.


	29. Jalousie, source de problème

_**Nini **_: La curiosité n'est pas qu'un vilain défaut mais c'est que sur ce coup-là, il fallait éviter. Ron restera Ron, on ne pourra rien y faire. Quoique… à voir dans le chapitre.

_**Cha'**_ : Ron à la poubelle ? Mauvaise idée je pense. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le couple Harry/ Christina ? J'aimerai bien savoir.

_**Maud **_: Salut. Ron a toujours le mauvais rôle dans mes fics, si on remarque bien. Ce n'est pas mon personnage préféré et crois-moi, j'essaie de le ménager dans cette fic. Merci.

_**Chapitre 29 : Jalousie, source de problème.**_

Nous étions au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix et Rogue venait d'arriver. Il alla dans la cuisine où de faisait les réunions habituellement. Il y trouva Narcissa, Karl, Lupin et bien d'autre. A peine fut-il assit que Narcissa lui posa tout un tas de question.

-Comment va mon Drago ? Il ne se fait pas charrier par les autres Serpentard ? Il mange bien ? Et les cours… il a toujours de bonnes notes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, j'aimerai qu'il soit un grand homme d'affaires, comme Karl.

-Oh non, dit-il. Je ne suis pas un exemple à suivre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu étais là quand j'ai fuis ma folle dingue de belle sœur ?

-Non…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Cissa, reprit Rogue, ton fils va bien. Trop bien même.

-Il est toujours avec cette jeune sorcière ?

-Oh oui, malheureusement.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, elle est gentille, non ?

-Elle est surtout casse-pieds avec son « je sais tout sur tout ». Impossible d'avoir un cours de potion correcte avec elle. Et ta fille Karl, elle s'est carrément entichée de Potter. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend ?

-Ma fille a toujours su choisir ses fréquentations.

-Tu m'en diras tant. Ton neveu est tombé amoureux de Ginny Weasley.

-Quoi ?

Molly laissa tomber une casserole alors qu'Arthur regardait Rogue comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Ma petite Ginny a un petit ami ? Et Ron ?

-Euh… bon, fermons la parenthèse, s'empressa de répondre Rogue. Le Seigneur de Ténèbre est presque de retour et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils veuillent envahir le château une seconde fois, mais fort heureusement, ce sera impossible.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Dumbledore a créé un dôme autour du château ce qui fait que l'accès y est pratiquement impossible.

-C'est une bonne chose, ajouta Karl.

-Ils cherchent du renfort en Ecosse. Géants, sombrals, d'autres détraqueurs.

-La magie noire ne peut pas contrer le dôme, demanda le père de Christina.

-Je pense qu'il faut plus que de la magie noire, ce qui explique le renfort existant. En plus, de plus en plus de mort sont trouvés dans les allées sombres.

Cela jeta un froid à l'assemblée.

-Je vais faire des recherches, dit Karl.

-Je prévenir les autres, continua Lupin.

Karl et Lupin s'en allèrent ainsi que les autres. Narcissa se leva et alla s'asseoir prêt du feu. Rogue ne profita pour alla la voir, seule.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler, dit-il.

-Pourquoi, fit-elle sans le regarder. Il n'y a rien à dire. Ce qui s'est passé n'aurait pas dû arriver et…

-Tu regrettes.

-Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais je me sens coupable vis-à-vis de…

-Tu n'a pas à te sentir coupa vis-à-vis de Lucius après tout ce qu'il t'a fait et tu sais ce qui se passe entre lui et Sylvia.

-Oui je sais, mais je parlais de Drago. Tu es son professeur alors si jamais tu deviens mon amant, je le connais, il fera un scandale.

-Tu exagères.

-Je connais mon fils !

-Je sais bien. Mais on verra bien. Il faut que je retourne au château. On reprendre cette conversation plus tard, Cissa.

Rogue s'en alla et Narcissa soupira de soulagement en regardant le feu.

-Tu devrais accepter ses avances.

-Molly, ce n'est pas le moment pour moi d'avoir un amant.

-Tu as eu un mariage chaotique ma chérie. Je suis sûre que Severus te donneras tout ce que tu n'as pas eu avec Lucius, hormis un enfant. Mais bon, moi je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses.

A Poudlard, la tension avait refait surface entre les Gryffondor. Un peu moins entre Ginny et Ron mais le Trio n'existait presque plus. En cours, Ron s'isolait, au déjeuner également. Quand Harry et Hermione tentaient de lui parler, il préférait partir et aller prendre l'air. Ça leur faisait de la peine.

-Vous me faîtes confiance ? demanda Christina.

-Oui.

-Alors laissez-moi régler cette histoire. Ça fait plus d'un mois que ça dure, ça commence à bien faire. D'ici la fin de la journée, il reviendra vers vous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu va faire, lui demanda Hermione.

-Rien de bien grave, tu verras.

Christina suivit Ron qui était assit au pied d'un arbre.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Non.

Mais la jeune Serpentard ne l'écouta pas et s'assit quand même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Juste parler avec toi et savoir pourquoi tu en veux à tes amis. Ils n'ont rien fait de mal.

-Ils n'ont rien fait de mal ? Ils fréquentent des gens de ton genre ! De…

-… vils Serpentards cracheur de venin ?

-Oui !

-Franchement Weasley, tu n'as pas d'autres arguments plus convaincants ? Une vraie explication logique que « Moi pas parler aux Serpents. » Nous sommes des êtres humains.

-Tournés vers le mal.

-Pas tous. Regarde nous, Drago Blaise et moi. Je ne te cache pas que c'était la destinée des garçons, mais moi ayant eu une mère moldue, tu crois que j'aurai été servir le grand Lord Voldemort. Je ne suis pas folle contrairement à ce que tu penses.

-Tu es à Serpentard.

-Serpentard n'est qu'un nom de maison. Nous allons dans une maison pour nos qualités et nos défauts, mais ce sont nos choix qui montrent notre personnalité. Tu es bourré de préjugés Weasley et tu agis comme un pauvre con.

Ron regarda Christina vexé par cette petite insulte. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ça. Même Ginny ne l'avait jamais insulté de pauvre con.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est la vérité. On est en pleine période de guerre et toi tu fais la gueule à tes amis pour un truc complètement futile ! L'union fait la force et en t'éloignant comme ça, ça donne une certaine satisfaction à Voldemort. Regarde autour de toi. Il y a des tas de groupes unis, des couples et toi…

Christina resta en suspend un instant. Elle venait tout juste de comprendre pourquoi cette querelle durait aussi longtemps.

-Tout va bien Zabini ?

-J'ai compris. Ce n'est plus parce que Harry Hermione et Ginny sont avec des Serpentards que tu leur en veux, c'est parce qu'ils sont tout simplement en couple ! Tu es jaloux !

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Va te faire soigner, lui dit-il en se levait.

-Non c'est ça, dit-elle en le rattrapant, j'ai raison. Tu sais Weasley, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même. Trouve-toi une copine.

-J'étais amoureux mais elle a préféré Malefoy à moi.

Christina resta la bouche ouverte alors que Ron s'éloignait encore une fois. Elle lui couru juste après, alors que Harry et Hermione les guettaient.

-Ecoute, je suis désolée que ce ne soit pas réciproque pour Hermione, mais tourne la page et ne reste pas dans le passé. Ça va te pourrir et tu ne seras plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'Hermione et Drago s'aiment vraiment, tout comme Harry et moi et… Blaise et Ginny aussi, même si c'est un peu différent pour eux.

-Non, je suis convaincu que Malefoy s'amuse avec elle, comme avec les autres et avec toi.

-Oh non, pas moi. S'il y a bien une fille avec qui il ne s'est pas « amusé », c'est moi. Je comprends très bien ta méfiance envers Drago, ce n'est pas un saint. Mais il est amoureux d'Hermione et il faut que tu l'acceptes. Laisse-les te parler, t'expliquer. Bon, je te laisse réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit.

Christina le laissa et retourna au château avec Blaise et Drago en embrassant Harry et passage. La Trio se regarda sans oser se parler. Le restant de la journée, Christina guetta la Trio pour voir si Ron faisait le premier pas ou pas, mais rien. Il n'osait pas. Ça la rendait dingue.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend ?

-Qui ? De qui tu parles ?

-Wesaley, qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour parler à Harry Ginny et Hermione.

-Laisse tomber, Tina. Ce type n'est qu'un imbécile.

Au même moment, Ron s'assit juste en face d'Harry et Hermione et à côté de sa sœur.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Mouais.

-Je… je voulais m'excuser. Pardon d'être aussi con et de… de ne pas comprendre que… ben que vous êtes amoureux.

-Tu admets donc que ce sont des Serpentard.

-J'essaye.

-Et tu es prêt à avoir une petite discussion avec eux sans aucune dispute ?

-Je peux… je peux toujours essayer. Alors on… on est toujours amis ?

-On ne t'a jamais considérer autrement Ron, lui dit Harry.

Ron soupira de soulagement alors que Ginny le serrait dans ses bras. Leur amitié était quand même indestructible. Christina avait un large sourire et regarda Hermione en levant le pouce.

-Il n'est pas si crétin que ça Weasley.

-C'est vrai, je suis content de sortir avec sa sœur.

-Hypocrite.

-Moi non, jamais.

Christina donna une petite tape derrière la tête de son cousin alors que Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Quand ce n'était pas avec lui, c'était avec son cousin. Christina était incorrigible. Christina sourit en buvant de l'eau, le Trio était réconcilié, voilà une bonne chose de faite en cette période hostile.

-Maintenant on va attaquer le Plan B.

-On ?

-Plan B ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Ne vous en faîtes pas. Vous n'en serez pas responsable. Mais ça risque d'être très hilarant.

-Christie, qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

-Vous verrez bien.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Et voilà, normalement tout le monde reprend alors, bonne rentrée et tous et à la semaine prochaine.


	30. Gentil rouquin cherche jolie sorcière

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : oui, c'est exactement le plan de Christina.

_**Nini **_: Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, juste que ça ne va pas plaire à Ron. De toute façon tout est dit dans le titre.

_**Chapitre 30 : Gentil rouquin recherche jolie sorcière.**_

Hermione se réveilla petit à petit et regarda Drago qui avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle sourit et l'embrassa.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

-Oui, depuis que tu t'es littéralement vautré sur moi vers les six heures.

-Eh, goujat !

-Moi goujat ? Non, jamais.

-Mouais.

Pour la peine Hermione resta sur lui et ne comptait pas bouger de si tôt.

-Heureusement qu'on est en week-end, n'est-ce pas ? Comme ça on pourra rester plus longtemps au lit, dit-elle.

-Est-ce une proposition que je suis entrain d'entendre ?

-Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. A toi de voir.

-Pas de problème.

En un clin d'œil, Hermione se trouva sous Drago, se laissant aller sous les baisés du Serpentard. Dans une autre salle, un autre couple était également entrain de s'embrasser.

-On devrait arrêter de dormir ensemble, lança Christina à Harry.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'on ne dort pas. Enfin, presque pas.

-Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire cette nuit.

-Non, ça ne me déplait pas, pas du tout même, mais j'aimerai avoir une nuit avec toi où je dors d'une traite.

-Ce soir, si tu veux.

-Promit ?

-Promit.

Christina l'embrassa et constata que dormir d'une traite n'allait pas être pour maintenant vu qu'Harry avait les mains de nouveau baladeuses.

-Harry, non.

-Ok.

-Pour la peine, je me lève.

L'espace d'un instant, Christina avait oublié qu'elle devait mettre son petit plan à exécution. Cela fait deux jours qu'elle y travaillait.

-On est en week-end, il faut se détendre le week-end, même en cette période, lui dit Harry.

-Oh mais on s'est détendu, et toute la nuit je trouve, mais tu vois, j'ai des affaires en cours. Il faut que je retourne dans ma salle commune.

-Des affaires en cours, mais…

-Tu sauras ce que c'est tout à l'heure.

Elle lui donnant un dernier baiser et s'en alla. Harry se recoucha sur le lit. Une fois dans son dortoir, elle sortit un paquet de feuille de son tiroirs et alla les afficher une peu partout où on pouvait les voir dans le château.

Vers les dix heures, Ron sortait de la tour des Gryffondors. Sur son trajet, jusqu'à la grande salle, il remarqua que beaucoup de filles n'arrêtaient pas de glousser en le regardant. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir. Ça lui arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais que les filles la regardent avec une telle intensité. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant juste à côté de la grande salle qu'il comprit. Il y avait un attroupement de filles devant une feuille et ces jeunes demoiselles se battaient pour la lire. Ron traversa la foule. Voilà ce que disait la feuille :

_« Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes en sixième ou septième année, vous n'êtes pas Serpentard, vous avez plus de deux de QI, vous aimez le Quiddich et vous ne ressemblez PAS à Hermione Granger, alors oui, vous nous intéressez et vous intéressez plus précisément ce jeune homme, Ronald Weasley, dix-huit ans, Gryffondor et Gardien de son équipe. Si cet homme est beau, fort et intelligent à vos yeux, n'hésitez pas et inscrivez-vous ! »_

Ron vit rouge immédiatement. Il arracha la feuille et se dirigea vers ses amis d'un pas rageur.

-C'est quoi ? Lui demanda Harry.

-J'allais vous le demander.

Harry lu le contenu et éclata de rire.

-Tu trouves ça drôle ? Il y en a un peu partout dans le château ?! Qui a fait ça ?

Il regarda tout ces camarades de sa maison mais personne ne répondit.

-Qui a fait ça ?!!

-Ron, tu vois bien que ce n'est personne d'entre nous. Assied-toi et mange un peu, lui conseilla Hermione.

-Il y a forcément un coupable !

C'est à ce moment là, qu'Harry fit un lien entre les petites affaires de sa copine et l'annonce. Elle n'avait quand même pas fait ça ? Harry commença à sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à te marrer ?!

Harry ne dit rien et fit un petit clin d'œil à Christina, ce que Ron remarqua. Il la regarda avec des éclairs dans les yeux, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour elle.

-Blaise Drago, vous m'aimez ?

-C'est une question piège ?

-Je vous en supplie, protégez-moi.

-De quoi ?

-De ça…

-Qui t'as permit d'afficher ça dans tout le château ?!

-Eh Weasley, ne gueule pas sur ma cousine comme ça !!

-Oh que si je vais gueuler, regarde un peu ce qu'elle a fait !!

Ron leur montra la lettre et les deux Serpentard ne se privèrent pas pour éclater de rire.

-Ecoute Weasley, maintenant que c'est plus Drago, c'est toi. Tu es en manque d'amour, il fallait bien que je te donne un coup de pouce.

-Un coup de pouce ?! Je me tape la honte de ma vie !

-Assied-toi.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Assied-toi, lui ordonna Christina.

Ron regarda autour de lui et s'assit en face du Trio des Serpents. Il se sentait assez mal à cette table. Harry, Hermione et Ginny avait leur bouche grande ouverte.

-Il est assit…

-… avec eux.

-Waw.

Ron soupira alors que Christina mangeait son croissant.

-Bon, tu m'expliques. C'est quoi ce plan foireux ?

-Te trouver une copine.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de copine.

-Que tu dis.

-Et puis de toute façon, aucune fille ne s'est inscrite.

-Que tu dis, regarde.

La Serpentard lui montra une liste de nom. Drago et Blaise en crachèrent presque leur jus de citrouille pendant que les trois autres Gryffondor arrivaient.

-Ron, tu as la côte !

-Il y a vingt filles inscrites sur cette liste. Sixième et septième année. Elles sont prêtes à te rencontrer.

-Et comment ?

-Tu connais le speed dating ?

-Non.

-Ce sont de bref rendez-vous successif de sept à dix minutes pour faire connaissance. Tu auras droit à dix minutes de conversation avec une fille.

-Et comment je saurais que les dix minutes seront finies ?

-Il y aura un chrono. Alors Weasley, tenté ?

Ron se mit à réfléchir quelques instant. Speed dating. Encore un truc moldu. Vingt filles s'étaient inscrites rien que pour lui. Rien que pour lui.

-Aller Ron, accepte, insista sa sœur.

-Je suis sûre que ce sera marrant, lui dit Hermione.

Il regarde les filles et elles comprirent qu'il avait capitulé.

-Super, alors ton premier rendez-vous s'appelle Alicia Britt, c'est une Serdaigle de sixième année et ton rendez-vous est à 14 heures. Tu as le temps de te préparer.

Ron prit la liste et la regarda vaguement

-Ça va durer combien de temps ?

-Dix minute par filles, vingt filles, deux cent minutes donc trois heures vingt.

-Trois heures et vingt minutes ?! Ah non !

-Tu auras une pause après cent minutes de quarante minutes. Ne t'en fait pas. Tu me fais confiance ?

-Non, t'es complètement cinglée.

-Au moins une chose que laquelle on est d'accord, marmonna Blaise en recevant un regard noir de sa très chère et tendre cousine.

-Alors, tu acceptes ?

-Oui, c'est bon. 14 heures, où ?

-Au Trois Balais. Tu y seras ?

-Ouais.

Ron prit la liste et retourna à sa table suivit des autres Gryffondors. Ils pensèrent tous que l'après midi allaient être très mouvementé.

-On a discuté avec Weasley sans s'insulter. C'est cool, non, se réjouit Christina.

-Tu es trop optimiste ma cousine. C'est juste parce que tu lui as fait ce plan foireux.

-C'est pas un plan foireux ! C'est de la générosité.

-De la générosité mal placée, ajouta Drago.

-Vous m'énervez tout les deux.

Peu avant le départ pour Pré au Lard, Ron devait se préparer. Hermione et Ginny s'en chargeaient sous les regardas moqueurs des autres garçons.

-Peigne ?

-Peigne.

Ginny coiffa son grand frère, telle une artiste.

-After-shave ?

-After-shave.

-After-shave ?! Mais d'où vous sortez ça ?

-C'est Drago qui te le prête contre son gré.

-Quoi ? Ah non, je ne veux pas sentir le Malefoy toute la journée.

-Ron ! Tu te tais et tu te laisses faire ! Assis !

Sur le coup Ron s'assit et se laissa se faire aspergé d'after-shave.

-C'est longue durée et tu vas séduire toute les filles.

-Je ne dois pas séduire, elles doivent me séduire.

-C'est pareil. Bon maintenant, quelques règles. Soit poli…

-… soit galant…

-… évite les blagues foireuses…

-… ne te plain pas…

-…écoute ce que la fille a à te dire, c'est très important.

-Tu payes la consommation et surtout…

-… mais alors surtout…

-NE MANGE PAS COMME UN PORC !!!

-Ça va, ça va.

-Tu as tout compris ? Lui demanda Harry pour en ajouter une couche.

-Ah ah, très drôle.

-Bon, on y va, les autres doivent nous attendre devant le pub.

Ils allèrent à Pré au Lard, impatients de savoir comment ça allait se dérouler.

-Bon sang, mais dans quoi je me suis laissé embarquer.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà, voilà.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à samedi prochain.


	31. Quand les moldus s'en mêlent

Bonjour bonjour et bienvenue sur la page de 31e chapitre.

Merci à _**Poison Ivy**_ et à _**So00o-SpECiAl.**_

_**Nini**_ : Salut. Folie folie quand tu nous tiens….Je vais essayer de me concentrer un peu plus sur Ron maintenant. Il a été assez malmané, il faut que je me face pardonnée…

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : c'est vrai que j'ai été légèrement généreuse sur le cotât de filles qui voulaient rencontrer Ron.

_**Chapitre 31 : Quand les moldus s'en mêlent.**_

Ça y est, ils sont sept devant le Trois Balais. Ron stressait de plus en plus.

-Allez Weasley, ça ne sera qu'une après-midi. Ne stresse pas.

-Il y a vingt filles qui veulent me rencontrer, comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas stressé, Zabini.

-Voilà ce qui se passe quand on n'a aucune expérience.

-La ferme Malefoy. Allez, rentre, on est juste là.

-On croise les doigts pour toi, lui dit Hermione.

Ron entra dans le pub et s'installa dans le fond en attendant. Peu après une jeune fille rousse comme lui, assez maladroite avec des lunettes doubles foyer entra. En la voyant, les six espions se dirent que ces dix premières minutes n'allaient pas être facile.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, suggéra Ginny.

-Mais non, il faut regarder ce massacre, lui dit Blaise.

-Non, on y va.

Les trois couples s'en allèrent et Ron commença sa longue après-midi.

-Salut.

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Alicia Britt, je suis à Serdaigle, j'ai seize ans, j'ai 150 de QI, je ne ressemble pas du tout à Hermione Granger et j'adore le Quiddich.

Alors là, Ron ne savais plus du tout quoi dire.

-Tu… tu veux à boire ?

-Oui, je veux bien.

On leur servit deux bierraubeurre. Ils ne se dirent rien pendant deux minutes et la jeune fille finit par prendre la parole.

-Tu sais Ron tu fais partis des garçons qui me plaise beaucoup.

-Oh et bien… tu me flattes, merci.

-Et moi, je te plais ?

Ron ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il était clair que cette fille ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il préféra lui sourire au lieu de lui répondre. Il lui demanda par la suite de lui raconter sa vie. Elle lui déballa tout. De sa naissance jusqu'à ce qu'elle aimerait faire dans sa vie.

Quelque part dans le village, les trois autres couples se promenaient pour la première fois ensemble, ce qui en étonna plus d'un.

-J'espère que Ron trouvera chaussure à son pied.

-Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Drago.

-Pourquoi tu es si pessimiste, lui demanda Hermione.

-Je ne suis pas pessimiste, je suis réaliste. Wesaley est tellement maladroit qu'il va faire fuir toutes les filles.

-Eh, mon frère n'est pas si maladroit que ça ! Et puis, il y aura forcément une fille qui lui plaira.

-J'en doute.

A ce moment, Hermione et Christina s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Drago avec un regard assez malicieux. Il détestait quand elles faisaient ça.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce j'ai fait ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

-Tu vois Hermione, je te l'avais dit qu'avec le temps il oublierait.

-Oublier quoi ?

-Même si c'est loin d'être ton anniversaire, nous avons un énorme cadeau pour toi.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas me faire plaisir.

-Détrompe toi, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour nous remercier.

-Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant, demanda Ginny boudeuse.

-Tu verras, lui dit Christina. Bref, le cadeau ne se trouve pas ici et il faut transplaner. Mais avant de faire quoique ce soit, une règle, quand on nous demandera l'âge qu'on a…

-… vous sortirez le nombre dix-huit.

-En gros le cadeau que vous voulez faire à Malefoy est illégal, conclu Harry.

-Oui, si on veut. On y va.

Ils transplanèrent tout les six et se retrouvèrent une petite rue.

-Mais… mais on est à Londres ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à Londres ? demanda Harry aux deux filles.

-C'est là que se trouve le cadeau de Drago.

-TechniTatoo ? C'est quoi ça, TechniTatoo ? demanda Ginny.

-Ben voilà, c'est le seul endroit où ils font et effacent les tatouages et comme Drago à la moitié de la marque sur le bras, on a pensé que ça partirait bien de façon moldu.

-Vous avez trouvez un moyen de m'enlever la marque ?

-Oui et comme on est mineur, on a fabriqué de fausses cartes d'identités pour prouver le contraire.

-Mais on est majeur, dit Blaise.

-Pas chez les moldus.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin qui était totalement vide. Il y avait des motifs de tatouage un peu partout sur le mur, le comptoir et même des portraits de personnes tatoués de la tête au pied. Un homme arriva tatoué et percé par-ci par-là. Il s'arrêta et regarda les adolescents un instant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez bande de gamins ?!

-On… serait-il possible que vous puissiez retirer un tatouage à l'un d'entre nous.

-Vous avez vos papiers ?

Ils sortirent tous leurs fausses cartes d'identité. Ils avaient tous soit dix-huit soit dix-neuf ans.

-Bon, à qui je dois le retirer ce tatouage ?

-Moi.

Drago souleva la manche et montra le serpent qui y était. Le tatoueur écarquilla les yeux en voyant ça.

-C'est une pure merveille, celui qui vous a fait à un réel talent. Pourquoi tu veux le retirer, gamin ?

-Ça me pourrit l'existence.

-Très bien. Suis-moi, je vais t'enlever ça. N'empêche, c'est vraiment dommage.

Drago suivit le tatoueur dans son cabinet. Ça ressemblait tout simplement à un cabinet médical avec des produits stérilisés sauf que le propriétaire, n'avait rien d'un médecin.

Drago revient bien plus tard avec la mine réjouit et un bandage à l'avant-bras. Le tatoueur tendit sa main pour qu'il puisse être payé. Christina et Hermione s'en chargèrent.

-Ne retire pas le bandage avant une semaine au moins. Et la prochaine fois que tu fais un tatouage, réfléchis-y à deux fois.

-Oui, au revoir.

Ils sortirent du magasin. Hermione et Christina se plantèrent devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux vous dire ?

-Tous les mercis du monde ne suffiraient pas. Alors ne dis rien. Profite juste du ce moment de bonheur qui t'envahit, parce que ça va se faire rare.

Ils retournèrent à Pré au Lard et les filles se dirigèrent vers un magasin de prêt-à-porter féminin. Les garçons décidèrent donc d'aller rejoindre Ron qui était toujours au pub, sur le point de craquer nerveusement.

-J'aimerai pas être à sa place, dit Blaise.

Ils entrèrent dans le pub et s'assirent à une table bien en face de celle de Ron qui était entrain d'ingurgiter litre de bierraubeurre sur litre de bierraubeurre. Une fois la dixième fille partie, Ron alla rejoindre les autres.

-Alors c'est comment, lui demanda Harry.

-Fais-moi penser à étrangler ta cousine, dit-il à l'adresse de Blaise.

-Un peu de bierraudeurre, lui proposa Drago.

-Ne te fous pas de moi. Je crois que je vais en être dégoûté à vie. Elles sont toutes bizarres. Aguicheuse, trop aguicheuse, Trelawney ambulante, maladresse incarnée, jumelle, Luna est même venue.

-Luna ? Elle en pince pour toi ?

-Non, elle voulait juste me parler comme ça. Et une qui parle chiffon et l'autre qui me parle troll. Il y a même une fille qui m'a fait tout un éloge sur Rogue. « Rogue est beau, Rogue est sexy, Rogue ceci, Rogue est cela » Pitié !

Ron s'effondra à côté d'Harry. Ils étaient quatre à table et oubliaient leur différence de maison. Ils étaient tous simplement des mecs qui parlaient de filles. Ron se rendit compte que ce n'était pas aussi dur et répugnant de discuter avec Drago et Blaise. Les filles arrivèrent environ une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

-Alors Ron, lui demanda sa sœur.

-Je veux tout arrêter ! Tout ! J'en ai marre !

-Ah, non ! Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser dix autres filles en plan ?! Et s'il y avait la fille de tes rêves ? Lui dit Hermione.

-Ça n'existe pas la fille de ses rêves. Elles ne sont pas comme vous. Elles sont bizarres comme… comme Zabini.

-Ah vraiment ? Je t'aide et c'est comme ça tu me remercies ? J'espère qu'elles seront toutes aussi folles les unes que les autres. La malédiction va s'abattre sur toi et tu resteras seul et aigri jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

-Tina ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu confirmes ce qu'il dit.

Christina s'assit et fit une petite place pour les deux autres filles. La pause de Ron prit fin. Il alla rejoindre sa place attendant la prochaine visite. Il se dit que ce n'était pas humain d'enchaîner des rendez-vous avec des filles aussi bizarres. Les six élèves restèrent pour regarder les prochaines filles. Quand elles les voyaient défiler, Ginny Hermione et Christina faisaient de grands signes à Ron « Soit galant » « Sers-lui à boire » Cela avait pour résultat que Ron n'était pas très concentré. Quand les filles se retournaient, les espions regardaient ailleurs.

A présent il ne restait plus qu'un seul rendez-vous que Ron attendait déjà depuis plus de cinq minutes. Elle était en retard. Il en profita pour aller voir ses espions.

-Dehors ! Dégagez, vous me perturbez. Regardez, j'ai encore la trace de la main de la Poussouffle qui m'a giflé !

-Pourquoi elle t'a fait ça ?

-Parce qu'elle pense que je sors déjà avec Hermione et Zabini. Franchement, allez-vous-en.

-On finit notre bierraubeurre et on s'en va, lui dit Christina. Promit.

Ron retourna à sa place assez nerveux et soulagé que ce soit le dernier rendez-vous.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on s'en aille, demanda Ginny.

-Tu plaisantes. Je veux rester, moi.

La porte du Pub s'ouvrit et la jeune fille alla s'asseoir en face de Ron qui avait la tête ailleurs.

-Salut Ron.

Celui-ci leva la tête et dit :

-Lavande ?

-Lavande ??!!!

Tout le monde regarda les espions qui jugèrent bon de s'en aller. Ils déguerpirent aussi vite que l'éclair.

-Ils étaient là depuis longtemps, demanda la jeune blonde.

-Presque deux heures. Ils ont peur que je fasse une bêtise.

-L'erreur est humaine.

-Chez-moi c'est pathologique.

Lavande eut un petit sourire, ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

-Ça m'étonne que tu sois là. Je n'ai pas vu ton nom sur la liste.

-J'ai hésité avant de le mettre et même avant de venir ici. Parvati m'a déconseillé de le faire. Elle pense que tu es comme Harry.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-On va flirter, s'embrasser et tu vas me dire après que je suis loin d'être ton genre.

-Ok. Mais Harry l'a embrassé juste parce qu'elle était sous une branche de gui.

-C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire.

Un blanc s'installa entre eux. Ron lui proposa une nouvelle Birraubeurre qu'elle accepta avec plaisir, mais le silence était toujours présent.

-Au fait, je trouve ça bien que tu aies pardonné à Hermione Ginny et Harry d'être avec des Serpentards. C'est tout à ton honneur.

-Merci mais je crois que je ne l'aurais pas fait si la petite amie d'Harry n'était pas venue me voir.

-Christina Zabini ? Elle a l'air sympa pour une Serpentard. Un peu bizarre, mais sympa.

-Pour le moment, je la trouve juste bizarre.

-Bon, alors je suis là pour le petit rendez-vous mais il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas une fan de Quiddich, les cours, je n'en suis pas accro et avantage, je ne ressemble pas du tout à Hermione. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu as écrit ça sur l'annonce ?

-C'est une œuvre de Zabini.

-Oh.

Ils discutèrent encore une bonne heure jusqu'au retour au château. Ils parlèrent d'eux de leur goût. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de point commun mais ça avait été agréable à Ron de parler avec elle. Alors, qu'ils entraient dans le château, Parvati débarqua.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu y as été !

-Ça ne te regarde pas Parvati. Laisse-nous.

-Nous ? Tu as dit « nous » ?! Tu l'as embobiné avec tes belles paroles, c'est ça, dit-elle à l'adresse de Ron. Tu vas flirter avec elle et le jeter ensuite comme un vieux déchet ?!

-Parvati arrête. Harry n'était pas amoureux de toi. Il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée que ce n'était pas réciproque.

-Mais si tu t'es inscrite c'est parce que Ron te plait. Et toi, elle te plait ?

Ron fut prit eu dépourvu et bégaya.

-Là n'est pas la question, répondit Lavande. On a juste discuté, c'est tout.

-Allez viens avec moi avant qu'il ne pollue ton esprit.

Parvati prit la main de Lavande et l'entraîna dans la grande salle. La jeune blonde regarda une dernière fois Ron et lui fit un signe de la main auquel il répondit. Elle alla rejoindre ensuite ses amis. Les trois filles voulaient tout savoir.

-Alors pas trop secoué ?

-Pas trop déçu ?

-Il y en a quand même une qui t'a plu ?

Ron jeta un regard à Lavande qui le regardait.

-Disons que tout ce deed spating en valait la peine.

-Speed dating, Ron, Speed dating.

-Les moldus sont vraiment malins.

-Tu vas la revoir ?

-Qui ?

-Brown, voyons ! Il semblerait que ce se soit bien passé avec elle.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Zabini.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà, voilà. Un chapitre légèrement plus long que les précédents, légèrement.

Dîtes m'en des nouvelles.


	32. De cauchemars en cauchemars

_**Nini : **_C'est vrai que j'y aie été un peu fort avec toutes ces filles. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, il reverra Lavande mais le problème ne sera pas Parvati.

_**Chapitre 32 : De cauchemars en cauchemars.**_

Pendant une dizaine de jours, Ron et Lavande discutaient à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Le matin au petit déjeuner, en allant en cours, au déjeuner, et le soir au dîner et dans la salle commune. Il semblait qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chose à se dire. La vie, le Quiddich, la vie, l'avenir, la vie… Cela faisait plaisir à ses amis de voir Ron heureux.

En ce moment, il jouait eux échecs avec Lavande, du moins il tentait de lui apprendre ce jeu.

-Je bloque, je ne sais pas quoi faire, lui dit-elle.

-Attends. Ron scruta le jeu de Lavande, bougea sa reine, ce qui lui permit de gagner la partie.

-Echec et mat, dit-il.

-Eh, c'est de la triche. Tu l'as bougé pour gagner.

-C'est le jeu.

-Pour la peine je joue plus, mais tu es quand même un fin stratège.

-Merci du compliment.

Lavande lui sourit en rougissant.

-C'est un jeu très intellect, je trouve.

-Il suffit de connaître des règles, c'est tout.

-Tu as raison. Bon, je te laisse, merci de m'avoir appris ce jeu. Bonne nuit et à demain.

Lavande se leva du canapé et alla dans son dortoir. Ron resta figé jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ce mette devant lui.

-Alors, ça se passe comment avec Lavande ?

-Bien, on discute beaucoup. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça.

-Comme quoi, le speed dating est très utile.

-Ouais c'est vrai. Ta copine est folle mais elle m'a bien aidé. Bon, je vais me coucher.

-Moi je dors à l'extérieur.

-Encore ?!

-Et oui, ma folle de copine est à Serpentard, je te signal. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Harry alla chercher Christina qui n'aimait pas trop se promener seule dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci et ils allèrent à la salle sur demande, mais les lieux étaient déjà occupés par Blaise et Ginny.

-Eh, c'est notre endroit intime, se plaignit Christina.

-Et bien maintenant c'est le notre. Allez voir ailleurs !

Harry et Christina s'en allèrent.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Suis-moi.

Harry lui prit la main et ils coururent jusqu'à la salle commune des préfets en chef. Il n'y avait personne dans les lieux. Harry frappa à la chambre d'Hermione, personne ne répondit. Elle était donc avec Drago dans la chambre du Serpentard. Christina sortit un bout de parchemin et écrivit quelque mots et le glissa sous la porte de la chambre de Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Hermione en sursautant.

Drago se leva, prit le parchemin et y lut _« On dort dans la chambre d'Hermione. Harry et Christie. »_

-Ah non ! Hier c'était Blaise, pas toi Tina ! Fichez-nous la paix !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Potter et Tina sont dans ta chambre.

-Laisse-les. La salle sur demande doit être monopolisée. Viens.

Drago posa le parchemin sur son bureau et rejoignit Hermione qu'il embrassa en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Du côté de la chambre d'Hermione, Christina se nichait dans les bras d'Harry pour dormir.

Dans un endroit bien plus obscur, Voldemort venait de récupérer son corps. Il était extrêmement faible et entièrement mortel. Plusieurs mangemorts étaient à la hâte pour pouvoir s'entretenir avec lui.

-Calmez-vous, calmez-vous. Que voulez-vous me dire.

-Le recrutement en Ecosse est tombé à l'eau. Il y a eu une embuscade et…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître la suite, je la devine. Autre chose ? Oui.

-Dumbledore renforce chaque semaine la sécurité du château et du village. La forêt interdite à sa propre sécurité ce qui fait que…

-Oui, oui, c'est bon j'ai compris. Mais encore ?

-Maître, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

-Dis-le Sylvia !

Ce qu'elle lui chuchota sembla bien réjouir le Seigneur des Ténèbres car un sourire mauvais s'étirait sur son visage.

-C'est très bien ça. Quelque petites chose à régler et ce sera parfait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, maître

-Bien. Bientôt je verrai Potter me supplier de le tuer.

Voldemort eut un rire diabolique. Rogue arriva et se dirigea vers Sylvia et Lucius.

-C'est quoi cette bonne nouvelle ?

-Tu le sauras le moment venu, comme tout le monde, Severus.

Rogue regarda Sylvia dans les yeux tentant de lire dans ses pensées mais rien. Elle maîtrisait très bien l'Occlumancie.

-Tu ne sauras rien Severus.

Au même moment, Harry transpirait à grosse goûte et bougeait dans tout les sens. Christina tenta de le réveiller.

-Harry… Harry réveille-toi.

Il se réveilla en sursaut ce qui fit hurler Christina alors qu'Harry hurla à son tour. Elle le prit dans ses bras immédiatement. Drago et Hermione débarquèrent avec leur baguette et s'arrêtèrent en les voyants. Harry et Christina étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry toujours en sueur et Christina avec des larmes aux yeux sur le coup de la stupeur.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui je… ah !

La cicatrice d'Harry lui brûlait le front. Hermione lui toucha le front et constata qu'il avait de la fièvre.

-On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Non. Je… je reste là. C'est juste un cauchemar.

-Arrête Potter, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Dumbledore. Si ta cicatrice de brûle, c'est que tu es connecté à Voldemort et donc qu'il est de nouveau vivant.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?

-C'était quoi ?

-Voldemort a trouvé la faille dans la sécurité de Dumbledore.

-Alors là Harry, tu te lèves et on va voir Dumbledore. Allez !

Christina la poussa hors du lit alors qu'Hermione le tirait vers elle. Ils allèrent à quatre au bureau du directeur qui ne dormait pas malgré l'heure tardive.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est Harry, il a fait un cauchemar et Voldemort disait pouvoir enfin…

-… me voir le supplier de me tuer. Il était sûr de lui.

Le directeur de dit rien, et s'assit à son bureau en regardant les quatre élèves.

-Harry, maîtrise-tu l'Occlumancie correctement ?

-Oui, je crois oui. Ça m'arrive de moins en moins d'être connecté à lui. La dernière fois c'était quand ils avaient prit les filles.

-Oui, mais c'est quand même deux fois de trop. Je pense que tu devrais faire une remise en forme.

Harry le regarda en écarquillant les yeux. Remise en forme en occlumancie. Ça lui faisait penser à ce qui s'était passé avec Rogue il y avait deux ans de cela.

-Professeur, s'il vous plait, non. Je maîtrise l'occlumancie.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ce ne sera pas avec le professeur Rogue, mais avec Drago.

Drago semblait se réveiller à ce moment là.

-Oh non, non, non.

-Oh si. Tu vas le faire Drago. Maintenant retournez vous coucher, dans vos propres salles communes.

Les quatre élèves se regardèrent. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'Harry et Christina retourneraient dans leur dortoir. Alors qu'ils étaient arrivés, Drago eut une idée typiquement Serpentard.

-Eh Potter !

-Quoi ?

-_Legilimence !_

Harry reçut le sort de plein fouet et Drago qu voir dans son esprit de la mort de ses parents jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Hermione et Christina lui demandèrent de stopper, ce qu'il fit peu après. Harry s'assit sur le canapé.

-Non mais t'es malade Malefoy, hurla Hermione.

-Ça ne va pas de le prendre en traître comme ça ?

-Laissez les filles. Il… il a eu raison.

-Tu as beaucoup de lacune, Potter. J'en connais plus sur ta vie que la mienne. Alors demain après les cours.

-Ok.

-On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Il est quatre heures.

Ils allèrent tous dans leur chambre respective. Hermione et Drago étaient couchés et celui-ci regardait le plafond en pensant à ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il se dit qu'après ce qu'il avait vécu, il se disait qu'il était lui-même un gamin pourri gâté à côté et se demandait comment Hermione pouvait le supporter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

-Des tas de truc. Mais une chose est sûre, il est amoureux de Christie.

-Tu en doutais ?

-Non, mais j'en ai le cœur net maintenant.

Dans la chambre d'Hermione, Christina regardait Harry s'endormir et ne comptait pas fermer l'œil au cas où il recommencerait.

-Tu maîtrises l'Occlumancie, demanda Harry, les yeux clos.

-Oui, avec mes connaissances en magie noire, j'ai plutôt intérêt.

-Tu ne veux pas remplacer Malefoy ?

-Non. Ce n'est pas pour rien si Dumbledore l'a choisit.

-Mais…

-Chut… dors et ferme ton esprit.

Christina l'embrassa. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue se dirigeait vers la Forêt interdite.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Et voilà, c'était le chapitre 32. Rien de bien concluant en perspective. Juste une petite mise en « scène » je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne expression.

A la semaine prochaine.


	33. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire

Merci à_** fantasia-49**_

_**Nini **_: Je n'allais quand même pas dire quelle était la faille. Lol_**.**_

_**Chapitre 33 : Toutes vérités n'est pas bonnes à dire, à montrer et à voir.**_

Le lendemain matin, alors que tout le monde prenait son petit déjeuner, le professeur Dumbledore fit une annonce. Il prévint ses élèves que plusieurs Aurors allaient patrouiller autour et dans le château à plusieurs moments de la journée. Des bruits se firent entendre. Dumbledore fit régner le silence en levant la main.

-Ensuite, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Le bal de printemps aura lieu la semaine prochaine. Je pense que cela vous changera les idées. Je laisse libre cours aux préfets en chef pour la décoration de la grande salle.

Dumbledore se rassit.

-Une semaine, s'exclama Hermione. Une semaine pour trouver une décoration pour le bal ! Mais on n'aura jamais le temps !

-Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça. Des fleurs, des oiseaux qui chantent et le tour est joué.

-Quel romantisme Ron. Tu m'étonneras toujours, lui dit Lavande.

-L'avantage pour nous, c'est qu'on n'a pas à se tracasser pour trouver un cavalier, enfin…

Harry Ginny et Hermione regardèrent Ron et Lavande qui rougissaient tout les deux en s'évitant du regard.

-Pourquoi il veut organiser un bal en cette période, après ce que je lui aie dit hier ? Se posa Harry.

-Il veut peut-être te changer les idées, lui dit Ginny.

-Mouais.

Il croisa le regard de Dumbledore un instant.

Dans l'après midi, alors que Christina sortait d'un cours sur l'histoire des moldus, elle croisa Lavande avec Parvati qui allait en divination. Elle se positionna devant elle.

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Je suis Christina Zabini. Toi, tu es Lavande Brown ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Lui demanda sèchement Parvati.

-Laisse Parvati.

-Elle m'a piqué Harry !

-Parvati, tais-toi ! Alors ?

-Je voulais juste savoir comment ça se passait avec ton petit ami.

-Ron n'est pas mon petit ami.

-Au moins tu sais de qui je parle. Il t'a invité au bal ?

-Je ne vois en quoi ça te regarde. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir ton propre petit ami ?

-Parce qu'il est occupé avec Weasley. Alors, tu aimerais qu'il t'invite ?

-Oui mais…

-Non ! Non ! Il va te faire souffrir !

-Parvati, ferme-la un peu. Oui j'aimerai beaucoup qu'il m'invite au bal, mais Ron est un…

-Stupide, empoté, aveugle. Oui je sais, mais il t'aime bien du moins il a intérêt.

-C'est pas ce que j'allais dire, mais si tu le dis. Il… il faut qu'on aille en cours. Salut.

-Salut.

Elles se séparèrent et Parvati ne se priva pas pour fusiller du regard celle qui lui avait pris son petit ami de deux jours. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ses « rivales » soient des amoureuses inconditionnées.

A la fin de la journée de cours, Harry avait rendez-vous avec Drago dans la salle de potion. Ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir. Alors que cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'il bécotait Christina, ils furent interrompus par Blaise.

-Potter, tu n'as pas quelque chose à faire ?

-Fiche-nous la paix, cousin.

-Oui, c'est ça, dans tes rêves. Viens-là toi.

-Eh !

Blaise tira sa cousine par le bras alors qu'elle faisait des signes à Harry. Celui-ci tenta de se concentrer un moment et entra enfin dans la salle où Drago l'attendait.

-Potter, l'heure c'est l'heure, avant l'heure c'est pas l'heure, après l'heure c'est plus l'heure et là, c'est plus l'heure.

-Oh ça va, ne me stresse pas.

-Bon, on ne va pas perdre de temps. On va faire vite, alors commence à te concentrer, ça nous évitera de rester là pendant des heures.

-Pour une fois on est d'accord.

-Assied-toi.

Drago prit un peu de distance et regarda Harry d'un œil mauvais.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu vas prendre un malin plaisir à lire dans mon esprit.

-Raison de plus pour que tu le fermes. _Legilimence !_

Harry tenta tant bien que mal de bloquer son esprit, ce qu'il faisait difficilement.

-Allez Potter. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir combien de fois tu vas au toilette par jour.

-La… ferme.

-Toi la ferme et fais-en autant avec ton esprit ! _Legilimence !_

Harry bloqua comme il pu, mais les séances d'_Occlumancie_ de perturbait et les souvenir des séances avec Rogue revenait.

-Ça t'a traumatisé ou quoi ? Lui demanda Drago.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai appris avec Rogue.

-Ça au moins c'est bien. Ça veut dire que tu m'empêches de le voir. _Legilimence !_

Ça faisait un peu plus d'une heure que Drago entraînait Harry. Il constatait qu'Harry bloquait un peu mieux ses pensées car certains passages de sa vie disparaissaient. Seule les souvenir avec Rogue étaient présents.

-Bon sang Potter fais un effort. Je vais finir par croire que t'en es amoureux !

-Tu crois que je fais quoi depuis tout à l'heure ? C'est bon, j'en ai marre ! Je me tire.

-Non ! On n'a pas finit. Tu n'es qu'au minimum de tes capacités !

-Je m'en fou, j'ai déjà assez bien progressé !

-Progresser ne suffit pas Potter ! Il faut être au point !

-Je le serai !

-Et quand ? Dans un mois ? Tu crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va attendre que tu sois prêt ?! Ce n'est qu'une question de jours !

-Pour qui tu te prends Malefoy ?!

-Pour celui qui t'entraîne contre son gré. Ecoute, moi je m'en fous, l'occlumancie je maîtrise et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'Hermione aussi ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envi d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience tout ça parce que tu en as marre ! Alors on reprend ! _Legilimence !_

_-Protego !_

Mais Drago se protégea à son tour, le sort fut une déviation et alla sur Rogue qui venait d'entrer pour leur demander de baisser d'un ton. Ce qu'ils virent dans l'esprit de leur professeur les fit hurler d'effroi, de dégoût et de stupeur. Tout et n'importe quoi. Le fait est que leur réflexe avait été d'hurler et de partir aussi vite qu'une fusée en soupirant et en souhaitant revenir une fraction seconde en arrière.

Harry et Drago se dirigèrent vers la grande salle en regardant droit devant eux, ne croyant pas à ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

-Tu as ce vu ce que j'ai vu, demanda Drago.

-Oui. C'était bien…

-Oui.

-Avec…

-Oui.

-Oh mon Dieu.

-Je te le fais pas dire.

Ils allèrent à leur table. Ils étaient totalement traumatisés par ces images. Ils ne mangèrent même pas ce qu'il y avait dans leur assiette.

-Harry, tout va bien, lui demanda Ginny.

-Oui, oui.

-Tu es sûr, renchérit Hermione. Ça s'est mal passé avec Drago ?

Harry regarda Rogue qui le regardait. Il dévia le regard pour regarder Drago qui baissa la tête.

-Malefoy t'en parlera sans doute après.

Pourtant en retournant à leur salle commune, Drago ne disait rien. Il faisait comme si Hermione n'était pas présente ce qui la vexa jusqu'à ce qu'à ce qu'il lui embrassa le front en lui lançant un vague « bonne nuit » avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Drago ne trouva pas le sommeil et Hermione non plus. Elle avait décidé de dormir dans sa chambre vue l'ambiance mais en pleine nuit, elle s'était levée pour aller le voir. Drago lui fit une petite place.

-Je ne peux pas dormir, dit-elle.

-Moi non plus.

-Drago, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Harry était dans le même état que toi au dîner.

-On a vu un truc qu'on n'aurait pas dû.

-Un truc grave ?

-Non, enfin pas directement, mais c'était traumatisant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-On… on a lu dans l'esprit de Rogue par accident et on a vu Rogue…, il… il a… il a une vie privée.

-Une vie privée ? Et alors où est le problème ? Et puis en quoi ça te regarde ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes dans cet état Harry et toi parce que Rogue a… Oh mon Dieu !

Hermione se leva d'un coup et regarda Drago comme s'il était fou.

-Non… Tu plaisantes ? Avec qui ?

-Avec… avec… Avec ma mère.

Hermione fut aussi traumatisée que Drago et Harry en ce moment. Drago lui tourna le dos et regarda le mur.

-Rogue est l'amant de ta mère ?

Dit comme ça, ça le traumatisait encore plus. Hermione le sentit et tenta de le réconforter

-Drago, ta mère a… elle a le droit d'avoir un amant après ce qu'elle a vécu avec ton père.

-Mais pas Rogue ! Je… je ne pourrais plus le regarder dans les yeux sans me rappeler ce à quoi il pensait. Il ne me reste plus qu'à sortir mon cerveau de ma boite crânienne et lui donner un coup de batte.

Drago cogna sa tête contre l'oreiller pour oublier alors qu'Hermione le regardait avec un petit sourire.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà voilà j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu. Je n'arrive pas à faire plus long depuis un petit temps. A la semaine prochaine_._


	34. Jamais vraiment adulte

**Chapitre remanié**

Merci à _**Rebecca-Black.**_

_**Nini**__ : _Drago est traumatisé, c'est fait et Parvati n'a pas finit d'être chiante.

_**Chapitre 34 : Jamais vraiment adultes.**_

On était en cour de potion. Harry et Drago étaient les deux seuls qui ne suivaient pas. Ils regardaient droit devant eux, Rogue, ou se regardaient. Le maître des potions semblait lui-même être ailleurs. Quand Christina lui toucha la main, Harry sursauta.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Je… oui, oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ?

-Miss Zabini, silence…

La jeune fille se tut. La fin du cours s'annonça. Tous les élèves se levèrent pour s'en aller, mais Rogue demanda à Drago de rester. Celui-ci paniqua presque et regarda Harry qui s'était immobilisé.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous Potter. Laissez-nous.

Il sortit de la salle avec les autres. Il n'était plus que deux à présent. Drago était au fond de la classe et Rogue derrière son bureau.

-Ecoute Drago par rapport à ce que…

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envi de parler de ça avec vous. J'essaie d'oublier, de me taper la tête contre un mur mais rien n'y fait.

-Drago, crois-moi que tu n'étais pas censé savoir, du moins pas comme ça.

-Le pire c'est que vous ne niez même pas ! Vous êtes l'amant de mère ! Ma mère ! Comment s'est arrivé ? Est-ce que… est-ce que vous l'aimez au moins ? Vous comptez l'épouser ? Tuer mon père pour l'avoir à vous seul ? Dîtes-moi ?! S'emporta Drago.

-Elle ne veut pas de moi…

Drago comprit à ce moment là que son professeur était sur le point de se confier à lui sur des relations trop intimes. Sa journée risquait d'être longue.

-Comment ça ?

-Ta mère ne veut pas s'engager par rapport à toi et je crois qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Drago se sentit coupable en cet instant.

-Pourtant tout les deux vous avez…

-Drago je t'en pris, tu es un adolescent, tu dois savoir ce que c'est ?

Oh oui, il savait ce que c'était. Il y eut un long silence entre eux. La mère de Drago semblait plaire à Rogue mais elle le repoussait… à cause de son fils.

-Vous savez, j'en ai parlé à Hermione et… je lui disais que je ne voulais pas que ce soit vous mais après tout, mieux vaut vous que mon père à nouveau.

-De toute façon elle ne veut pas, répéta Rogue.

-Dîtes-lui que je suis d'accord, mais que je veux plus en entendre parler. C'est malsain pour moi. Je ne suis qu'un ado.

Ce fut l'une des rare fois où Rogue se permis de sourire. Drago décida de s'en aller trouvant la situation de plus ne plus bizarre.

-Drago ?

-Oui ?

-Hermione Granger, tu en es amoureux ?

-Oui.

Drago sortit de la salle de potion et Rogue soupira pour décompresser. Le Serpentard alla rejoindre les autres qui étaient en cours de métamorphose. Il s'excusa auprès de McGonagall et alla s'asseoir à côté de Blaise. Il regarda Harry et lui comprendre que tout allait bien. Celui-ci soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry, lui demanda Ron.

-Rogue à une vie autre qu'une vie de prof.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? … non… C'est pas vrai ?!

Tout le monde regarda Ron pour savoir ce qu'il avait.

-Quelque chose à nous faire partager, Mr Weasley ?

-Non professeur.

-Bon, alors reprenons.

Ron eut un air de dégoût sur le visage durent toute la journée.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû me dire ça, dit-il à Harry au moment du dîner, je vais être traumatisé à vie. Merci.

-Et moi alors ? J'ai vu des mes yeux vus et Malefoy, c'est le plus choqué de nous, je crois. Sa mère !

-Du moment que ce n'est pas le mienne.

-Ron !

-Quoi, c'est vrai.

Il attaqua son dessert sous les yeux de Lavande qui semblait plutôt rêveuse. En sortant de la grande salle à la fin du dîner, Lavande et Ron discutèrent ensemble jusqu'à leur salle commune. Arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle hésita à dire le mot de passe et se tourna vers Ron.

-Il y a un problème, lui demanda-t-il.

-J'aimerai savoir si… si tu as quelqu'un pour aller au bal.

-Oh et bien, j'y vais avec Alysson Branson. Elle est à Pouffsouffle. Tu sais, c'est la fille qui était juste avant toi au Trois Balais. Tu l'as peut-être croisée.

-Non, je ne crois pas non, répondit-elle assez froidement.

-Elle m'a proposé d'y aller avec elle et j'ai accepté. Elle super drôle cette fille. On ne parle pas beaucoup mais pour une fois que j'étais à la bibliothèque. On a discuté et…

-Oui, oui, c'est bien… pour toi…

-Mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question. Ne… ne me dit pas que tu voulais… avec moi ?

-Avec toi ?! Non, non pas du tout. Je suis juste curieuse, c'est tout.

Lavande dit enfin le mot de passe et s'en alla dans son dortoir sans même lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle s'effondra sur son lit et retint ses larmes. Il irait au bal avec une autre fille qu'il trouvait sympa et drôle. Il n'avait même pas pensé à elle. Pire, quand ça lui a traversé l'esprit, elle avait cru percevoir de la moquerie dans sa voix. Parvati arriva et s'assit sir son propre lit.

-Lavande ? Lavande qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien.

-C'est à cause de Ron, c'est ça ? Je savais bien que ça finirait par arriver. Il a dis que tu n'étais pas son genre, c'est ça ? Le salop.

-Parvati, ferme-la un peu ! Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité. Harry ne t'aime pas et ne t'a jamais aimé !

-Eh bien dis-toi que c'est pareil pour toi et Ron.

Lavande ne dit rien mais savait au fond d'elle que Parvati avait raison.

Au QG, la réunion venait de se terminer et plusieurs Aurors étaient déjà partit. Il restait Nracissa, Karl et Rogue avec Molly et Arthur.

-Narcissa, il faut que je te parle. C'est important, dit Rogue.

-Important ? Tu ne pouvais pas en parler pendant la réunion, demanda Karl.

-Ça concerne Drago.

-Mon Drago ?

Nracissa prit la main de Rogue et l'emmena dans une autre pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Drago ? On l'a menacé ? On lui fait des misères ?

-Non, rien de tout ça. Drago est… au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi.

-Tu lui as dit, dit-elle entre les dents.

-Non, il l'a su accidentellement par occlumancie. Il y a eu une mauvaise manipulation du sort et je l'ai reçu de plein fouet et il a vu ce à quoi je pensais et je pensais à nous…

-Severus… non…. Drago a dû être traumatisé.

-Et pas que lui. On a parlé ce matin et il m'a dit qu'il acceptait que toi et moi.

-Il a dit ça ?

-Oui. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas…

-On ne peut pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Severus, ne soit pas têtu comme un adolescent. Nous n'en sommes plus ! Nous sommes en guerre Severus. J'ai changé de camps, tu es un espion. Toi et moi nous incarnons la mort ! Tu crois que j'ai la tête à avoir un amant par les temps qui court ?!

-Drago est tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Harry Potter, celui en qui on pet tout nos espoirs est lui aussi tombé amoureux et profite des instants présents.

-Severus arrête.

-Je ne suis pas Lucius, si c'est ce qui te fait peur.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas Lucius. Tu m'as donné tout ce que lui à refuser de me donner mais… je ne suis pas prête à ça. Je suis encore mariée !

-Lucius ne se prive pas pour avoir Sylvia pour amante. Ça a toujours été comme ça depuis le début de votre mariage et tu le sais

-Est-ce une raison pour faire pareil ?

-Tu ne mérites pas ce qu'il t'a fait.

-Severus…

Mais Rogue l'embrassa et Narcissa se laissa faire. C'est ce qu'elle voulait à chaque fois que Rogue venait. Elle ne voulait pas le repousser mais fut obligé entendant quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. C'était Karl qui les regardaient alternativement.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oui.

-Drago va bien ?

-Oui.

Il prit un livre et alla dans sa chambre. Narcissa et Rogue se regardèrent comme deux adolescents pris en faute.

-Bon, tu ferais mieux de retourner au château ou près du Seigneur, je ne sais pas.

-Oui, tu as raison. Bonne nuit.

Alors que Rogue allait partir, Narcissa l'embrassa et lui referma la porte au nez. Rogue tenta de reprendre ses esprits avant de s'en aller. Il croisa Karl.

-Tu sais que Lucius pourrait te tuer pour ce que tu fais avec sa femme.

-On verra bien qui tuera l'autre en premier.

-Fait gaffe Severus.

-Tu es mal placé pour me donner des conseils.

-Je te demande pardon?

-Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es marié avec une femme qui était déjà promise à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Elle était promise à quelqu'un, elle n'était pas mariée, de plus, elle était promise à un moldu. Je n'ai pas eu l'envi de le tuer à l'aide d'un sort.

-Ce qui te donne encore moins de mérite.

Le visage Karl, changea en une fraction de seconde. Comment Rogue pouvait lui dire une chose pareille. A propose de sa défunte femme.

-Je t'interdis, tu m'entends, de salir avec tes paroles à la con tout ce que j'ai construit avec Célia. Elle était moldue et alors ? Elle m'a accepté comme j'étais : un sorcier hautain de bonne famille et adepte de la magie noire, ce qui était tout à son honneur. Elle était promise à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je m'en fou ! Ce que je retiens, c'est que je l'ai sincèrement aimé et qu'elle m'a donné le plus beau des trésors que l'on peut recevoir et que toi tu n'aura jamais : Une fille, ma fille, Christina ! Elle est toute ma vie, elle est ce qui m'a permit de tenir et ce qui m'a empêcher de me foutre en l'air quand sa mère est morte ! Et je peux te jurer que si ma fille était là à t'écouter salir la mémoire de sa mère, elle te flanquerait la plus grande raclé que tu n'aies jamais eue, Rogue !

A ce moment là, Rogue se rendit compte qu'il y avait été un peu fort avec Karl.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-Et moi je voulais juste t'aider, comme un ami.

-Et je t'en remercie.

Rogue s'en alla du QG. Karl soupira et retourna dans la bibliothèque que Narcissa n'avait pas quittée. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, lisant sous le regard de Narcissa.

-J'ai tout entendu, dit-elle.

-Bonne nouvelle, tu n'es pas sourde.

-Tu n'as pas envi d'en parler ?

-Pourquoi le ferions-nous ?

-Parce que tu es partie du jour au lendemain avec ta fille, parce que tu es revenu du jour au lendemain - toujours avec ta fille - et que tu fais comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Mais tu es veuf Karl, c'est un fait.

Karl Zabini ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'avait pas envi d'en parler, Narcissa devrait comprendre. Ça lui avait prit des années pour faire son deuil, elle n'allait quand même pas lui faire des reproches. Il soupira profondément, puis ferma le manuel qu'il avait entre les mains. Il la regarda. Elle n'avait pas changé de position.

-Je peux te poser une question ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Pour changer.

-Si tu avais eu le choix, qu'aurais-tu fais après Poudlard ?

-Tu le sais très bien, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

-Non, justement. C'est ça le problème, je ne le sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment. Narcissa savait très bien à quoi Karl faisait allusion et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait aborder ce sujet. Ça faisait plus de vingt ans. Elle se leva, ne supportant plus la tension qui régnait.

-Pourquoi ressasser le passé, dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Tiens, dit Karl de façon sarcastique, comme c'est étrange. Permets-moi de te poser une autre question qui n'a rien à voir avec la précédente. Pourquoi Rogue ?

Narcissa se retourna vivement en le fusillant du regard.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Narcissa, voyons, tu es une Black ! Les Black ont la réputation d'avoir une beauté insolente…

-Et tu es bien placé pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement. Mais tu choisis Rogue. Rogue ?! Pourquoi !

N'y tenant plus, Narcissa finit par exploser.

-Comment oses-tu ?! Comment oses-tu me faire ce genre de remarque alors que tu as toi-même épousé une moldue ! Le cœur a ses raison que la raison ignore, tu devrais le comprendre ça ! Tu devrais me comprendre Karl ! Severus ? Oui, et alors ?! Qui aurais-tu voulu que je choisisse, toi ?! Ah certainement pas !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.

-Très bien, dit-elle prise au dépourvu, très bien.

Narcissa prit s'apprêta à s'en aller mais Karl la retint par le bras.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'aurais-tu fais ?

-Je t'aurais suivit, mais je sais que ça n'aurait rien changé. Célia était et demeurera toujours ton âme sœur.

Karl lui lâcha le bras pour lui serrer la main. Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois dans les yeux et Narcissa s'approcha de Karl progressivement sans s'en rendre compte. Celui-ci finit par faire un pas en arrière.

-Ne fais pas ça, chuchota-t-il, tu finirais par le regretter.

Elle ne répondit rien et ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque. Une question lui trottait dans la tête. Une question qu'elle pourrait bien regretter, mais elle devait la poser.

-Tu l'as aimé plus que moi ?

C'est une question à laquelle Karl ne s'attendait pas du tout. C'était même une question que Narcissa n'aurait jamais dû poser, mais il y répondit le plus aisément possible.

-Oui et plus longtemps aussi. Comme tu l'as dit, elle est mon âme sœur, alors je l'aime et l'aimerai toute ma vie.

Narcissa finit par retourner dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit et tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Elle avait été sur le point de l'embrasser, lui Karl Zabini alors qu'elle venait d'accepter les avances de Rogue. Elle se trouvait complètement folle. Il fallait dire que ses yeux avait toujours été… envoutants.

_Quelque part, loin des adultes..._

_Narcissa a dix-sept ans. Ses cheveux sont toujours aussi long, bouclés alors qu'ils sont naturellement raides et lâchés au vent. Sa mère a beau lui dire que le chignon fait plus distingué, elle a horreur de ça. Pourquoi avoir de beaux et longs cheveux, si c'est pour les attacher ?_

_Malgré cette belle journée ensoleillée du mois de Juillet, Narcissa pleure toute les larmes de son corps sans pouvoir s'arrêter. En entendant ses pleures, Karl, qui est allongé dans l'herbe, se redresse. Il se lève pour aller à sa rencontre et en le voyant, Narcissa se précipite dans ses bras._

_-Oh Karl, c'est horrible !_

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_-Ils ont osé, ils ont osés me faire ça !_

_-Mais quoi ?_

_-Mes parents vont me marier !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Avec Lucius Malefoy !_

_Ses pleures redoublent alors que Karl tente de la calmer. Ils savaient que ça allait finir par arriver. C'est ce qui se passe chez les sangs purs de bonne famille. Ils avaient seulement espéré…_

_-Ils m'avaient promis de ne pas le faire. Ils m'avaient promis de me laisser faire mon choix, quand je le voudrais. Ils m'ont mentit ! _

_-Les parents sont tous comme ça. Ils disent une chose et dans ton dos, ils en font une autre._

_Le mariage est prévu quand ?_

_-A notre sortie de Poudlard l'année prochaine. Je ne veux pas Karl ! Je ne veux pas me marier avec Malefoy ! Je le déteste avec son arrogance permanente. Il croit tout savoir sur tout ! Il est persuadé que je suis amoureuse de lui ! J'ai envi de lui cracher à la figure tant il me dégoute !_

_-Chut, ça va aller. On va bien trouver une solution d'ici là. En tout cas, une chose est sûr, tu resteras constamment avec moi cette année et je l'aurais à l'œil celui-là._

_Se sentant bien dans les bras de Karl, Narcissa soupire d'aise et se colle un peu plus contre lui. Ils restent un bon moment assis dans l'herbe à ne rien dire, à ne rien faire. Ils ne sont que tout les deux et ça suffit._

_-Je me demande comment Sylvia fait pour être aussi heureuse de se marier avec ton frère. Elle est amoureuse de lui, demande Narcissa._

_-Elle, amoureuse ? Je ne crois pas. Je pense plutôt qu'elle est heureuse parce qu'elle a réussit à l'embobiner et que notre famille est très fortunée. Tu sais, la famille de Sylvia n'est pas prestigieuse, mais plus sang pur qu'elle tu meurs. _

_-Tu sais, si j'avais eu le choix pour le mariage arrangé, je t'aurais choisit toi._

_-C'est dingue, elles disent toutes ça, quand c'est trop tard, dit-il avec une pointe d'humour._

_-Toutes ? répète Narcissa en se redressant. Comment ça « toutes » ?_

_-Serait-on jalouse Miss Black ?_

_-Moi ? Non, pas du tout. Tu te maries avec qui tu veux, de toute façon je m'en fiche._

_-Menteuse._

_-Je ne mens pas !_

_-Ok, alors dis-moi dans les yeux « Non Karl, je ne suis pas jalouse de toutes ces fabuleuses filles qui veulent se marier avec toi, parce que tu es grand beau et fort ! »_

_-Tu rêves !_

_-Alors tu es une menteuse._

_-En plus elles sont toutes moches. _

_-Et jalouse._

_-C'est pas vrai !_

_-Alors fais-le._

_Narcissa le regarde dans les yeux, prend une grande inspiration en pensant que tout ça est totalement ridicule et finit par dire :_

_-Non Karl, je ne suis pas jalouse de ces horrible thons qui veulent se marier avec toi parce que tu es petit moche et faible ! _

_-Eh !_

_-Tu l'as bien cherché !_

_Ils commencent à se chamailler dans l'herbe tout en riant jusqu'à ce que Karl se retrouve en position de force. Les rires cessèrent et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux._

_-Merci de me remonter le moral._

_-C'est un plaisir. _

_Suite à ça, ils s'embrassent d'un long et langoureux baiser dont ils on eu envi depuis bien longtemps. A la fin de cet échange, un petit sourire se fait et Karl chuchote._

_-On va trouver une solution. Je ne te laisserais pas te marier avec lui._

Malheureusement, il semblait que la solution n'avait pas été efficace. Narcissa soupira et regarda l'étrange bout de papier que Karl lui avait glissé dans la main.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà voilà, verdict ?

Je souhaite de vacances à la Zone A avec une semaine de retard et je souhaite de bonnes vacances à la Zone C,_enfin des vacances…_

Et bien sûr je vous dis à Mercredi prochain pour la suite.


	35. Les adultes aussi font des erreurs

**Coucou voici le chapitre supplémentaire. Pour le comprendre, il faut relire le chapitre précédent, en particulier la fin. ****Certains chapitres qui suivent celui-ci ont été modifié.**(_cf Chap49)_

_Bonne lecture…_

_**Chapitre 35 : Les adultes**__** aussi font des erreurs.**_

Au lendemain, Karl et Narcissa n'étaient pas revenus sur leur conversation de la bibliothèque. Narcissa se sentait embarrassée et complètement stupide par rapport à ce qui s'était passé à par rapport à ce qu'elle pensait de la situation. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait tenté de mettre dans un coin de sa tête pour ne plus y repenser lui étaient revenus en pleine figure, comme un cognard que recevrait un joueur de Quiddich. Son cœur aussi souffrait. Des plaies s'étaient à nouveau ouvertes et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'elles se referment.

Narcissa s'était levée de mauvaise humeur ce matin-là et elle espérait que sa journée ne fusse pas aussi mauvaise que son réveil. Un mal de tête persistait et les potions qui se trouvaient dans la salle de bain n'avaient aucun effet. Quand elle était allée dans la cuisine, elle croisa la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir.

-Bonjour Narcissa.

-Karl.

Elle se demanda comment Karl faisait pour être toujours aussi à l'aise dans n'importe quelle situation. Il était assis et lisait la _Gazette des Sorciers._ Narcissa se rendit compte qu'elle s'était levée bien tard ce matin-là, pour que la Gazette soit déjà entre ses mains. Elle effaça cette pensée de sa tête et alla se prendre une tasse de thé. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Karl lui jetait des coups d'œil par-dessus le journal. Lui aussi pensait à la veille et il se sentait également coupable. Coupable de lui avoir parlé avec autant de froideur d'autosuffisance. Ce n'était pas le ton qu'il employait habituellement avec elle. Habituellement. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'habituel entre eux.

-Narcissa, tu as une de ces têtes. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Molly.

-Oh, rien. Juste une petite migraine.

-Tu n'as rien pris ?

-Si mais ça ne fait pas son effet.

-Attends, je vais te faire une tisane qui va vraiment t'apaiser.

Molly s'empressa de chauffer de l'eau et Narcissa soupira en disant qu'elle n'avait plus rien pour se concentrer excepté la première et la quatrième du journal que Karl tenait. Elle croisa son regard alors qu'il tournait les pages et pensa subitement à Rogue.

Narcissa était heureuse. Rogue pouvait être son amant, il semblait l'aimer et elle aussi. Mais il a fallu qu'elle ait cette discussion avec Karl et qu'elle veuille l'embrasser. C'est ça qui lui donnait la migraine. Il y avait Rogue d'un côté, elle au milieu et Karl de… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Il n'y avait rien du tout. Elle n'avait même pas clairement accepté les avances de Rogue. Le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné, ne voulait rien dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Narcissa ? Narcissa !

-Oui ?

-Tu es vraiment, sûre que tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui. Merci pour la tisane.

Un hibou cogna son bec contre la vitre de la cuisine. Molly alla lui ouvrir la fenêtre. C'était un hibou de Poudlard, rien avoir avec le grand Duc de Drago. Il ne lui écrivait même pas. Son fils ne lui écrivait pas. Il pourrait au moins lui envoyer une petite lettre pour lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Ça lui éviterait de demander sans arrêts des nouvelles de Drago à Rogue.

-Tiens Karl, c'est de Christina.

-C'est ma petite fille, dit Karl avec un sourire.

Il lâcha la Gazette et pris la lettre des mains de Molly. Narcissa l'observa. Il avait un sourire béat et ses yeux brillaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait la lettre. Karl était un père extrêmement affectueux. Il l'avait toujours été et dans sa jeunesse, elle rêvait que Lucius soit comme ça avec Drago. Mais ce n'était qu'une perte de temps pour lui. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était que Drago soit prêt pour le grand jour. Le grand jour était passé et Drago l'avait défié.

-Christina me raconte sa semaine. Elle me dit qu'il va y avoir un bal. Il va falloir que je lui achète une nouvelle robe.

-Pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas acheter sa robe ? demanda Narcissa.

-Parce que je dois lui acheter une nouvelle robe. Elle dit « Il va y avoir un autre bal et je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre le même robe qu'à Halloween. » Traduction : « Papa est-ce tu peux m'acheter une nouvelle robe ? »

-Quelle analyse.

-Si tu avais une fille tu comprendrais. Elle me dit que Blaise et Drago ne la lâchent pas d'une semelle parce qu'ils n'ont pas confiance en Harry et… Blaise a écrit… je comprends rien, ça a été barrée.

-Fait voir ?

Karl donna sa lettre à Narcissa qui tenta de décrire l'écriture de Blaise. A en jugé la couleur de l'encre, la phrase de Blaise a été par Christina elle-même.

-Il a écrit « Potter n'est qu'un abrutit qui aime la compagnie des filles. »

-Quoi ?

-Et Christina a ajouté « Blaise raconte n'importe quoi. Il ne faut pas l'écouter. Il n'y connaît rien en matière de Gryffondor et Ginny le mène par le bout du nez. Harry est très gentil, il n'a rien avoir avec les deux stupides Sepentards qui ont envi de me trucider en ce moment (Blaise et Drago). »

Karl éclata de rire et Narcissa sentit son cœur faire des cabrioles. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus entendu rire comme ça. Un rire bruyant et spontané qui réchauffait le cœur. Christina avait exactement le même, elle s'en rappelait.

-Si seulement sa mère était là pour lire cette lettre.

Cette fois son cœur se serra. Célia. Mrs Zabini. Elle se souvient l'avoir détesté sans même la connaître quand Karl lui avait parlé d'elle. De plus elle était une moldue et le peu de hantise qu'elle avait pour eux, s'était renforcé par jalousie.

-Tu veux m'accompagner ? lui demanda Karl.

-C'est pas un peu dangereux ?

-Ne me dit pas que tu as peur de pointer le bout de ton nez dehors ? dit-il un brin moqueur.

-Karl a raison, tu devrais sortir un peu. Ça te ferait du bien.

Narcissa capitula donc face aux regards que lui lançaient Molly et Karl. Encourageant pour l'un, suppliant pour l'autre.

Narcissa et Karl se retrouvaient à l'extérieur, à la recherche d'une robe pour Christina. En observant l'endroit où ils avaient atterrit, Narcissa remarqua qu'ils étaient dans le monde des moldus. Toute cette foule et toute cette agitation n'allait pas arranger sa migraine.

-C'est là que tu achètes les vêtements pour ta fille ?

-Les robes. Elle a son magasin préféré.

Narcissa suivit Karl à l'aveugle dans un immense magasin. Des vêtements, des vêtements, des tas de vêtement partout ! Elle n'avait jamais vu ça ! Elle a l'habitude d'aller dans de petit magasin où le client est privilégié. Là, elle voit chaque personne se débrouiller. Prendre le vêtement, l'essayer, le reposer, certain traînait même par terre ! Et c'est le magasin préféré de Christina ? Karl est devenu complètement fou ?!

-Voilà le rayon.

Ils se retrouvent dans un rayon de robes de soirée totalement vide. Des robes, des robes partout, suspendues dans plusieurs penderies et intacts. Ce rayon lui plaisait mieux.

-Tiens regarde !

Karl alla prendre une robe verte. Elle était extrêmement longue, avec des manches longues. Narcissa secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas acheter ça pour ta fille ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est laid. Christina a beaucoup plus de gout. Cette robe ressemble à une muselière. Il ne manque que la ceinture de chasteté.

-Si seulement ça existait encore…

Narcissa rangea la robe et parcourue le rayon. Elle prit plusieurs robes à son bras. Elle savait qu'elle plairait à Christina, mais il fallait que cela plaise à Karl, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

-Regarde celle-là.

Elle lui montrait une jolie robe rouge, plus courte et à bretelle.

-Tu es folle ! Du rouge ! Pour attirer les taureaux ? Et puis, on va voir ses jambes !

-Evidemment, c'est une robe !

-Non. Une autre.

-Celle-là ?

C'est une robe jaune, toujours aussi courte et les bretelles sont un peu plus épaisses. Karl secoue la tête. L'autre robe est mauve et joliment brodée. Elle arrivait à hauteur des genoux et un sac était assorti mais le petit détail fut le bustier.

-Non mais tu as vu le décolleté ? Non ! Hors de question ! Tu veux dévergonder mon enfant !

-Mais Karl ! Christina a 17ans ! Ce n'est plus une petite fille ! C'est une jeune femme ! Une jeune femme qui a un petit-ami prêt à tout pour elle.

-Ouais, parlons-en de son petit-ami. Harry Potter, Casanova du coin.

-Oh, je t'en pris, Blaise ne dit que des bêtises ! Comment tu fais quand Christina est là ?

-Je ne sais pas. Elle sait m'amadouer. Tout ce qu'elle me demande, je lui donne. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Encore cette étincelle dans les yeux quand il parlait de sa fille. Il était complètement fou d'elle. Sa fille est son trésor, songea Narcissa. Elle rangea les robes et tomba sur une robe qui pourrait et plaire à Christina et plaire à son père, s'il faisait abstraction de la longueur. C'était une robe noire légèrement brillante et à bretelle. Elle était élégante et sobre.

-Et celle-là ?

Karl tourna la tête et regarda la robe. Il rangea celle qu'il avait entre les mains et la regarda sous toutes les coutures. A en juger son air, il avait l'air d'apprécier.

-Elle est courte, dit-il.

-C'est ça ou rien et je n'ose pas imaginer ce que pourrait te faire ta fille si elle n'avait pas de robe pour ce bal.

-D'accord. Je la prends. Mais si elle la déteste, je dirais que c'est de ta faute.

-Elle l'aimera.

Ils allèrent à la caisse.

-Quelle jolies robe, dit la caissière. Vous devez en avoir de la chance, madame.

-Pardon ? Ah non mais la robe n'est pas pour moi.

-C'est pour ma fille, dit Karl juste après.

-Oh. Et bien à vous regardez tout les deux, votre fille doit être très belle.

-Ce… ce n'est pas notre fille, mais juste ma fille.

-Moi, j'ai un fils, seulement.

-Décidément. Je croyais que vous étiez mariés.

La caissière eut un rire gêné alors que Narcissa et Karl n'osaient plus se regarder. De retour au QG, Narcissa alla directement dans sa chambre et Karl dans la sienne. Pourquoi la caissière avait pensé qu'ils étaient mariés ? Rien ne le laissait pensé. Ils étaient seulement dans un magasin moldu en train de chercher une robe pour la fille de Karl, c'est tout. Il n'y avait pas eu de geste ambigüe entre eux. Rien de rien.

Narcissa resta dans sa chambre le reste de la soirée. Elle avait pris un livre et avait commencé sa lecture. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait la détendre et lui faire oublier la remarque de cette caissière moldue. Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?

Assez tard dans la nuit, Karl alla frapper à sa porte.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr.

Karl ferma la porte et s'avança vers Narcissa.

-Molly s'inquiétait. Elle se demande pourquoi tu n'es pas venue diner et apprécier son fabuleux rôti.

-Je n'ai pas faim, voilà tout.

Narcissa continua sa lecture et Karl s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

-Tu as lu mon papier ?

-Ton…

Le papier de la veille, elle l'avait complètement oublié. Quand elle était retournée dans sa chambre, Narcissa avait rangé le papier dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas encore lu. C'est si important ?

-J'aimerai que tu le lises, c'est tout.

-Je peux le faire maintenant si tu veux.

-Non. Je préfère que tu le fasses quand je ne serai pas là.

-Très bien…

Narcissa le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et repris sa lecture. Karl lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était sûre.

-Ta migraine va mieux ?

-Légèrement. Tu as envoyé la robe à Christina ?

-Oui. Je lui ai conseillé de mettre une veste au cas où elle aurait froid.

Narcissa ferma violemment son livre et se retourna pour faire face à Karl.

-Tu es désespérant, tu le sais ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va t'écouter ?

-Si elle a froid, oui.

-Mais elle ne risque pas d'avoir froid ! Le bal se fera dans la grande salle. Elle a toujours été chauffée cette salle ! Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas envi que tous ces jeunes sorciers ne la regardent pas dans ses yeux.

-Et alors, est-ce un crime de vouloir protéger sa fille ?

-De là où tu es, tu ne pourras pas la protéger des garçons. Et puis je t'ai dit qu'elle sort avec Harry Potter ! Il n'y a mieux comme parti.

-Il y a ton fils.

-Drago ? Je t'en pris. On sait très bien que ta fille et mon fils ensemble c'est digne d'un feu d'artifice. De plus, Drago n'est pas un sain, mieux vaut qu'elle soit avec Harry.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison.

Les deux adultes se permirent un petit sourire en pensant à leurs enfants quand ils étaient petits.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça dingue ! La caissière pensait qu'on était marié. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Moi non plus. On a rien d'un couple marié pourtant.

-C'est vrai.

Leur conversation n'a ni queue ni tête et ils le savent tout les deux. Ils ouvrirent la bouche en même temps pour parler mais s'interrompirent en riant.

-Je… je voulais te dire, par rapport à hier…

-Je m'excuse, dit immédiatement Karl. Mon comportement n'était pas justifié. Tu fais ce que tu veux et si Rogue peut t'apporter ce que tu souhaites alors… c'est très bien. Je veux dire… je connais tes gouts et je sais que Rogue… mais je ne le connais pas vraiment après tout. On ne trainait pas avec les jeunes à Poudlard.

-C'est vrai.

Narcissa se leva de son bureau à s'assit à côté de Karl. Elle lui prit la main et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Merci. Merci de toujours t'inquiéter pour moi.

-Je ne sais faire que ça. M'inquiéter.

-Et être un bon père aussi.

-Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas.

Ils se regardèrent encore une fois dans les yeux et la conversation de la veille revint à leur mémoire. Les souvenirs d'il y a vingt ans aussi. Karl n'osait pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer s'il restait une minute de plus.

-Je vais me coucher. Tache de passer une bonne nuit.

Karl se leva pour s'en alla mais Narcissa fit le même geste que lui et se mit devant la porte pour l'empêcher de l'ouvrir.

-Cissa qu'est-ce que…

Elle l'embrassa. Karl la repoussa et la regarda. Mais ne sachant pas pourquoi, c'est lui qui l'embrassa à nouveau.

Vingt-trois ans, ça faisait vingt-trois ans que leurs lèves ne s'étaient pas touchés. Ça faisait aussi vingt-trois ans, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas offert l'un à l'autre comme ils l'avaient fait cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain matin, Karl fut le premier à ouvrir l'œil. Il tourna la tête pour voir Narcissa en tenue d'Eve. Il remarqua que leur position au réveil était toujours la même. Narcissa était dans ses bras, la main posé à plat contre son torse alors qu'avec Célia, il se réveillait en l'enlaçant par la taille. Célia. Il venait de salir sa mémoire, il venait de tromper sa femme. Comment réagirait Christina si elle le savait ? Elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il venait de faire, c'était certain. Mais Narcissa… même si elle n'était pas son grand amour, l'amour de sa vie, elle était son premier amour et le sera toujours.

Karl sortit de ses rêveries quand il voit la tête de Narcissa bouger. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant et lui non plus, même si le cœur y était moins.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

Narcissa se redressa et l'embrassa. Elle se cala contre lui et soupira d'aise.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 17 ans. Pas toi ?

-Ouais… Ecoute Narcissa… je crois… je crois qu'on n'aurait pas dû.

Narcissa redressa et le regarda sans comprendre. Ils venaient de coucher ensemble et d'emblé, il regrettait.

-C'était une erreur.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Explique-moi ! Paniqua-t-elle.

-Laisse tomber.

-Non !

Narcissa réussit à se mettre à califourchon sur Karl pour le bloquer alors qu'il avait l'intention de se lever. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sorte d'ici.

-Narcissa je t'en pris !

-Non !

-Narcissa, nous sommes adultes !

-Effectivement ! Nous sommes adultes et les adultes ne fuient pas devant leurs responsabilités ! Les adultes ne sont pas dépourvus de sentiments ! Les adultes…

Karl se redressa pour l'embrasser. Narcissa n'y opposa aucune résistance et se laissa faire. Elle se retrouva allongée sous lui et pensait avoir gagné la partie mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

-J'aime Célia. Et toi… tu as Rogue, dit-il en sortant du lit.

-Quoi ? Non attends ! Karl, je t'en supplie ! Ça… ça ne pouvait pas être une erreur ! Karl…

-Je suis désolé.

-Non ! Narcissa se leva en quatrième vitesse et se plaça devant la porte comme la veille. Et tout comme, elle l'embrassa. Cette fois ce fut Karl qui se sentit dépossédé de tous ses moyens et se laissa faire. Quand elle rompit le baiser Narcissa chuchota à son oreille.

-Je t'aime et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Karl. S'il te plait ne fait pas ça ! Ne me laisse pas !

-Cissa, laisse-moi passer.

-Non ! Je… tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis sentie bien dans tes bras ! Je me suis sentie belle, aimée et désirée.

-Mais tu l'es. Tu es toute ces choses ! Rogue peut te donner toutes ces choses.

-Je veux que ça vienne de toi ! Uniquement de toi !

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?!

Karl resta muet. Il ne me pouvait pas répondre, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir de cette chambre même si son corps semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Voir Narcissa pleurer à chaude larme, lui faisait mal.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux, dit-elle. Je sais que tu m'en veux de t'avoir abandonné, d'avoir été lâche mais s'il te plait, ne me laisses pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! J'ai besoin de toi !

-Narcissa, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu m'avais abandonné. Jamais. Tu t'es sacrifiée pour moi et c'est tout à ton honneur.

Dans une nouvelle pulsion Narcissa se jeta presque sur Karl pour l'embrasser qui ne protesta pas. Il ne pouvait que se laisser faire et apprécier le baiser qu'elle lui donnait. Il la serra contre lui et dû avouer qu'il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. A la fin du baiser, Narcissa sourit.

-Je sais… Je sais que tu m'aimes encore et je me fiche que cet amour ne soit pas aussi fort que celui que tu as pour Célia, mais c'est assez d'amour pour me rendre heureuse et pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

-Narcissa…

-S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Dis-le-moi ! Demande-moi n'importe quoi et je le ferais !

-Contente-toi de Rogue. Ne t'accroche pas à moi.

-Mais…

-Si tu lis mon mot, tu comprendras pourquoi.

Karl ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre. Narcissa se laissa glisser contre le mur, tout en pleurant.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ce chapitre supplémentaire vous aura plus.

Bye.


	36. Dernier instant de bonheur

**Chapitre remanié**

_**Nini :**_Ron finira bien par comprendre, ne t'en fait pas.

_**Chapitre 36 : Dernier instant de bonheur.**_

Après ce qui s'était passé, Narcissa n'avait pas osé lire ce minuscule bout de papier. La taille de ce papier, ne présageait rien de bon. Elle se souvenait maintenant…

_Quelque part, loin des adultes._

_-Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire, demande Karl en colère et en brandissant le papier. Tu as changé d'avis ?_

_-Je ne peux pas faire ça Karl. Je suis désolée._

_-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?_

_-Je ne peux pas. Il… il sait ce que j'ai l'intention de faire et si je pars avec toi il me retrouvera. Il m'a menacé. Il a prévenu mes parents !_

_-Mais non. On se cachera. Tu ne risques rien avec moi, tu le sais._

_-Tu ne comprends pas Karl, il a tout un tas de personnes à sa demande. Ton frère et sa femme sont de son côté tout comme ma sœur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prends de plus en plus de pouvoir et s'il découvre tes activités, que tu sois un Zabini ou pas, que tu pratiques la magie noire plus que les autres ou pas, tu seras sur sa liste noire._

_-Et alors ?_

_-Mais Karl, si je pars avec toi, ils auront une double raison de te tuer, en plus de moi. Je ne le veux pas ! hurle Narcissa au bord de la crise de larme. Je ne peux pas._

_Karl a du mal à comprendre. Il y a une semaine à peine, ils étaient près à partir à la conquête des moldus, comme il en avait toujours rêvé. Vivre comme un moldu, s'intégrer à leur vie, Narcissa avait été pour malgré ses réticences. Et là, tout s'effondre._

_-Mais… mais on devait partir dans deux jours, tu devais le planter devant l'autel._

_-Je sais, mais ça ne va plus être possible._

_-Je t'enlèverais._

_- Il me retrouvera._

_-Je le tuerai._

_-Tu n'es pas un assassin Karl._

_-Cissa, je ne peux pas partir sans toi._

_-Si, si tu le peux et tu vas le faire. Tu vas faire tes valises et poursuivre ton rêve, faire ta vie. Eloigne-toi de ce monde, au moins un temps._

_-Mais tu vas te marier, dit Karl complètement désorienté._

_Narcissa l'embrasse fougueusement tentant de graver ce moment à jamais dans sa mémoire. Une relation amoureuse d'un an qui s'en va en fumée._

_-Je t'aimerai toujours, chuchote-t-elle._

_-Je t'aimerai toujours, répète Karl._

_Narcissa lui donne un dernier baiser avant de s'éloigner en pleurant et d'affronter sa nouvelle vie avec un homme qu'elle déteste et qui s'avère être violent…_

Mais lorsqu'elle décida de le lire, elle en devint rouge, rouge de colère. Narcissa avait quitté sa chambre en claquant la porte pour dire les quatre vérités à Karl. Plusieurs personnes se trouvaient au QG, mais peu importe.

-Est-ce que tu te moques de moi, Karl ! hurla-t-elle en lui balançant le papier en mille morceaux.

-Non. C'est sérieux, pourquoi ?

La réponse de Narcissa resta au fond de sa gorge. Elle regarda les sorciers présents et ils comprirent qu'ils feraient mieux de les laisser. Tout le monde était enfin partit. On aurait pu entendre une mouche volé à travers la pièce.

-« Quoi qu'il arrive, tu prendras soin de Christina et Blaise. » C'est quoi ça ? Tu as l'intention de te suicider ? De faire en sorte de mourir au combat ?! Tu es malade ! C'est pour ça que tu me demandes de me contenté de Severus ?!

-Tu ferais bien de baisser le ton. Ils ont peut-être quitté la pièce mais ils sont toujours dans la maison.

-Je m'en fiche !

-Tant pis. Alors, tu comptes me rendre ce petit service ?

-NON !

Karl la regarda enfin. Il devait s'avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et à ce qu'elle soit aussi bruyante. Il se leva pour lui faire face.

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça ! Pas après ce qui s'est passé ! Comment peux-tu une seule seconde envisager ta mort ?! Comment peux-tu envisager de laisser ta fille orpheline ?!

-Elle ne sera pas seule. Tu seras là et Blaise veillera sur elle tout comme Drago ainsi qu'Harry Potter. Mais toi, tu seras… sa tutrice ?

-Sa tutrice ?! SA TUTRICE !

Narcissa n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Karl Zabini venait de lui dire. Même s'il y avait la guerre, la vision du père de Christina était totalement morbide. En plus de la colère, les larmes ne tardèrent pas s'échapper malgré-elle.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça avec une telle aisance ? Ne peux-tu pas envisager un seul instant qu'Harry Potter puisse vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Bien sûr que si, et il va le vaincre. Ce gamin est plus fort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il va sauver tout le monde, dont ma Christina. Mais pas moi. Alors, tu veux bien me rendre ce petit service, lui demanda-t-il une seconde fois sur un ton léger qui mit Narcissa hors d'elle.

-Mais non Karl, non je ne veux pas ! hurla-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps, certain sorciers étaient restés dans le couloir dont Molly, Lupin et Rogue qui lui ne faisait que débarquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Oh rien. Une dispute de couple, répondit Lupin.

-Quoi ?

-Mais non, rectifia Molly, Narcissa et Karl sont en train de discuter.

-Molly, intervint Lupin, Narcissa est dans une rage folle. Tu n'entends pas ? « SA TUTRICE ! » Peut-être que ça finira par devenir aussi sulfureux qu'à Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lupin ?

-Tu ne savais pas ? Ces deux-là, ils sont sortis ensemble à Poudlard. On était en quatrième année, eux en septième et un jour que je voulais calmer mes petits problèmes de loup-garou, je les ai surpris en train de s'embrasser. Ça n'avait rien de chaste. C'était plutôt passionné. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'aies pas été au courant. Tu étais obsédé par Lily.

Rogue ne dit rien. Il n'avait jamais su ça. Narcissa ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

Dans la cuisine, Karl et Narcissa étaient toujours l'un en face de l'autre à ne pas se comprendre.

-Explique-moi pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne peux pas. Parce que… c'est trop dur. Parce que…

Narcissa s'assit en soupirant. Elle fut rejointe par Karl.

-A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai voulu faire ces réunions de « famille » entre les Malefoy et les Zabini à l'époque ?

-Pour les enfants.

-Non. Pour te voir. Parce que je savais que tant que tu étais là, j'étais en sécurité. Même à Poudlard, quand Lucius a commencé à m'aborder, tu me défendais bec et ongle. Tu me protégeais. Mais quand tu as fuis ce jour-là, tout était terminé, j'étais à sa merci. Et puis le jour où j'ai appris que tu étais à Londres avec ta fille, je me suis sentie revivre. J'étais peut-être encore au Manoir, mais je savais qu'un jour je serai de nouveau en sécurité comme à Poudlard. Et peut-être à nouveau dans tes bras…

-Cissa…

- Ce que tu me demandes ce n'est pas de prendre soin de Christina et Blaise mais de redescendre de mon petit nuage et d'accepter le fait que tu ne seras plus jamais là et que je n'aurai plus ce sentiment de sécurité. Je n'aurai plus ta protection et je refuse de l'admettre. Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça. Je sais que c'est parce que tu veux rejoindre Célia, mais laisse-moi être égoïste et te retenir près de moi.

Narcissa essuya ses larmes. Il venait à peine de revenir avec sa fille, ils avaient couché ensemble, elle lui avait presque fait une déclaration et lui, voulait déjà repartir et ce pour toujours. Karl en profita pour lui prendre la main.

-Tu as Severus. Il saura te protéger, lui.

-Décidément tu ne veux pas comprendre ! Je n'aurais pas la force de faire ce que tu me demandes, Karl ! Est-ce que tu peux y consentir ?! Je me mettrais à pleurer à chaque fois que je les regarderais à chaque fois que je penserais à toi et à ce qu'on aurait pu vivre !

-Alors oublie ce que je t'ai dis. Ce n'est pas la peine. Je demanderai à Molly.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?!

La non-réponse de Karl la mit hors d'elle une seconde fois.

-Tu n'es qu'un affreux personnage complètement minable et irresponsable ! Je te déteste !

Et tout à coup Karl décida de l'embrasser. Ce fut un simple baiser. Rien d'extravagant, rien de « passionné » comme aurait pu l'imaginer Lupin. Ce fut tout simple mais déjà beaucoup pour Narcissa qui en perdit presque l'équilibre. Et elle en redemandait encore, comme à chaque fois.

-Non, tu m'aimes, dit-il.

-Et toi aussi. Rétorqua-t-elle, mais Karl ne dit rien pour confirmer.

-Tu es calmée ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je crois.

-Bien. Alors écoute-moi : Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour être en sécurité, Narcissa, lui chuchota Karl. Rogue est là. Mais au cas où, s'il y a un problème…

-Karl…

-Laisse-moi terminer. S'il y a un problème, peu importe lequel, tu restes ici, tu ne bouges pas et tu attends que ça se passe. D'accord ?

-Oui.

-Et puis sache que cela restera entre toi, moi et ma femme, reprit-il d'une voix plus claire en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est clair que Rogue ne devra pas être au courant. Il risquerait de m'égorger et ce n'est pas la mort que je souhaite.

-Tu as toujours été doué pour mettre de l'humour dans les situations dramatiques.

-C'est ma spécialité.

Narcissa lui prit les mains et lui dit à nouveau.

-Je le ferai, mais je compte sur toi pour que ça n'arrive pas.

La conversation était close, ils n'allaient pas revenir là-dessus. En sortant de la cuisine, ils virent Molly et Lupin qui les regardaient.

-Narcissa, Rogue et toi, vous êtes amants ?

-Pourquoi, s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

-Parce que je crois que je viens de faire une gaffe à propos de vous deux, avoua Lupin. Et on a entendu des choses… bizarres…

-Bravo Lupin, fit Karl en applaudissant, alors là bravo.

Ce jour là, c'était le jour du bal. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que Drago faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune en attendant Hermione.

-Hermione, on va louper notre entrée. Tu ne veux quand même pas louper notre magnifique décoration.

-Attends deux minutes, tu ne veux quand même pas avoir un laideron à ton bras ?

-Tu n'es pas un laideron, tu le sais très bien. Tu n'avais pas pris autant de temps pour le bal d'Halloween.

-Au bal d'Halloween, nous n'étions pas ensemble. Je devais être présentable. Aujourd'hui je dois être présentable et je veux te plaire.

-Franchement, tu n'as pas besoins d'être habillée pour me plaire…

-C'est bien une réplique de mec.

Hermione pouvait deviner le sourire qu'il y avait sur le visage de Drago à ce moment là. Elle sortit de la chambre et fut satisfaite de la réaction de Drago. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, totalement subjugué pas le tenue d'Hermione.

- Ben alors, tu ne m'embrasses pas ? Je suis moche ? Ça ne te plait pas ? Bon, ben je vais me changer.

-Non !

Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa avec amour.

-Tu es sublime.

-Je passe de jolie à belle et de belle à sublime, je fais des progrès.

-Tu as réussit à aplatir tes cheveux.

-Drago Malefoy !

-Quoi, c'est vrai, il n'y a plus cette énorme touffe, c'est pour ça que tu prenais autant de temps. Je comprends mieux maintenant…

-C'est pas vrai…

Hermione préféra partir en avant alors que Drago lui répétait qu'il plaisantait.

Tout le monde était dans la grande salle. Elle était décorée de cerisier en fleur, de chêne et d'arcade de roses et des pétales tombaient du ciel imaginaire. Comme à Halloween, Drago et Hermione ouvrirent le bal pour inciter les autres faires à pendre place.

-Tu veux danser, demanda Christina à Harry.

-J'ai peut-être perdu la main.

-Danser c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. Allez, viens.

Christina emmena Harry sur la piste où la valse commençait.

-Tu te rappelles de la technique ?

-Oui. Tu es morte dans mes bras et je t'emmène au milieu de la piste.

-Très drôle.

Au même moment, Ginny alla vers Lavande qui regardait Ron rire avec cette Alysson Branson.

-Lavande, je suis désolée que mon frère ne t'ait pas invité au bal. C'est un idiot doublé d'un aveugle.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Ginny, je n'ai jamais voulu aller au bal avec ton frère. Tu viens, Seamus.

Elle emmena son cavalier sur la piste. Ginny rejoignit Blaise qui lui tendit un verre.

-Ron est un crétin, dit-elle.

-Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais il l'a toujours été. Allez, viens.

Ils allèrent peu après sur la piste, là où Lavande n'était pas du tout concentrée sur la valse. Elle était plutôt occupée à regarder Ron rire avec sa cavalière. Elle était d'autant plus choquée lorsque celui-ci alla danser avec elle. Ron ne savait pas danser et ne dansait jamais, même sous la torture. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit Seamus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour Ron. Je suis désole qu'il ne te remarque pas et qu'il préfère aller voir cette Pouffsoufle. Si tu veux tout savoir, Ron est le plus stupide des Gryffondor de notre année. Tu es mal tombée.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle à son tour. Tu ne t'amuses pas.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Moi aussi je voulais aller au bal avec la personne qui me plaisait.

-C'est qui ?

Seamus tourna la tête et Lavande regarda Padma Patil qui dansait avec Smith.

-Désolée. Je… je vais m'asseoir. Lavande alla prendre un verre et s'assit. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'ennuyait lors d'un bal et qu'elle se disait le détester et détester Ronald Weasley. En parlant de lui, le jeune rouquin alla vers elle avec un large sourire qu'elle ne lui rendit pas.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Super, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Tu as l'air bizarre. Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu ne me parles pas.

-Et alors ? Tu as Alysson pour combler ce manque, dit-elle froidement.

-Il faut dire qu'elle est super marrante. Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi drôle.

-C'est bon tu l'as déjà dit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien !

-Ben Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais, lui dit sa cavalière. Tu m'abandonnes ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais volage. On va boire un verre ?

-Je te suis.

Il quitta Lavande sans même la regarder. Christina qui avait observé la scène, soupira de déception.

-Ton meilleur ami est désespérant.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ton plan a quand même marché. Il plait à beaucoup de filles.

-Oui mais Brown est amoureuse de lui et elle souffre à cause de lui. Je lui ai dit qu'il aurait voulu aller au bal avec elle. Je lui ai donné de faux espoir. Je m'en veux.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu voulais l'aider et tu l'as fait, mais après Ron doit se débrouiller. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour lui, termina Harry en l'embrassant. Lavande plait à Ron, j'en suis sûr. Mais il faut qu'il s'en rende compte.

-Quand il s'en apercevra j'ai peur qu'elle le rejette par fierté et là, ce sera retour à la case départ.

-Ne te prend pas la tête avec ça et profite de ces rares instants de bonheur qu'il y a dans le château. En fait, dit-il au bout d'un moment, à propos de la magie noire…

-Harry…

-Non attends, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas que tu l'utilises, mais si tu dois le faire, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je comprendrais…

-Harry, pourquoi tu me dis ça ? J'utilise rarement la magie noire, tu le sais. Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Rien, c'est juste que quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il se passe, quoique tu fasses, je t'aime c'est tout.

Christina lui sourit et l'embrassa heureuse cette déclaration.

-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques en me disant ça.

-J'ai ma petite idée et je dois dire que ça me plait.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Un peu plus loin, Hermione et Drago avaient arrêté de danser. Alors qu'ils étaient entrain de discuter, Drag cru voir oiseau anormalement gros voler près de la fenêtre du château.

-Ça va Drago ?

-Hum ? Oui, oui. Tu… tu as ta baguette sur toi ?

-Oui. Regarde, j'ai un petit étui cousu sur la robe. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Je me demandais juste où tu pouvais la mettre dans cette magnifique robe.

-Flatteur.

Hermine l'embrassa. Drago avait en fait un mauvais pressentiment. Il pensait qu'Hermione et d'autres auraient besoin de leurs baguettes. Il regarda ceux qui pouvaient le comprendre, Blaise, Harry et même Rogue. Le maître des potions alla vers le directeur et lui chuchota quelque chose l'oreille. Dumbledore se leva.

-Etant donné l'heure tardive qui approche, je conseille aux élèves de première à la quatrième année de retourner à leur salle commune en silence.

Tous les élèves protestèrent. Les jeunes comme les plus âgés. Christina regarda l'horloge.

-Heure tardive ? Il n'est que 23h30.

Harry regarda le professeur Dumbledore. Il semblait lui faire transmettre un message mais Harry avait du mal à savoir quoi. Tout à coup, alors que les élèves allaient sortir de la grande salle toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et un vent glacial envahit le château. Il y eut de l'agitation parmi les élèves mais Dumbledore tenta de les calmer.

-Calmez-vous, ce n'est rien, pas de panique. Les préfets vous raccompagnent dans vos maisons en silence. Minerva, prévenez Mrs Pomfrech. Professeur Chourave, préparez les potions avec Severus, s'ils en manquent, chuchota ensuite le directeur.

Les portes de la grande salle étaient bloquées et des ombres volaient autour du château. Drago n'avait pas halluciné.

-Des détraqueurs, murmura-t-il.

-Oh non.

Et là, toute les vitre du la salle explosèrent et le givre envahit le château.

-Les élèves, revenez vers le fond !

Ils coururent dans la panique vers le fond de la salle alors que certains élèves comme les sixièmes et septièmes années restèrent là, plantés à regarder ce qui se passaient autour d'eux. Ils savaient ce qui allait arriver mais ce qui leur fichait la trouille, c'est que justement rien ne se passait. Il y avait un silence de mort dans la salle.

-Les enfants, dépêche-vous !!

Harry hurla de douleur en s'effondrant au sol et en touchant son front.

-Harry !

-Il arrive. Allez-vous-en…

-Non, jamais…

A ce moment là, Un voile noir s'engouffra dans la pièce durant une bonne dizaine de seconde. La douleur d'Harry se calma et il vit tout autour de lui, des vingtaines d'élèves, cerné par au moins deux mangemorts et d'autre menaçaient des professeurs.

-Bonsoir Harry.

Là, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Ça allait être maintenant ou jamais.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu.

A samedi.


	37. On trouve toujours l'amour

_**Nini**_ : Il ne peut u avoir qu'un seul avant-gout et il est déjà passé. Je ne peux pas en faire plusieurs, sinon ça ne sert à rien.

_**Chapitre 37 : On trouve toujours l'amour.**_

Devant lui se trouvait Lord Voldemort sa baguette à la main et ce sourire qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

-Alors Harry ? On a oublié la politesse ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serai.

-Comme tu veux. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien d'être à Poudlard.

-Deviens-tu nostalgique, Tom ?

-Dumbledore. Oui je suis nostalgique. Nostalgique du temps où Harry n'était pas encore né. Ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai un jeune homme à tuer.

-Peut-être devrions-nous discuter.

-Discuter est une perte de temps ! Et moi j'ai du temps à…

Mais Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de dire la suite de sa phrase que le château commença à trembler. Des bruits sourds se firent entendre à intervalle de trois secondes. Les bruits retentirent environ trois fois, puis plus rien.

-Fausse alerte, se réjouit Voldemort. Mais les porte de la grande salle s'ouvrir dans un fracas et Harry reconnu les Aurors grâce à la fumée blanche qu'ils laissaient quand ils transplanaient. Ils déstabilisèrent les mangemorts et les élèves purent enfin se défendre.

A l'extérieur, comme à l'intérieur, des détraqueurs rodaient, des géants faisaient rage grâce à Hagrid et une horde de centaure arrivaient à la rescousse grâce à Dumbledore qui avait réussit à les convaincre.

A l'infirmerie, Rogue, Chourave et Pomfrech se hâtaient à la tache pour faire de nouvelle potion où crème magique pour guérir les futurs blessés qu'il t auraient. Soudain, on essaya de forcer les portes de l'infirmerie.

-Allez vous cacher, ordonna Rogue, et finissez les potions.

-Soyez prudent, lui dit le professeur Chourave.

Rogue laissa la porte se faire défoncer et regarder les mangemorst qui étaient devant lui.

-Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Le combat a commencé, c'est le moment de montrer tes positions à Dumbledore.

-Ne t'en fait pas, il connaît mes positions. _Avada Kedavra !_

Voici le premier mangemort que Rogue venait d'abattre. Alors qu'il allait fermer les portes, Sylvia apparu avec une grâce inconsidérée.

-Je le savais. Tu es un traître Severus et tu l'as toujours été. Double espion. Ça m'étonne que le maître n'ait rien vu.

-L'Occlumancie a du bon.

-Je vais te tuer Severus, mais pas tout de suite. Je te laisse paniquer et aider les faibles. Je sais que tu ne fuiras pas, je reviendrais. J'ai mon propre combat.

-Tu ne la tueras pas Sylvia. Ils t'en empêcheront.

-C'est ce que tu dis.

Elle ferma la porte et Severus soupira. Il lança un sort sur la porte pour repousser tout les mangemorts qui auront le malheur de s'approcher des lieux. Chourave et Pomfrech sortirent de leur pièce cachée et continuèrent les potions.

-Je vous laisse terminer, je vais rejoindre Dumbledore.

Un grande majorité des élèves étaient dans une pièce isolée de tout et en sécutité, ne craignant aucune mort. Mais près de quarante élèves sixième et septième année confondus étaient à l'extérieur et se battait avec les professeurs et les aurors. Dans les couloirs, des sorts jaillissaient. Noir, blanc, verts, rouge, impardonnable ou pas. Tout y passait. En une heure, il y avait des morts du bon, comme du mauvais côté.

Du côté des élèves, Lavande était dans les couloirs et avait terrassé déjà deux mangemrt. Elle avait peut et avait perdue Parvati de vue. Elle allait rejoindre le monde quand un mangemort apparu devant elle.

-Coucou ma jolie. Un tour au paradis, ça te dit ? _Avada…_

-_Stupéfix !_

Lavande se retourna et vit Ron baguette à la main. Elle voulut se jeter dans ses bras pour le remercier, mais elle avait quand même une certaine fierté.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide.

-Il allait te tuer.

-Et alors ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas été voir où se trouve ta cavalière, Alysson !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Alysson ?

-Trouillarde comme elle est, elle est partie se réfugier avec les autres, incapable de se battre ! Ah, ce n'est pas une Gryffondor !

-Lavande, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, lui demanda Ron qui ne la reconnaissait plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, répétât-elle au bord de la crise de nerf, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! Bon sang Ron, mais tu ne vois rien ?!!

-Non…

-Je suis là Ron ! Ça fait des jours qu'on parle ensemble, qu'on parle de nos vies chacun notre tour qu'on joue aux échecs et tu ne vois rien ?! Ron je suis là ! Je suis là tout près de toi et toi… toi tu vas voir une bimbo du nom d'Alysson Branson !

-Attends, je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que c'est ce que tu voulais, qu'on discute.

-Ron, je suis venue au petit rendez-vous ! Ça ne voulait donc rien dire pour toi ?! Tu me plais Ron, tu m'as toujours plu et j'ai toujours attendu que tu me remarques ! J'ai passé les plus beaux jours de ma vie en parlant avec toi et… j'espérai que tu m'invites au bal et… tu as tout gâché !

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Ron complètement désorienté. Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais si je te le demandais.

Lavande se mit à rire en laissant couler quelque larme. Ron se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir.

-Lavande…

-Tu sais quoi, tu peux être fier de toi Ron. Tu es le premier garçon à me briser le cœur alors je ne sors même pas avec toi. Bravo.

La jeune Gryffondor se laissa aller contre le mur et Ron se sentit très mal et ne savait pas pourquoi.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je pleure parce que ce soir, il y aura forcément l'un de nous deux qui va mourir et je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de valser avec toi. Tu as dansé avec elle alors que tu n'aimes pas danser ! Tu es stupide Ron ! Stupide, stupide, stupide !

A ce moment là, un mangemort apparu et lança un sort sur Lavande. Ron s'interposa et fut projeter à plusieurs mètre d'elle. Lavande jeta un crie d'effroi. Le mangemort sourit en la voyant mais elle le stupéfixa et alla voir Ron.

-Oh non, non Ron ! Ne pars pas ! Ne sois pas mort ! Ne sois pas mort. Ron, je t'en supplie, je veux pouvoir danser une valse avec toi, je veux pouvoir être dans tes bras… je ne veux pas que tu meures. RON !

- Je… ne… je ne suis pas mort… je suis blessé…

-Ron ?

Elle le serra dans ses bras mais Ron se plaignit d'une vive douleur à l'abdomen. Il saignait énormément. Lavande le souleva avec difficulté.

-Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Ils y allèrent lentement. Il y avait déjà là-bas, cinq élèves, quatre blessés et un mort malheureusement, la première victime parmi les élèves.

-Mr Wesaley, asseyez-vous on va vous soigner.

Lavande l'aida à s'asseoir et s'apprêtait à ressortir quand Ron la retint.

-N'y va pas.

-Je ne suis pas blessée, Ron. Il faut que j'y retourne.

-Non, reste avec moi.

C'est alors qu'elle fit ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé, elle l'embrassa passionnément souhaitant pouvoir se rappeler de ce baiser à tout jamais si… A la fin du baisé elle eut un sourire triste et les larmes qui coulaient.

-Ce sera moi, dit-elle.

-Quoi ?

-La personne qui va mourir ce soir, ce ne sera pas toi, ce sera moi.

-Ne dit pas ça.

Une explosion retentit dans le château.

-Au revoir.

-Lavande attend !

La jeune fille sortit de l'infirmerie. Ron voulu lui courir après, mais la douleur était trop forte.

-Mr Wesaley, restez ici. Vous êtes blessé !

Ron obéit. Pendant ce temps là Lavande était retourné dans la grande salle. Il y avait Voldemort qui se battait contre Dumbledore. Son premier combat était celui-là. Tuer Dumbledore et ensuite, tuer Harry Potter. Pour le moment, Harry se battait comme le pouvait fasse à d'autres mangemorts. Ils se battaient au moins à deux contre lui. Drago et Blase venait à son aide par moment quand ils n'étaient pas attaqués eux-mêmes.

-Lavande ! Où est Ron, lui demanda Ginny.

-Il est à l'infirmerie, il est blessé.

-Il va s'en sortir ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Un lustre tomba, séparant Ginny et Lavande. Elle furent partiellement coupé dû à leur manque de protection.

Harry et Drago étaient en double duel avec McNair et Bellatrix.

-Ça te dit deux sorts combinés en un ? Proposa Drago.

-Lesquels ?

-Peu importe, il faut s'en débarrasser !

-_Endoloris,_ lança Bellatix, Harry put se protéger.

-Prêt ?

-Prêt.

-_EXPELLIARMUS / REDUCTO !!_

Les sorts combinés furent d'une telle puissance que les deux mangemorts traversèrent la pièce en volant. La collaboration et Drago et Harry étaient plutôt fructueuse.

Les tremblements se firent tout à coup de plus en plus présent. Les tremblements étaient tellement puissants que les parpaings du château tombaient, tous les lustres tombaient ? C'set à ce moment là qu'une créature rouge arriva et cracha une fumée grisâtre qui fit apparaître le feu dans la plupart de couloir du château. C'était un Dragon.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Vila vila, c'est tout pour le moment.

Bonne vacances à la Zone B et bonne rentrée à la Zone A.

A mercredi.


	38. Quand la vengeance ne résout rien

**Chapitre remanié**

_**Nini :**_ Mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit. C'est elle qui dit qu'elle mourra, pas moi, théoriquement si, mais bon. Sylvia parlait effectivement de Christina. Hermione et Christina vont apparaître dans ce chapitre là.

_**Chapitre 38 : Quand la vengeance ne résout rien.**_

Etant donné que la grande salle était en feu, Dumbledore demanda, en tant que directeur, aux élèves d'évacuer. Mais trop soucieux, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'on le menaçait et qu'on le tua.

-Non !

Dumbledore tombé à terre en regardant Harry avant de fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir. Voldemort sourit satisfait.

-Ne restez pas groupés, ordonna Harry. Soyez par deux ou par trois et dispersez-vous dans le château. Ils ne valent rien quand ils sont seuls, pas vous !

Les élèves obéirent. Ils ne restaient que Christine, son cousin, Ginny Lavande Hermione et Drago.

-Et toi, lui demanda Christina.

-Dumbledore a fait ce qu'il a pu, ça va être à mon tour.

-Harry je…

Il l'embrassa tentant de profiter de chaque instant que ce baiser lui donnait.

-Je t'aime. Maintenant vas-y…

Tout le monde couru. Drago et Blase lui souhaitèrent bonne chance et partirent dans différents endroits. Harry regarda Voldemort. Il lui fit une sorte de révérence pour l'inciter à commencer.

-On est là Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Lupin.

Quelque part dans le château, Hermione et Drago se défendaient comme des acharnés. A coup de Stupéfix et sort de désarmement. Seule Drago utilisait le Sectusempra et l'Avada Kedavra. Hermione avait utilisé qu'une fois le sort de la mort et en fut marquée.

-Sois sans pitié Hermione. Personne ne t'en voudra. Alors fais-le, d'accord ?

-Oui.

Drago l'embrassa un court instant mais il fut projeté d'une telle puissance, que le sort emmena Hermione avec lui. Une silhouette noire s'avança vers eux.

-Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais te laisser en vie ?!

-Non, j'attendais juste le moment où tu viendrais, répondit Drago à son père.

-Tu sais ce qui va se passer Drago. Je vais tuer la sang-de-bourbe, on va se battre et je te tuerais, toi.

-Essaye.

-Avada…

-Protego !

Le sort dévia et alla contre un mur. Fou de rage, Lucius frappa son fils si fort qu'il en saigna à la bouche.

-Ne me défie pas, je suis plus fort que vous.

Hermione voulut lancer un sort informulé mais elle fut maîtrisée par le père de Drago qui lui tordit le poignet et lui tenait le cou et le serrant au fur et à mesure.

-Je crois que je préfère te voir mourir à petit feu.

-Sectusempra !

-Tu ne m'auras pas Drago, dit-il en contrant le sort. Jamais !

-Avada Kedavra !

Le visage de Lucius changea en une fraction de seconde. Il lâcha Hermione, qui tomba au sol tentant de reprendre sa respiration et Mr Malefoy tomba à terre sans prononcer un mot, en voyant qui l'avait tué. C'était Rogue. Ce meurtre avait un double sens pour lui. Il venait de sauver Drago et Hermione mais en plus, il pensait à Narcissa qui n'aurait plus à avoir peur qu'il la retrouve, et peut importe ce que Lupin avait pu lui dire et ce qu'il s'était passé, Narcissa l'aimait lui et non Karl. Il l'espérait…

-Professeur…

-Le feu vient derrière moi, dit-il. On va tourner à droite.

Ils coururent pour échapper aux flammes et empruntèrent les escaliers tournants. Hermione se tenait le poignet Lucius lui avait tordu.

-On va aller à l'infirmerie.

-Non, ça va aller, je peux tenir ma baguette.

-Tu es sûre, demanda Drago ?

-Oui.

-Professeur ?

-Oui ?

-Merci.

Rogue regarda Drago sans rien dire.

Dans un autre couloir, Ginny, Lavande et Parvati se battaient jusqu'au moment où…

-Avada Kedavra !

… Parvati tomba à terre.

-Parvati, non ! Parvati !

-A qui le tour ?

-Toi ! Avada Kedavra !

Lavande le tua sans ménagement.

-Elle n'est pas morte, tu m'entends ! dit-elle à Ginny. Elle n'est pas morte ! Arrête de pleurer Ginny ! On va l'emmener à l'infirmerie et Mrs Pomfrech va lui faire boire une potion qui va la réveiller !

-Elle est morte, Lavande ! Elle morte, morte, morte !

Lavande la gifla sous le coup la colère.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Parvati - n'est – pas - morte ! Viens !

Elles la soulevèrent et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie. Lavande savait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour Parvati. Mais niait en bloque.

-Que s'est-il passé, demanda l'infirmière.

-Elle est morte, dit Ginny en pleurant.

-Elle n'est pas morte ! Hurla Lavande

-Elle a reçu le sort de la mort, Parvati est morte ! Hurla Ginny plus fort qu'elle.

Ron se redressa d'un coup se faisant extrêmement mal pour savoir qui était mort. Il fut soulagé en voyant Ginny et Lavande mais ravagé par la tristesse en voyant Parvati. Les jumelles étaient mortes ainsi que Smith, Flitcher, Crivey…

-Ron !

Ginny alla vers son frère et le serra dans ses bras.

-Tu vas bien ?

-J'ai un peu mal et Pomfrech refuse que je retourne à l'extérieur. Tu ne vas pas y retourner, hein ?

-Si Ron, désolée.

-Ginny…

-Je suis désolée. Je ferai tout pour rester en vie.

Elle le serra à nouveau dans ses bras et sortit des lieux avec Lavande qui lança un regard à Ron avant de partir. Celui-ci s'effondra sur son oreiller. La poisse de ne plus pouvoir se battre…

Christina et Blaise étaient dans une impasse. Blaise était collé au mur, ne pouvant pas bouger et Christina étaient privée de baguette et était menacée d'une baguette à la gorge. Elle était sereine et savait qu'elle s'en sortirait.

-Devine un peu qui va bientôt mourir ? Lui demanda le mangemort.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir… toi ?

-Et comment ? Tu n'as pas de baguette.

-Tout simplement comme ça !

Christina lui souffla une poudre blanche dans le visage. Le mangemort tomba raide mort. La Serpentard récupéra sa baguette et alla libérer son cousin.

-Tu es folle ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

-Oui, j'ai sauvé nos vies.

-La magie noire ! Même moi je n'oserai pas.

-Blaise, ce n'est pas le moment de me faire la morale.

-Christina !

Elle se retourna et vit son père le visage complètement fermé.

-Ça doit bien faire une heure que je vous cherche tout les deux. Vous restez près de moi maintenant, c'est clair ?!

Ils allaient partir mais furent retenus par trois mangemorts.

-La famille au grand complet, j'en ai de la chance.

-Sylvia, et moi qui espérait te voir morte, tuée par un quelconque de nos alliés.

-Ce ne serait que te faire plaisir, Karl. Tu as ligué mon propre fils contre moi et mes convictions. Je n'ai pas le choix, il va falloir que je vous tue.

-Tu tuerais ton propre fils.

-S'il le faut, sans hésiter.

-Tu as tué, je ne sais combien de tes maris dont mon frère, tu as tué ma femme, tu veux tuer ma fille et tu serais prête à tuer ton enfant ! Tu n'as donc pas une once d'humanité !

-Il semblerait que non.

Deux mengemorts se chargèrent des enfants alors que Karl et Sylvia étaient en duel.

-Nous voilà l'un en face de l'autre, comme il y a sept ans. Tu te rappelles Karl, ce jour où ta moldue de femme s'étouffait seconde après seconde sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire ! Tu ne peux pas savoir qu'elle joie cela m'a procuré de la tuer. Je me suis sentie si légère quand elle est morte. J'ai éliminé le monde des sorciers d'un vulgaire déchet.

-Cette fois, c'est toi qui seras éliminée.

-C'est ce qu'on a voir.

-Sylvia !

Tout le monde resta en suspends pour savoir qui vient de prononcer le prénom de Sylvia. C'était Narcissa. Karl vit rouge en un éclair.

-Narcissa, tu es de retour ! Tu es venue me donner un coup de main ? Comme c'est gentil de ta part.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Narcissa ? Je t'avais dit de rester là-bas !

-Pour me tourner les pouces ? Certainement pas ! Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te battre sans rien faire ! Je… je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça !

-Comme si tu pouvais m'aider, hurla Karl.

-Dans le fond tu m'as toujours prise pour une moins que rien incapable de me battre et de me défendre ! Tu te trompes !

-Quelle jolie dispute de couple. Dumbledore serait ravi de voir que l'un des plus beaux couples de Poudlard se dispute.

-Quoi ? Le plus beau couple de Poudlard ? Répéta Christina en regardant son père et Narcissa. C'est n'importe quoi ! Elle invente n'est-ce pas ? Papa, dit-moi !

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ma chérie ?

-Sylvia je t'en pris ! supplia Narcissa.

-Ton père et Narcissa ont été sacré le plus beau couple de Poudlard 1975. Lucius était furieux. Et dire que cette relation devait rester secrète. De toute façon ça n'aurait jamais pu durer vu que tu devais épouser Lucius, n'est-ce pas Cissa ? Honnêtement quelle perte de temps. Heureusement que j'étais là pour lui offrir ce que tu refusais de lui donner, heureusement que je suis toujours là.

Blaise et Christina étaient presque en état de choc face à ses révélations. Karl et Narcissa, Sylvia et Lucius. Tout ça était trop bizarre pour les adolescents. Sylvia avait ce sourire malsain au visage qui montrait son assurance. Elle avait réussit, pensa-t-elle, ou elle allait réussir.

-Bon trêve de plaisanterie. Je vais d'abord me débarrasser du parasite. Adieu Narcissa. Avada…

-Non !

Karl réussit à dévier le sort quo frappa le mur. Il venait de sauver Narcissa. Ne le supportant pas Sylvia visa Karl mais ce fut Narcissa qui le protégea. Le problème est que dans la précipitation…

-Avada Kedavra !

Le sort qui avait été lancé par Christina au même moment contra sa tante qui s'était protégée. Le sort était censé l'atteindre en retour mais son père s'interposa et reçut le sort de plein fouet.

-Papa !

-Karl !

Narcissa se précipita vers Karl et Christina.

-Non ! Papa, papa je t'en supplie… pas toi…

-Karl, Karl, je t'en supplie ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ne me laisse pas ! Ne nous laisse pas ! On a besoin de toi Karl, tous les trois ! Je t'aime Karl, tu m'entends ?! Je t'aime ! Je t'en supplie réveille-toi ! Karl je ferais tout ce que tu voudras si tu te réveilles !

Christina pleurait son père mort pour la protéger tout comme Narcissa alors que Blaise tuait les deux autres mangemorts avec qui il était occupé. Pendant ce temps Sylvia ne put s'empêcher de lancer un rire diabolique qui donnait froid dans le dos.

-Non mais regarde-toi Cissa ! Désespérément amoureuse d'un amour d'adolescente vieux de plus de vingt ans. Karl ne t'a jamais aimé. Il a juste eu pitié de toi. Pauvre imbécile. Ma petite Christina, il ne faut pas que tu pleures. Le pauvre détritus que tu es va bientôt rejoindre l'âme de ta souillon de mère et de son chers et tendre époux.

Christina vit rouge en un éclair. Elle regarda sa tante, pointa sa baguette vers le sol et prononça une incantation. Narcissa resta près de Karl alors que Blaise eut un mouvement de recul quand il vit les yeux de sa cousine devenir noir. Il l'entendit ensuite dire « J'invoque les Ténèbres, les mauvaises âmes et tout ce qui se réfère à l'enfer. Que cette personne meure et se voit mourir, qu'elle sente son cœur cesser de battre. Oh toi ange déchu je t'invoque pour la punir en lui retirant son souffle de vie !». Plusieurs fumées noires jaillirent du sol, entourèrent Christina et quand elle pointa sa baguette vers sa tante, les fumées entrèrent dans le corps de celle-ci qui commença à suffoquer immédiatement. Christina s'approcha d'elle.

-Christina reste là, prévint Naricissa. Mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

-Tu as remarqué que ce n'était pas la même incantation, n'est-ce pas ? Cette simple petite citation à fait en sorte de que tu perdes ton souffle mot après mot. Tu te sentiras mourir. C'est plus simple, mais beaucoup plus perfide. Maintenant tu vas savoir ce que c'est de mourir asphyxié. Tu vas connaître le même sort que tu as fait subir à ma mère ! Tu m'as prit mes parents, mais tu ne me prendras pas Blaise.

-Mon… fils… te tuera… pour ce…pour ce que… tu viens… de faire….

-Non, souffla Blaise. Je vais te laisser mourir. Tu as fait trop de mal.

Christina tira sa tante par les cheveux et lui chuchota entre les dents…

-Va en enfer…

-Pas… sans… toi…

-Christina attention !

Et là Sylvia poignarda Christina avant de mourir. Blaise se précipita vers sa cousine qui s'était effondrée au sol.

-Christina ! Cousine, cousine… Regarde-moi, regarde-moi ! Tiens le coup, d'accord, tiens le coup. Tu vas t'en sortir. Ne ferme pas les yeux. Tu as tellement de chose à vivre, tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant…. Garde les yeux ouverts. Non, ne ferme pas les yeux, ne ferme pas les yeux ! Christina ! CHRISTINA !!

OoO

« Je la tuerai, même si c'est la mère de Blaise et que je dois mourir pour ça. » *

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

*Chapitre 10

Verdict ? Déçu, en pétard ?

Je sais qu'il y en a qui espérait beaucoup chose, qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'attends vos réponses… A samedi...


	39. Des maux pour le Bien

_**Chapitre remanié.**_

_**Nini**_ : C'est la guerre. On a rarement vu une guerre sans victime. Oui c'est vrai je suis sadique, et alors ? lol. Ça veux quand même dire que j'ai réussit mon coup.

_**Chapitre 39 : Des maux pour le Bien.**_

-Emmène-la à l'infirmerie Blaise, dépêcher-toi !

Blaise porta sa cousine et l'emmena à l'infirmerie en courant. Resta immobile face au corps de Karl.

-Tiens bon cousine, tu m'entends ? Tiens bon ! Tu ne dois pas mourir, pas maintenant ! Tu es ma seule famille, je suis ta seule famille. Tu as des amis et un petit ami qui n'attend que de te voir. Tiens bon !

Sur son chemin il croisa Ginny et Lavande.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda Ginny.

-Elle a été poignardée !

-Oh non...

Les filles ouvrirent la porte de l'infirmerie pour lui et Blaise posa Christina sur le lit le plus proche.

-Mrs Pomfrech ! Mrs Pomfrch !

-Oui, j'arrive. Que se passe-t-il Mr Zabini ?

-C'est… c'est ma cousine, elle est blessée. Ma mère l'a poignardé. Je vous en supplie faîtes quelque chose.

L'infirmière prit son pouls, et ausculta la plaie.

-Mon Dieu. Par Merlin.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est grave ?

-Elle n'est pas blessée mon garçon, votre cousine est morte.

-Non ! Non ! Elle n'est pas morte ! Elle ne peut pas être morte ! Pas Christina ! Non ! Réveille-toi ! Allez Christina, ouvre les yeux ! Christina !!!

Blaise était à genoux devant le lit tentant de retenir ses larmes alors que Ginny le prenait dans ses bras. Ron soupira. Encore une victime ajoutée à la liste. Comment allait réagir Harry. Il vit Lavande s'approcher de lui les larmes aux yeux. Ron la laissa se blottir dans ses bras pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle ne pleurait pas Christina mais plus particulièrement Parvati.

A l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, Drago et Hermione étaient retournés au combat contre l'avis du professeur Rogue. La Dragon avait été neutralisé par les géants ce qui faisait que le feu disparaissait peu à peu. Ils restaient encore beaucoup de mangemorts et le jeune couple se sentait prêt à tout éradiquer sur son passage.

En se battant, ils virent et croisèrent Voldemort et Harry en pleine lutte avec leur garde du corps.

-Que diraient tes parents s'ils te voyaient ainsi, Harry ?

-Ils seraient fiers.

-Fiers d'une loque qui tient à peine sur ses deux jambes ? _Avada Kadavra !_

Maugrey dévia le sort et Lupin en profita pour tirer Harry dans un placard pour gagner quelque seconde.

-Allez Harry, Courage. Pense à tout ce que Voldemort déteste…

-Je… je suis…. fatigué.

-Ecoute Harry, je vais lancer un sort qui va le distraire. Il est tout aussi épuisé que toi si ce n'est plus. Tu as une chance Harry, saisis-la. Ok ?

-Oui.

-Allez, on y va.

Lupin sortit le premier suivit d'Harry. Ils purent voir ce sourire hideux sur le visage du mage noir, s'agrandir.

-Alors, vous avez finit votre petit plan ?

Personne ne répondit. Tout ce que voulait Harry c'était en finir avec tout ça et pouvoir serrer Christina dans ses bras. Si seulement il savait… Tout se passa très vite. Maugrey avait lancé un sort aveuglant sur un mangemort pendant que Lupin tentait de faire diversion avec Voldemort, ce qui fonctionna et Harry pu enfin le tuer une deuxième fois et pour de bon. Une puissante lumière verte jaillit entre eux et Voldemort se décomposa pour se réduire en poussière. Harry Potter venait de battre Lord Voldemort. Sur le coup de faiblesse, Harry faillit s'écrouler au sol mais on le rattrapa.

-Ça va aller Harry ?

-Oui, merci.

Il vit Hermione et Drago qui allèrent vers lui.

-Je suis fière de toi, lui murmura Hermione.

-Venez, on va à l'infirmerie. Les autres vont libérer les plus jeunes élèves.

Drago, Hermione, Harry et Rogue allèrent à l'infirmerie. Arrivé là-bas, tout ceux qui étaient vivant regardèrent Harry avec un regard triste, de la pitié et beaucoup de peine.

-Harry a tué Voldemort, anonça Hermione.

Mais personne ne réagit, vraiment. Quelque soulagement sans plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est… c'est Christina, fit Ginny.

-Christina ? Répéta Harry comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Quoi, elle est blessée, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Où est-elle ?

Tout le monde regarda l'un des lits cachés derrière un rideau.

-Potter… Christina est… elle est morte.

Harry vit le monde s'effondrer autour de lui en un instant. Hermione cru mourir d'un attaque et Drago avait vraiment de besoin de s'asseoir où il allait être le prochain.

-Non… non…. Je ne te crois pas. Christina ! Christina !

Harry ouvrit tout les rideaux et regarda les lits jusqu'à tomber sur le bon. Elle était là, allongée, les bras le long du corps, froide avec un grosse tache de sang sur le robe.

-Christina… tu n'es pas morte, pas vrai ? Tu vas te réveiller ? Parle-moi, je t'en supplie… Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, pas après ce que je t'ai dit ce soir. Si tu m'aimes réveille-toi, SI TU M'AIMES REVEILLE-TOI !!!

Harry la prit dans se bras et commença à pleurer, tout comme Hermione et Ginny qui n'avaient toujours pas finit.

-Harry je suis désolée…

-Comment ? Comment s'est arrivé, demanda-t-il.

-On… on était dans un des couloirs est. Tout est allé si vite. Ma mère a voulu tuer Narcissa mais mon oncle s'est interposé. Elle a ensuite voulu le tuer mais quand Narcissa a voulu le protéger, Christina a lancé le sort pour tuer ma mère mais elle l'a contré. Mon oncle s'est s'est mit devant elle et ça l'a tué. Tina a voulu se venger. Elle lui a lancé un sort de magie noire irréversible et… alors que ma mère suffoquait elle… elle a réussit à la poignarder.

-Tu y étais ? Tu étais là, tu as tout vu et tu n'as rien fait, s'emporta le Gryffondor.

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle la poignarderait ?!

-Tu étais censé la protéger Zabini !

-Harry calme-toi, lui demanda Ron.

-Que je calme ?! Ma petite amie est morte !

-Elle était ma cousine avant tout, Potter !

-Ça suffit ! Arrêtez de hurler comme ça ! Vous êtes triste et je le comprends, mais vous n'êtes pas seuls à avoir perdu un être chers ici, alors s'il vous plait, arrêtez et respectez la tristesse des autres ! Tonna Pomfrech.

Il y eut un silence de mort dans l'infirmerie. Les élèves réfugiés retournèrent à leur salle commune en passant par un passage qui leur évitait de tomber sur des cadavres dans les couloirs du château. Les Aurors arrêtèrent le reste des mongemorts et les emmenèrent à Azkaban. Le bilan était assez lourd : Smith, Parvati et Padma Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Flitch, Colin Crivey, Hagrid, Dumbledore…

Harry était assis près du lit où était allongée le corps de Christina Il la regardait en espérant voir un signe sur son visage, espérant la voir ouvrir les yeux, mais des espoirs vains. Le coup de poignard entre sa poitrine lui avait été fatal. Il tenait sa main qui était de plus en plus froide alors que lui retenaient ses larmes. C'est là que Blaise, qui était de l'autre côté de lit prit la parole.

-Elle t'aimait, tu sais…

-Je sais et c'est pas ça qui va la ramener, dit Harry. Il se leva dans un fracas et sortit de l'infirmerie.

-Harry !

-Laisse Hermione. Laisse-le, lui dit Drago.

Harry alla chercher son balai et sortit sur le terrain de Quiddich et se rapprocha au maximum des étoiles et se permit de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

McGonagall arriva à l'infirmerie avec d'autres corps. Drago vit donc sa mère qui faisait léviter le corps de Karl Zabini, l'oncle de Blaise et il alla soutenir son meilleur ami qui était à présent seul.

-Les élèves indemnes et blessés légers qui nous ont aidés lors de cette attaque vont dormir ce soir dans la grande salle qui est entrain d'être arrangé. Allez-vous changer et aller dans la grande salle.

Les élèves obéirent. Ils purent remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus de corps dans les couloirs, mais le château était presque en ruine. Une fois que tous les élèves furent dans la grande salle, ils se couchèrent mais personne ne dormit. Il résonnait dans la pièce des reniflements, des pleures et des douleurs.

Au plafond, au dessus du ciel imaginant, bien au dessus de là où se trouvait Harry, bien au dessus des nuages, il y avait Christina qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Tout était blanc dans les environs et elle était seule. Elle regarda autour d'elle un peu paniquée et tenta de prendre sa baguette mais elle remarqua qu'elle avait une robe blanche sur elle. Elle courut dans tout les sens…

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Eh ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Elle vit au loin deux silhouettes s'avancer vers elle. De peur, elle recula mais commença à apercevoir l'un des deux visages et la peur fut place à la joie.

-Maman !

-Ma chérie !

Elle couru jusqu'à elle et la serra dans ses bras en pleurant tant elle était heureuse de la voir. Elle serra ensuite son père dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement contente de te voir maman !

-Moi aussi mon ange.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps, ajouta Karl.

Elle regarda ses parents s'embrasser en souriant, puis soudain, elle eut des sortes de flash. Elle se remémora le bal, l'attaque, la mort de son père, celle de Sylvia… puis la sienne. Elle se recula brutalement.

-Ma chérie ? Christina qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Si je suis là avec papa à te parler et te toucher c'est que…

-Christina…

-On est mort, c'est ça ?

Sa mère baissa la tête. Christina commença à respirer de plus en plus fort et à pleurer.

-Non, non. Oh mon Dieu, Harry…

Devant elle un rond apparu avec le visage d'Harry les yeux remplit de larmes.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Et voilà, étant donné que je rentre lundi, je vous dis à samedi prochain.

Que la Zone B profite de sa dernière semaine !!


	40. Une seconde chance

**Chapitre remanié**

_**Nini **_: L'histoire n'est pas finit il peut y avoir des retournements de situation.

_**Bettie**_ : Je t'ai fait pleurer ? Chouette ! lol. Accroche-toi.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : Tu trouves que le chapitre est drôle ? Je crois que j'ai loupé quelque chose. Ce n'était pas le but.

_**Chapitre 40 : Un seconde chance.**_

Christina était assise au sol et pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Elle était morte et était loin d'Harry, de Blaise et des autres. Elle ne les reverrait plus, ne les toucherait plus. Elle ne dirait plus à Harry à quel point elle l'aime.

-Je suis morte, répéta-t-elle. Je suis morte…

-Ma chérie, dit sa mère, Christina écoute-moi. Tu es jeune, tu es tellement de chose à apprendre. Des amis qui t'adorent, un garçon qui t'aime et…

-Je n'ai plus tout ça, je suis morte…

-Non Christie, tu n'es pas morte…

-Je te vois papa, je te parle, je parle à maman et je vous touche. Je suis morte ! J'avais pas le droit de faire ça à Harry !

-Tu es blessée.

-Quoi, dit-elle en regardant son père à travers les larmes. Comment ça je suis blessée ? Mais je suis au Paradis, non ? Ce n'est pas le Paradis ? C'est l'enfer, c'est ça ?! On a fait trop de magie noire ?!

-On n'est pas au Paradis ici, effectivement. Nous sommes dans les limbes, lui annonça sa mère.

Christina regarda son père sans trop comprendre. La conversation s'interrompit quand un autre rond apparut devant eux.

On était le lendemain matin, tous les élèves étaient levés et étaient dans leur salle commune. Drago et Hermione étaient dans la leur. Drago sortait de la salle de bains alors qu'Hermione regardait par la fenêtre et tentait de ne pas pleurer. Drago la prit dans ses bras et Hermione éclata en sanglots de plus belle.

-Chut… ça va aller….

-Je suis entrain de penser… si ça avait été moi à la place d'Harry et toi qui… Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai… Oh, Drago elle va tellement me manquer…

-Je sais…, elle va me manquer aussi, dit-il en essayant de se contenir. Il regarda au loin et vit Harry sur son balai au dessus du terrain et Blaise dans les tribunes.

-Vas-y, lui dit Hermione. Va voir Blaise.

-Tu ne veux pas que…

-Non. Ton meilleur ami a besoin de toi.

-Mais toi…

-Je vais me rafraîchir le visage et je vais voir Harry. Il ne faut pas qu'il me voie dans cet état. Allez, vas-y, Drago.

Il l'embrassa et s'en alla. Drago s'apprêtait à sortir du château quand il passa devant l'infirmerie. Il s'arrêta devant la porte un instant et l'ouvrit. Le cœur battant, il marcha jusqu'au lit de Christina. Il la regarda sans rien dire et décida de s'asseoir un instant.

-Salut.

Evidemment, a quoi il s'attendait ? A ce qu'elle se réveille avec son beau sourire pour lui répondre ? Il n'avait plus six ans.

-J'espère que c'est… non. Tu sais ce que j'espère vraiment ? Que tu sois là, avec nous. Avec moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? Pourquoi tu t'es approchée d'elle ? Tu… tu ne pouvais pas attendre qu'elle meure ? Tu savais à quel point elle était dangereuse. Christie… je… tu t'es vengée et regarde les conséquences. Personne ne s'en remet. Potter est plus qu'anéanti et moi … je n'ai jamais été guéri de ce qui s'est passé il y a sept ans et là, c'est pire. C'est un grand coup de poignard dans le cœur que j'ai reçu, et qui ne s'en ira probablement jamais.

Drago sentit une boule dans sa gorge et ses yeux qui le piquaient. Il se leva pour sortir avec sur une dernière parole.

-Certaines choses ne s'oublieront pas. Le fait que je t'aime, d'une autre manière cela s'entend, en fait parti. Tu auras toujours une grande place dans mon cœur.

Drago sortit de l'infirmerie et alla rejoindre Blaise qui était toujours au même endroit, regardant droit devant lui.

-Salut vieux. Comment ça va ?

-Comment veux-tu que j'aille ?

Drago se rendit compte que sa question était plutôt stupide vu les circonstances. Blaise eut à ce moment là un sourire triste sur le visage.

-Tu te rends compte qu'en moins de cinq minutes, j'ai perdu mon oncle, ma mère et ma cousine. Ma petite cousine. Après sept ans d'absence. On ne pourra plus l'entendre se plaindre, nous crier dessus, nous faire la tête….

-… on n'aura plus notre petite casse-pied.

-Non. On a pas eu le temps de se retrouver.

Blaise baissa la tête et Drago remarqua les larmes qui tombaient au sol. Il lui tapota le dos en le consolant.

-Ça ira Blaise

-Non ça n'ira pas. Elle a été celle qui nous a permit de ne pas faire la plus grosse connerie de toute notre vie. Elle m'a appris toute les valeurs de notre famille, les vraies valeurs. Je n'ai plus personne maintenant, Drago. Plus personne…

Drago regarda au loin et il vit Hermione et Ron sortir du château.

-Alors, où est Harry, dit-elle.

-Là-haut, répondit Ron en montrant Harry dans le ciel.

-Ton torse va mieux ?

-Oui un peu, pourquoi ?

-Va cherche ton balai, on va le voir.

-Quoi ? Mais Hermione, ta phobie…

-Je m'en fiche. Aller !

Ron alla chercher son balai et fit monter Hermione sur le balai devant lui. Ils allèrent vers Harry. Il avait l'air épuisé avec des cernes épouvantable. Il n'avait tout simplement pas dormit.

-Harry, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Lui demanda Hermione.

Mais il ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

-Harry…

-A quoi ça sert de gagner une guerre si la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde finit par mourir au combat. Ça devait s'arrêter Hermione, tu comprends. Ça devait s'arrêter ! Ça devait s'arrêter après Sirius mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans elle ?

Hermione et Ron ne répondirent pas. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire.

-Harry, tu as été à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui ?

-Non, j'ai… j'ai pas osé.

-Harry…

-Quoi, quoi QUOI ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin, Hermione ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton réconfort, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! J'en ai marre que, tu comprends ! MARRE ! Ma vie n'aura plus de sens sans elle, plus rien !

-Harry…

-Je l'aime et elle m'aimait ! Et elle s'est faîte tuée ! hurla Harry.

-Je sais…

-FICHEZ LE CAMP ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! J'ai besoin d'être seul ! J'ai… j'ai…

Mais la phrase resta au fond de sa gorge et les larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Ron rapprocha le balai et Hermione le prit dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi Hermione ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas… tu sais qu'on est là et qu'on sera toujours là pour toi.

Ginny arriva sur son balai prêt d'eux alors que Lavande allait voir Blaise et Drago.

-Harry, McGonagall veut te voir. Elle est à l'infirmerie.

Les quatre Gryffondors redescendirent sur la terre ferme et rejoignirent, Lavande Blaise et Drago pour aller à l'infirmerie. Ils croisèrent plusieurs parents pleurant avec la dépouille de leurs enfants. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce qui avait fait office de morgue.

-Mr Zabini, mes condoléances. Mr Potter…

-Merci professeur. Que… que se passe-t-il, demanda Blaise.

-Votre oncle et votre cousine sont encore ici et comme vous êtes le dernier des Zabini nous aimerions savoir ce que vous allez faire des… Voulez-vous qu'on les emmène ?

Blaise et Harry se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient pas quoi répondre.

-Demain aura lieu une commémoration pour les élèves morts au combat. Votre cousine aura une plaque pour son courage et… voulez vous que la direction du château l'en…

-Non. Laissez-les là s'il vous plait. Je… nous ne sommes pas prêt à…

-Je comprends, je comprends. Mais… vous avez deux jours pour leur dire au revoir et après…

-On sait.

La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard les laissa seuls dans l'infirmerie. Harry et Blaise se mirent entre le lit de Christina et de son père. Harry regarda la fille qu'il aimait. La plaie avait été nettoyée mais Christina était encore plus pâle et froide que la veille. Ses mains étaient glacées. Harry se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota…

-Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toute ma vie.

Christina entendit la phrase résonner autour d'elle. Le rond disparu et Christina dit dans un chuchotement :

-Je t'aime aussi Harry.

-Ma puce…

Ils furent interrompus par un vieillard et qui venait d'arriver et qui disparu juste après.

-Où est-il passé ?

-Il est au Paradis, enfin j'espère pour lui.

-Pourquoi vous avez dit que je ne suis pas morte ?

-Parce que tu ne l'es pas.

-Mais comment ?

-Ecoute ma chérie, tu n'as pas subit un sort, mais d'un coup de poignard, comme un moldu. En étant poignardé ton système immunitaire t'as plongé dans un coma qui te fait passer pour morte. Ça explique aussi que tu sois anormalement longtemps dans les limbes.

-Mais…je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi je suis ici, si je ne suis pas morte ?

-Parce que tu dois faire un choix, lui dire sa mère.

-Un choix ? Mais quel choix ?

-Si tu es ici, c'est parce que tu veux inconsciemment être avec nous, mais tu ne seras pas heureuse en restant à nos côtés. Tu n'auras rien. Alors il faudrait que tu redescendes sur terre, que tu fasses ta vie, tu te maries et que tu aies des enfants ou sinon…

-… tu viens avec nous et ta vie s'arrête à dix-sept ans.

-Et toi papa ?

-Moi ? Je suis mort, j'ai eu le temps d'aller au Paradis et je suis revenu ici pour te voir avec ta mère.

Christina ne dit rien. Expliquer comme ça, ça lui paraissait bizarre et impossible.

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai maman, tout les moldus morts comme moi ne sont pas morts non plus.

-Tu es une sorcière pleine de ressource. La magie coule dans tes veines ou coulait. Il faut que tu l'exploites. Il y a une longue vie qui t'attend, une vie heureuse. Ne gâche pas ça.

Une autre personne apparue pour disparaître juste après.

-Où est tante Sylvia, demanda-t-elle subitement.

-Là où tu lui as dit d'aller.

-Oh, je vois. Si… si je décide de… de redescendre sur terre je… je ne vous reverrai plus jamais. Mais moi je veux être avec vous. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai rêvé qu'on se retrouve tout les trois ensemble, comme avant.

-On en a tous rêvé ma chérie mais tu ne seras pas heureuse avec nous. Pense à toutes ces personnes qui t'aiment et qui souhaitent que tu reviennes. Pense à Blaise, Drago et ce jeune homme qui t'aime tant.

Christina y pensait et elle souhaitait de tout son cœur être parmi eux, mais ses parents…

-N'oublie pas une chose ma Christina, lui dit sa mère, on finit tous par mourir un jour, mais toi, tu as l'occasion d'y échapper, ne perd pas cette chance…

-On finira par se revoir, c'est sûr.

-Mais je vous aime et je ne veux pas être loin de vous. Je ne veux pas vous perdre une seconde fois.

-On t'aime aussi ma chérie.

Le rond réapparut.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà voilà, alors qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes de ce nouveau chapitre ? Il vous plait ?

A samedi prochain.


	41. On sera toujours là

**Chapitre remanié**

Merci à _**fantasia-49**_

_**Nini : **_Larme de joie ? Je ne suis pas très sûre.

_**Chapitre 41 : On sera toujours là.**_

Christina regarda Harry à travers le rond. Il était sur son lit en uniforme, ma cravate à la main. Ron alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Allez Harry, il va falloir y aller.

-J'ai… j'ai pas le courage de me lever.

-Je sais que c'est dur.

-Non tu ne sais pas. Toi, tu as Lavande.

-Et j'aurais pu la perdre.

-Mais tu l'as ! Tu as Lavande, Malefoy à Hermione, Zabini à Ginny et moi…

Il soupira et mit sa cravate. Dean et Neville arrivèrent dans le dortoir le visage fermé. I ne fallait pas oublié que Seamus avait été tué aussi.

-Les mecs, il faut aller s'installer dans la grande salle.

-On arrive, affirma Ron.

Harry se leva de toutes ses forces. Il était comme vidé de toute énergie. Ils allèrent à la grande salle là où se trouvaient pratiquement tous les élèves. Ils allèrent s'asseoir où ils purent. En plus des élèves, il y avait les parents des élèves vivants et morts, des Aurors et bien sûr les professeurs. Tout le monde était après assis et le silence s'installa. McGonagall se leva de son fauteuil.

-Si nous sommes ici, ce n'est pas pour fêter la victoire du bien sur le mal mais pour honorer ces élèves qui se sont battus à nos côté et qui ont périt au combat : Hannah Abbot… Michaël Corner… Seamus Finnigan…

Au fur et à mesure de la nouvelle directrice disait un nom, une plaque sa collait au fur et un drapeau se déroulaient pour faire place à une photo de l'élève disparu. Nos amis redoutaient le moment où le visage de Christina arriverait et ce fut le dernier.

-… et Christina Zabini.

Le drapeau se déroula et la plaque se colla au mur. Christie était toute souriante sur ce drapeau. Chaque élève avait l'impression que chaque disparu les regardait.

La commémoration ne dura pas longtemps. Etant donné les récents événements, McGonagall avait annulé les cours pour une semaine. La grande salle se vida petite à petit pour ne rester que les membres de l'Ordre, Drago, Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Lavande qui avait demandé à ses parents de rester un peu plus longtemps. Mr Pomfrech demanda à Blaise de la suivre et tout le monde le suivit. Ils étaient autour des deux lits, regardant les morts presque glacés. Narcissa, Molly et Arthur étaient présents.

-Mr Zabini, il faut faire quelque chose, on… vous ne pouvez pas les laisser ici éternellement.

-Oui je sais…

Christina regarda ses parents.

-Il faut que tu t'en aille, lui dit son père.

-Mais… mais je serai loin de vous. Je ne vous reverrai plus jamais.

-On se reverra un jour, sois-en sûre.

-On ne sera jamais loin de toi. On t'accompagnera dans tes choix. On veillera sur toi et on sera toujours fier de toi.

-Tu as l'occasion de redescendre sur terre, fais-le, lui dit sa mère.

Christina serra ses parents dans ses bras le plus fort possible pour ne jamais oublier ce moment.

-Je vous aime de tout mon cœur.

-On t'aime aussi. On t'aimera toujours et on sera toujours là.

-Juste une question. Papa, toi et Narcissa…

-J'ai profondément aimé Narcissa, mais ça n'égalera jamais l'amour que j'ai pour ta mère. Jamais.

Célia regarda Karl avec un sourire et l'embrassa avec amour. Christina s'éloigna d'eux avec cette image gravé dans la tête, les regarda partir et alla vers une direction inconnue.

-Blaise, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, lui dit Narcissa.

-Oui, je sais… je crois. On va les enterrer au caveau des Zabini. Ils auront un vrai enterrement comme ils le méritent. Il le faut. On les emmène.

Mais au moment où Mrs Pomfrech allait faire un _Levicorpus,_ Christina ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et suffoqua à cause d'un manque d'oxygène avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

-Ah non ! Vous vous êtes réveillée miss, vous vous êtes réveillée, alors vous allez rester avec nous ! Ordonna presque l'infirmière tandis que tout le monde sortait des lieux.

Tout le monde se vit la porte claquer au nez sans vraiment réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Ils étaient presque en état de choc. Harry avait du mal à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Il avait vu ses yeux. Ses yeux qu'il avait espéré voir pendant deux jours. Elle était vivante, du moins il espérait. Il le fallait. Elle devait être en vie. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Mrs Pomfrech ouvrit la porte sans aucune expression sur le visage.

-Elle vous réclame mais elle est extrêmement faible alors ne soyez pas brusque avec elle.

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie le plus calmement possible et avec appréhension. Christina était allongée sur le lit les yeux fermés. Quand elle sentit qu'on la regardait, elle les ouvrit. Elle tenta de se redresser mais n'en avait pas la force.

-Ne bouge pas cousine. Ne fais pas de gestes brusques.

-J'ai… j'ai vu maman et… papa…, dit-elle la voix voilée.

-C'est vrai ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Tu nous as fichu une sacrée frousse, petite tête, lui dit Drago.

-Tu vois, j'ai des ressources. Je te ficherais toujours la trouille Malefoy.

Drago eut un petit sourire content de retrouver sa meilleure amie. Christina regarda tout le monde et croisa le regard d'Harry. Ils ne purent décrocher les yeux l'un de l'autre. Tout le monde compris ce qu'il fallait faire à présent.

-On va te laisser Harry. A tout à l'heure.

Tout le monde quitta la pièce. Harry fit le tour du lit en silence et alla s'asseoir près d'elle. Christina réussit tant bien que mal à se redresser. Elle regarda le lit d'à côté de vit un drap recouvrant un corps. Elle devina qui c'était.

-Il ne se réveillera pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis désolé.

Harry lui prit délicatement la main. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et il la serra dans ses bras le plus doucement possible pour ne pas lui faire mal.

-J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai plus, chuchota-t-il.

-Je suis revenue et je reste. Je te le promets.

-Je t'aime tellement.

Harry mit son front contre le sien et lui caressa le visage et lui dit une pensée folle :

-On quitte Poudlard à la fin de l'année, on se marie et on fait plein plein d'enfants, ça te dis ?

-Oui.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Harry l'embrassa bout des lèves et la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça. E n desserrant leur étreinte, ils se permirent un petit sourire communicatif.

-Tu veux que je te laisse ?

-Je… je voudrais que tu m'appelles Drago si tu veux bien.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

Harry embrassa son front et demanda à Drago d'entrer. Celui-ci fut étonné de ce traitement de faveur mais ne laissa rien paraître. Harry jugea bon de les laisser et s'en alla. Drago s'avança d'un pas mal assuré, mais se sentit mieux en voyant Christina sourire.

-Salut.

-Salut. Tu voulais me parler ? J'en ai de la chance.

Christina l'invita à s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit et lui prit la main.

-Je vais te poser quelques questions. Je veux que tu me répondes sincèrement. D'accord ?

-Oui, bien sûr. De toute façon, même si je mens tu le sauras.

-Exact. Alors voilà, Drago, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Je… quoi ?! Drago se demandait pourquoi elle lui posait ce genre de question. Harry venait de quitter la pièce.

-Christina…, dit-il.

-Une réponse spontanée et sincère. Drago, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Oui, dit-il après un temps de silence.

-Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'Hermione ?

-Oui, dit-il sans réfléchir.

-Est-ce que tu sais qu'aimer et être amoureux, c'est totalement différent ?

-Oui, maintenant je le sais. Si je comprends bien, dit-il au bout d'un moment, tu m'as entendu ?

-Oui, je t'ai entendu, répondit Christina. Elle tendit la main pour caresser son visage et Drago soupira en fermant les yeux.

-Drago, poursuivit-elle, je t'aime aussi. Je t'ai toujours aimé et ça ne changera jamais. J'ai souffert aussi quand j'ai dû fuir avec mon père et j'ai toujours pensé à toi, peu importe où j'étais et dans quelle situation on se trouvait. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois en Juillet, la première chose que j'ai voulu faire, c'est de sauter dans tes bras, de t'embrasser. Une part de moi était encore amoureuse de toi.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça maintenant ?

-Je pense que c'est important, pas toi ? Tu sais, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour Harry assez rapidement et je peux te dire qu'il est l'homme de ma vie. Il est mon chevalier servant, mon prince charmant. J'aime Harry de tout mon cœur et je sais que lui et moi, c'est pour la vie.

-Je le sais, répondit Drago. Je n'en ai jamais douté. Christina, tout ce que je t'ai dis hier, je le pensais, sincèrement. Mais je n'essaierais jamais de… comment dire… de te reconquérir comme je l'ai lamentablement fait en Septembre. Je ne te ferai jamais ça, je ne ferais jamais ça à Hermione. Je l'aime, tu comprends.

-Tu as raison, c'était lamentable, sourit Christina. Tant mieux, je dois dire. Mais il faut quand même que tu fasses attention. Ne fait pas douter Hermione. Je l'adore et je sais qu'elle est jalouse de moi. Alors s'il te plait, prends…

-Ne t'inquiète pour nous, la coupa Drago. J'aime Hermione. Je ne pourrais pas passer ma vie sans elle. Elle est tout pour moi.

-J'espère bien. Christina lui montra sa joue et Drago les yeux au ciel en lui faisant une petite bise. Il avait l'impression d'avoir cinq ans.

-Bon retour parmi nous, lui dit-il.

-Merci

-Et puis de toute façon, on pourra toujours devenir amant.

-Alors là, tu rêves Malefoy ! dit Christina en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule alors que Drago éclata de rire.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit dans un fracas pour faire place à McGonagall.

-Miss Zabini vous êtes… vivante ? Mais comment…

-Minerva, ménagez-la un peu. Miss Zabini, allongez-vous cela vaudrait mieux.

Ceux qui se trouvaient dans le couloir entrèrent à nouveau avec un sourire cette fois.

-C'est… c'est comment le Paradis, risqua Ginny.

-Je n'étais pas au Paradis.

-Tu… tu étais…

-Non. J'étais dans les limbes.

-Oh…

Hermione et Ginny compatirent alors que Lavande larmoyante, s'en alla en courant vers l'extérieur, Ron à sa poursuite.

-Lavande ! Lavande attends ! Lavande, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Laisse-moi !

-Non ! Tu crois que ça me plait de te voir dans cet état ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

-C'est pas juste Ron ! Ce n'est pas juste !

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ?

-Pourquoi elle est la seule à se réveiller ? Et Parvati, Padma et Seamus ! Ils ne le méritaient pas d'être morts eux non plus ! Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là, eux ?! Est-ce qu'il y a une justice !!

Ron ne répondit pas et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je veux que Parvati revienne !

-Je sais… mais je suis là. Je ne te quitterai pas, moi.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, sans bouger.

-Il… il faut que j'y aille. Mes parents m'attendent.

-On se verra cette semaine ? Je pense qu'il y aura un enterrement pour le père de Christina.

-Je demanderai à mes parents si je peux y aller mais j'irai d'abords à l'enterrement des Jumelles et de Seamus. Ne m'en veux pas.

Lavande et Ron s'embrassèrent et elle partit en direction de Pré-au-Lard où l'attendait ses parents. Ron retourna au château. Narcissa entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle regarda Karl recouvert d'un drap et se dirigea vers Christina.

-Tiens ma chérie. Ton père voulait que je te donne ça… bien avant qu'on se retrouve dans ce couloir. C'était au cas où disait-il…

Christina prit la lettre.

_Ma puce,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde et que surtout Narcissa a fait son travail. Et oui, je sais tu es seule à présent face à ton destin mais sache que je ne serai jamais loin de toi. Je veillerai toujours sur toi avec ta mère et on sait que tu ne nous oublieras jamais. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je te souhaite d'avoir tout le bonheur dont tu mérites, un mari et des enfants. Je veux des petits-enfants._

_Adieu mon ange._

_Papa qui t'aime._

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Vila vila, tout est bien qui finit bien, mais ce n'est pas encore la fin.


	42. Retour au Bonheur

**Chapitre remanié**

Merci à _**elodu92 **_et à_** I'm-SoOOo-SpECiAl.**_

_**Nini : **_La demande d'Harry s'est faite sur le coup du moment. Tant pis pour le romantisme. Il va rester environ cinq chapitres à partir de celui-ci.

_**Chapitre 42 : Retour au bonheur.**_

Tous les élèves avaient quitté Poudlard pour une semaine attendant sa restauration. Pendant ce temps, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Drago, Ginny, Blaise et Christina se trouvaient au QG de l'Ordre avec les parents de Ron, la mère de Drago, Rogue, Lupin et Maugrey, qui passaient de temps en temps. Il avait été prévu qu'ils passeraient toute la semaine au Terrier mais la digne maison des Weasley n'étaient pas assez grande pour accueillir tout le monde.

Deux jours après leur départ de Poudlard, l'enterrement de Mr Zabini avait eu lieu dans un cimetière moldu, là où avait été enterrée sa femme. Blaise et Christina avait réussi à faire un enterrement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus respectueux pour le père de cette dernière. Il reposait désormais en paix, auprès de sa femme. En sortant du cimetière, Christina voulut s'excuser auprès de Blaise d'avoir tué sa mère, mais son cousin lui dit qu'il la remerciait plutôt, car en tuant Sylvia, Christina avait sauvé son cousin parce qu'il avait été sûr que sa propre mère l'aurait tué elle-même.

Nous étions le lendemain de l'enterrement, dans l'une des chambres de Square Grimmaud, Harry se réveilla aux aurores et regarda à côté de lui Christina qui dormait. Par réflexe il lui toucha le poignet pour savoir s'il était anormalement froid et prit son pouls pour savoir si elle était vivante. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il s'apprêtait à cette pratique dès son réveil. Depuis que Christina avait ouvert les yeux, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'il serait devant sans elle, s'il aurait survécu au profond chagrin qui l'avait envahi. Il savait qu'il ne remercierait jamais assez le ciel pour lui avoir redonné l'amour de sa vie.

Harry sortit de ses pensés quand il vit Christine tourner la tête vers lui et ouvrit les yeux.

-Tu es encore en train de me surveiller pour savoir si je vais me réveiller ?

-Je reste sur mes gardes. Et puis tu es en convalescence.

-J'arrive à tenir debout.

-Pas plus de deux minutes.

-Harry…

-Je sais.

Il l'embrassa et la serra contre lui.

-Tu as bien dormit, lui demanda-t-il.

-J'ai essayé.

Encore fatiguée, Christina allait se rendormir dans les bras d'Harry, mais on frappa à la porte. Harry invita la personne à entrer. C'était Drago. Il avait le regard vitreux. Il se posta à la fenêtre de la chambre sans en saluer les hôtes et Harry compris tout de suite ce qui se passait.

-Quoi, encore ?

-Oui.

-Oh non, Malefoy…

-Et là c'est pire parce que je les avais devant moi. A un mètre de moi et il… bon sang, je veux me crever les yeux.

-Drago, arrête de te plaindre et dégage. Il y en a qui essaie de dormir.

-Tina, ma petite Tina, tu comprendras le jour où tu verras ma mère et Rogue s'embrasser comme de vulgaires adolescents.

Christina qui était contre le torse d'Harry les yeux fermés, fronça les sourcils et soupira bruyamment.

-Tu es fier de toi ? J'ai cette horrible...

Attends une minute, dit-elle en redressant un peu trop vite ce qui lui donna le tournis, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser ?

-Oui.

-Ta mère et Rogue ? Mais où, sur la bouche ?

-Mais oui, sur la bouche, où veux tu que ce soit ? S'emporta Drago. Et puis ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas, ça fait des semaines qu'on est au courant !

Christina resta immobile un petit moment. Narcissa se jetait dans les bras de Rogue après ce qu'elle avait dit sur le lit de mort de son père ! Elle se remit dans les bras d'Harry avec le même regard qu'avait Drago en entrant dans la pièce.

-Christie, ça va ?

-Oui, oui. C'est juste que… c'est une horrible image que j'ai dans la tête, maintenant, dit-elle en fermant les yeux. Ma tête… je crois que je vais vomir.

-Quoi ?

Drago se précipita de l'autre côté du lit pour aider Harry à redresser Christina.

-Bassine ! Bassine ! Bassine !

-Va lui chercher la bassine, hurla Harry sur Drago.

Drago s'exécuta en pensant qu'il devrait tuer Harry pour le ton qu'il venait d'employé avec lui et Christina vomit tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas mangé.

-Woaw je ne savais pas que tu avais une telle vision d'horreur de ma mère avec Rogue.

-Ça va mieux ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Oui… je crois que… je vais dormir un peu.

Christina se rallongea et ferma les yeux.

-En tout cas, tu es membre du club maintenant, lui dit Drago. Bienvenue.

-Je m'en passerai bien.

Hermione, qui cherchait son petit ami, arriva dans la chambre avec un petit sourire qu'elle perdit très vite.

-Euh… Drago ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu es allongée à côté de Christina que j'adore alors qu'Harry est juste à côté d'elle ?

-Elle vient de vomir.

-Dommage ce n'était pas sur toi. Maintenant dégage de ce lit !

Drago obéit une nouvelle fois et se posta à nouveau à la fenêtre.

-Je viens voir Rogue et Narcissa, dit Hermione. Je trouve ça bien moi que Rogue soit avec ta mère, Drago.

-Je ne suis pas contre, mais il faut qu'ils arrêtent de s'embrasser devant moi. Il faut trouver une solution. Ils n'ont qu'à mettre un écriteau « Attention Drago on s'embrasse, ferme les yeux. »

-Mon pauvre Drago, tu es vraiment à plaindre, se moqua Hermione.

-Je vous en supplie, dégagez de la chambre. Laissez-moi respirer où je peux vous jurer qu'il y aura du sang sur les murs dans dix secondes…, menaça Christina sans bouger.

Ni une, ni deux, Drago et Hermione s'en allèrent en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Christina soupira de contentement alors qu'Harry lui caressait de visage et lui embrassa le front.

-Tu as des arguments de taille, dit-il.

-Oui je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à sortir Rogue et Narcissa de ma tête.

-N'essaye pas, ça reste à vie ce genre de chose. On va aller prendre le petit déjeuner ?

-D'accord.

Harry se leva et remarqua que Christina avait les bras levés. Il se mit à rire.

-Je croyais que tu tenais debout ?

-Pas plus de deux minutes, c'est toi qui l'as dit. Et puis je viens de vomir.

Harry la porta donc jusqu'à la cuisine. Tout le monde voulu l'aider à s'installer et à se servir.

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas si invalide que ça.

-Adorable petite mauvaise foi, lui dit Harry en l'embrassant.

-Cousine tu es…

-… en convalescence, je sais mon petit ami me l'a dit ce matin. Lavande ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai dormit ici.

-Ah oui ? Mais où ?

-Avec Ron, voyons.

Molly laisse tomber la carafe d'eau par terre à la réponse de Lavande. Qu'Harry et Christie dorment ensemble ne la gênait pas, tout comme Drago et Hermione mais elle ne voulait pas que Ginny dorme avec Blaise, quoi que ça se faisait tout les soirs, et c'était pareil pour Ron et Lavande.

-Ne vous en faites pas, on n'a pas fait… ça, si c'est ce qui vous tracasse. Ça ne fait que quelques jours que nous sommes ensemble, je ne suis pas si folle que ça.

Le petit déjeuner fut bizarrement assez silencieux. Tout le monde mangeait avec envi sauf peut-être Drago qui regardait sa mère et Rogue comme s'ils allaient faire une grosse bêtise.

-Drago, tu ne manges pas ?

-Non, je n'ai pas faim.

-Drago…

-Non, pas d'excuse, tu n'as pas à le faire. C'est ta vie pas la mienne maman.

-Drago…

-Ah non, ne vous y mettez pas non plus vous. Ça serait encore plus traumatisant, dit Drago à l'adresse de Rogue. Je n'ai pas faim c'est tout. Epousez ma mère et on en reparlera.

Et après ça, il piqua dans une saucisse qu'il mit dans sa bouche. Pendant ce temps, Blaise et Christina n'arrêtaient pas de fixer Narcissa. Le sentant, elle préféra les éviter du regard. Elle savait qu'ils allaient lui demander des comptes. Elle savait aussi que ça allait être au moment où elle s'y attendrait le moins.

Dans l'après midi, certains adolescents décidèrent de sortir se promener, mais Christina, pas vraiment d'attaque pour pointer le bout de son nez dehors, décida de rester au Square et de faire une petite sieste. Harry préféra rester avec elle. Ils étaient dans leur chambre faisant tout sauf dormir, surtout s'embrasser.

-Tu es déjà prêt pour faire un bébé ?

-Non, tu es en convalescence et fatiguée.

-A qui la faute ? C'est toi qui m'écrases de tout ton poids, à force ça fatigue.

-Arrête, je te touche à peine.

-Et là ? dit-elle en mettant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-En voilà des manières, mademoiselle.

Christina pouffa de rire alors qu'Harry continuait ses baisers.

-Sérieusement, commença-t-il, tu veux vraiment des enfants avec moi ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne veux pas faire comme mes parents. Je veux d'abord me marier et après avoir des enfants. J'ai quand même certain principe.

-Qu'est-ce que tes parents ont fait ?

-C'est… assez compliqué. Mon père, en tant que Zabini, s'est permis de draguer ma mère alors qu'elle était déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre, un moldu. Va savoir comment il a réussit, mais ma mère a quitté cet homme pour mon père et je suis arrivée un an avant leur mariage « secret ». Papa a toujours été fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Bizarre, hein ?

-Pas tant que ça, ton père était amoureux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai une vraie demande en mariage avec une vraie bague en plein milieu du terrain de Quiddich.

- Non, je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas les grandes demandes extraordinaires avec la fille qui pleure… ça m'a toujours fait rire et puis…

-… tu préfères que je te dise « épouse-moi » là comme ça dans la chambre sans personne ?

-Ben en fait… mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ?

Harry se leva du lit et se mit à genoux en disant d'une voix mi-comique mi-dramatique :

-Epouse-moi ou meurs !

-Quoi !

-Oh merde !

Christina partit en cet instant dans un fou rire incontrôlé, alors qu'Harry n'arrêtait pas de se confondre en excuse.

- Pardon, pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Décidément, je suis vraiment nul. Pardonne-moi Christie…

Mais elle avait du mal à s'arrêter. C'est à ce moment là que Molly et Narcissa débarquèrent en trombe.

-Que se passet-t-il, les enfants !

-Oh rien. Je suis le Roi des crétins, c'est tout, dit Harry en marmonnant.

-Et c'est ça qui l'a fait rire comme ça ?

-Ouais…

-Christina…, fit Narcissa d'un air réprobateur.

-Désolée.

-Bon, on va vous laisser alors. Repose-toi Christina.

-Oui, Cissa…

Une fois la porte fermée, Christina tenta de se calmer, mais c'était peine perdu. Son fou rire repris et Harry trouva ça vexant.

-Je reprends, mais promets-moi de ne pas éclater rire.

-Juré.

Harry se remit à genoux, éclaircie sa voix et finit par dire…

-Epouse-moi ou** je **meurs !

Christina éclata de rire à nouveau.

-Oh non, tu as promit, mieux tu as juré !

-Attends, attends. Christina l'embrassa et poursuivit telle une mauvaise actrice : Oh mon dieu, je ne m'y attendais pas ! Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise !

-Christina, tu ne m'aides pas, là !

-D'accord, d'accord. Plus sérieusement, je te dis oui Harry Potter et je dis que tu es complètement dingue. C'est la meilleure des demandes que je n'ai jamais vu. Elle vaut toute les demandes du monde, dit-elle en riant. Mon père doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe. Tu entends papa, je vais me marier, tu peux ouvrir la bouteille de champagne… s'il te l'autorise de là où tu es !

-Qu'il me foudroie dans l'instant. Ah, le coup de foudre vient de s'abattre sur moi.

-Mon preux chevalier, venez vous coucher près de moi.

Fier de lui, Harry le fit et embrassa à nouveau Christina en lui prenant la main.

-Après les ASPIC, on fait l'annonce. On se marie et ensuite…

-On fait un enfant après les études supérieures.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées. Eh, tu n'as pas le droit !

-Ne soit pas bête Harry. Je te connais et tu es aussi prudent que moi.

-Ah oui vraiment ?

-Bon d'accord, tu es beaucoup plus prudent que moi alors je sais ce que tu penses.

Elle embrassa Harry et se cala contre lui. Alors que Christina commençait à s'endormir, Harry ne put s'empêcher de poser une certaine question.

-Christina ?

-Hum ?

-De quoi as-tu parlé avec Malefoy, l'autre jour ?

Un sourire s'étira sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait Harry ? Celui-ci ne comprit pas pourquoi.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Je me demandais si tu allais finir par me poser la question.

-Oui, je l'ai fait, je l'ai posé. Alors ?

-Alors…disons que… quand j'étais dans les limbes, je voyais ce que vous faisiez et qui venait me voir et Drago est venu me voir.

-Contrairement à moi, soupira Harry.

-Et si tu crois que ça m'a blessé, tu te trompes.

-J'en avais pas la force.

-Je sais Harry. Je sais… Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Drago est venu me voir, il m'a dit des choses assez bizarres et il fallait que j'aie une discussion avec lui. Il fallait qu'on mette les choses à plat.

Harry se redressa et regarda Christina en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy avait bien pu lui dire de bizarre ? Il avait peur d'en connaître malheureusement la réponse.

-Il t'aime, c'est ça ?

-Oui, enfin non !

-C'est pas vrai…

-Harry, t'emballe pas. Crois-moi ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Il est amoureux d'Hermione et c'est incontestable. C'est juste que… il m'a cru morte, tu comprends, comme tout le monde, et ce genre de situation peut faire dire des choses bizarres.

-Ça n'a rien de bizarre, c'est révélateur.

-Bien sûr que c'est révélateur. Il m'aime et alors, c'est normal ! Je suis sûre que si ça avait été Hermione à ma place, tu aurais dit exactement la même chose. Je me trompe ?

-Je te l'accorde, finit par dire Harry. Et puis de toute façon je m'en fiche, on va se marier.

Christina sourit et s'endormi bien vite dans les bras d'Harry. Celui-ci reprit ses réflexes, vieux de deux jours : contact avec le poignet, le pouls, tout était parfait, il pouvait s'endormir à son tour.

A l'extérieur, Drago et Hermione se promenaient dans Londres moldu. C'était la première fois pour Drago qu'il voyait ça et il en était totalement émerveillé. Les voitures, les avions, les écrans télévisés et les panneaux publicitaires.

-C'est très moderne, n'est-ce pas, lui demanda Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas moderne, c'est hors du temps ! Et tu vis là ? Dans toute cette agitation ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça.

-Les moldus sont incroyables.

-Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire.

Ils étaient en train de se promener dans l'un des nombreux parcs de la ville quand ils entendirent une petite fille pleurer.

-Ben alors, pourquoi tu pleures, lui demanda Hermione.

-J'ai perdu ma maman !!

-Tu as perdu ta maman ? Répéta Drago. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin ta maman. On va la chercher, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Drago prit la petite fille dans ses bras et ils partirent à la recherche de sa mère.

-Qu'elle âge as-tu ? Demanda Drago.

-J'ai trois ans. Ma maman elle dit que je suis une grande maintenant.

-Elle a raison.

Hermione regarda Drago parler avec cette petite fille et eut des flashes assez perturbants d'eux avec des enfants.

-Comment tu t'appelles, questionna la petite.

-Drago.

-Drago ? C'est bizarre… Tu sais Drago, tu es mon nouveau mari.

Drago regarda Hermione qui souriait. Cette petite n'avait déjà pas froid aux yeux.

-Moi je veux bien être ton mari mais… ma copine va être jalouse.

-Oh… c'est ton amoureuse… elle est jolie….

-Je trouve aussi. Et toi alors, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-C'est… maman !

-Mary !

La petite Mary descendit des bras de Drago et couru vers sa mère.

-Ma chérie, ça va ? Tu m'as fait peur !

-Oui maman. Maman, c'est Drago et son amoureuse et Drago est mon mari.

-Encore ? Excusez-la, vous êtes la troisième de la journée. Merci d'avoir trouvé ma petite fille. Je vous en remercie.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Elle est adorable, répondit Hermione. Au revoir Mary.

-Au revoir l'amoureuse de Drago, au revoir Drago mon mari.

-Au revoir…

Hermione et Drago sortirent du parc et Hermione se permit de l'embrasser.

-Tu sais que je t'aime.

-Oui, moi aussi. Mais que dirait Mary ? Je ne trompe pas ma femme !

-Ce que t'es bête quand tu veux.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ?

A samedi prochain avec la suite.


	43. Retour à Poudlard

Merci à_** elodu92 **_et à_** Rebecca-Black.**_

_**Nini : **_Je te remercie pur la review. Après ces chapitres tragiques, il fallait bien un trait d'humour.

_**Chapitre 43 : Le retour à Poudlard.**_

C'était dans un magasin. Un magasin moldu. Il y avait Harry et Christina qui avaient les yeux rivés sur une vitrine. Harry regardait parfois derrière lui de peur qu'on les voie.

-Celle-là, finit par dire Christina. C'est celle-là.

-Elle te plait vraiment, lui demanda Harry.

-Oui.

-On la prend, alors.

-Vous ne voulez pas l'essayer d'abord ?

Harry et Christina acceptèrent. Harry prit la bague et la mit au doigt de Christina. Elle se sentit toute chose en la voyant si bien qu'elle sentit ses pieds se dérober et Harry la retint de justesse.

-Ça va ?

-Oui. Elle est magnifique.

-Je vous la mets dans un écrin, demanda le bijoutier.

-Oui, merci.

Le bijoutier la mit dans un écrin. Quand il annonça le prix de cette merveille, Christina sut ce qu'il fallait dire.

-J'en prends un autre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Harry, elle est trop chère…

-Ne t'en fait.

-Mais… mais je ne veux pas que notre union soit fondée sur une dette.

-Elle ne le sera pas, fais-moi confiance.

-Pourquoi, tu as braqué une banque ?

Le bijoutier les regarda en écarquillant les yeux. Harry eut un sourire crispé.

-Ma fiancée, toujours le mot pour rire.

Il l'embrassa et paya le prix de la bague. Le jeune couple retournèrent au Square alors que tout le monde els attendaient.

-Où étiez-vous passés, tonna Mrs Weasley.

-On… on était…

-Peu importe, vous allez rater le train ! Allez chercher vos valises !

Harry et Christina montèrent à l'étage et s'embrassèrent un bon moment avant de prendre leurs valises pour aller à la gare, direction Poudlard.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que les cours avaient repris, Poudlard avait été remis à neuf et la sécurité que Dumbledore avait mit au château avait été partiellement retirée. Les élèves de onze à treize ans demandaient des autographes aux rescapée comment s'ils étaient devenus de véritables stars, chose qu'ils avaient un peu de mal à comprendre. Mais les jeunes sorciers n'arrêtaient pas de bombarder la pauvre Christina de tout un tas de question. Sa plaque commémorative avait été retirée et un article lui avait été consacré « La morte-vivante de la Guerre ».

-Il parait que tu étais en Enfer au lieu du Paradis, que Merlin s'était trompé et que ton séjour sur Terre sera de courte durée parce que ta place est maintenant au Paradis, c'est vrai ?

-C'est comment l'enfer ?

-Vous avez intérêt à dégager d'ici si vous ne voulez pas y aller, en Enfer ! Les élèves écarquillèrent les yeux et disparurent comment une fusée.

-Blaise, tu n'étais pas obligé de leur faire peur comme ça, lui dit sa cousine.

-Quoi, j'ai dis ce que je pensais, c'est tout.

-Chut… on est à la bibliothèque pour réviser pas pour se disputer, rappela Hermione.

-Hermione, tu es la seule à réviser à fond et tu les auras tous tes ASPIC alors arrête.

-Je n'arrêterais que lorsque que j'aurais mes ASPIC, Drago.

-Oh, pitié…

Alors que Drago et Hermione débâtaient pour savoir qui des deux avaient raison de réviser, Ron se mit soudainement à sursauter et à rougir comme une tomate.

-Tu te sens bien Weasley, lui demanda Blaise.

-Hein ? Euh... oui, je… je vais bien…

Il regarda ensuite Lavande qui lui fait un clin d'œil. En fait, elle était entrain de lui faire du pied sous la table alors qu'ils étaient sept. Elle aurait très bien que se tromper mais apparemment, vu l'état de Ron, ce n'était pas le cas. Il toussait pour cacher son mal être et se sentait étouffer. Il lui fallait quelque chose qui l'aide à oublier ce qui se passait.

-Hermione, tu… tu peux me passer tes cours d'Histoire.

-Bien sûr, dit-elle en souriant. Tu vois Drago, Ron, lui est sérieux. Il me demande des cours pour réviser.

-Weasley, franchement parfois, tu devrais te taire.

-Il faut que je sorte un instant.

Ron se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque. Lavande fut contente de constater qu'elle lui avait fait de l'effet mais fit en même déçut qu'il s'en aille si vite. Elle décida dons d'aller le voir. Ron était collé au mur et tentait de reprendre une respiration normale.

-Ben alors Ron, tu as… chaud ?

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me faire ?

-Oui... et je dois dire que j'étais contente de voir que tu as rougit. Ça veut dire…que tu me désires. C'est très flatteur pour moi.

Lavande s'approcha de plus en plus de lui jusqu'à se retrouver coller à lui. Ron n'osait palus bouger, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ne voyant rien venir, Lavande l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Je… je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord. Qu'on attendrait.

-J'en ai marre d'attendre. J'ai affreusement envi de toi. Je crois que le beau temps agit que mes hormones. T'as pas envi de moi ?

-Si bien sur mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'indigna Ron.

-Je te déshabille.

-En plein dans le couloir ? T'es folle ?!

-Folle de toi.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et lui enleva se cravate. Elle commença à lui ouvrir la chemise. Ron avait vraiment du mal à raisonner.

-Et… et les révisions ?

-Au diable les révisions. Et puis je ne suis pas pour « après l'effort le réconfort ». Je pense toujours qu'on est plus d'attaque après une bonne petite sieste. Le dortoir des garçons est vide à cette heure-ci ?

-Oui mais…

Lavande ne le laissa pas parler et l'emmener dans leur dortoir.

Pendant ce temps, les autres continuaient leurs révisions… à leur manière.

-Hermione, je te dis que tu les auras tes ASPIC, même sans réviser. Arrête deux minutes !

-Mais si tu n'es pas contente Malefoy, si t'en as marre, tu n'as qu'à partir. Personne ne te retient. Laisse-nous réviser !

-Tu es exécrable quand tu t'y mets.

-Quoi ?

-Malefoy, t'aurais mieux fait de te taire, lui dit Harry.

-Moi je suis exécrable ?

-Parfaitement. Totalement obsédée par tes révisions. Miss-je-sais-tout est devenue Miss exécrable.

-Bon.

Hermione se leva et rassembla ses affaires le visage fermé.

-Où tu va ?

-Miss exécrable, va exécrablement réviser ailleurs et ta copine exécrable te prévient de façon exécrable qu'elle va dormir dans son exécrable chambre exécrablement seule !

Hermione, sortit de la bibliothèque d'un pas rageur. Blaise Christina et Harry regardèrent Drago, au bord du fou rire.

-C'était juste… une remarque. C'était pour rire.

-Ouais, mais résultat, ta copine est vexée, lui dit Blaise.

-Oh.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'attend mon vieux : Qu'elle te saute dans les bras ? T'es mal tombé avec elle. Va la voir !

Drago rassembla ses affaires et partit à la rechercher d'Hermione alors que Mrs Pince arrivait en trombe à leur table.

-Non mais ça ne va pas ? On est dans une bibliothèque ici, pas dans une foire ! C'est compris ?

-Pardon Mrs…

-Il n'y pas que vous qui devez réviser ! Il y a aussi les cinquièmes années, alors si vous étouffez, dehors et plus vite que ça !

-Oh… oh… par Merlin… oh…

-Miss Zabini que se passe-t-il, s'inquiéta Mrs Pince.

-Toute… toute cette tension… je… je suis sensible depuis que je suis revenue des limbes… il faut… il me faut de la joie et pas de la colère…. Oh… je me sens partir…

Blaise et Harry regardèrent, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était entrain de faire ?

-Vous voulez aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Non… il faut juste que je sorte. La bibliothèque est le dernier endroit ou je dois faire mes révisions à présent. Au Revoir Mrs Pince, au revoir beaux livres, vous me manquerez.

-Oh ma pauvre enfant, je suis désolée.

Blaise Harry et Christina sortirent de la bibliothèque et Christina continua son petit jeu, faisant même mine de s'évanouir dans les bras d'Harry. Un fois la porte fermée, ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Cousine, t'es vraiment pas sympa avec la bibliothécaire.

-J'ai horreur qu'on me contrarie avec des hurlements.

-Bon, je vais aller voir Ginny, elle doit sûrement être dehors, dit Blaise.

Il ne restait plus qu'Harry et Christina. Ils se regardèrent et comprirent tout de suite. Ils coururent le plus vite possible dans leur placard à balais fétiche. Les révisions, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Drago trouva Hermione dans sa salle commune plongé dans ses livres de révisions. Il posa ses affaires et s'essaya près d'elle. La jeune fille fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu.

-Hermione…

-Tiens, tu parles à l'exécrable ? Fait attention, je pourrais te forcer à lire un bouquin.

-Hermione…

-A cause de moi tu pourrais réussir tes ASPIC. Mon Dieu, sacrilège, que dirait ta mère ?

-Hermione, je ne voulais pas te vexer, je plaisantais.

-Ah ah ah, je me marre.

-Excuse-moi, je changerai d'humour la prochaine fois.

-Trop simple. Tu crois que je vais te dire « je te pardonne mon chéri embrasse-moi ». Et bien tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, Malefoy.

-En fait t'es pas exécrable, tu es une vraie gamine.

-Une gamine ? Je suis une gamine ?

-Oui.

-Et… toi tu n'es qu'un… qu'un gamin, un fils à sa maman qui refuse qu'elle fasse sa vie avec son prof. Tu… tu fais tout un scandale pour une belle histoire d'amour qui pourrait rendre ta mère heureuse et… et aussi… Rogue mais non ! Monsieur fait sa crise et qui doit le réconforter, lui dire que ce n'est pas si mal et qu'il doit penser au bonheur de sa mère ? Sa copine, c'est-à-dire la fille qui…

N'en pouvant plus de ses paroles sui n'avaient selon lui aucun sens, Drago décida de l'embrasser. C'était le seul moyen de la faire taire et il a maintes et maintes fois été prouvé que ça marchait.

-Tu as finit ?

-…

-Bien alors je vais finir ta phrase : Sa copine, c'est-à-dire la fille qui fait pluie et le beau temps sur son cœur, celle a qu'il appelle la fille ses rêves et la femme de sa vie…

-Et exécrable.

-Hermione !

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà, voilà, 42e chapitre achevé.

A la semaine prochaine avec la suite.


	44. Etrange bouleversement

_**Chapitre 44 : Etrange bouleversement.**_

Drago était encore entrain de se demander ce qu'il faisait devant cette porte à stresser comme un malade. Il se souvenait de la veille, le dernier jour des examens. Ils devaient à présent attendre le week-end pour connaître les résultats de leurs ASPIC. Il se souvenait d'une Lavande malade, d'une Christina folle à liée. Il se souvenait aussi d'Hermione décompressant au soleil avec les autres filles faisant une bataille d'eau. Il se souvenait être sur le point de faire l'amour avec Hermione qui lui parlait en même temps. Il ne savait plus ce qu'elle lui avait dit à part « … celui dont je suis amoureuse…. D'accord ? » Et lui, sans n'avoir rien écouté, il avait accepté. Et maintenant, il se trouvait devant cette porte à déglutir.

-Ça va Drago ? Pas trop stressé ?

-Non, non tu rigoles. Ce n'est pas stressant de… de rencontrer tes parents…

Et oui, aujourd'hui Drago allait rencontrer les parents d'Hermione, des moldus. La phrase qu'Hermione lui avait dite était celle-ci « Mes parents m'ont envoyé une lettre et ils aimeraient rencontrer celui dont je suis amoureuse demain. D'accord ? » Ça lui apprendra à ne pas écouter ce que lui disait sa petite amie. Ils étaient dans une petite banlieue assez calme de Londres, dans la propriété des Granger. Hermione fouilla son sac et y prit les clés pour ouvrir la porte. Une fois entrée, elle hurla :

-Maman, Papa ! Votre petite fille chérie est arrivée !

-Ma petite sorcière !

Mr Granger alla serre sa fille unique dans ses bras.

-Ça va ma chérie, les ASPIC se sont bien passés ? J'en doute pas tu les auras de toute façon. Tu es la meilleure.

Drago se retint de faire une remarque à ce moment là. Hermione serra ensuite sa mère dans ses bras.

-Maman, Papa, voici Drago Malefoy, mon petit-ami.

-Bonjour.

-Alors c'est vous, Drago Malefoy ? Il va falloir qu'on parle tout les deux.

- Papa, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Je viens à peine d'arriver. Viens Drago, on va poser nos valises.

-La chambre d'ami est libre, précisa Mr Granger.

-J'imagine…

En montant l'escalier, Drago chuchota à Hermione.

-La chambre d'ami ?

-Je suis encore une petite fille à leurs yeux. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je viendrai te rejoindre le soir. Voilà ta chambre pour le week-end.

Drago posa ses affaires et suivit ensuite Hermione dans sa chambre. La chambre d'Hermione était assez banale, il y avait un lit, un bureau des photos d'elle et de ses amis, une petite bibliothèque et une armoire, du moins un petit dressing.

-Comment tu trouves ma chambre ?

-Très lumineuse, quoiqu'il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne.

-Quoi ?

-Ta bibliothèque, elle est toute petite. Toi disant aimer les livres, ça m'étonne.

-Oh, ça c'est ma bibliothèque personnelle, il y en a une plus grande en bas.

-Ça me rassure.

Alors qu'Hermione était sur le point de l'embrasser, sa mère ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

-Oups, pardonnez-moi. La prochaine fois je frappe, promit. Je vous ai préparé des casse-croûte, si vous avez faim.

-On arrive.

Mrs Granger ferma la porte et Hermione embrassa Drago.

-J'en profite parce que sinon, je ne pourrais pas le faire avant ce soir.

-J'ai l'impression que ça va être très long, soupira Drago.

-Tu n'as pas idée.

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine où deux plat des attendaient. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger pendant que les parents les regardaient.

-Dîtes-moi Drago, comment en êtes-vous à tomber amoureux de ma fille après tout ce que vous pensez ou pensiez des gens comme Hermione et comme nous ?

Hermione savait bien que son père allait finir par aborder le sujet. L'atmosphère changea et la journée s'annonçait… difficile.

-Et bien disons que quand on vous ouvre les yeux, vous y voyez plus clair.

-Vous n'êtes donc pas un mangemort ?

-Non… même si j'ai faillit le devenir.

-Comment ça ?

-Drago a reçut la moitié de la marque par accident, mais on a réussit à la retirer. Le refus de Drago et de Blaise, son meilleur ami, a faillit nous coûter la vie, expliqua Hermione.

-Nous ? Comment ça nous ? S'emporta Mrs Granger. Parce que tu étais dans l'histoire aussi ? Et Harry et Ron ?

-Ils étaient dans l'histoire eux aussi. Le château a été attaqué deux fois.

-Deux fois ? Comment ça deux fois ? La gazette n'a rien dit.

-La première fois est passée sous silence et la deuxième fois vous en avez été au courant.

Cette annonce jeta un froid chez les Granger. Les parents d'Hermione recevaient la Gazette chez eux par hiboux et avaient été très inquiets quand ils avaient lu qu'il y avait eu une attaque à Poudlard avec des tas de morts. Ils avaient eu peur que leur fille en fasse partie. Mais elle n'avait eu qu'un poigné cassé.

-Et euh… vos parents ? Ils pensent quoi de tout ça ?

-Ma mère est plutôt contente que je sorte avec votre fille, mais mon père… pour faire court il a été tué par notre professeur de potion qui est maintenant l'amant de ma mère.

Mr et Mrs Granger écarquillèrent les yeux en se regardant. Drago avait dit ça comme si c'était naturel que son père se fasse tuer par Rogue.

-Oh, Drago nous sommes navrés.

-Oh non, il ne faut pas. Mon père a voulu tuer Hermione, il ne faut pas être désolé. Il a aussi voulu me tuer et tuer ma mère. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite au fond.

Les parents d'Hermione la regardèrent complètement choqués par ce que disait Drago. On ne disait pas ça de son père même s'il avait été la pire des ordures ! En même temps, il a voulu tuer leur petite Hermione, ce qui changeait la donne. Hermione leur expliqua que Lucius Malefoy était le bras droit de Voldemort. Maintenant, ses parents comprirent un peu mieux pourquoi Drago disait ça.

Après leur petit en-cas, Hermione lui dit visiter la maison, le jardin et la fameuse bibliothèque. La pièce était assez spacieuse et il y avait le meuble qui occupait tout un mur de la pièce. En face, il y avait un canapé et deux fauteuils.

-Ça c'est une vraie bibliothèque comme je l'imaginais.

-Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas assez de place dans la chambre pour mettre tout ça.

-Je constate.

Drago se posta à la fenêtre et regarda à l'horizon. Il y avait de grand bâtiment qui ne demandait qu'à toucher le ciel. Drago se rappela toute l'activité qu'il y avait là-bas quand ils s'étaient promenés et qu'ils avaient rencontré la petite Mary. Mais de là où il était, il n'entendait rien. Le quartier résidentiel où vivaient les parents d'Hermione était très calme. Il se laissa imaginer habiter dans un quartier semblable mais sorcier, avec Hermione et des enfants. Il n'en rougit pas, trouvant ça totalement normal d'y penser. Il laissa Hermione se serrer contre lui.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-L'avenir.

-L'avenir, ça va arriver très vite. Tu voudrais faire quoi après Poudlrad, lui demanda Hémione.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'hésite entre une formation d'Auror ou travailler au département de la Justice. Et toi ?

-J'aimerai aussi travailler au département de la Justice et puis pourquoi pas…

-… s'installer ensemble ?

-T'aimerais ?

-Oui, beaucoup.

Drago l'embrassa. De l'autre côté de la porte, les parents d'Hermione avait écouté la conversation.

-Attends, mais il faut faire quelque chose ! S'emporta Mr Granger.

-Et quoi ? Hermione et Drago ont 18 ans, ils sont majeurs depuis un an chez les sorciers. Ils ont le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent maintenant.

-Mais… mais je ne veux pas qu'ils s'installent ensemble je ne sais où ! On l'a à peine vu grandir et elle veut partir avec Drago Malefoy qui, ne l'oublions pas, l'a détesté durant presque toute sa scolarité.

-Et d'après mes souvenirs c'était réciproque. Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit, entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. Pense à nous à leur âge.

-Oh non, j'ai un très mauvais souvenir du croche-pied que tu m'avais donné. Ça m'avait envoyé à l'hôpital.

-Pour un petit poignet cassé, se moqua Mrs Granger avant d'embrasser son mari.

A la tombée de la nuit, tout le monde se coucha et vers les deux heures du matin, Hermione en profita pour aller rejoindre Drago. Celui-ci la mise contre lui et commença enfin à dormir.

Au même moment, au Terrier, deux personnes ne dormaient pas. C'étaient Ron et Lavande qui étaient dans la salle de bain. Lavande était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire et Ron était accoudé au lavabo. Tout les deux avaient le regard lointain et n'osaient dire mot. Trois minutes plus tard, une petite sonnerie retentit. Ils regardèrent au même endroit et eurent la même réaction : écarquillement des yeux et rapprochement du point de vision. Lavande et Ron se regardèrent.

-On… on fait quoi maintenant, demanda Lavande.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas du tout.

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Lavande. Ron s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-C'est de ma faute, dit-elle. Si seulement je n'avais pas…

-Eh… arrête. Ce n'est certainement pas de ta faute. Si c'est arrivé c'est que ça devait arriver. Et puis ce n'est peut-être pas si mal, après tout. On s'aime, non ?

-Moi je t'ai toujours aimé mais toi tu viens à peine de t'en rendre compte.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?

Lavande acquiesça en essuyant ses larmes. Ron l'embrassa et ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Ron pour essayer de dormir après cette nouvelle bouleversante.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.


	45. La journée des nouvelles

**Chapitre remanié**

Merci à _**AmE-RomantiK**_

_**Ginny : **_Ne t'en fait pas pour les caractère, je crois que j'ai compris le principal. Merci.

_**Chapitre 45 : La journée des nouvelles.**_

Le week-end était à présent passé. Tous les septièmes années étaient de retour à Poudlrad pour une journée, le temps de connaître le résultat des examens. Certains étaient plutôt détendu et riaient aux éclats, d'autres étaient plutôt neutre où ne laissaient rien paraître et d'autre encore stressaient comme des fous, ce qui était le cas d'Hermione qui n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas. Ça la prenait depuis la veille chez ses parents. Ils avaient avec Drago, tenté de la détendre en la faisant sortir, en lui racontant des blagues, mais rien n'y faisait, elle était extrêmement nerveuse.

-Hermione arrête, lui demanda Drago pour énième fois. Tu stresses tout le monde.

-C'est pas mon problème.

-Non, mais ça va devenir le mien, intervint Lavande et je n'ai pas envi d'être stressée. Ça me stresse rien que d'y penser.

Lavande regarda Ron qui comprit tout de suite à quoi elle faisait allusion. Ils avaient prit une décision concernant leur problème, ce qui allait avoir de grande répercutions sur leur vies.

-Où sont Harry et Christina, demanda soudainement Lavande.

-Aucune idée, répondit Drago.

-Vous ne les avez pas trouvé bizarre tout à l'heure, renchérit Blaise. On dirait qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose.

-Ecoute Blaise, je suis stressée à mort, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de me dire que Christina et Harry me cachent quelque chose ?!

-Nous Hermione, nous ! Et puis pourquoi tu stresses ? Tu sais que tu…

-Si tu finis ta phrase, je t'étrangle !

Blaise se tut immédiatement. Hermione était bien capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Au même moment, Harry et Christina étaient dans un couloir désert du château entrain de s'embrasser. Il faut dire sue c'était leur seule occupation depuis plusieurs semaine, s'embrasser, n'importe où, n'importe quand.

-Tu l'as ?

-Oui. Regarde.

Harry sortit de sa poche le petit écrin où se trouvait la bague de fiançailles. Christina la trouvait encore plus belle que la première fois où elle l'avait vu. Harry lui prit la main et la lui mise délicatement. Elle la regarda et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont la remarquer ?

-J'espère que non. Je veux voir la syncope dans les yeux de ton cousin quand je dirai qu'on va se marier, Mrs Potter.

-Future…

-… proche.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite leurs amis. Christina avait mit sa main dans se poche.

-Vous étiez où, demanda Blaise.

-Quelque part.

-Bon sang mais pourquoi ils n'ouvrent pas la porte, s'indigna Hermione.

C'est là que le professeur McGonagall ouvrit les portes de la grande salle. Les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans la salle pour regarder leurs résultats. Il y avait quatre tableaux pour les quatre maisons. En regardant ses résultats, Hermione hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de ses meilleurs amis avant d'aller dans ceux de Drago.

-J'ai eu optimal partout !!

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit…

-Et toi ?

-Disons que j'ai réussis un peu moins bien que toi. Mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? A nous…

-… la vie de couple.

-Quelle vie de couple ?

Christina avaient des oreilles qui trainaient partout. Drago et Hermione se regardèrent. Ils voulaient le dire à tout le monde mais pas tout de suite. Ils l'avaient déjà dit aux parents d'Hermione et son père avait été contre de façon catégorique. Mais Hermione avait dû donner de bons arguments : 18 ans, amoureuse, vie pas chers chez les sorciers et autre argument tel que le Manoir Malefoy était vide. Mr Granger avait refusé mais Hermione n'avait pris que l'avis de sa mère en compte. « Si tu es heureuse, je suis heureuse »

Au Square Grimmaud, tous les parents des enfants étaient présents pour connaître la bonne nouvelles. Tout le monde avait réussit ses ASPIC. Les parents furent très fiers et serrèrent leurs enfants dans leurs bras.

-On… voilà, étant donné que le Manoir et quasiment désert maintenant, Hermione et moi on a décidé de s'y installer en vrai couple…

-… juste le temps qu'on fasse nos formations et ensuite on voudrait vivre ensemble pour de bon, termina Hermione.

-Tu veux quitter le Manoir, s'alarma Narcissa, qui n'avait pas vraiment comprit.

-Mais non maman, pas tout de suite. Mais comme le Manoir est grand, je suppose que ce sera tout comme. Quand on aura finit notre formation, on s'en ira.

-Elle va durer combien de temps cette formation ? Cinq, dix ans ?

-Trois ans.

-Trois ans ! s'exclama Narcissa. Mais trois ans c'est rien dans une vie.

Narcissa n'avait pas vraiment envi de laisser partir son fils, même si elle était contente que ce soit avec Hermione.

-De toute façon, tu fais ce que tu veux, Drago. Severus passe l'été au Manoir.

Le bonheur de Drago s'effondra d'un coup. Avoir son prof pendant deux mois chez lui dans le lit de sa mère ?! Non, il ne va pas pourvoir s'y faire. Hermione se mit à la place de Drago un instant et comprit ce qu'il ressentait.

-Je ferai en sorte de ne pas vous croiser sinon je… je ferai un attaque à chaque coin de couloir, dit Drago.

-Mon Drago…

-Ça va maman… ça va.

Harry et Christina se dirent que c'était le moment de dire leur propre nouvelle.

-On a quelque chose à vous dire.

-Ah oui et qu'est-ce que c'est, s'impatienta Ginny.

-On va se marier, annonça Harry.

Christina montra sa bague toute excitée. Hermione Ginny et Lavande la serrèrent dans leur bras. Molly et Narcissa étaient plus qu'heureuses jusqu'à ce que…

-STOP !!!

… Blaise imposa le silence. Il regarda Harry et Christina alternativement d'un air grave, très grave.

-Il date de quand votre délire ? Depuis quand vous vous êtes mis en tête de vous marier ?

-Depuis que je suis réveillée, répondit Christina.

-Quoi ? Tu as eu le culot de la demander en mariage alors qu'elle venait de se réveiller du Paradis ?!

-Des limbes…

-C'est du pareil au même pour moi ! Et toi tu as eu le courage de dire oui ?!

-Oui, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

-Plutôt… plutôt… Non mais t'es folle ou quoi ?! Que dirait ton père ?

-Il est content.

-Il est… il… elle est folle, elle est complètement folle. Et toi, tu profites de sa folie pour la demander en mariage.

-Blaise calme-toi, lui dit Ginny. C'est plutôt bien qu'ils se marient. Et puis regarde le bon côté des choses…

Ginny lui chuchota quelque chose qui fit disparaître la colère de Blaise.

-Le mariage est prévu quand, demanda-t-il.

-En Aout.

-EN AOUT !!! S'exclamèrent Molly et Narcissa. Mais… mais on aura jamais le temps de tout préparer. Il te faut une robe, des demoiselles d'honneurs et il vous faut les anneaux et… olala mais ça va être un mariage express !

Molly et Narcissa s'affolèrent pour faire un planning.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête, demanda enfin Drago. Pourquoi vous voulez vous marier ?

-Parce qu'on s'aime, Drago ! T'en pose de ces questions.

-Mais à 18 ans, c'est jeune ! Surtout que vous, vous n'avez pas encore 18 ans.

-On les aura au mariage, dit Harry.

- Et puis à 17 ans on est majeur. On est responsable, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais enceinte. On n'a pas prévu d'avoir de bébé maintenant.

-Encore heureux, si vous voulez m'achevez, prenez un cognard, dit Blaise.

A ce moment là, Lavande baissa la tête et Ron lui prit la main. Elle avait peur de le dire. Ses parents étaient là et elle avait peur du débordement excessif et affectif que Molly. Mais elle prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et fit comprendre à Ron qu'il fallait le dire.

-Nous aussi on a quelque chose à vous dire et ça ne sera pas forcément très…

-… joyeux….

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous nous inquiétez, là.

-Ron et moi allons avoir un bébé.

Un ange passa durant le quel tout le monde regarda Lavande et Ron. Molly s'assit sous le choc, Arthur semblait être totalement ailleurs, Ginny Fred et George ainsi que les autres avaient la bouche grande ouverte et Mr et Mrs Brown avaient du mal à comprendre.

-Attends ma chérie, tu es enceinte ou vous projetez de faire un enfant.

-Non maman, je suis enceinte.

-Mais… mais vous n'arrêtiez pas de dire que vous attendriez. Que c'était trop tôt, dit Ginny.

-La vie est courte, répondit Lavande.

-Toi aussi tu fais partie du clan des folles dingues, lui dit Christina.

-Il semblerait.

Molly était toujours en état de choc et répétait sans cesse :

-Mon Rony, mon Rony va avoir un bébé… Oh par Merlin, un bébé…

-Et ben dit donc mon vieux, tu ne perds pas de temps toi, lui dit Harry.

-Apparemment toi c'est le mariage, moi le bébé, Malefoy la maison. Il n'y a que Zabini qui n'a pas prit d'engagement.

-Sache Weasley que moi, j'ai les pieds sur terre, que ta sœur retourne à Poudlard à la fin de l'été et que je préfère avoir une vie stable avant de me marier et d'avoir des enfants.

-Avec ma sœur ?

-Oui.

Ginny baissa la tête pour qu'on ne la voie pas rougir. Le seul qui n'avait rien dit était Rogue qui pensa « Je vais me plaire dans ce clan ».

Au même moment, Christina pensa que c'était le bon moment pour discuter avec Narcissa. Elle le fit comprendre à Blaise en un regard.

-Narcissa, Christie et moi aimerions te parler.

-Maintenant ?

-De préférence, oui.

-Très bien.

Narcissa suivit les deux adolescents dans la bibliothèque. La pièce où elle avait voulu embrassé Karl alors qu'il la repoussait. En se retournant, Christina vit Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Pourquoi vous voulez parler à ma mère ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Bien sûr que ça me regarde, c'est ma mère ! Eh Christina ouvre la porte !

Christina insonorisa la pièce et s'assit près de Blaise qui était face à Narcissa. Personne ne parla pendant une trentaine de secondes et Blaise décida de se lancer.

-Si on veut te parler, c'est à cause de ce que tu as dit dans ce fameux couloir.

-Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Tu as vraiment aimé Papa ?

Narcissa ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle n'aurait jamais un jour imaginé devoir se justifier auprès des enfants et elle remercia Merlin pour que son fils ne soit pas là. Il avait déjà du mal à s'y faire avec Severus alors s'il apprenait ce qui s'était passé avec Karl…

-Oui. J'ai vraiment aimé Karl. Mais c'est finit tout ça. C'est du passé, je t'assure Christina.

-Je n'en crois pas un mot.

-Tina, relax, lui chuchota Blaise.

-Ce que tu as dit, tu l'as dit au présent. Tu as dit « je t'aime Karl ». Tu l'as aimé et tu l'aimes toujours mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu… fréquentes le professeur Rogue. Tu l'aimes ?

-Bien sûr ?

-Autant que papa ?

-Je… Christina, c'est si compliqué.

-Je m'en fiche, j'ai le temps.

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Narcissa était coincée et elle le savait.

-Ton père et moi… étions amis à Poudlard. Ça a toujours été comme ça jusqu'à notre septième année. Mes parents m'ont appris que je devais me marier avec Lucius et Karl m'a promis qu'il empêcherait le mariage de se faire. Ton père et moi n'avions pas prévu ce qui s'est passé entre nous mais nous étions vraiment amoureux et je détestais le père de Drago. Durant toute l'année qui est passé on s'est demandé comment j'allais échapper à ce mariage. Je devais planter Lucius et partir avec ton père chez les moldus. Mais Lucius l'a su et il a menacé de le tuer, de me tuer, si je partais avec lui. J'étais piégée. Je devais rester. Quand je l'ai dit à Karl, il était furieux. Il voulait même le tuer.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé faire ? demanda Christina.

-Parce que ton père était quelqu'un de bien ! Je l'ai incité à partir et j'ai épousé Lucius alors que j'aimais toujours ton père. Je suis donc restée avec cet amour insatisfait au fond de moi. Je me souviens du jour où je l'ai revu, plusieurs années plus tard. Drago n'était qu'un bébé et je pensais que Karl venait nous chercher. Il était là, toujours aussi beau et… j'étais toujours amoureuse. C'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait une adorable petite fille et qu'il s'était marié avec la femme de vie. Une moldue. J'ai toujours cru que c'était moi, la femme de sa vie. Je me suis trompée. Il ne m'aimait plus. C'était finit.

-Tu regrettes ? Tu regrettes que ça se soit passé comme ça ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Regretter ce qui s'est passé c'est regretter la naissance de Drago et la tienne et ce sont l'une des plus belles choses qui soient arrivées.

-Mais Rogue !

-Je l'aime. D'une différente manière mais je l'aime quand même. Christina, le temps guérit des blessures et je sais qu'un jour j'y arriverais.

-Je ne veux pas être pessimiste, mais ça fait vingt ans que tu te dis ça.

-Mais cette fois c'est différent. Ton père est mort et je me dois de faire mon deuil.

Narcissa s'en alla et la conversation s'arrête là. Christina et Blaise surent qu'ils n'en apprendraient pas plus sur l'histoire entre Narcissa Black et Karl Zabini.

_**Fin du chapitre**_.

Voilà voilà.

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

La fin approche vraiment.


	46. C'est une belle union

Merci à_** elodu92 **_à _**fantasia-49 **_et à_** P.Y. **_

_**Nini : **_on ne saura jamais ce que Ginny lui a raconté.

_**Chapitre 46 : C'est une belle union.**_

Nous étions en plain été, au mois d'Août. Le 15 plus précisément. Il faisait extrêmement chaud. On était en pleine canicule. En ce jour, allais avoir lieu le mariage d'Harry Potter et Christina Zabini. Les préparatifs de ce mariage expresse avait été infernal. Un mois et demi pour tout préparer. Les cartes d'invitations, le menu accommodé aux invités, le lieu de la cérémonie… Ce sujet avait été une vraie prise de tête car Molly et Narcissa mettaient leur grain de sel là-dedans. Molly voulait que ce se passe au Terrier, Narcissa au Manoir Malefoy, puis elles avaient opté pour le Square Grimmaud, mais les deux femmes avaient oublié l'avis des futurs mariés qui avait été une église moldu avec très peu d'invité. Mrs Malefoy et Mrs Weasley leur avaient rit au nez et avaient finit par dire « Pas question ». Suite à ça, Harry et Christina avaient menacé de tout annuler.

Nous sommes donc dans une église moldue qui était en ce moment même en mouvement. Beaucoup de personne faisait des va et vient. Certain stressait, d'autre hurlait dont Christina, Ginny, Hermione et Lavande qui s'éventaient.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible qu'il fasse aussi chaud ! On sue tous comme des porcs ! Il n'avait été pas prévu qu'il ferait aussi chaud ! J'espère qu'il y aura des ventilateurs dans l'église.

-Mais oui, mais oui. Ne t'inquiète pas Christie. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Harry t'ait demandé en mariage.

-Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait autant de monde ! Non mais regardez !! Harry et moi ne connaissons pas les trois quart des gens qui sont là ! Et puis pourquoi le nouveau ministre est là ? Il ne nous connaît même pas ! Encore un qui veut avoir sa tête à la Une avec Harry Potter ! Mais il y a un truc qu'ils ont du mal à comprendre, c'est que Harry Potter il va être à moi d'en moins d'une heure !! On était sensé être une cinquantaine, on est plus de 200 !!

-Christina, Christina, calme-toi. Tu connais ma mère maintenant, elle adore les mariages et Narcissa fait ça en attendant que Drago se décide, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

-Ginny, arrête, tu veux. Drago et moi n'avons pas prévu de nous marier. On fait ça dans les normes. Pourquoi se presser ? Surtout que lui et moi ne sommes pas faciles. Il faut d'abord voir ce que ça va donner notre cohabitation au Manoir.

-Votre cohabitation, répéta Ginny. Hermione, ça fait un an que vous cohabité ensemble. Vous vous en êtes sortis vivants. Maintenant, vous vivrez ensemble.

-J'ai dix-huit ans et je ne compte pas me marier. Je ne suis pas folle ! Sans vouloir te vexer, Christie.

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es folle que tu te maries, mais parce que tu es amoureuse.

-Mais je suis amoureuse ! Tu en penses quoi Lavande ?

-Moi ? J'ai faim.

-Tu as écouté ce qu'on vient de dire ?

-Franchement, non. J'ai faim et je veux voir Ron. Mon père déteste Ron. Il croit que c'est à cause de lui si je suis enceinte.

-Tu es entrain de dire que Ron n'est pas le père, dit Christina presque paniquée.

-Bien sûr que oui il est le père. Je pensais que le fait que je sois enceinte montrerait que je suis une femme, mais c'est pire qu'avant. Je suis un bébé à leurs yeux. Un bébé qui va avoir un bébé. Ah, l'ironie du sort. Il faut que je mange !

Christina lui donne une barre chocolatée.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu es enceinte, lui demanda Ginny.

-Ça fait… dix semaines. On voit rien, hein ?

Blaise arriva peu après. Une fois entré dans la pièce où se trouvaient les filles, il admira sa cousine dans sa belle robe de mariée. Il ne put dire qu'une seule chose.

-Wow. Je suis fier d'être ton cousin et de t'amené jusqu'à ton futur mari… même s'il laisse à désirer.

-Blaise…

-Comment il va ?

-Bien, très bien. Il est entrain de jouer aux fléchettes… sur Drago.

-Quoi, mais pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

-Il se défoule, c'est tout. Tu connais Drago. Pic par-ci, l'autre par-là et paf ! Potter lui lance des fléchettes.

-Et Ron ne dit rien ?

-Tu sais Hermione, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se mettre le marié à dos.

Hermione partit voir ce qu'Harry pouvait bien faire. En fait, c'était plus un duel de gamin qu'un jeu de fléchette. Hermione leur confisqua leur baguette.

-C'est finit, oui ?! Harry, je te signal que d'ici quelques minutes tu seras plus un gamin mais un homme et un homme marié.

-J'essaie de décompresser, lui dit Harry.

-Pas sur mon petit ami ! Toi Ron, va voir Lavande, elle te réclame. Drago, tu viens avec moi et toi Harry, mets ta veste et va à l'autel, Christie est presque prête.

-Rends-moi ma baguette.

Hermione lui rendit sa baguette et partit avec Drago. Harry resta donc seul un petit moment, le temps de respirer un bon coup. Il mit sa veste et alla jusqu'à l'autel. Les invités étaient déjà tous présents. Harry n'avait maintenant plus qu'à attendre. Il parla un peu avec Dean et Neville et même avec le prêtre de l'Eglise.

-Vous semblez bien jeune pour vouloir vous marier.

-Si il y a bien une chose que j'ai comprise, c'est que la vie est courte mon père. J'ai faillit la perdre une fois, je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

Pendant ce temps, Christina se demandait comment on pouvait ajuster sa traîne infernale.

-Plus jamais, je vous jure, plus jamais ! Si Harry me redemande en mariage, je dis non !

-C'est stupide ce que tu viens de dire.

-Stupide ! Tu oses dire que ta cousine est stupide ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Non, j'ai juste une traîne de trente mètres de long qui ne me sert à rien. Passez-moi les ciseaux !

-Non ! Cousine, ressaisis-toi ! Tu vas te marier ! Ça m'étonnerait que Potter veuille d'une folle hystérique !

-Je suis une folle hystérique, maintenant ! Dehors, Blaise ! Je ne veux plus de toi pour remplacer papa ! J'irai à l'autel toute seule !

-Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu te maries ! Tu n'es pas assez mature !

-Je suis mature ! Je vais me marier et je serai la plus fidèle de la mariée et je comblerais mon mari ! On aura des enfants et tu ne seras jamais, jamais le parrain de mon bébé ! Bon sang mais ce qui fait chaud ! Allez, on y va, j'ai un mari qui m'attends !

-Et c'est moi qui suis enceinte, se moqua Lavande. Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand elle le sera.

Les demoiselles et garçons d'honneurs se préparèrent pour entrer dans l'église sous le son de l'orchestre que Narcissa avait gentiment convié contre le gré de la jeune mariée. Elle arriva ensuite aux portes de l'église au bras de Blaise. Tout le monde la regardait. C'était le genre de chose qu'elle détestait, qu'on la regarde, qu'on la dévisage. Mais ce jour était son jour et celui d'Harry, elle devait donc faire avec. Harry était d'ailleurs de plus en plus stressé en voyant celle sui allait devenir Mrs Potter. Une fois arrivé près d'Harry, le prêtre pu enfin prendre la parole. Ce fut une grande séquence émotion, surtout au moment du discours d'Harry.

-Christina, on peut dire qu'au début toi et moi n'étions pas vraiment fait pour être ensemble. On n'avait chacun nos clans et on ne devait pas se… fréquenter. Je ne peux pas dire que nous somme comme Roméo et Juliette, non, ce surnom appartient à un autre couple…

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent.

-… mais ce qui est arrivé, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé en Septembre. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, chose que je n'avais franchement pas prévu. Et on a caché notre histoire pendant plusieurs semaines, ce qui peut paraitre normal à notre âge. Je me sentais bien, tu m'as rendu vivant, une chose qui ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Quand… quand j'ai cru que… que tu étais morte je… tout s'était effondré autour de moi, je me suis demandé si j'allais vivre sans toi et même survivre. Mais tu t'es réveillée et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis rendu compte que mon amour pour toi étais plus fort que ce que j'espérais. Je t'aime. Alors certaine personne peuvent penser que ce mariage est précipité et qu'on est trop jeune mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai bien compris c'est que la vie est trop courte pour attendre quoi que ce soit. Je t'aime.

La mariée pleurait, ainsi que Molly, Narcissa, McGonagall, Hermione Lavande ou encore Ginny.

-J'aimerai tellement que Blaise me dise ça un jour, soupira Ginny.

-Moi, Ron me dis tout le temps qu'il m'aime et il le dit aussi au bébé.

-Ce n'est qu'un embryon.

-Et alors.

-Chut…

Christina avait également fait son discours mais elle avait tellement été émue par les paroles d'Harry, qu'il était interrompu par ses larmes. La séquence des alliances avaient aussi été assez émouvante. Ils avaient tout les deux fait tomber leur alliance à terre. Leur nervosité avait fait rire l'assemblée, attendrie. La cérémonie se termina sur un beau baiser.

La fête se déroula au Terrier. Il y avait une bonne ambiance, de la bonne musique. Harry et Christina dansaient une valse.

-Alors tu vois, la valse, ça ne se perd pas.

-Les cours avec Neville non plus.

-Tu prenais des cours avec Neville Londubat ? Mais quand ?

-Quand tu te disputais avec Hermione, Ginny, Lavande, Narcissa, Molly, ton cousin, Malefoy ah oui et aussi quand il y a eu cette énorme engueulade de sept jours entre Ginny et toi parce que Lavande avait décidé que tu serais la marraine de son embryon. C'est surtout cette semaine là que j'ai beaucoup progressé.

-En fait, quand je me disputais avec tout le monde, toi tu prenais des cours de danse avec Neville.

-Oui. Surprise ?

-Très. Je t'aime Harry.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Et je vous promets de prendre soin de votre fille, Mr et Mrs Zabini !

Ils arrêtèrent de danser et s'embrassèrent. L'espace d'un instant, ils avaient oublié que c'était leur mariage et qu'il y avait des invités autour d'eux.

-Eh ! Attendez la noce pour vous défouler, il y a des enfants qui regardent !

-Arrête Ron, c'est un embryon qu'elle a dans le ventre, Lavande, lui dit Ginny.

-Et alors ?

-C'est pas vrai, la même réplique.

-C'est pour ça qu'il m'aime, Ron.

-Pitié…

Pendant la fête, Christina lança le bouquet et ce fut Lavande qui l'attrapa. Un futur bébé et un mariage dans l'année. Ron dû s'asseoir pour encaisser tout ça.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Verdict ?

Si vous pensiez que ce chapitre était la fin… et bien non !

Il reste encore un petit dernier.

A la semaine prochaine.


	47. Epilogue

Merci à _**elodu92**_ et à _**fantasia-49**_

**Tadam ! Je vous présente maintenant le dernier chapitre de cette longue fic. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

_Bonne lecture._

_**Chapitre 47 : Epilogue.**_

Cinq ans étaient passés à présent et il s'en était passé des choses. Récapitulons, Harry et Christina étaient donc mariés depuis cinq ans et avaient respecté leur projet d'enfant. A tous les deux 23 ans, ils avaient une petite fille âgée d'un an, Hannah Potter et Christina était toute juste enceinte d'à peine trois mois. Harry était Auror et Christina travaillait au département des mystères.

Entre Hermione et Drago, ça avait changé aussi. Après avoir vécu deux ans au Manoir Malefoy, ils se sont mariés et ont emménagé un an plus tard dans un quartier résidentiel comme Drago le voulait. Ils avaient trois ans de mariage à leur actif, une petite fille d'un an et demi, Déborah Malefoy et un petit garçon de deux mois, Hadrien Malefoy. Hermione travaillait au département de la justice et Drago était Auror.

Passons au couple Weasley. Ron et Lavande étaient mariés depuis quatre ans et avaient deux petits garçons : Louis quatre ans et Léo huit mois. Ron était également Auror et Lavande était médocimage en service pédiatrie.

Pour Ginny et Blaise, ça avait été un peu plus compliqué. Le manque d'amour que ressentait la jeune fille avait eu raison de leur relation et ils s'étaient séparés pendant près de six mois alors quei Ginny était encore à Poudlard. Blaise avait compris à ce moment là qu'il était complètement fou de Ginny et qu'il devait un peu plus exprimer ses sentiments. Ni une ni deux, ils se sont remit ensemble, ont eu un fils qui a deux ans Gabriel Zabini, sont mariés depuis un an et demi et Ginny est enceinte de six mois.

Ces quatre couples avaient donc rendez-vous pour une petite réunion chez les Malefoy. Ils le faisaient une fois par semaine chez chaque couple. Hermione préparaient le repas et mettait le table alors que Drago préparaient le parc à bébé et les jouets tout en surveillant son fils qui dormait et sa fille qui s'amusait toute seule avec une pair de chaussette. Il alla ensuite rejoindre sa femme dans la cuisine une fraction de seconde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda-t-il en regardant dans une casserole.

-Eh, ne commence pas. Qui t'as permit de regarder. Drago !

-C'est super bon…

-Oh non Drago !

Hermione lui donna un bavoir et une assiette de bébé, chauffée.

-Tiens, va donner à manger à Déborah, sinon elle va se mettre à rouspéter.

-Ça ne va pas être simple.

-Elle a de qui tenir.

Drago alla prendre sa petite Déborah qui était déjà dans le parc et se mit à table pour la faire manger. Déborah était une petite coquine et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête au moment du repas. Elle mettait ses pieds sur la table ou chantait, ce qui l'empêchait de manger. Il lui arrivait aussi de tourner la tête quand Drago voulait lui mettre la cuillère dans la bouche.

-Allez, bébé mange un peu…

-Non !

-Non ? Allez, papa te supplie.

-Papa, papa, papa…

-Oui, c'est moi ton papa, mais il faut que tu manges. Allez, ouvre la bouche.

Déborah soupira comme si le poids du monde était sur ses épaules et elle ouvrit la bouche pour recevoir sa ratatouille. Content de cette première bouchée, Drago embrassa sa petite joue rose. Hermione profita de ce moment pour prendre une photo.

-Vous êtes trop mignons tout les deux.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas juste, j'ai nourrit Hadrien ce matin, lui dit Drago.

-Oui je sais, mais c'est moi qui me lèverai ce soir quand il pleurera, pas toi.

Drago finit de donner la ratatouille à sa fille et Hermione profita pour la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle voulait aller voir Hadrien.

-Non, Débi, n'embête pas ton frère, il dort.

On sonna à la porte. C'étaient les Potter avec leur petite Hannah.

-Salut ! Coucou Hannah, coucou ma belle, tu viens ? Oui…

Hannah alla dans les bras de Drago et abandonna les bras de son père.

-C'est fou ce que je me sens aimé à chaque fois que je viens ici.

-Ne sois pas jaloux, Potter. Je les fais toute craquer. Même à un an.

Harry et Christina se dévêtirent et firent pareil pour Hannah avant dans la mettre dans le parc avec Déborah.

-Il est trop mignon, et déjà blond, constata Christina en regardant Hadrien.

-Oui, mon père trouve ça affreux, lui dit Hermione. Je crois qu'il lui teindra les cheveux quand il sera plus grand.

-Si ton père ose toucher aux cheveux de mon fils…

-Mais oui, mais oui on sait…

Weasley arrivèrent peu après avec Louis et le petit Léo dans son transat.

-Le petit ange dort déjà, dit Hermione en regardant Léo.

-Il a déjà mangé, lui dit Lavande.

-Un ange quand il dort, un petit diable au réveil.

-Ron !

Blaise et Ginny arrivèrent juste derrière avec leur fils Gabriel qui alla voir Louis pour jouer à la balançoire. Tout les deux eurent une conversation très constructive.

-Moi, j'ai un petit frère, il s'appelle Léo, dit Louis.

-Et bien moi, ma maman, elle a deux bébés dans le ventre.

-C'est pas possible.

-Si c'est possible, et même que ma tatie elle a aussi un bébé dans le ventre.

-C'est ma tatie aussi, dit Louis.

-C'est pas possible.

-Si ! Et même que c'est ma marraine.

- Non, c'est pas vrai !

-Si, c'est vrai !

-Non… c'est quoi une marraine ? Finit par demander Gabriel.

-Ben, je sais pas moi, répondit Louis.

-Les enfants, vous voulez du jus ?

-Oui !!!

Ils allèrent à l'intérieur prendre du jus.

-Maman, maman, Gabriel il dit que tatie Ginny elle a deux bébés dans le ventre, mais ce n'est pas possible, hein ce n'est pas possible !

-Louis ? Viens voir tatie…

Louis alla vers sa tante lui expliqua que quelque fois il se pouvait qu'une maman ait deux bébés dans le ventre, même trois ou quatre. Le pauvre Louis écarquilla les yeux en apprenant ça. Il regarda ensuite ses parents.

-Pourquoi il y a que Léo qui est sortit du ventre de maman ?

-Parce qu'il n'y avait que Léo dans le ventre de maman, répondit Ron.

-Ah…

A ce moment là Léo poussa un petit cri en souriant.

- Franchement, il n'y a pas à dire, nos bébés sont supers beaux.

-Tous les bébés sont beaux, Malefoy, soupira Harry.

-Ma fille et mon fils d'abord.

-Ah non ça va pas recommencer, prévint Christie.

-Laisse chérie. Je ne vais pas tomber dans son jeu. Je ne suis pas aussi gamin.

-Fayot.

-Toi-même.

-Eh les garçons regardez un peu…

Ils regardèrent Déborah marcher jusqu'au canapé et Hannah la suivre à quatre pattes. Déborah monta sur le canapé toute seule, comme elle le put et aida Hannah, qui ne pouvait que de tenir debout au rebord du canapé, à monter. Une fois toutes les deux dessus, Déborah courait en faisant des allers-retours et Hannah se mettait débout en se retenant au rebord et en marchant prudemment.

-Déborah, il ne faut pas courir sur le canapé.

-Non !

-Sacré autorité Malefoy, se moqua Ron.

Gabriel alla vers le canapé et regarda Déborah en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il a dit : Faut pas faire ça !

-NON ! Insista Déborah.

-Non, non, non, non, poursuivit Hannah.

Gabriel regarda Drago et haussa les épaules en disant :

-Elle a dit : NON !

Les parents rient de bon cœur. Hannah et Déborah chantait le « non ». Elles répétaient « non » sans arrêt.

-Allez, hop dans l'air de jeu toutes les deux, dit Christina en prenant sa fille.

-Non ! Rouspéta Déborah.

-Oh que oui, dit Hermione. Et tout de suite. On va se mettre à table.

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur en se racontant leur semaine de travail pour la énième fois. Lavande raconta qu'elle avait vu le petit bébé de Luna et de Neville. Il avait un an et était né en Amérique du sud quand ils avaient voyagé autour du monde après leur mariage.

-Son bébé est tellement beau. J'en aurai croqué ses petites joues.

-Aussi beau que tes propres bébés, demanda Ron.

-Oh Ron, arrête un peu.

-Et comment il s'appelle ce bébé, demanda Harry. Ronflak Cornu ?

-Mais non Sombral, ajouta Drago.

-Peut-être hippogriffe, continua Blaise.

-Ce que vous pouvez être mauvais, les garçons. Luna n'est plus la petite farfelue de Poudlard. Elle semble avoir les pieds sur terre.

-T'es sûr ? Elle a épousé Longdubat.

-Blaise !

-Je plaisante. Alors, comment s'appelle ce petit bonhomme ?

-Il s'appelle Lewis.

Un ange passa à table. Lavande put voir la déception dans les yeux des garçons. Ils espéraient quelque chose de plus original.

Au moment du dessert, Hermione avait donné deux glaces identiques à Gabriel et à Louis pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jaloux et les deux petits trouvèrent le moyen de se disputer.

-C'est ma glace !

-Eh ! C'est ma glace !

-Non, c'est ma glace !

C'est à ce moment là que les deux glaces lévitèrent pour aller dans le parc de bébé. Hannah et Déborah prirent une glace chacune et les secouèrent pour enlever l'emballage.

-Eh !

Gabriel et Louis allèrent voir pour reprendre leur dû.

-C'est ma glace, dit Louis.

-Et c'est ma glace, répéta Gabriel.

-Non ! fit Déborah.

-Non, non, non, non, poursuivit Hannah.

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

Ni une ni deux, les deux garçons arrachèrent les glaces des mains des deux bébés sous l'interpellation de leurs mères mais ce qui suivit fut plus intéressant car Déborah et Hannah étaient deux bébés qui ne se laissaient pas faire et Louis et Gabriel l'apprirent à leur dépend. Ils se mirent à hurler et à aller dans les bras de leurs mères.

-Hannah m'a tapé, se plaignit Gabriel.

-Déborah m'a mordu, fit Louis.

Drago faillit éclater de rire, ce que Louis remarqua et n'apprécia pas, puisqu'il lui dit :

-C'est pas drôle !!

-Il le sait mon bonhomme, il le sait, dit Ron en prenant son fils.

Les garçons restèrent dans les bras de leur parent et mangèrent leurs glaces en séchant leurs larmes.

-Vos filles sont de vraies diablesses, dit Blaise à l'adresse d'Harry et Drago. Les garçons vont être traumatisés.

-Elle fait ses dents, répondit Drago pour prendre la défense de sa fille. Il faut qu'elle morde.

-Et ta fille mord mon fils, c'est totalement justifié, lui dit Ron.

-Parfaitement… Mes bébés ont toujours de bonne raison d'agir.

-Hadrien a deux mois, pour le moment son comportement est toujours justifié, c'est normal, lui dit Ginny.

-C'est ce que je dis… ma Débi avait une bonne raison de mordre Louis.

-Tous les week-ends c'est pareil. Il faut toujours qu'il y en ait un qui ne soit pas content parce que bébé a fait ça ou ça, soupira Christina. On est en réunion entre amis !

-Je ne suis pas ami avec Weasley, moi. Débi l'a bien compris, hein mon bébé ?

Mais Déborah était occupée à jouer avec Hannah et ne répondit pas à son père.

-Déborah a compris qu'elle ne doit pas laisser approcher les garçons près d'elle.

-Chut… Léo s'est rendormit, dit Lavande. Je n'ai pas vraiment envi qu'il se mette à pleurer, ça réveillerait Hadrien et ça serait infernal.

-Gab dort aussi constata Blaise, petit bonhomme.

-De toute façon, tout le monde va se coucher, dit Hermione.

-Moi je ne vais pas faire dodo, je suis grand.

-Je sais mon bonhomme.

-En attendant, ma Déborah l'a mordu.

-Papa, tonton Drago il est méchant avec moi !

-Oui je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, papa va se venger très bientôt.

-Ce que j'ai peur…

Comme à chaque fois, un matelas faut mis dans le salon et les bébés s'y couchèrent pour faire une petite sieste. Une fois que tous les enfants dormaient point fermé, les parents purent attaquer leur petit jeu favori, le poker.

-Sortez la monnaie, dit Ron.

-Oh je t'en pris, on mise du lait premier âge et des couches. On devrait avoir honte, dit Christina avec une soudaine prise de conscience.

-Oui, on devrait chérie, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-J'ai apporté des cookies, dit Blaise.

-Il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit le tiens Blaise, parce que j'aurai du mal à expliquer à Gabriel que son papa s'amuse avec ses cookies, il t'en beaucoup voulu la semaine dernière.

-Je sais Ginny, je ne recommencerai plus.

-Heureusement que ce n'est pas de l'argent qu'on mise, sinon on ne serait plus ami, dit Lavande.

-Je le répète encore une fois, je ne suis pas ami avec Weasley et encore moins avec Potter.

-Harry est mon mari et je suis ta meilleure amie en plus de ça, je suis la marraine de Déborah et de Louis alors Harry et Ron ne peuvent qu'être que tes amis, lui dit Christina.

-Certainement pas !

-Drago mon chéri, tais-toi et distribue les cartes.

Drago s'exécuta e le jeu peu commencer. L'histoire ne dit qui a dépouillé qui, qui a voulu tuer qui comme tous les week-ends, mais l'histoire a pu dire que l'amitié des parents se renforçait de jours en jours ainsi que leur amour. L'histoire a également pu dire que l'amitié des enfants présents et des enfants à venir a été indestructible.

_**Fin de l'histoire.**_

Et voilà, cette fois c'est bien la fin.

J'espère que la fic vous a plu dans son ensemble. En tout cas je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyés.

Je me souviens vous avoir demandé entre le chapitre 12 et le chapitre 13 de l'aide pour trouver un autre titre pour cette fic. Je vous remercie encore une fois pour cette aide car j'ai trouvé un autre, je ne sais pas si tout le monde l'appréciera :

_**L'opposition de l'amour affronte l'amitié.**_

Vous pouvez lire le dernier OS qui date un peu : _**Espoir de Liberté**_ C'est un Harry/Pansy.

**Vu la période, je vous dis merde pour les examens qui sont passés et qui vont se passer et bonnes vacances à tous !**

_PS : Il y a une page supplémentaire sur la fic, ce n'est pas un chapitre, c'est juste un petit délire…_


	48. Petit plus

**Salut salut.**

Alors, vous vous demandez peut-être ce que c'est. En fait, dans un pur moment d'euphorie, je me suis dit « et si je faisais une sorte d'arbre généalogique ? » C'est un arbre un peu bidon je vous l'accorde, mais j'ai eu envie de le mettre.

Une petite légende.

Femme + Mari = Année du mariage

Année de naissance : Prénoms : Maison à Poudlard = Parrain + Marraine.

Christina + Harry = 1998

2002: Hannah Lily: Serdaigle = Ron + Hermione

2004: Helena Célia: Gryffondor = Drago + Ginny

2005: Christopher Karl: Serpentard = Blaise + Lavande

Lavande + Ron = 1999

1999: Louis Seamus: Gryffondor = Harry + Christina

2002: Leo Arthur: Gryffondor = Drago + Ginny

2005: Roxanne Parvati: Gryffondor = Blaise + Hermione.

Hermione + Drago = 2000

2001: Deborah Narcissa: Serpentard = Blaise + Christina

2003: Hadrien John: Gryffondor = Harry + Ginny

2005: Hugo Severus: Serdaigle = Ron + Lavande

Ginny + Blaise = 2002

2001: Gabriel Bruno: Gryffondor = Drago + Lavande

2004: Barbara Molly: Serpentard = Ron + Hermione

2004: Beatrice Christina: Serdaigle = Harry + Christina

Luna + Neville = 2002

2002: Lewis Frank: Gryffondor = Harry + Ginny

Je dois avouer aussi que j'ai voulu faire une suite avec les enfants, ce qui semble être ma spécialité, mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration et ça fait plusieurs mois que ça dure, malheureusement.

**Salut et à bientôt.**


	49. Remplacement exécuté

_Dimanche 21 Juin 2009_

**Bonjour.**

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais juste un petit message.

Tout d'abord je vous remercie pour les reviews envoyées. J'y répondrais pendant la semaine sur cette page ou dans les « reply. »

Si j'envoie ce message, c'est pour vous faire part d'une inspiration un peu tardive.

Alors que je postais le dernier chapitre, hier, j'ai eu la soudaine envie d'en remanier certain de la fic. Ça ne changera en rien l'intrigue mais on peut dire qu'on en apprend un peu plus sur certains personnages.

Les chapitres remaniés sont :

**Chapitre 19 : Prise de conscience.**

**Chapitre 34 : Jamais vraiment adulte.**

**Chapitre 35 : Dernier instant de bonheur**

**Chapitre 37 : Quand la vengeance ne résout rien**

**Chapitre 38 : Des maux pour le Bien**

**Chapitre 39 : Une seconde chance**

**Chapitre 40 : On sera toujours là**

**Chapitre 41 : Retour au bonheur**

**Chapitre 44 : La journée des nouvelles.**

J'ai même réussit à écrire un autre chapitre que je pourrais caser entre le chapitre 34 et 35. Son titre est : **Les adultes aussi font des erreurs.**

Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange et que ça risque d'en souler certain, mais si vous voulez que je remplace ces chapitres envoyez-moi une Review ou un PM et la fic sera définitive avant mercredi.

Il faut savoir que si vous êtes d'accord, il y aura un décalage à partir du chapitre 35. Le chapitre 35 sera le 36, le 36 sera le 37 etc… Il n'y aura donc plus 46 chapitres mais 47.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

**Salut.**

**Gouline971**

_Mardi 23 Juin 2009_** : Tous les chapitres ont été remplacés. Bonne lecture ou relecture. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

_**RAW**_

_**Nini**_** : **Merci pour toutes les review que tu m'as envoyé depuis le début.

_**Misty**_: Je te remercie. Je tacherai de continuer si l'inspiration me revint pour une nouvelle fic.

_**Nadeje la neige. Skyrock. com : **_Merci pour ta review. Ca me fait énormément plaisir:

**_Ishizu72_** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé les changements. Je n'ai pas d'autres fics sous la main, mais j'essaierai de m'y remettre.


End file.
